


Stormy Dreams

by AddisonNoxy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Multiple POV Characters, Octo Expansion DLC Spoilers, Slow Burn, Takoika, Troubled Past, canon characters show up occasionally, inklings and octolings trying to coexist, it's a whole lot of OCs, most of them are written by one of the characters, there's a meaningful poem at the start of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 159,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonNoxy/pseuds/AddisonNoxy
Summary: Both Inklings and Octolings know of Inkopolis as a city of possibilities and beginnings, where the sun shines and music is played in every heart. Though their presence hasn't been made public knowledge yet, more and more Octolings are migrating to the City of Colors alongside young squids who want a piece of the dream for themselves.But some find that the road to their dreams is much stormier than they anticipated.Hook is a young Inkling boy from a small town who's hoping to make it big on the turf. Maya is an Octoling deserter who's fleeing from her past, trying to start a new life under the sky.They, and many others, will have many obstacles to overcome before they can realize their dreams.
Relationships: Inkling(s)/Octoling(s) (Splatoon)
Comments: 119
Kudos: 77





	1. The Road to Inkopolis

**Author's Note:**

> This story features references to and the occasional appearance of canonical characters, but is mainly focused around OCs and their journeys.

_Daily skies, lordly seas.  
Rainy thoughts, stormy dreams.  
Squid kids laugh and play at violence,  
but we can’t hear them. All is silence._

Oww, oww, owwwww…

Sunlight worked its way through Hook’s closed eyelids, and any attempts to block it out only made him more acutely aware of the awful throbbing in his head. He gingerly held a hand up to what was probably the biggest bump he’d ever felt, sucking in air through his teeth and trying to remember how he’d even blacked out in the first place.

Let’s see… he’d left home in Squidburgh like a day ago, and it had been constant trains and busses across the country since then. He’d saved up for a nice and shiny Splattershot (a discount model, unfortunately) and decided it was time to try his hand at the legendary sport of Turf Warring in the city of dreams - Inkopolis!

Jumping off the bus in the wrecked-up part of town, just outside of Inkopolis proper, he’d been practicing his moves on some crates, a stray balloon that’d lost its helium and gotten stuck in a tree, even a few birds who’d been none too happy at getting ink all over their feathers. And while he was diving dramatically off of street corners and ducking in and out of alleyways, he’d come across a red-haired girl who looked like she was headed for Inkopolis Square just like him. Since she was sort of lurking all suspiciously behind parked cars and billboards, Hook had presumed she was honing her skills just like him, which meant…

Free Turf War practice partner!

He’d taken a mighty leap, Splattershot bursting, the word “Attack!” on his lips.

But he’d hardly gotten the word out before she’d done a crazy side-flip out of the way, and…

...and clocked him right in the head. Well, that explained the bump!

Faintly, Hook could hear someone’s indistinct mutterings nearby. He cracked an eye open, groaning as he attempted to sit up, which caught the attention of the same girl who appeared to have been crouched nearby. At the sight of him, she almost tripped in her haste to rush to his side.

“Ink friend!” she exclaimed hoarsely, dropping to one knee next to him, hands poised hesitantly at her sides. “You are awake! Are you okay? Are the tentacles out of knots?”

She spoke with an accent that Hook hadn’t heard before, words weirdly strained and staccato-like. Hook winced at the loud voice in his ear, head still thumping, then laughed as he tapped the bump gently.

“Hey, I’m fine! Takes more than one punch to cook this squid!” he replied, holding out a hand with a smile. “Man, you’ve got some crazy flips, though! Nice moves, that was great!”

The girl recoiled by an inch or two from his outstretched hand and grimaced. “I… don’t understand.” she remarked slowly. “I attacked you. Why is it you compliment me?”

Hook shrugged. “Technically I attacked you first,” he replied, “and you just did me one better. I should’ve checked to make sure you had an ink tank before letting loose, so that’s my bad! Didn’t give you much of a choice but to wallop me, did I?”

He gave his arm a shake. “Arm’s getting tired here, by the way.”

Lips pursed, the girl tentatively took Hook’s hand - then, rather than shaking it, she pulled on it hard and yanked him to his feet. After a brief stumble wherein his conversation partner backed up quickly, Hook dusted himself off and scanned the street for his Splattershot. It was only a few feet away, along with his ink tank - both looked pretty undamaged, which was good because he would never live it down if he’d wrecked his equipment before even getting to Inkopolis.

“Thanks,” he started, looking back at the girl, only to trail off in surprise. This girl was tall, at least half a head taller than he was, and she had these weird decorations in her hair that continued all the way down its length. Dimly, he remembered something about a new fashion craze that was going down in Inkopolis at the moment - maybe she was trying to get ahead of the curve and hit the ground running? Hook kind of wished he’d thought of that, he didn’t even have extra clothes. Speaking of clothes, hers were kind of weird too, all black and kind of shiny, and there was some kind of sheet over her right arm…

“Um.” The voice of the girl snapped him out of his inner musings; she had taken a step back from him and was gripping her forearms, a worried look on her face. “You stare. Am I unusual to look at?” she questioned with a grimace.

“Oh, not at all!” he said hurriedly. “Well, kind of, actually, but also I was just being rude there. We don’t have anyone with clothes like that in Squidburgh.”

“I thought the city was called Inkopolis.” the girl remarked, blinking.

“Oh, it is! At least, where we’re going. Where I presume you’re going, in addition to me.” Hook found himself struggling to find the right words to say. “Squidburgh is where I come from, though. It’s about a day’s ride that-a-way!”

The girl glanced off in the direction he pointed, eyes squinted as if she was expecting to see Squidburgh off in the distance or something. Hook rubbed the back of his head, then awkwardly made his way over to his gear.

“Anyway,” he chirped, “the point is that this was my bad and you’ve got some moves.”

After donning and adjusting his equipment, the Inkling turned back to the girl with a beaming smile. “My name’s Hook! I’m headed to Inkopolis to participate in Turf Wars!” he reported, once again thrusting his hand out. “It’s nice to meet you!”

She gave him a look of surprise, then glanced down at his offered hand. After a moment of hesitation, she reached out and clasped it firmly in her own.

“I am Maya.” she replied. “I am going to Inkopolis. It is good to meeting you.”

“Nice name!” he said appreciatively, half-turning and gesturing down the road. “Shall we go?”

With a traveling partner, it became kind of awkward to be dodging from place to place in mock Turf War fashion - especially since Maya didn’t have a weapon and couldn’t participate. Hook therefore settled for a brisk walk through the graffiti’d outer streets on the city outskirts, his new friend trailing behind him. As the minutes dragged on, so did the silence, with little passing between them except the sound of well-worn sneakers on pavement.

Hook wondered if he ought to be saying something right now. Maya didn’t seem very talkative, but it still felt a little wrong, maybe, to just be walking through the streets without talking at all. This was a big old adventure for a squid like him! He had a lot of battle plans and other various things to smooth out before his arrival, or he’d trip at the starting line like some out-of-town rube.

However, before he could think of an appropriate place to start talking about the finer points of splatting, Maya spoke up. “Excuse me, Hook.” she called, voice trailing off like it had come out louder than she wanted.

“Yeah, what’s up?” he replied, turning to face her with a grin on his face. The girl didn’t return the smile, instead raising a hand to brush one of her tentacles. “You spoke earlier of Turf War.” she began slowly, fixing her eyes on his. “This is why you go to Inkopolis? It is not a peaceful place?”

“Oh, I don’t know about peace, I guess.” Hook pondered, scratching his chin. “But it’s a ton of fun for sure! I’ve seen all sorts of news posts and vids about the city, you know? And the Squid Sisters, and Off the Hook… and all the Turf Wars going on all the time! It’s a kickin’ place!”

“But that, the Turf War.” Maya persisted. “The war, it is not over? The Inklings fight each other?”

Hook slowed to a stop, mouth agape in shock. Maya stopped as well, maintaining eye contact though her posture was wilting under Hook’s look of amazement.

Un. Believable.

“You don’t know what Turf Wars are?” he exclaimed. The girl stiffened, clenched hands beginning to tremble at her sides, and with a jolt Hook realized that he was coming off a little more aggressive than he’d meant to.

“Oh, sorry, sorry! I just… wow!” the Inkling said, holding a hand to his head in disbelief. “I didn’t think there was an Inkling alive who didn’t know about Turf Wars!”

Maya pursed her lips but didn’t reply, and Hook wracked his brain for what he might be missing here. Maya was going to Inkopolis but didn’t know about the biggest sport for squidkind? That couldn’t be right, maybe he was misunderstanding because of her accent and funny way of speaking. She also seemed like kind of a nervous person in general, so him getting up in her face probably wasn’t exactly greasing the wheels of communication here.

“Look, it’s like… a sport!” he finally said. “You know - two teams, they compete to try and ink up the most territory? The winners get cash prizes and street cred? It’s totally ill.”

“A sport.” Maya murmured to herself, a look of realization in her eye. “Yes, of course I knew of the sport. I just… did not understand at first. So you are going to Inkopolis for this sport.”

“Yeah!” Hook nodded enthusiastically, resuming his forward march with a spring in his step. He could hear Maya beginning to follow behind him again. “Going to Inkopolis, winning Turf Wars, getting all kinds of fresh loot and partying it up… the dream life! Why are you going to Inkopolis, Maya?”

“The same reason, I suppose.” she answered with a noncommittal shrug. “The dream life, as you said.”

XXXXXXXXXX

The closer they got, the more excited Hook became. In the distance, he could hear the sounds of laughter and music playing over speakers of some kind. Over the next group of buildings and beneath an underpass, he could practically feel Inkopolis Square calling him!

So excitedly did he dash forward, eager to greet the newest stage of his life, that he was almost choked by Maya suddenly yanking on the collar of his shirt from behind. He barely had time to cough before the girl had flung him into an alley with way more strength than he had expected her to have. A moment later, Maya joined him, crouched low to the ground and pressing a finger to her lips.

A million and one questions swirled around in his head, too fast for him to even pick one to ask, but his thoughts screeched to a halt when he followed Maya’s pointed finger. Out in the street, in the direction that he’d been walking, another girl much like Maya was positioned behind a tree. She had the same weird hair decorations and was wearing similar clothes to Maya, though she also had a pretty beefy-looking Splattershot whose brand he couldn’t recognize. She was scanning the street, creeping along slowly in the shadows with her eyes hidden behind some kind of black sunglasses.

“Do you know her or something?” Hook asked, recoiling a bit when Maya hurriedly shushed him.

“...no.” she answered quietly. “But I do know that she is not good. If she sees us it will be a fight.”

“Hey, I’m here to fight!” the Inkling boy huffed. “If she wants to throw down then we can take her, right? You’ve got your flips and I’ve got a Splattershot! It’ll be great practice for the Turf Wars!”

“Hook - “

“Look, I’ve got your back, Maya.” he assured her, hearing the satisfying click of his Splattershot connecting to his ink tank. “We can do this! Go Team Out-of-Town!”

Before Maya could reply, Hook had fired off a curtain of ink from his weapon, painting a line out into the street. The sunglasses-wearing girl glanced in his direction as he stepped into the ink, morphing instantly into squid form and flashing across the street.

He emerged from the pool with a leap, returning to human form mid-air and fixing his aim on the girl. “Get inked!” he called, pulling the trigger.

Almost as if in slow motion, Hook saw the girl bend her knees, then spring from the ground in a blast of ink. She sailed over his scattered shots, grabbing him by the shoulder as she passed overhead and slamming him into the ground on touchdown.

Hook gasped at the impact, spots dancing in his eyes, and tried to scramble to his feet as the girl let go, only to find the barrel of her weapon in his face. Her expression was cold.

From the side came another shape - Maya, reappearing out of Hook’s ink puddle in an instant, throwing her full weight into the other girl and bowling her over. The two tumbled away down the street as the sunglasses girl’s weapon clattered to the ground at Hook’s feet.

Hook barely saw them fight after they sprang to their feet - a few traded punches and shoulder bashes - before the strange girl took Maya by the shirt and threw her down. Instinctively, his weapon snapped up and a flurry of ink bullets sent his target scurrying backwards.

“Hook - the weapon!” Maya cried, extending her hand. Glancing down at the weapon by his feet, Hook pulled back his leg and kicked the Splattershot as hard as he could, sending it spinning across the pavement and into Maya’s hand.

As her opponent bore down on her, Maya brought the weapon into position and planted a burst directly into her chest.

A wave of sound and ink flew into the air as the girl splatted, her body dissolving into a viscous goo in front of Maya. Without an official Spawn Zone nearby, she’d stay splatted until her stamina recovered enough to take physical form. That had been one precise shot for Maya to make in the heat of the moment. Hook felt his heart thrill at the knowledge that his new friend might actually be a killer Turf War competitor!

But man… that was two ambushes in a row that had gotten him decked. He wondered if every Inkling in Inkopolis was as skilled at fighting as Maya and that other girl. He sighed, hand to his face. Hopefully this was just a fluke, and on an actual Turf War field he’d have more luck.

Or maybe he should stop announcing his attacks as he did the ambushing? That might work better.

A loud snapping sound brought Hook back to reality, and he felt his eyes widen as he saw Maya breaking the girl’s Splattershot over her knee. She tossed the fragments into the grass, wiping flecks of ink from the front of her shirt.

“Whoa whoa, what are you doing!?” he cried out. Maya’s gaze turned to meet his, and for a moment she wore the same cold and narrowed expression as the sunglasses girl. Hook felt an inadvertent chill go down his back.

“We go to Inkopolis.” Maya said, striding quickly to Hook and taking him by the arm. “Hurry, Hook.”

“Hey, Maya - that Splattershot looked awesome! Why’d you break it?”

“Cannot use that one.” she answered tersely. “Too dangerous. Now let us running, if you can.”

Bewildered, Hook allowed himself to be led down into the underpass tunnel by Maya, giving a wayward glance back towards the splatted remains of the girl who had been prowling around Inkopolis’s outskirts.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few blocks later, they were officially in Ink City! From their position up on an open balcony, they could see a flowing crowd of Inklings and other marine life wandering the streets. Squids with all kinds of snazzy outfits and flashy hairstyles were conversing and laughing, and further down the street Hook could see the flickering form of the Great Zapfish coiled around the top of a building. A thumping beat was playing from somewhere nearby, and a small group of Ink kids were doing a synchronized dance to the music - it might’ve even been an impromptu synchronized dance, which was kind of mind-boggling.

Though their arrival in Inkopolis wasn’t as glamorous as Hook had been hoping. Still feeling the sting of two defeats in a row, he leaned over the railing and took in the sight of the bustling metropolis. He hadn’t ever seen this many Inklings together before; looking down at them all, he felt his excitement at coming to Inkopolis flickering back up.

Behind him, Maya sighed and sat down against the wall, head in her hands. Hook glanced back at her.

“I am sorry, friend.” she said quietly. “I handled you roughly again, and you saw me… doing fighting.”

“Hey, no biggie.” Hook remarked, feeling a sheepish smile spreading on his face. He walked to Maya’s side and gently bumped her shoulder with his knuckles. “What happened is you saved my beak, and stopped me from getting splatted just outside of town by a girl who was way above my skill level. Seriously, thank you!”

Maya glanced up at him, a complicated-looking expression on her face. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out.

“Kind of weird that you broke that girl’s weapon, but hey. She was the one playing secret agent at the gates, right?” he continued. “With skills like that, maybe she was a skilled fighter who thought she was a big shot and could decide who got into town. Guarding the gate like that was cheap!”

“...perhaps you are right.” Maya assented with another sigh. “In another case, we have arrived in Inkopolis, correct? Thank you for bringing me with you.”

“No problem!” Hook replied with a grin. “So what do you wanna do first? Get some new digs, or get some new duds?”

The girl frowned, eyebrows furrowed as she climbed to her feet. “You are not leaving me?” she asked slowly. “I did not think you would be staying.”

“Hey, you’re the one who keeps calling us friends.” the Inkling said, shrugging. “Why wouldn’t I want to hang out with the first friend I made in Inkopolis? You and I gotta get settled so we’re ready to throw down in the field - unless you don’t want me sticking around?”

He ran a hand through his tendrils, sizing Maya up again. Tall, dressed kind of funny, hadn’t so much as cracked a smile since he’d met her. “Besides, you talk a little weird and it sounds like you’re not prepared for big city life. Might have trouble adjusting. But I’ve read a ton of guidebooks, and I could kick it with the best back in Squidburgh! If you want, I’d be happy to help you get used to the place! What do you say?”

Maya regarded him dispassionately, eyes unblinking, and for a moment Hook felt a creep of uncertainty as the silence grew. But then, the girl raised a hand to her eyes, giving another sigh and shaking her head slightly.

“I will work hard to repay this friendship, Hook.” she said quietly. “That is a promise for you.”

“Hey, you don’t repay friendship!” Hook chided, giving another playful shove - Maya didn’t even stumble. Rubbing the back of his head, he started a brisk walk towards the ramp leading down into the street, beckoning her to follow. “Anyway, come on! We’re gonna find a place to crash and then get some new clothes!”

“Are my clothing prohibited in the city?”

“Probably not? But it’s like a rite of passage when you go to Inkopolis, you know! Gotta get some swank new styles!”

“Who do we go to for style authorization?”

“What’s authorization?”


	2. Newly Arrived

_Your kind sparkle with a gleam  
underwater seldom seen.  
With hope to wipe my troubles clean  
I paint myself in Inkling sheen._

The “place to crash” that Hook ended up finding, after a few hours of wandering the streets with Maya close behind him, was a small twin-room apartment a few blocks away from Inkopolis Square. The rooms with their carpeted floors and sizable beds looked luxurious to Maya, and she had briefly panicked over whether she would be able to contribute anything to such high-standard lodgings. However, Hook had merely pulled a small bag that jingled when he shook it out of his pocket and handed it to the receptionist on the first floor; just like that, they were “moved in.”

“I’m gonna go check out the area!” he’d said as he was leaving about an hour ago, depositing another bag in Maya’s upturned hands. “You looked kind of worried down there so I bet you don’t have any money? If you feel like wandering around too, this should get you some good eats or something.”

Alone in the apartment, Maya sat in one of the chairs that occupied the small living area in between the two bedrooms, the bag opened on her lap. It was filled with the glittering golden coins that she’d heard being referred to as “squid cash” down below. The metal was probably valuable enough, so this sack full of the shining money was an amazing bounty in Maya’s eyes.

There was nothing like this - any of this - back in Octarian lands.

Maya sighed, setting the bag aside and glancing around the room. An Octoling of her position could perhaps expect something like this for her personal quarters back in the military, but Hook was clearly a more pedestrian sort of Inkling - the idea that he could pay for two such housings was baffling to her. Even the idea that he would pay for such things, for an individual that he had just met… Hook may be pedestrian, but he was every bit as strange as Maya had heard Inklings would be.

The Octoling fidgeted on the chair, idly rubbing her hands together. Hook had said she could feel free to leave if she wanted to wander around, but where exactly was she allowed to go? Were the other apartments open? Could she freely explore Inkopolis and return here at any time? Was there no curfew, or rules governing what could be done and where? Were Inklings lawless and hedonistic like she’d - 

Maya caught herself, grimacing and pressing her hands against her eyes.

This was so stressful.

When she’d first heard the Squid Sisters singing their song, all she had wanted was to feel the freedom that the melody had promised her. The joys, the experiences that were infused into every note… Maya hadn’t thought of anything but making those concepts into her reality. But once she had left, escaping through pipelines and the Octarian cave networks, it dawned on her that she didn’t know anything about Inklings other than their weaknesses. Lazy, thoughtless, undisciplined, and almost comically unintelligent - those were the Inkling truths that the Octarians had drilled into her mind, and which she had been complicit in spreading to others.

But what did they do? How did they talk to each other? What were their families like, and their in-groups? How did they get food? If there was no High Command passing down orders and regulating equipment, how did their society function? Did they just have so much energy and space to spare on the surface that there was no need for any kind of structure?

These thoughts had consumed her for days as she made her way to Inkopolis. Even now, sitting in this apartment, she felt utterly exposed and confused, with not so much as a weapon to defend herself or a plan to comfort herself with. The only thing that kept her spirits up was the memory of the Calamari Inkantation, hearing that soaring music and feeling it lift her heart to the surface world.

And yet… despite the worst kind of first encounter, she had befriended Hook. When the Inkling ambushed her, she had panicked, and her senses didn’t return to her until the unconscious boy was pinned to the ground under her knee. The first Inkling she had ever met, and she’d ruthlessly knocked him out cold.

For the ten minutes and thirty-seven seconds that Hook had been unconscious, Maya could feel her dreams shattering around her.

As fortune would have it, however, Hook had been impressed. He wasn’t angry, or scared - he shook her hand and he guided her to Inkopolis. Maya witnessed the kindness that the common Inkling possessed, and when she beheld the streets of the City of Colors, full of maritime life dancing to music and laughing openly, sharing food and talking about the newest “fashions,” she felt the magic of the song all over again.

It still felt like something apart from her, something she didn’t understand. But she wanted to. She didn’t know how Inklings lived, but she wanted to.

She wanted to live the happiness that she had glimpsed in the Squid Sisters’ song.

XXXXXXXXXX

“...right up, step right up!” the crustacean shopkeeper called, clacking her claws together in rhythm with the beats that played over the speakers in the street. “We’ve got shirts, Tees and Y’s! We’ve got jackets and hoodies, we’ve got tanks and flannels! You know you’re not fresh enough until you’re brandishing a _Cephalosquad_ polo!”

Hook sat at a bench nearby the shop, bag full of new clothes at his side and a bubbly drink he couldn’t remember the name of in his hand. All around him, squid kids were crowding at windows and displaying their newest clothes and fashions. Here and there, he could spot someone with the same kind of hair decorations that Maya had on, usually standing off to the side or talking amongst each other.

But the most activity in the streets, for sure, was around the Turf War building. This little open district was about a five-minute walk from the place he’d rented with Maya, and at the other end was one of the many Turf War registration buildings in Inkopolis, with a smaller cafe beside it that had a huge signboard proclaiming it was the premiere place to squad up and get ready for battle. Ecstatic, Hook had burst in through the door, only to be pretty thoroughly dressed down about his less-than-stellar wardrobe and choice of weapon. As expected, nobody wanted to team up with a newbie who had just hit the streets - it stung, but it wasn’t anything Hook couldn’t handle.

That being said… now he had a dilemma. The new duds that he was rocking had pretty solidly drained his fashion funds, and he was left with just enough to spend on a new weapon.

But he liked his Splattershot! It had taken him a while to save up for it, and pawning or replacing it felt wrong. So maybe he wasn’t great with it yet (a groan coming from his mouth as he remembered his two very recent defeats again), but that’d never change if he got rid of it.

And then the thought occurred to him - why not get something for Maya?

The tall girl hadn’t known what Turf Wars were, sure, but she was awesome in a fight. Plus, they were already friends! If he got her geared up, they could team up for some of the two-on-two battles and get some cred. Then they’d join the higher-level Turf Wars and before long, bam! They’d qualify for the Big Leagues!

Hook’s eyes sparkled at the thought. Clothes, parties, and crowds of adoring fans! They’d even get a team name, probably! He wondered if he should start planning for that now?

But first things first, he had to get a weapon of some kind for Maya. Something that really said “I’ll kick your butt and look fresh doing it.” With that thought in mind, he tossed his empty cup into a nearby bin and made his way to the closest discount weaponry shop.

XXXXXXXXXX

When he returned to the apartment, purchases in hand, he found Maya sitting almost exactly where he’d left her. The girl jumped as he entered, eyes wide and body turned at an angle. She only relaxed her guard once her eyes met Hook’s; he gave her a big smile as he shut the door.

Maya seemed to struggle to find the right words, finally settling on, “You are back.”

“I’m back!”

“Did you finding what you looked for?”

“Sure did.” Hook flopped down into the chair next to Maya, rummaging through his shopping bags as the girl slowly retook her seat beside him. “Ta-da!”

With a flourish, he displayed the new hat and shirt he’d nabbed from a street shop. The tall girl glanced quickly up and down the clothing, then gave a simple nod. “They seem to fit you.”

“Squid yeah, they do.” he answered, smiling as he flipped the clothes around to examine them himself. “Inkopolis is just like what I thought it’d be, Maya - gotta be fresh and confident, or the cooler squids will walk all over you. I have to look my best when I’m out there Turf Warring!”

When Maya gave another nod, Hook casually reached back to grasp the bag he’d picked up from the weapons shop. “And speaking of things fitting people… I got you something, too!”

He held out the bag to the surprised girl, pressing it into her hands. “But… I was given money?” she stammered. “And to receive gifts also…”

“The money was for food or whatever you wanted to buy, Maya!” Hook answered with a shrug. “I mean, I guess it was technically a gift? But this is a gift gift! I wanted to get you something!”

Maya gazed at him, lips pursed, before slowly closing her fingers around the plastic of the bag. Hook leaned back in his chair, smiling to himself, as she opened the bag and gingerly retrieved its contents.

In her hands was a brand-new (discounted) pair of Dualie pistols.

“You’ve got such crazy flips, I figured that Dualies were perfect for you!” Hook said. “I guess maybe it would’ve been better if we had something with a bit more range, but I only had so much budget, you know? Wanted to play to my teammate’s strengths!”

“You purchased for me guns.” Maya said quietly. The Inkling boy glanced up from the weapons to look at Maya; the girl was looking down at the weaponry with narrowed eyes and her mouth drawn into a line. Hook felt his excitement starting to leak out like air from a punctured balloon.

“Well… yeah!” he answered, giving an even wider smile and a thumbs-up. “Can’t Turf War without a weapon, right? If we go down to the sign-up building then we can get registered for two-person battles, work up some street cred, and then it’s only a matter of time before we’re on the big circuit - ”

“Hook,” the girl interrupted, looking up from the bag to lock eyes with him. “This is a gift for me, or for you?”

He blinked, a response dying in his throat. “You purchased for me guns,” the tall girl continued, standing up, “so that I could helping you with your Turf Wars. So that I could be useful. This is how ink friendships working?”

“Whoa, no, hey!” Hook jumped up from his seat, trying to catch Maya’s eye, though right now she was only looking down at the pistols.

“And they are already here, and a gift. You are expecting me to use them.” she muttered.

“Hey, Maya, I’m sorry!” The Inkling boy put his hands over Maya’s, and the girl looked back up to him. “I thought you’d be excited to do Turf Wars! I mean, it’s the biggest thing in Inkopolis! But I didn’t want to force you to, I didn’t mean to…”

He faltered under the girl’s cold gaze. Another chill worked its way up his body as Maya regarded him with eyes like sharpened knives. Then her expression softened, and she put a hand to her forehead.

“It is okay, Hook.” she sighed. “Perhaps it is you were thinking of me. There are many things I am not used to.”

“Hey, that’s cool.” the Inkling answered, encouraged. “I’ll do Turf Wars on my own, there’s gotta be a newbie group around that I can join up. You can keep the Dualies anyway, I did get them for you! If nothing else you can show them off to people in the street.”

“Thank you.”

Maya sat back down, studying the weapons as Hook collapsed back into his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn’t expected Maya to be so against the idea of Turf Warring - with how athletic and skilled she was, he’d figured that she was training for the sport just like him. 

Then again, maybe she’d already had enough of her version of Turf Wars, whatever they called it where she was from. That’s make sense, if she was so athletic because she was already a pro in Inkville or wherever, and she wanted to come to Inkopolis for a change of pace. If that was the case, it was probably insensitive of him to hand her a pair of Dualies and push her out onto the field.

Man, squids really did things differently outside of Squidburgh. 

Once his heart rate had slowed down, he glanced over at Maya, still examining the pistols with a reserved expression. The silence was starting to get awkward, so he swallowed before saying, “Did you, uh, check out the place?”

“The apartment? Yes, it is quite nice.” Maya answered, looking up at him. “I am pleased with the room I was given.”

“Oh, no, I meant like… outside. Did you look at any of the shops or hangouts around here?”

“Ah. No, I did not leave.” the girl said, shifting a little and looking back down at the weaponry. “I was unclear on where it was permitted to go.”

“What do you mean? You can go anywhere! I mean, okay, probably not other squids’ apartments? Unless you get invited? But everywhere else is usually fair game.”

Maya didn’t answer, her eyes directed at something past the Dualies in her hands. Hook hummed to himself, then jumped to his feet and extended a hand. “Well hey, let’s go look around a bit!” he proclaimed, grinning. “You can buy yourself some stuff, too! There’s tons of shops all over the place.”

“Now?” the girl asked, surprised. “But, it is late?”

“Ahh yeah, shops might be closing. But the scenery is still nice, and I haven’t seen Inkopolis at night yet. One last adventure for both of us, to close off the day.”

With a nod, Maya reached out and clasped his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Giving her a smile, he beckoned her to the door, leaving the pistols behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

While not quite nighttime yet, the setting sun still painted Inkopolis in hues of orange and violet as Hook and Maya stepped out onto the street. The crowds of the afternoon had dissipated somewhat, leaving a few independent groups of Inklings chatting at street corners and playing games under the patio umbrella of a cafe whose neon sign read “CLOSED”. A stirring breeze ruffled Hook’s tentacles, and he heard Maya breathe deeply beside him.

“Alright! Where to?” he asked, glancing at Maya.

The taller girl seemed taken aback. “Me?” she repeated, pointing a finger at herself. Hook nodded, hands on his hips, and Maya gave him a bemused look before scanning the emptying streets. After a moment, she pointed a finger down a street which had colorful lights shining from around the corner, and off they went.

The lights, as it turned out, were coming from a club of some sort which was tucked away neatly in a side street. A dozen or so folding tables were spread out, ringed with chairs and occupied by a diverse group of individuals. Unlike the main street, which had mostly been occupied by Inklings during the day, Hook spotted jellyfish, sea urchins and a few crabs among the occupants. The club itself featured an open-air lobby and a purple-haired Inkling standing behind a counter. Further in, the muffled sound of undeniably fresh music reached Hook’s ears.

The pair stepped into the ring of light cast by the club, a few of the Inklings casually regarding them before returning to their magazines and beverages. Taking a seat at one of the tables, Hook spotted and grabbed a menu book that was lying nearby.

“Wonder what kind of place this is?” the Inkling mused, flipping through the pages. “They’ve got drinks, a few light snacks, and a… song menu? That’s so cray.”

Maya remained standing, though she bent down behind Hook to examine the menu alongside him. “You are hungry?” she asked.

“Actually, a bit, yeah!” he nodded, glancing back at her. “I had this cool fizzy drink a few hours ago, but I haven’t eaten anything since I got off the bus this morning. Kind of crazy how I haven’t noticed until now, huh?”

“Not so strange.” the girl replied with a shake of her head. “It has been an exciting day, full of going to the big Inkopolis, yes?”

“True that.”

Now that Maya had brought it up, his stomach was groaning in hunger. Driven by the ache for food, he opened the snack portion of the menu and held it up so it could better catch the light of the club. Fries, hot dogs, a few sweets…

“I guess I’ll grab a hot dog and some fries.” he decided, though as he started to stand up, a hand pressed down on his shoulder.

“I can get the food, Hook.” Maya said, holding out a hand to take the menu. He looked up at her in surprise. “You have been helping so much today. Please, allow me to.”

“Well… if you say so.” the boy assented, passing the menu to Maya with a grin. “Hot dog and fries, please!”

“You will have it.” Maya took it and walked in the direction of the club, flipping through the pages as she did so. A few of the occupants of the club took a second look at the tall girl passed them by, and Hook saw them making gestures at each other, rubbing their tentacles and putting their hands above their heads. Talking about how tall she was, maybe? After all, even though Hook had spent the afternoon in Inkopolis, he hadn’t seen anyone yet who was taller than Maya. He watched her approach the squid girl behind the counter, receiving an enormous smile as she placed the order.

The two talked for a brief few seconds, Maya making a few awkward gestures in contrast to the Inkling’s pep, then with a small wave the girl left the counter and walked back towards Hook’s table. “She said to be expecting five minutes.” Maya reported, seating herself.

“Shell yeah! I can hardly wait!” Hook drummed his fingers on the table, head full of food thoughts. Maya propped her elbows up on the table, regarding him silently.

The moments ticked by, the calm stirred up by the occasional bit of chatter from another table or a particularly audible riff of music that drifted to them across Inkopolis. Hook didn’t actually know how much time had passed before Maya cleared her throat, bringing him back to attention.

“Hook… I am sorry.” she said. “You are kind, to be thinking of gifts, and I know you were not intending to be harmful. I was too upset.”

Hook shook his head. “Nah, it’s cool. It was my bad. I got a bit ahead of myself, deciding you’d help me. Being a pro Turf Warrior is my dream, not yours - you should be free to do what you want to do, you know? Follow your own dreams.”

Maya stared at him, mouth open but no reply coming. Hook gave a nervous smile, wondering if he’d said something dumb again. Sometimes he really had no idea what Maya was thinking; the girl hadn’t so much as smiled since they met. It was like she only had two speeds, “cool” and “cooler”.

The tension was broken by a cheerful call from across the way. “Gotcher fries and dogs, boss!” the purple Inkling girl chirped, doing a hop and a spin before sliding the tray of steaming food between them. “Anyfin more, you call yer friend Lacey, aight?” 

“Thank you, friend Lacey.” Maya answered quietly, wiping at her eyes. Lacey gave a wave to Hook and a wink to Maya before making her way back to the counter, footsteps keeping time with the beat from the club. Maya watched her go for a moment, and Hook spun the tray so that the fries were facing the girl.

“Take a fry or two.” he said. “Not like you’ve had much to eat today either, right?”

“Yes… you are correct.” the girl nodded, reaching out and gingerly taking one of the fried strips. Hook followed suit, grabbing the hot dog and biting down with a satisfied hum.

Mmmm! Night life city food, so good!

He scarfed the treat down in moments, then glanced back to Maya who was slowly working her way through the container of fries. Come to think of it, he still didn’t know all that much about his new friend. He’d found out pretty awkwardly that she wasn’t into Turf Wars, or potentially anything sporty despite her obvious skill, and it made him wonder what her ‘dream life’ in Inkopolis actually was. Did she want to go into music? Fashion? Maybe just chill out and make a bunch of friends? Get a job working for one of the fresh merchandisers all over the city?

“So what is it?”

“What?”

The tall girl glanced up at him, her face mirroring his own surprise. He hadn’t expected the words to actually come out of his mouth. “...your dream, that is.” he said quickly, rubbing the back of his head. “I realized that you know all about me and wanting to be a great Turf War player, but what are you into? What’s Maya looking for in Inkopolis? It sort of crossed my mind.”

It ended on a lame note, and Hook gave a smile that he hoped hid the embarrassment he was feeling right now. Maya either didn’t notice or didn’t care, propping herself up on her elbow and absentmindedly examining a fry. A moment later, she raised her eyes to the sky above, now a black canvas flecked with shining points of light.

“I am… not sure.” she said slowly. “Hoping to find something, I think. Something special which I have never had. I am hoping that Inkopolis can give to me something to filling the… hole I have been feeling. For now I am thinking, take things slowly, find what is in the city. What it is that is bringing me here, and make it a part of me.”

Hook nodded slowly, leaning back in his chair. Maya glanced back to him, mouth open as if to say something else, then seemingly decided against it and bit down on the fry.

“...the food is good in Inkopolis.” the girl remarked, and for a moment Hook thought he saw the corners of her mouth curling upward.

“Let’s get some more!” he offered quickly. “A hot dog and a few fries aren’t gonna fill you up. I can hear your stomach growling from all the way over here, you know?”

“...how much can we take?” Maya wondered, a gleam of interest in her eye as she looked back towards the counter. Lacey gave them a wave.

Hook laughed. “As much as your squid bucks can buy!” he replied, standing up and stepping out from behind the table. Maya followed suit, hesitating for a moment before taking the little paper container that the fries were in.

And as they made their way towards the primed-and-ready Inkling girl, Hook felt somehow touched deep down. It was like the lights of Inkopolis shone so much brighter when reflected in Maya’s eyes.


	3. When You Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun rises on their first day in Inkopolis.

_I thought, when I surveyed the scene,  
what lovely sounds the Inklings make!  
To think those notes were not for me  
was too much for my heart to take._

Maya awoke from sleep with a jolt - the lack of a blaring alarm sent her into a panic. What time was it? Had she missed attendance? How could she be so careless as to let her alarm malfunction - 

Then reality crashed back through her mind like a wave, washing away the panic but leaving the tension behind. Years of conditioning left her tightened, feeling wrong that she had slept in. The Octoling girl closed her eyes tightly, counting in her head and willing her heartbeat to slow.

_It’s fine. Everything is going to be okay. I’m in Inkopolis, and there’s no need for alarm. Remember the song, and breathe._

At the count of twenty, she reopened her eyes, scanning the room around her. Plain-looking wooden dresser, a mirror with a lamp, and a wallpaper covered in colorful splotches of orange and blue. Her bedsheets disheveled and halfway off of her body - she had never been such a troubled sleeper back in the base. Was it a symptom of a guilty conscience, deserting her friends and allies, or a sign of her internal struggle to throw off the routines and expectations she’d been charged with since she was six years old?

Maya sighed, sliding her feet off of the bed to touch the carpet and momentarily relishing the soft feeling on her toes. A moment later, she had opened the door and stepped out into the general living area. Initially she had expected to see Hook in here, maybe watching television or reheating some of the “leftovers” which they had purchased from that eatery last night, but the Inkling boy was nowhere to be seen. Maya did a double-take upon seeing the crab-shaped clock on the wall.

_Eight-thirty?_ Surely Hook had already woken up and left - there was no chance of him still sleeping this late into the day. Unless he was feeling sick? Perhaps eating such greasy, tasty food so late at night had damaged his stomach?

Maya moved swiftly across the living space, grasping the handle of Hook’s door and pushing it open. In the darkened room, she could make out the slumbering form of her friend. He seemed totally at peace.

How could that possibly be the case?

Feeling a bit self-conscious, Maya carefully closed the door with a click, casting another glance at the clock. Was the time inaccurate? Perhaps the proprietor of the apartment complex had forgotten to wind the clock?

No, a look outside of her bedroom windows showed the sun at approximately the correct position in the sky. Maya furrowed her brow in confusion, then looked down at the streets below her window. From the third floor, much of the street below was visible - enough for her to be surprised that not a single Inkling was in sight. A number of jellyfish children were playing with a ball, and she could see an elderly sea urchin of some kind slowly making his way towards a storefront, but there were no squids to be seen.

The Octoling could feel the differences between their cultures piling up as she retrieved her portion of food from the cold box. It would be less strange, maybe even comforting, for Hook to have been alone in such behaviors; knowing that her Inkling friend lived a life so true to his whims and free of worry would be an inspiration to her efforts in discovering what gave the Calamari Inkantation such wonder. But it was a little overwhelming to find out that every Inkling was this way. How was she even supposed to process something like that?

Maybe trying to process it was the incorrect path to take? Maya watched her meal spin in the reheating unit, wondering if perhaps the Inklings just didn’t think about things like “schedules” and “productivity”. There was a small amount of relief to be gleaned from the fact that the other maritime life which inhabited Inkopolis was at least a little more punctual, but was the Squid Sisters’ song about Inkopolis, or the Inklings? Was even that question too much for her to tackle? Too counterproductive to the reason she had come here?

Was she just supposed to feel? But what if she didn’t know how she felt?

Maya groaned, putting a hand to her face. She knew that she was just spinning her wheels with this entire train of thought. Too much leisure was confusing her brain, so used to having specific tasks and deadlines set out for the day. Her goal of reaching Inkopolis had been fulfilled, so now what was there to do? How could she find her answers? She didn’t know the first thing about the Inklings.

Briefly, biting into a hot dog, she considered waking Hook up and asking him for advice. After all, it was past time for him to be awake, right ? But that idea died quickly; it wasn’t right of her to interrupt the way he was living his life. And besides, she had left home to find her own answers, not to have them given to her by someone else. For now, there was one thing she knew for certain, and it was that she wouldn’t gain anything from sitting in this place and thinking herself sick until Hook woke up.

And nothing ever cleared her head quite like running.

With her eaten food placed in the receptacle by the counter and her tentacles tied up out of her face, Maya took her keycard from its hook and tucked it into her pocket on her way out the door. The elevator ride down allowed her to take some time to consider the day; the run itself would serve as exercise and help to recover her focus, but she might as well splat two targets in one shot. Though Hook had armed himself with “fresh” clothing the previous day, Maya was still clad in her standard-issue Octarian elite under-armor. By some miracle, the Inklings seemed unfamiliar with Octarian garb, so she had yet to be recognized. It would be dangerous to count on her luck holding, however, and the quicker she could obtain Inkling garments, the quicker she could strike another item off of her lengthy list of worries.

Satisfied with that goal for the time being, Maya stepped out into the vacant streets of Inkopolis, breathing deeply as the wind blew softly across her face. For a moment she stood still, allowing the breeze to rustle her tendrils, hearing a distant rhythm carried across the streets from somewhere else in the awakening city. She felt her worries gently falling away, swept by the sensation of the sun on her skin.

Then she was off, setting a brisk pace down the pavement. She charted a course that was bathed in the light from above, so unlike the neon shine of the base where she had grown up. With every step the Octoling girl took, she could feel new sensations, feel her world getting wider. As she took a turn at the end of the street, making her way further from the place she’d begun, Maya could feel her muscles loosening along with her spirits.

This wasn’t the same as running down below. It wasn’t even close.

All along the streets were painted murals, depicting vibrant landscapes and Inkling children standing upon a stage. Everywhere she looked were new hues, new sights, new visions. A musical line was sketched along the back of a bench. Inkling words that she couldn’t read were sprayed in enormous and swaying letters on the sides of alleyways that caught Maya’s eye as she ran. Soon she even forgot what she was running for, no longer pushing herself along but being pulled forward by a bubbling desire to see what lay around the next corner.

It had been a long time, many years ago, since she had last spoken of Inkopolis to a friend who she had left behind in the Octarian underground. That person had told her that the Inklings referred to this as the City of Colors; it was the first time she had heard the phrase. At the time, Maya had been dismissive of the title - the squids could call their stolen city, only theirs by luck and sabotage, whatever they wanted. All of its Inkling names would be forgotten once the Octarians had escaped their crumbling sea domes and escaped into the sunlight. But now that she saw it herself, she couldn’t think of a more beautiful and fitting name.

The city was color. It was thoughts, and feelings. Every picture on the walls filled her with awe, knowing that the Inklings were people of such creativity and emotion, and her heart swelled until these sensations began to spill over, spill out of her mouth. How long had she been humming the Inkantation?

Maya had lost track of time when she finally slowed to a stop, leaning against a building side and breathing heavily through her nose. She closed her eyes, allowing warm light to play across her face.

Down below, it was dark even when your eyes were open. On the surface, the light shone through even when you couldn’t see it. She wished that friend was with her now, so she could share all of this with her.

When her breathing had calmed, Maya pushed off the wall, scanning around to take a quick inventory of her surroundings. Unsurprisingly, nothing familiar met her eye. Worry about her ability to find her way back briefly flitted across her mind, but she dismissed it quickly. All else aside, the Octoling girl more or less remembered the route that she had taken to get here. She would not forget the paintings she had seen; their messages would be her road back.

Slowly now, Maya made her way back through the streets of Inkopolis. The sun was higher, and more denizens of the city were making their way out onto the streets - still mostly maritime life of a less bipedal nature, though the occasional Inkling was beginning to make rounds, yawning and giving her curious looks as she gave them a hurried wave and moved on past.

Down the road, she spotted what she presumed to be a clothing store, judging by its sign (though she couldn’t read the words) and the shirts in a myriad of colors which utterly covered its front windows. Slowing to a stop in front of the door, Maya once again glanced over her uniform. She had yet to spend the money that Hook had gifted to her, and she had intended to acquire new clothes. No reason that it couldn’t be this store.

She couldn’t see any lights through the clothing, though. Maybe the establishment was closed? Maya had no idea what to expect from local hours of operation. If the habits of the residents were any indication, it wouldn’t surprise her to find that most stores were closed until noon.

Hesitation gripped her for only a moment before it was replaced by the embarrassment of being daunted by a shut door. If the store was closed, she could come back later, or find another place to purchase an outfit. 

Maya grasped the door handle and pulled. Unlocked, it seemed. She stepped inside, greeted by a crash from somewhere in the back of the store.

“Who is it!?” a rasping voice demanded. Maya detected a pained edge to the voice. She dashed between the racks of shirts that were spread throughout the store, eyes scanning left and right until she located the source of the noise; an elderly-looking sea anemone had overturned herself and was thrashing around on the floor, a stepladder on its side nearby, the woman herself trapped beneath shelving that had come off of the wall.

“Ma’am, please be calm!” Maya said hurriedly, kneeling down and taking a quick stock of the situation. Determining that it wouldn’t harm the woman, she grabbed the shelving and lifted it off of the anemone, but when the Octoling attempted to pull the older woman to her feet her hand was slapped away by the woman’s flailing.

“Don’t you touch me, you () prankster!” the anemone screeched, using an Inkling word that Maya hadn’t heard before. She backed up as the fallen woman found her bearings on the floor, working herself into a kneeling position. “Land sakes alive, when I flip the fish-flapping sign to ‘Open,’ THEN you can trawl your fancy shoes in here and put your tentacles all over my wares! Every time you pop that door open like a gum bubble before store hours it takes years off my life, and I don’t have many left!”

Maya waited patiently for the woman to take a breath, nerves mounting, then she spoke. “Ma’am, I am apologizing truly.” she said. “I was not knowing that the store was closed. When I pulled the door, it opened for me. I will leaving quickly, please forgive me.”

The anemone grumbled something under her breath as she stood up, wobbling slightly and reaching out to steady herself on the nearby wall. When she turned her eyes to Maya, the girl recognized a glassy and somewhat milky texture to the woman’s eyes. Was this person blind?

“What are you here for, anyway?” the anemone snapped. “Shouldn’t you be in bed? ...or a shower?”

Her last statement was punctuated by her sniffing in Maya’s direction, and the Octoling gingerly stepped backwards. “I have been running.” she replied, keeping her arms firmly at her sides. “I saw the store as I ran and was hoping to shop here for new clothing.”

The old woman chuckled, waving a hand dismissively as she turned away from Maya and made her way towards the back of the store. “An Inkling on a morning run?” she chuckled. “I’m not senile, you know. You can tell ol’ Damsia that you had a bad dream and needed a little sunshine to chase away the spooks. Kids these days…”

“Ms. Damsia,” Maya persisted, stung a little by the woman’s disbelief, “I have been running, and I was hoping to shop. If you are not open then I will leaving. I am sorry for intruding.”

She turned back towards the door, but hadn’t taken four steps before the woman called back to her. “Wait a minute, young lady.” Damsia cried, shuffling closer and squinting up at Maya. The Octoling stood her ground, regarding the anemone with what she hoped was an innocent expression. After a moment, Damsia rubbed her chin. “You’re not fibbing, are you dear.” she remarked with a hum.

“I am not.” Maya replied stoutly.

“How would you like a job, then?”

Whatever Maya had been expecting the old woman to say, that was definitely near the end of the list. She stared, open mouthed, as Damsia smirked at her. “Well, you’re not laughing, so that’s some progress.” the woman said in an amused voice. “Think about it. You’re young, and you’ve got enough sense to wake up at a reasonable time of the day. Help like that is rare among all of the lazy kids that wake up at noon around these parts.”

She turned away, hobbling further into the store. “Decent work ethic, if you’re taking jogs, too. Can’t remember the last time… well, anyway, I’m getting too old to run the store by myself. If you pass it up then I’ll just have to get someone else to help out, maybe one of those jellyfish children with the long arms.”

Maya didn’t hear the rest of her mutterings, her mind racing at the opportunity in front of her. A job? It frightened her a little, how strong her urge to say “yes” was. In the chaos of freedom that Inkopolis had presented itself to be, a modicum of expectation and order was cleansing like a salve to her.

But what if this became a doorway into old habits? Maya had only just escaped from her old life as part of the Octarian military, and her heart was yearning for freedom and opportunity. To be putting herself under someone else, so soon after arriving in the city... 

“If you’re worried about sacrificing all of your sports games and hang-outs, don’t be.” Damsia’s voice cut through her musings. “If you wanted to come in for a few hours in the morning to help tidy up and get the store ready to open, it’s all I’d need. You’d be free by the time all your lazy friends were up and at ‘em.”

“...may I think on it?” she asked hesitantly, rubbing her forearms. Damsia looked back to her, peering narrowly at the girl, before giving a curt nod.

“I’ll be here tomorrow, eight o’clock.” the anemone said. “If you come by and want the job, dear, you’ve got it. Old Damsia will be here, yes she will.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Hook had just donned his new _Cephalosquad_ shirt, yawning off the last of his sleepiness, when he heard a door closing. Stepping out into the living area, he locked eyes with Maya, who seemed to just be returning from outside. A greeting died on his lips as he noticed a change in the girl’s wardrobe - she was wearing a pale blue sleeveless shirt on top of the black, shiny outfit she always wore. The word “SPLATTACK” was written in a curved, bubbly font across the front.

“Whoa, hey! Nice retro shirt!” the boy whistled, nodding appreciatively. “So that’s your style. Where’d you get it?”

Maya glanced down at her outfit, tracing a line across the word with her finger, then said, “It is called ‘Cyan’s Fashionables’. Ten minutes to walk.”

“You should show me later.” Hook remarked, crossing the room and sliding past Maya to reach the fridge. “Man, how early did you get up? You went out shopping and just got back?”

“It was eight thirty.”

“Daaang, early bird!”

Hook pulled a milkshake that he’d bought at the club from the fridge, jumping into one of the chairs at the little table by the counter. Maya moved to sit across from him, hands in her lap. “Are you having a plan for today, Hook?” the girl asked.

“Shell yeah, I do!” the Inkling said proudly. “I’m gonna take my gear and head over to Stingray Tower, sign up for a Turf War. I can’t wait to show these Inkopolis squids how we do things in Squidburgh!”

He sipped at his drink, Maya rubbing her thumbs together on top of the table.

“You wanna come with me?” he offered, catching her eye. “I mean, I know you don’t want to do Turf Wars yourself, but I’d feel a lot better about my chances if I knew I had some support.”

“Of course.” Maya answered immediately. “I will be there to supporting you. Turf Wars are your dream, are they not?”

The boy laughed, extending his fist to the girl. “You know it!” he confirmed with a grin. Maya glanced down at his fist, then back up to Hook.

“Um…” she began hesitantly.

“You gonna pound it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “No way, they don’t even have fist bumps where you come from?”

Maya shook her head, a sheepish expression on her face. Hook could not believe that this girl had led such a pepless life until this moment.

“Look, you take your fist and just kind of… bump it against mine.” he said awkwardly, trying to figure out how to express the idea of a fist bump. “It’s like a ‘heck yeah,’ or… like ‘booyah,’ you know? Friendship and stuff!”

Hesitantly, Maya raised her fist, reaching across the table to touch it against Hook’s.

“Booyah!” he cried, beaming.

“...booyah.” Maya repeated, brushing her tendrils back out of her face. The slightest hint of a smile played across her face.

_Ohhh, just you wait. I’ll get you to smile, you fun-deprived squidling._ Hook thought to himself, gulping down the rest of his milkshake and jumping to his feet. “I heard they open up matches for the day really early in Inkopolis, so let’s get a move on!” he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “The goal is five victories by lunchtime!”

XXXXXXXXXX

Inkopolis, it seemed, had a number of large buildings which served as registration halls and gathering hubs for those who participated in the many Inkling sports that the city had to offer. Stingray Tower, the one closest to their apartment and the one which Hook had spotted during his outing the previous day, was a tower that specialized specifically in Turf Wars. The place was thriving when Hook and Maya arrived, passing through the front doors into a lobby full to the brim with Inklings; dozens of registration desks were lined up at the far end, where the would-be turfers received some kind of “match ticket” that allowed them to go up the elevator to a specific waiting room. A nearby sign informed Hook that there were a number of viewing areas on this floor, meant for squids who merely wanted to watch the matches play out.

“Looks like I’m in ‘Group Betta’. There should be some screens over in that room.” Hook said to Maya as they left the counter, ticket in hand. He pointed to one of the doorways that lined the edges of the lobby. “I’m gonna head on up to the waiting room, my group plays in ten minutes. I’ll meet up with you later!”

Maya nodded, giving a small wave as he made his way to the elevator. “Good luck, Hook.” she called.

Hook returned the wave, passing his match ticket over the elevator’s scanner. A cheerful jingle played in response, and the door slid open, then closed behind him as he entered and the elevator began to rise. When he reached the floor on the ticket, he exited into a lengthy hallway with labeled doors on either side. It was kind of like a hotel. Weird.

He passed by six doors before he reached the one marked “Group Betta,” scanning his ticket again and hearing the door click open. Inside the room was a pair of couches, a large TV mounted on the wall and a Transfer Pad in the middle of the floor. One of the tracks by the Squid Sisters - he forgot which one - was playing over the TV’s speakers as it displayed the stage that his team would be competing on.

Speaking of his team, it looked like he was the last person to group up. Three other Inklings were lounging in the room; one who had his tentacles pulled up out of his face, another who had styled her tendrils short, and a third who was wearing a slick-looking helmet that covered their entire head. All three of them were decked out from the neck down in some truly swank styles that prompted Hook to make sure his own gear was up to snuff.

It probably wasn’t. Man, he just realized that he was going to be on TV and everything - he hoped he’d picked something that was on fleek right now.

“You new?” the girl spoke up, looking at Hook over the top of her cellphone. “Looking kind of pale, it’s a little funny.”

“New to Inkopolis.” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck and crossing the room to sit beside the helmeted Inkling. “But I’ve been doing Turf Wars for a few years in Squidburgh.”

“Squidburgh? No kidding - that’s where my nanna lives.” the other boy said, leaning in. “Didn’t know they even did Turf War out there, she never knows what I’m talking about in my emails.”

“Well, we do - and I’m one of the best in my area.” Hook puffed out his chest, hands on his hips. A slap on the back from his helmeted teammate deflated him with an embarrassing sound.

“Inkopolis isn’t Squidburgh.” The Inkling said with a touch of irritation - a girl, it sounded like. “You’re already losing points in the fashion department, dude, don’t cost us the match by playing like you’re trashing with the bros in an alley or whatever.”

Hook stared incredulously as the Inkling girl returned to staring at the ground, finger tapping on her arm. The other two shared an amused look, but didn’t say anything. Was he the weird one here, for thinking that was kind of whack?

“Group Betta, two minutes to start - please prepare to transfer.” a musty-sounding voice crackled out over the TV speaker. The other three stood, collecting their gear from nearby and standing on top of the Transfer Pad. Hook scrambled to follow suit, almost tripping over his feet. He felt his face heating up at the muffled laughter coming from his teammates as he took his place beside them.

Alright, no problem, figures that not everybody who Turf Warred would be chill. It wasn’t like they all had to be best friends in order to work together, right? Out on the field, all that mattered was how well you could ink, and Hook had been practicing almost every day since he was thirteen.

He could definitely keep up with these Inkopolis types. On live TV. With his newly bought clothes and discounted Splattershot.

The Inkling swallowed, finger shaking on the trigger as the match countdown began.


	4. No Chill

_A world that’s soaked in majesty  
where sport is made of strategy.  
Surface kids, who are so blessed,  
so even you care who’s the best._

“...nked battles well underway, let’s flip over and see how our turfers here in Stingray Tower are doing! Up next, it looks like we’ve got a particularly dicey mix-up of skill levels, doesn’t it, Portia?”

“You can call it dicey, or you can call it quality entertainment. Who doesn’t love seeing newbies get splatted before they’ve learned the ropes, Piers?”

A male and female Inkling were bantering back and forth over an intercom system as Maya entered the viewing hall. The room was dominated primarily by an enormous set of four television screens built into the far wall, as well as a drink bar placed underneath it. Inklings were seated around the bar and at tables and booths throughout the room, eyes directed at the screens which each showed a different angle of the game currently being spoken of.

Maya found a vacant seat in the corner, slid into the booth, and adjusted her new shirt before glancing up as one of the screens shifted images to a pair of Inklings - the ones speaking, it seemed. The boy, dressed in a zipped-up hoodie and cargo pants with a bandanna around his head, was on his feet, lengthy tentacles swaying as he hopped up and down. The girl was wearing a more frilly blouse and skirt with shorts underneath, her own tendrils swept off to one side and hanging down over one of her eyes as she sat in a fluffy-looking chair to the side.

“Group Betta’s got the next three minutes all to themselves, kids!” cried the male (Piers, Maya assumed), pumping his fist into the air. “The Twins Tentacular are gonna be with them all the way, but give a cheer to your team of choice anyway so they don’t feel alone out there!”

The girl, who must then be Portia, scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. “Team Blue’s got it hard enough already, do they need to hear all of the people cheering for the other team? Just look at the board!”

Eight names flashed up onto the screen, rendered behind the pair of Inklings. Maya’s written comprehension of Inkling was rough, but she could read names at least - she spotted Hook’s name on the blue side of the board, a large number one next to it. Did that mean he was ranked high? Wasn’t this his first time competing in Inkopolis?

“In the Orange corner, we’ve got Sal, Croaker, Annie-May and _The Jet_!” Piers announced, giving a grand wave of his hand in presentation. “All pretty common names here in Stingray Tower - rep level is in the twenties across the board! You’ve seen ‘em around, but maybe not together!”

“And for Team Unfortunate - I mean, Blue - it’s a little more lopsided.” Portia sneered. “Washi and Slick are on the same footing as their opponents, but their teammates might drag them down to the _ground_ , Piers. We’ve got Hook, a newbie level one who’s fresh on the street but not on the sleeve, and the infamous Sue Yuri, also known as ‘Sharpie’ for you ranked fans.”

Piers gave a big shrug and a shake of his head. “You really gotta feel for Sharpie, though.” he remarked with a huge sigh. “Losing a ranked squad is a big deal to a squid! I’m glad she didn’t take it too hard and got back in the saddle!”

“I’d have more sympathy if it weren’t so totally her fault.” drawled the girl.

“Hello!” a voice called out, drawing Maya away from the commentators. A stylishly dressed Inkling boy was standing nearby, giving her a friendly wave pointing to the other end of the booth. “Sorry, is that seat taken? I usually sit here and figured, if it’s not too much trouble...”

Briefly, the Octoling girl considered departing to another booth, but she didn’t think that constantly evading contact with Inklings would be to her benefit. She had her new shirt, and she hadn’t been found out yet; might as well at least attempt to spend some time in neutral company with this squid boy.

“Please, as you wish.” Maya answered, gesturing to the seat in question.

“No way! Thanks, gal!” The boy punched the air and plopped himself down across from her. “Sitting all alone, don’t want to talk? No biggie, I’ll be quiet! Super silent, won’t even know I’m here!”

As he waved to a server, hollering an “excuse me,” Maya found herself very much doubting the accuracy of his statements. Nevertheless, she returned her attention to the screen, where the participants of the current match were emerging from their starting points. A whistle blew and they immediately scattered; the Octoling’s eyes tracked Hook as he dove immediately off of the raised platform and into a lower level of the turf.

“And they’re off! Hey, this Hook guy may not be so stale after all - dude’s got some stylin’ dodge rolls!”

“He can have all the style he wants, I’ll save my enthusiasm for when he puts his ink where his feet are.”

Maya frowned, eying the Inkling girl who was watching the match unfold with something between disinterest and pity on her face. Frustration began to build in her gut. Was this person’s job to commentate on the events of the Turf War, or criticize the competitors? She seemed to have latched onto Hook, lamenting his inability to effectively navigate the field and track the whereabouts of the enemy players. Every word out of her mouth felt sour and shallow.

The boy sitting across from her caught sight of her narrowed eyes and laughed. “First time watching the twins?” he asked, smiling as he accepted a plate of some kind of vegetable from the server. “I can tell, you look like you’re about to stare a hole through Portia’s forehead, which is pretty understandable if you haven’t been here before! A lot of people get kind of put off because it doesn’t look like Portia even cares about the Turf Wars, but her commentary is actually really quick and you can tell she’s paying tight attention, even if all of the things she says are super uncool. But you know what, something I heard the other day, is that, get this, apparently outside of these broadcasts, Portia’s really - oh, wait, are you watching one of your friends play, too?”

“Too?” Maya spoke quickly in an attempt to stem the tide of words flowing out of the boy’s mouth, turning to look at him. He popped some food into his mouth and pointed up at the list of players which was still displayed on the screen beside Piers and Portia.

“My main gal Washi’s on Team Blue!” he said. “Turf Wars aren’t super my thing, I’m all about the sweet kits, but Washi loves turfing and I love seeing her splat people while wearing sick threads because it makes her light up, and my main gal is a great smiler! So who’s your squid?”

It took Maya a few moments to decipher what he was saying. “Hook.” she finally replied. “It is my friend Hook who is in play right now. He is on Team Blue also.”

She paused for a moment. “And my name is Maya.”

“Nice to meet you, Maya!” he beamed, reaching his hand across the table. “I’m Ello!”

“It is nice to be meeting you, Ello.” the Octoling remarked, shaking the offered hand.

“Ouch, turfers, that’s a splat on Hook!” Piers’ voice cried out, drawing Maya’s attention back to the screen. One of the orange contestants was twirling their weapon over a pool of blue ink with a satisfied smile; moments later, Hook reappeared at the Spawn Point, looking disoriented. “Team Orange is all over that side of the field! Can his teammates hold the line until he gets back?”

The Inkling who Ello excitedly pointed out as Washi was slipping in and out of ink puddles in squid form, transforming in an instant to hurl globs of ooze from her bucket at the scattering members of Team Orange. She ducked behind a wall, shouting something to the helmeted Inkling who began to move up.

“Hook’s making his way back into the fray with a Super Jump and - oh, what’s this!?”

The camera swiveled to show Hook landing in the middle of the field, shaking off ink from his squid form, just as the Inkling with the helmet charged forward. Hook leaped to the side to avoid a spray of ink and collided with the other squid, knocking them over. Moments later, a charger-wielding orange Inkling blasted the both of them as they lay tangled.

Portia gave a cold, ringing laugh, wiping at her eyes. “That’s one way to make an entrance - and exit!” she chortled. “I bet Sharpie will have some _really_ choice words for the new guy back at the Spawn Point!”

“Let’s only hope she doesn’t scare Hook off! We’re all feeling for you, guy!” Piers cried out in answer, pumping a fist into the air. “Meanwhile, Orange is pressing their advantage after that little snafu…”

XXXXXXXXXX

Hook stood up woozily, trying to shrug off the disorientation of respawning, only to have the girl he’d respawned with seize him by the front of his shirt and get in his face.

“Are you an _idiot?_ ” she shrieked, shaking him hard enough to make him lose his grip on his Splattershot. “Do you have any _brains_ in that head of yours, or is it all _fried food and yeehaws_ , country boy!?”

The music which was playing over numerous speakers across the turf suddenly changed, signalling that there was one minute left in the match. The girl glanced in the direction of the ongoing battle, then growled and shoved Hook to the ground. “You’re gonna be one sorry punk if you get in my way again!” she snapped. “Maybe you should just stay at spawn instead of being a liability!”

Hook opened his mouth, even though he didn’t know what he was going to say, but she had already transformed and launched herself back into the fray. He caught sight of a nearby camera which had turned to face him and felt his face burning up; hurriedly, he scrambled to pick up his gun and prepare to Jump, though his head was a mess.

How could he have done that? _How could he have done that!?_ He’d never played this badly before! And of course it had to be when he was having his first Inkopolis Turf War. This was the worst debut he could imagine!

Hook launched from the pad, streaking through the sky and landing next to his male teammate who was raining down splatling fire from an elevated position. The boy glanced his way and threw him a smile before redirecting his shots to aim at an orange Inkling who was dashing across the ink.

He wasn’t able to return the smile. The match was continuing; Slick jumped away towards a growing patch of enemy ink, and Hook rushed to follow suit. He fired a burst, but the patch that he inked was quickly covered in orange again and he had to duck backwards to avoid incoming return fire. Somewhere nearby, he could hear the helmeted girl shouting something, and he felt his head turning fuzzy.

Focus! Focus!

He was still standing indecisively when the whistle went off, and the game was over. Predictably, Team Orange was victorious - he could hear them cheering from the other side of the field, and could see his teammate snap his fingers and give a shake of his head. The girl with short tentacles hopped up beside them, a grimace on her face as she surveyed the pair. Her eyes lingered on Hook. She offered him an embarrassed-looking smile.

“That’s all, turfers!” called a voice over the field’s intercom system. “Head back to your Spawn Points for re-transfer, unless you wanna stick around and get real wet when they clean the field!”

Returning to the Spawn Point, Hook caught sight of the helmeted girl. She didn’t say anything as she took her place on the pad, though he could see her hands clenched into shaking fists.

Then, when they had arrived back at Stingray Tower, she ripped the helmet from her head and threw it full force into the ground with a scream. A bundle of lengthy tentacles tied into a single tail came free of its confines, whipping around as she turned to jab a finger in Hook’s direction.

“You _moron!_ You _joke!_ ” she yelled, stamping a foot on the ground. “Of all the unbelievable bad luck, who’d I piss off to get this clumsy oaf on my team!? How am I supposed to get a squad to take me if I’m getting bagged from both ends of the turf, huh!?”

“Easy there, Sharpie.” Hook’s male teammate spoke up, stepping between the two of them. “I’m sure there’ll be other matches, why don’t you go win some of those?”

The girl called Sharpie directed her burning red eyes at the other Inkling, gritting her teeth, before she scoffed and grabbed her helmet from the floor. Hook stood dumb as she shoved the door open, disappearing into the hallway. A moment of silence passed before he heard a shutter clicking; the other girl was standing nearby, a smirk on her face as she held up her phone.

“Sharpie’s latest victim.” she said sarcastically, turning the phone around to show a picture of Hook. He looked awful. “Don’t be too sad. Hook, right? Caught a glimpse of the scoreboard before we transferred back.”

He nodded, eyes downcast, and she laughed before sliding the device back into her pocket. “Sharpie’s just like that. Got a big rep for losing her cool.” the Inkling went on, walking towards the hallway door. “It’s like she’s queen of whatever the opposite of showboating is, so funny.”

“Washi’s right. Don’t let it get to you, most people who turf casually aren’t like her.” the boy agreed, patting Hook on the shoulder. “Guess she got too used to being a ranked competitor and forgot what us normal turfers are like. I’m Slick, by the way - real name, real proud.”

“I’ve got a friend waiting for me downstairs.” Glancing back at the two as she opened the door, Washi made a beckoning movement. “Let’s grab a bite before our next go, it’ll be super.”

“Oh, sure, sounds good.” Hook agreed somewhat absentmindedly. “I’ve got a friend waiting too.”

The elevator ride down was quiet except for the sound of Washi tapping on her phone. When they reached the lobby, Hook found himself and Washi walking in the same direction, and upon their arrival in the viewing room the girl waved to an Inkling boy who was sitting in a booth with Maya.

“Ayo, Washi!” the boy called, giving an enthusiastic wave back. Hook rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes met Maya’s, giving a sheepish smile and hoping he didn’t look _too_ uncool. The tall girl didn’t move, but when he got to the booth and sat down, he heard her mutter under her breath, “That girl had a bad attitude.”

“It’s so funny that you two already met!” Washi grinned, sliding next to the boy and flapping her hands at him so that he would scoot over for Slick. “Okay, so names - I’m Washi, that’s Slick, and this is Ello!”

She pointed to each person in turn, prompting a peace sign from Slick and a beaming smile from Ello. “I’m Hook, and this is my friend Maya.” Hook replied, gesturing towards Maya who nodded slightly towards the other players.

“You two are competing often?” the girl asked Washi and Slick. “With that other person?”

“Oh, we both do Turf War a lot, but not usually together.” Slick answered, leaning back in his seat. “Stingray Tower is mostly for random match-ups, there’s a separate room over on the other side of the lobby for people who want to sign up as a team. I’ve seen Washi around a lot, though.”

“Washi loves Turf Wars!” Ello proclaimed, shaking his friend’s shoulder despite her half-heartedly trying to brush his hand away as she looked down at her phone. “Stingray Tower is the closest sign-up place, and also pretty small, so there’s not a lot of peeps getting all up in your business and driving wait times through the roof - “

“Point is, we’re not a team.” the short-haired girl interrupted. “But Slick’s a chill guy, pretty cool. Sharpie is the way opposite of chill, though.”

“Yes, that was her name.” Maya said to herself, nodding. She leaned forward. “What is the reason she was so angry? The Twins seemed to expecting it.”

Slick sighed, rubbing his brow. “Sharpie was part of a ranked team.” he said. “People like me and Washi, and a lot of casual turfers, we like the sport and are mostly playing it for the experience. The rush, you know? Winning’s cool and all but you can’t win every time.”

“But ranked people are crazy all about winning!” Ello chimed in.

“Especially Sharpie.” continued Washi with another amused smile, not taking her eyes off of her phone. “Girl gets way bent out of shape when she loses a match. You’d have to be pretty despie to want to Turf War with a chick who screams at you everytime you lose, right? So about a week ago Sharpie’s team found another member and, like, totally ditched her. Guess she doesn’t like her odds of winning ranked matches with random teammates, so she’s back to splatting normies and trying to get noticed.”

Hook frowned as he listened, kicking his feet listlessly. Maya gave him a sideways glance, then folded her arms. “Then it is true, what the Twins said.” she remarked, a bitter edge to her voice. “It is her fault. She should not taking it out on other people.”

It was true that it sounded like Sharpie was at fault, and even now thinking about her face as she screamed at him made Hook’s heart sink. Someone who got angry so fast, and who had done it enough that she had a reputation for it… it was scary. Hook hadn’t ever been in a team with someone like her. But even so…

“I wonder if her teammates were her friends.” he wondered aloud. “It must have hurt when they left her.”

He felt four pairs of eyes on him as the words left his mouth, and Hook glanced up to meet the incredulous (and entertained, in Washi’s case) looks on the other squids’ faces.

“Not that it’s an excuse.” he added quickly. “I get how it might be hard to be on a team with her.”

“Hey man, you’re the one who got screamed at.” Slick said with a shrug. “If you’re feeling sorry for her, not much we can do about it. Personally, I don’t mind Sharpie, but that’s only because I don’t have to hang out with her after the whistle blows. Girl can turf, or she wouldn’t have had a ranked team in the first place.”

“And she might have one again someday, if she fixes her crazy disaster of a temper.” Washi proclaimed cheerfully, waving at a server. “Now let’s eat! I’m totally empty, need some energy for round two!”

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day passed without incident. Once Washi had eaten her fill, she and Slick departed to continue their matches for the day, and Ello stayed behind with Hook and Maya to cheer them on whenever their teams came up on the screen. Hook rejoined the fray after some time, reluctance etched on his face despite the encouragement of the other two, and Maya felt a sense of relief coming over her as she saw her friend take to the field once more. The dejected, embarrassed face that he had worn was in stark contrast to the excitement and vigor that she had come to know from him, and it was good seeing him leap into action, the cameras catching a smile on his face as he surfed across the ink. Even Portia’s sarcastic and biting commentary couldn’t sour her mood.

The sun was setting when the group called it a day. All of the different matches had begun to blur together in Maya’s mind, so she was secretly relieved when Hook, looking exhausted but satisfied, made his way back to the table alongside Slick and Washi.

“You’re alright, new guy.” Washi had said, slapping Hook’s shoulder. “I’m, like, absolutely dead right now, but let’s do this again sometime!”

Words of agreement passed through the group, and the Inklings all exchanged numbers (Maya admitted that she had no cellphone, rubbing her forearm self-consciously as Hook promised to pass the group’s numbers on to her) before Slick suggested the idea of a meet-up tomorrow.

“Hook and Maya are new to town, right? I’ve had my fill of Turf Wars for the moment, wouldn’t mind taking the day off to show you guys some sights.”

Washi declined due to some event that was happening at Ello’s favored clothing store, and so the two of them departed alone. Maya and Hook, however, agreed readily; with the meet-up scheduled for eleven a.m, Slick bade them goodbye.

Thus, Hook and Maya were the last to leave. After finishing the last of their meal, the two of them stepped out into the night, brushing past members of Stingray Tower’s nighttime clientele who were filing in. A cool breeze caressed Maya’s cheek. A contented sigh escaped her lips.

“You were doing quite well at Turf War.” the Octoling remarked, glancing at Hook. She had grasped the scoring mechanics of the sport fairly early on, and Hook had routinely been in the upper half of players, surpassing the point totals of competitors on the same level as Washi and Slick. “Was it as you expected?”

“Yeah, Turf Wars in Inkopolis are crazy.” the boy gave a short laugh, glancing back at Stingray Tower. “Heck of a debut, though. Messing up and getting yelled at by my teammate, man. Just had to totally embarrass myself in my first match.”

The Inkling looked down to the pavement as they walked, his smile fading away. Maya frowned.

“Do not be minding it, Hook.” she said firmly, touching the boy’s arm. “As Washi and Slick said, the Sharpie girl is known for her temper. Do not take her words seriously; look at what you accomplished today without her. Soon I believe you will be even higher skilled than she is.”

Hook gave her a grateful smile. “Thanks, Maya.” he said, stretching his limbs. “You’re right, can’t get all worked up over what one squid thinks of me. If I ever see her again, I’ll show her what a real turfer looks like.”

There was still a faltering note in his voice as he spoke, however. Maya decided to change the subject.

“You know,” she began, “during my visit to Cyan’s Fashionables this morning, I was offered a position there. I am unfamiliar with this kind of work, though, and wondered if you had any advice about it? I am going back to the store tomorrow to give my answer.”

The Inkling boy blinked. “A job?” he repeated. “Dang, Maya, you work so fast! Day one and you’re already getting peoples’ attention. You’re kind of amazing, huh?”

Maya didn’t answer.

“A clothing store, huh. Never worked at one, myself.” Hook went on, scratching his head. “Did the owner say anything about what you’d be doing, exactly?”

“Mostly assisting in the setting up of the shop, it seemed. In the morning time only, so I would remain free during the day.”

Hook nodded. “Well, you get up really early, so that sounds like a good fit.” he remarked. “Plus if you’re only setting up the store, we can still hang out! I guess it depends on what you want to do, though. Did it seem like a good place?”

The Octoling thought back to the old anemone proprietor and her sharp tongue. She had been a difficult woman to parse, but apparently valued hard work and kept her store very neat-looking. One thing that Maya could pride herself on was her efficiency, so there would likely be very few problems if she accepted the position.

“I believe so.”

“Well then, why not? And if it ends up sucking, you can just quit, so it’s no biggie.”

“I can?” Maya asked, giving Hook a surprised expression. The Inkling looked back at her, giving an equally surprised nod.

“Well why wouldn’t you?” he asked, sounding confused. “It’s not like the store owns you, right? If things don’t work out then you’re allowed to quit. Maybe the owner will get mad but that’s kind of not your problem once you leave.”

The notion of being able to quit the position had never occurred to Maya before this moment. Voluntary employment wasn’t a concept she had experienced before, receiving all of her instructions from her superiors and passing them down the line. Deserters who abandoned their post (like herself, she supposed with a wince) were very harshly dealt with.

Once more, Inkling society proved itself wholly alien to her in the most unexpected ways. But if there was no long-term commitment that she was expected to fulfill, and she could simply leave as she wished, that changed her view of the situation considerably. Maya felt as if a weight were lifted from her shoulders.

The order and structure of a schedule and a list of tasks to complete, without the knowledge that she was trapping herself. Not to mention, it wouldn’t impede her activities with Hook. The girl couldn’t find any downsides, no matter how she mulled the concept over in her head.

“I will return tomorrow and tell Ms. Damsia that I accept.” Maya declared. Hook gave her a thumbs-up, which she returned, and the two walked side-by-side towards the apartment complex in much higher spirits.

Although, as they walked, Maya remembered something else about her encounter with Ms. Damsia. She glanced over to her friend, whose step had its bounce back. “Um, Hook?” she spoke.

“What’s up, Maya?” he replied.

“What does () mean?” the Octoling girl asked, repeating the unknown word that Damsia had said to her.

Minutes later, when the pair had returned to their darkened apartment, Maya’s face was still burning red as she followed Hook inside. She walked straight to her bedroom, throwing herself onto the bed and willing herself to fall asleep so that the day could be over.

Ms. Damsia, as it turned out, knew some fairly remarkable words.


	5. Tour

_Wandering, I don’t know where.  
Seeking out my missing flow.  
Hey you, the one without a care.  
Can you tell me where to go?_

In the early hours of the next morning, Maya retraced her steps to the door of Cyan Fashionables, pausing once again in front of the doorway to mull things over one last time. Was there any reason for her to refuse employment at this store?

She cast a glance up and down the street; just like yesterday, there wasn’t an Inkling soul to be had, and the area was deserted apart from the usual scattered array of maritime life. The City of Colors was a serene place before its denizens woke it with their music and laughter. It was almost like Inkopolis had been molded to match the temperament of the squids.

And that was one of many reasons why Maya had decided to accept the offer. It didn’t feel right to experience the city on her own, as if it was hers. But if she could help to make it ready for its people, even a little bit, and then join them in their enjoyment… a ripple of color washed through her at the thought.

Maya inhaled deeply, looking at the sign. Her finger stroked the neckline of the “SPLATTACK” shirt she wore. _If I don’t like it, then I can quit._ She thought firmly. _I don’t have to stay here. I can quit. It’s in my hands._

Having reassured herself as much as she was probably going to, she reached out and gently pulled the door open. Encouragingly, no crash greeted her as she entered the store, lined with all sorts of shirts and blouses which were bathed in a multicolored glow from strings of LED lights above. She made her way further in, glancing among the racks and tables for a sign of the aged proprietor.

“Ms. Damsia?” the Octoling called.

“There you are!” cried the familiar voice. “I’m in the back, come in. Lock the front door behind you.”

Puzzled, Maya did as she asked, then walked towards the counter which was positioned near the rear of the store. She caught the scent of coffee drifting through the air, and she found her gaze drawn to an open door which opened into a white-tiled room behind the counter. 

Inside, Ms. Damsia was standing at a counter, pouring the rich-smelling drink into a mug. Maya breathed in the aroma, losing herself for a moment; it had been some time since she had tasted coffee.

“I didn’t think you would show, but I guess the world still has a surprise or two for old Damsia.” the anemone rasped, placing the pot of coffee back onto its stand and shuffling towards a table which sat in the middle of the room. “Afraid I didn’t prepare anything for you, but I’ll throw in something else from the inventory instead. We can call it a bonus.”

“I would very much appreciate some of your coffee.” Maya replied, lightly folding her hands in front of her.

“Another surprise.” Damsia said without missing a beat. “Aren’t you a little young for coffee, hmm? Last thing I need is to find out that you’re some kind of wacky hooligan with a little caffeine in you.”

“I am sorry.” the Octoling said, dejected, as she took a seat at the table across from the old woman. “It was smelling very nice, and I have not drinking it in a long time.”

The anemone scrutinized Maya, who fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair as the seconds ticked on, before she sighed and gestured to the pot. “Help yourself, dearie.” Damsia conceded, raising her own cup to her lips. “What am I supposed to do against a girl who minds her manners?”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Maya replied, standing back up and moving to the counter. The aroma-tinged steam felt electrifying as she poured the coffee into a mug which sat nearby, blowing on it and bringing it to her mouth with excitement building.

The taste was heavenly. Rich and acidic, warming her as it went down, clearing her mind from the first sip. A multitude of flavors danced on her tongue. It was smooth and full-tasting. It was wonderful. Coffee was wonderful.

“Alright, let’s hear it.” Damsia chuckled, squinting over at Maya’s immobile form as she held the cup by her lips, letting the smell waft over her. “How’s the taste?”

“It is very well brewed.” Maya replied, retaking her seat. “Perhaps one of the best cups of coffee I have had. You made it?”

“Sure did, but don’t go thinking you can butter me up by complimenting my coffee.” the anemone jabbed a finger in Maya’s direction. “Anyway, since you’re here now, I take it that you’re accepting my offer?”

The Octoling glanced up from her cup. “Um, I was thinking of it, yes. But I had some questions to asking you.”

“Go ahead, then.” Damsia took a drink from her own mug.

“How often would I be attending?”

“Weekdays, let’s make it four a week and see if you can manage that schedule.”

“What would I be doing?”

“Sweeping the floor, tidying up the merchandise, mailing a few letters for me maybe."

The line of questioning continued, with Maya asking everything she had been concerned about regarding the job and Damsia replying between casual sips of coffee, never seeming to tire from the growing list of troubles that had been on the Octoling’s mind. A few minutes later, Maya had run out of things to say, and her mug was empty.

“Anything else?” the anemone prompted, standing up for another trip to the counter.

Maya didn’t immediately reply, and Damsia gave a sigh as she reseated herself. “You seem to be a very nervous girl, dear.” the old woman remarked, catching the girl’s attention. “Let yourself breathe. Whether or not you work at a clothing store isn’t worth all the hoopla you’re putting yourself through.

“I can tell that you’re much more diligent than the rowdy children who frequent my shop. You put a lot more thought into things than they do. But there’s a limit to _how much_ you should think about some things, especially when they just aren’t that important.”

The Octoling opened her mouth to reply, silenced by an upraised finger from Damsia. “I’m still speaking.” she remarked, an amused smile on her face. “You know, you may find yourself getting a lot more out of life if you just go with the flow sometimes. Analysis won’t always help you find the right path, and sometimes there is no right path. New experiences will happen without you trying to find them; let them find you.”

The words struck at something inside of Maya. She remembered the concert, the Inkantation, her journey to the surface which had been driven by passion for something she didn’t know, and the meeting with Hook which had already taught her so much about the society which lived above.

Nothing had been planned. She had acted on instinct, not examination. If she had stopped to think about everything that had happened so far, would she still be underground?

Perhaps. But right now, she wouldn’t squander what she had been given.

“Thank you, Ms. Damsia.” she replied quietly. “I would like to accepting the job.”

Damsia gave a short, wheezing laugh. “Glad to hear it, dearie.” she remarked. “You’ve got a good head on your shoulders, plain as paint. I don’t mind if you use that head for some thinking as you work; maybe it’ll help you to mull things over a bit before all of your hooligan friends wake up for the day.”

She stood up, hobbling towards the door and beckoning Maya over. “Now that you’ve finished your coffee, let’s see if we can’t find something for you to wear that’s ‘fresh’ enough for all of these squids.” the anemone said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX 

Hook found Maya waiting outside of Cyan’s Fashionables, newly clad in a long-sleeved shirt that portrayed a pixelated version of the Firefin logo. “Nice choice!” he remarked appreciatively, catching the girl’s attention. Looking up at the display windows, totally covered in shirts of many different styles, he gave a satisfied nod. “Lots of retro stuff here, I like it. Seems like a cool place.”

Maya cast a glance at the doorway, nodding to herself. “I think working here will be helpful.” she agreed. “The owner, Ms. Damsia, is a reliable individual.”

“How long have you been waiting here?”

“We finished setting up only a few minutes ago.”

“Hey, great timing! Not a wasted moment.”

The two began to walk as they talked, heading in the direction of the common area that they were meant to meet Slick at. As they did, Hook noticed with some surprise that Maya seemed much more interested in what he had to say about fashion than she normally did; the girl’s attention was fixed firmly on him, and she nodded thoughtfully whenever he brought up a recent fashion trend that he’d read about in a magazine or newspost. She asked him about different brands and manufacturers, and about different styles of hat or shirt.

Hook only realized they had arrived when he paused to take a breath and saw Slick walking towards them, one arm raised in a gentle wave.

“Man, you two were really going, huh?” the Inkling boy said with a smile, glancing over the pair of them. “What was the topic?”

“Clothes and fashion, mostly.” Hook replied.

Maya nodded, adding, “As I am now working at a clothing store, I thought it would be helping to know more about the tendencies of the citizens.”

Slick smoothed his tentacles back. “Hey, sounds like a good idea to me. No squid can ever know too much about looking fresh, especially in Inkopolis. Today, though; we’ve got another mission; getting the two of you acquainted with the local scene, seeing some sights, making some memories.”

He glanced at Maya. “And buying our newly fashionable friend some sick threads of her own.”

The first order of business turned out to be purchasing a phone for Maya, who very quickly copied the numbers of their new acquaintances from Hook’s own device. She flicked and scrolled through the numerous pre-installed applications as they headed onward, and by the time the trio arrived at their first “sightseeing spot” Maya had located the camera app. Slick proudly introduced them to the Starfish Mainstage, an enormous concert yard overlooking a paved field of seats lined up in rows. Hook had never seen the place except for on TV during Turf Wars, and it was kind of incredible to see the difference that it made when the place wasn’t packed up. Maya was making sounds of amazement beside him, the shutter on her camera rapid-firing.

“If you’re getting excited by an empty stage, I don’t know if you can handle the rest of Inkopolis.” Slick said with a mock shrug and a grin. “Just you wait until they actually schedule a performance here; the whole thing lights up like crazy!”

Slick led them through the back streets to another section of town, even further from their apartments. Here was a street lined with huge billboards and banners advertising all sorts of products and services, each one gleaming with vivid colors that caught the eye. Hook had to be pulled aside by Maya several times, so awed was he by the cacophony of sound and musical jingles buzzing through the air that he forgot to look where he was going. More than once he gave a sheepish wave - and Slick, a casual thumbs-up - to groups of Inklings that were regarding the three of them with amusement. Guess it was pretty obvious that they were new in town, with how Hook’s mouth hung open all down the road.

Then they left behind the noise and the buzz, walking with Slick across a wide bridge that overlooked a spacious canal. Far in the distance, Hook could see it emptying into the sea which sparkled in the sunshine. Again he heard his friend’s phone peppering away with shutter clicks; her eyes were wide, her expression enchanted.

“You sure love the sea.” Hook remarked, pausing for a moment to gaze out over the water with her.

“I never knew it could be so bright.” she replied, voice hushed.

They were led through back alleys which had been fashioned into lounges, overhead tarps shielding residents from the rain and snow. They crossed streets permanently colored by old Turf Wars, passed by a shipyard along the harbor which was brimming with workers of all kinds, and stopped by a huge and old-looking building that Hook recognized as the Shellendorf Institute. Across the waters, Hook could make out the iconic rides and buildings of Wahoo World, and he wondered to himself if Maya would enjoy rollercoasters.

The sun had begun its downward climb when the trio stopped for food. Slick led them to a large open plaza, decorated with greenery and ringed by shops and stalls selling waffles, crepes, hot dogs, muffins, sodas, tea - it looked like an enormous food court, the image aided by the dozens of dining Inklings who were sitting on nearby benches or clustered at tables. Slick gave a grand gesture as Hook and Maya surveyed the scene, grinning.

“Welcome to the Food Place.” he said solemnly. “Or at least, that’s what everyone calls it. It has an actual name that’s a lot less fun. But if you want to chill out with some good food under the sun, it’s a great pick, and sometimes that big monitor over there will play music videos or concert feeds.”

He pointed across the plaza, Hook following his finger to an enormous television set which was bolted to the side of a building. Right now it was displaying the time and weather, alongside a top-down diagram of the Food Place and which of the places to eat were currently open, but he imagined the Food Place at night with that screen sending out the bumping tunes of Off the Hook, and he felt a rush of excitement go through him.

Food acquired and seats located, the three of them sat down in a spot shielded from the sun. Hook bit into his sandwich, watching Maya as she idly sipped at a cola and scrolled on her phone. Slick eyed her as well, chuckling and leaning back in his seat.

“You’re really taken with that thing.” he remarked. “What, have you never had a phone before?”

“I have.” Maya replied quickly, not lifting her eyes from the screen. “The device itself is good, perhaps flimsily built but responsive and seemingly reliable. However, it is not the phone itself that is engaging me.”

The girl turned the screen to face the other two; she had opened the photo gallery, and Hook and Slick were met with dozens of pictures that she had taken of the scenery and citizenry of Inkopolis. With a start, Hook realized that more than a few of the pictures featured himself and Slick. Shots from behind of the two of them, chatting and laughing. Shots of them standing aside and looking out over the water. Shots of moments ago, as he was reading the menu of the stall they’d ordered food from; he didn’t even realize she’d taken a picture.

“Hey, snapping a pic without my consent’s a violation of rights and junk.” Slick said, folding his arms with a smirk.

“I did not mean to make you uncomfortable - “

“It’s cool, no worries. I’m totally riffing on you.” the Inkling boy interrupted, waving away Maya’s look of concern. “Lotta pictures of us, though. And your boy Hook here.”

Maya nodded, scrolling once more through the photo gallery, eyes soft. “Today is been a very good day.” she said quietly. “And you two have given to me a lot. I do not wanting to forget it.”

Hook felt himself beaming. He bumped his knuckles against Maya’s shoulder, giving her a victory sign. “The day’s not over yet.” the boy remarked, glancing at Slick. “I bet our tour guide’s got something real fancy to finish us off, right?”

Slick tapped his chin, nodding slowly. “Wasn’t originally on the agenda, but how can I let a challenge like that go?” he replied. “There’s a rad movie theater near here, heard they’re playing this new action flick about street racing. That strike your fancy, Maya?”

The girl looked up at him, seeming puzzled. “What is a movie?” she asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Oh no. Oh, that was the last straw.

“You’ve never seen a movie.” Hook said, raw disbelief bleeding from his words. “We’re fixing that today, my friend! Take us to the theater, Slick - we’re watching some street racers!”

XXXXXXXXXX 

Movies were something incredible - another incredible marvel of the Inklings to add to her ever-expanding list. Guided through a bustling lobby where Hook purchased tickets and concessions, ‘for the full experience,’ Maya had been led to a darkened room full of seats which were all facing a disconcertingly close screen of some kind. A number of commercials and ads were playing on a loop for the first ten minutes they were there, and the Octoling found herself confused regarding the purpose of this activity. Questioning Hook and Slick had been futile; Hook had only said ‘you’ll see’ with an excited look on his face, and Slick had deferred to Hook.

“Man, I really hope it’s a good one.” Hook had murmured to himself .

Then, it seemed, the movie started proper, and Maya almost immediately lost track of time as her awareness of the room was swept away by thundering musical scores that accompanied striking images of Inklings and crabs piloting high-speed machines through the streets of a so-called “City 4”. The revving of the engines reverberated through her body, and the few moments of quiet - scenes set against a vivid canvas of the city lights at night - caught Maya’s breath in her throat, so afraid was she of making the slightest sound.

She could feel the ink pumping in her veins as the vehicles swept around corners and nearly collided with each other. A car spun out and exploded, and she flinched back from the flash and the roar.

When Wave Bar, the leader of the Inkling racing gang, lost control of his car and it plunged into the canal of City 4, Maya found tears in her eyes, the ache in her heart matching the pain of the racer’s younger brother.

The music carried her. The sights amazed her.

Movies were incredible.

When finally the view panned upwards to show a visual of the setting sun, and a cascade of names began to scroll across the screen, Maya’s awareness returned to her. Inklings around her were chattering and laughing as they left their seats, filing in a constant stream through the door which lead back towards the lobby. The Octoling wiped at her eyes, standing on shaky legs and grabbing at a nearby handhold to regain her balance.

Hook laughed from across the row. “Yeah, gotta make sure your legs don’t fall asleep!” he called. “Come on, tell me how it was!”

The three of them emerged out into the street, a purple haze on the horizon all that was left of the day’s sunshine. Hook and Slick listened with smiles on their faces as Maya recounted the experience, sparing no detail, praising the combination of music and action that had made the movie such a thrill - and that really was her word for it. Though it frustrated her to know of no other word in the Inkling language that could express her meaning, she had truly been thrilled.

“Dang, you sure are a musical type.” Slick remarked. “Hey, if you’re such a music aficionado, why don’t you come to the concert that’s happening downtown in a few days? Found out about it when I was on my phone during the previews.”

The word concert called such a vivid image to Maya’s mind; the Squid Sisters and their heavenly song which had enraptured her heart and the hearts of so many others as the Inkling soldier, Agent 3, dueled with DJ Octavio. To experience such an event without the strife and discord which had accompanied that battle was alluring; Maya immediately nodded her head, drawing another laugh from Slick.

“Well hey, I’ll text you the deets then.” he offered. “But until then, I’m heading home. My roommate got a new video game and he’s been dying to have me play it with him. Can’t say no.”

“I’m gonna head back, too.” Hook replied. “I want to see if I can pick up any new tricks from watching Turf War videos online, so I can be primed and ready to take ‘em down tomorrow.”

The two of them glanced to Maya, who didn’t reply right away. She considered returning with Hook, but the energy and wonder of her exploration of the city was still within her. Not wanting the day to end yet and being aware of only one place which remained in operation at this time of night, she looked to Hook and said, “I will going to the alley club which we found on the first day. I will return if it gets too late.”

The boy nodded with a smile. “Sure, maybe you can find out what kind of club it is for me.” he answered. “After all, we just got some hot dogs and milkshakes last time we went. Text me if anything comes up, yeah?”

“I will do so. Until later, Hook.”

Maya waved as the two Inklings parted ways, each tracing their own path home. She opened up the map application on her new device, entering the address of her apartment and scrolling the diagram of Inkopolis to the place that she remembered finding the club. A moment later, she had tracked a path through the streets that would lead her there.

The club looked just as it had when she had come here on the first day, nightgoers at their tables and conversing in calm tones. It looked like the Inkling girl Lacey was once again on duty. She was spotted quickly by the girl, who gave her a bright smile and an enthusiastic wave.

“Hello, friend Lacey.” the Octoling said as she approached the counter, rummaging in the pockets of her shirt and retrieving a small bag of coins. “I would liking a hot dog and some fries, please.”

“I gotchu.” Lacey chirped, glancing behind Maya. “Ain’t yer friend here with you?”

Maya shook her head, and the girl tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Aight, boss, comin’ right up.” she said after a moment, a gleam in her eye. “Take a seat anywhere, gonna bring it right to ya.”

She turned away, skipping into the doorway behind the counter and leaving Maya confused, money in hand. The Octoling hesitantly replaced the bag in her pocket, moving to an empty table which was a fair distance away from any other patrons of the club. The moments passed by quickly as she scrolled through the pictures she had taken today, and Lacey soon returned with her meal.

To Maya’s surprise, however, the Inkling girl had also placed a small stack of cookies on the tray, and she slid it onto the table before hopping into one of the other seats.

“Asked my boss for a quick break!” the girl reported, beaming wide. “Ain’t gonna get in yer way, am I? ‘S this a solo gig?”

Though initially surprised, Maya shook her head. “I am glad for the company.” she said, collecting her meal from the tray as Lacey grabbed a cookie and flipped it into the air like a coin. She gave a small hop upwards as it came back down, neatly clamping down on the treat with her teeth, looking pleased. Maya was dumbfounded.

“Not fer nofin, boss,” Lacey began, breaking off a piece of the cookie and waving the other half off-handedly, “but this ain’t a place that squids normally come alone to. What gives? You liked the food? The scenery?”

“It is both.” Maya replied, though as she bit into her food she realized that she still didn’t actually know what sort of establishment this was. There was an entire section of the menu devoted to songs, and she had seen other individuals entering the building via the doorway to the side of the counter. Music constantly played from within. “Now that you are mentioning it, however, I do not know what building this is. What is there to doing?”

The Inkling girl laughed. “Knew it! But of course, never seen ya or yer friend here before.” she cried. “Yer sittin’ on the front porch of Squidchord, deluxe an’ premiere lounge and karaoke club! Folks normally come here fer singin’ with each other, and the food’s just a bonus.”

She gestured around to the other tables. “But some people like their peace and quiet, and we’re the only place that sells food at this time fer, like, ten blocks. Nobody fights the munchies.”

Inklings came here to sing? Maya cast a glance in the direction of the club. Yet another concept she had never contemplated; singing recreationally as a group. She felt like this shouldn’t surprise her, given the apparent creativity and seemingly limitless energy that the Inklings could put towards artistic pursuits, as well as the far-reaching influence of the Squid Sisters, but it was hard to imagine herself participating in such an activity. 

“Whaddya say, boss? Are you a singer?”

“I am not sure.” Maya answered, eyes lingering on the entryway. “I have never been singing in front of anyone before.”

She glanced back towards Lacey, who was steadily devouring the cookies. The girl caught her eye and flashed a peace sign.

“Never too late to start.” she said, wagging a finger at Maya. “I get free passes ‘cause I work here, and lemme tell you, ain’t nofin better than belting it out after a long day. I’ll book you a room sometime if you say please.”

Apparently struck by a sudden realization, Lacey leaned in and said, “By the way, what name would I put that reservation under? I might’ve forgotten to ask yer name.”

Inklings were such strange creatures.

“I am Maya.” the Octoling reported, extending an arm. Lacey enthusiastically seized her hand and shook it twice. “Perhaps I will agreeing to your offer, friend.”

A moment’s indecision gripped her before she retrieved her phone from her pocket and held it up in front of her. “Um, perhaps you would liking to exchange phone identification, so we may schedule the reservation.”

“Aw yeah, give it here! I’ll punch my number in!” the girl cheered, holding her hand out. Relieved, Maya passed the device into Lacey’s waiting palm, watching as her fingers flew across the keypad. She rubbed her forearm absentmindedly, feeling some small satisfaction at the addition of another member to her communication circle. She felt like she was slowly coming to comfort with the readiness of Inklings to befriend others; it seemed like suspicion was almost a foreign concept to the cheerful surface dwellers.

Then the Octoling felt a presence approaching from behind.

“On break, Lacey?”

The voice was scratchy and familiar. Maya cast a glance backwards, feeling her breath catch in her throat as she recognized the figure of Sharpie. The Inkling was wearing a plain but colorful T-shirt and a brimmed hat with a hole at the back to allow her unmistakable long bundle of tentacles to sway freely. She stood with her hips cocked, hands buried in the pockets of her shorts as she returned Maya’s gaze with sharpened eyes.

“Hey Sue!” Lacey replied with a wave. “Yeah, I’m sittin’ for a second with my new pal Maya. Take a table and I’ll take yer order before I go back to the counter, ‘kay?”

“‘Kay.” Sharpie affirmed, turning from Maya and walking to another table. The Octoling waited until she was out of earshot, then turned to Lacey.

“You know Sharpie?” she asked, accepting her phone as Lacey passed it back.

“Sure do. But she don’t like bein’ called that off the turf, I hear.” the Inkling answered with a shrug. “Why, you two have a spat?”

Maya shook her head, wondering how much she ought to divulge. “I have seen her playing Turf War. She seems to be an aggressive individual.”

“Probably. But she behaves and pays her bill, and sometimes she tells me about funny stories from when she started do to Turf Wars.” Lacey interrupted herself to consume another snack, gulping it down and glancing over to where Sharpie was sitting. “I know she’s fiery, though. Always comes alone, and sometimes I hear regulars talking ‘bout how she stirs up trouble now an’ again at that training yard she goes to.”

That caught Maya’s attention. “Training yard?” she repeated. “Sharpie is practicing at a special location?”

“Not much special about it, just a sorta gym that squids can go to for practice.” Lacey answered. “There’s a bunch of ‘em. I think Sue likes ‘Kablammo Station’?”

Two disparate thoughts trailed through Maya’s mind at the same moment. The first was that Hook might appreciate hearing about these training facilities; her first Inkling friend was an avid participant in Turf Wars, and had been embarrassed by his early performance on the field. Perhaps being able to practice in a private establishment would build both his confidence and his skills. It would be worth stopping by to see what specific services were being offered, and if there were any costs attached.

The second was, surprisingly, a desire to visit ‘Kablammo Station’ and locate Sharpie there. Maya admitted to herself that her reasoning for this desire was nebulous at best, as she had no desire to interact with the Inkling girl and there were apparently many alternative locations to visit for training. It would be effortless, or nearly so, to reap the benefits of introducing Hook to a training yard without encountering Sharpie.

And yet, Maya found it difficult to shake the notion. She looked in the rude girl’s direction; Sharpie sat with her legs crossed on the chair, engrossed in her phone. When she had visited Stingray Tower with Hook the other day, Maya had seen many Inklings who stamped their feet or cried out when defeated, seemingly as a matter of course. Whether due to their presence on television or simply their passion for Turf Wars coupled with a burning desire to win, Inklings seemed to largely be sour in defeat.

But Sharpie was more than sour, and it wasn’t defeat in battle that seemed to frustrate her. Maya had yet to hear of or see an Inkling as aggressive and violent as she was. Her mind inadvertently turned to consideration of what could cause such behavior.

An Inkling who was rejected by other Inklings. It was a puzzling thought.

“Starin’ pretty hard, there.” Lacey remarked sweetly, grinning widely. “Sue caught yer fancy?”

“In a manner to speaking.” Maya almost tripped over the words in her haste to reply. “I am wondering about her reputation. I have not met other Inklings who behave this way.”

“I ain’t ever heard of another Inkling like her.” the Inkling girl agreed. “Just watch yerself. I’ll throw her out if she doesn’t play nice here, but I know she bites anywhere else.”

Cookies consumed, Lacey stood up and stretched with a satisfied sound. “I’m headin’ back to work.” she said, hands clasped behind her back. “Text me sometime about that reservation, aight? Bring a friend or two, karaoke’s a lot more fun when everyone’s goofin’ on each other for their bad singing.”

She gave a wave and skipped off towards Sharpie’s table. As the two of them spoke, Maya propped her elbow up on the table, half-eaten food forgotten in her considerations.

The more she thought about it, the more determined she was. Maya didn’t know what she expected to accomplish by seeing Sharpie at the training yard, yet she still felt compelled to pursue this line of thinking. Ms. Damsia’s words echoed in her head; thinking too much about things was an unhealthy habit of hers. She would go to Kablammo Station tomorrow, finding out more about these practice facilities and perhaps seeing Sharpie in the process. Maybe she would find some answers to her shapeless questions in the process. Maybe there were no answers to find, and Sharpie was just an especially ill-tempered Inkling; after all, Maya knew little enough about Inkling culture that she was unable to rule it out.

Either way, the Octoling resumed eating, counting down the moments to tomorrow in the back of her mind.


	6. Trying

_You think that you’re a super star.  
The battle’s won, you had your fun -   
I think maybe you went too far._

GetHooked > testing, testing  
GetHooked > is maya’s phone working properly  
GetHooked > also im awake if it wasnt obvs, if you wanna meet up  
GetHooked > hellooooo? you still busy?  
MayaInkopolis37 > Hello, Hook. I see your messages properly. You are awake early. If you would like to, you can go to Stingray Tower first and I will meet you later. I am going to get something to eat, and then I will be looking at a few places in the city for us to visit.  
GetHooked > oh okay, you were just typing something super long  
GetHooked> no prob though, you dont want me to come with?  
MayaInkopolis37 > I apologize for the length of my messages.  
MayaInkopolis37 > Please go and enjoy yourself.  
MayaInkopolis37 > I will look at these locations and then meet you at Stingray Tower.  
GetHooked > roger dodger, ill get going then  
GetHooked > have fun! dont get lost!  
MayaInkopolis37 > Thank you for your concern.  
MayaInkopolis37 > The map application on this phone is very good.  
GetHooked > haha yeah  
GetHooked > see you later!

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun was high, much like Hook’s spirits as he once again mounted the Transfer Pad in Stingray Tower. His teammates surrounded him, weapons at the ready, and moments later they had all taken squid form and were zipping along an underground ink line that connected the sign-up building with the chosen battlefield. It took ten seconds moving along the powered current before they arrived at the Spawn Point, ready to begin Hook’s tenth match of the day.

It had been a good day so far. Of those first nine matches, Hook was on the winning side of six, and more than once he had received congratulations from his teammates upon their return to Stingray Tower. A few times he had gone down to the viewing room for a breather and found the Twins Tentacular commenting on his performance, or seen a replay of the Turf War he’d participated in and spotted himself among the fray. His scores were respectable, nothing like the first day.

Hook could feel his chest swelling with pride when he saw himself on the screen. It was proof that he was actually in Inkopolis, sharing the turf with the freshest squids around. Any low scores he received were forgotten when he saw the rep level next to his name increasing. He was getting there. He was getting better.

So when the four of them lined up on the yellow Spawn Point, and Hook saw the freshly-cleared turf and heard the distant cheers of bystanders who could see the Turf War from afar, he felt an excitement that was growing more familiar to him with each bout. _He was doing it._

The whistle blew, and Hook sprinted forward with a battle cry, popping off shots left and right to clear paths for his teammates to swim along. He followed quickly, leaping off of a ledge and throwing down a bomb which burst and bathed the turf around it in bright yellow ink.

The two teams met in the middle of the field, and the carefully planned routes that the turfers had followed to get there were replaced with chaos. Hook ducked behind a wall, peeking out to spray ink from his Splattershot at an encroaching enemy squid and forcing her to fall back. He heard a call from one of his teammates asking for aid and transformed, speeding off towards the call.

His heart beat wildly in his ears as he dodged and dove, a cacophony of sound and color exploding around him. A purple barrage of ink flew over his head, and he thrust his weapon in the direction of the enemy Inkling just as they came within view. Splatted!

Ink splashed under his feet as Hook sprinted across a more open section of turf, eyes darting from side to side in search of opponents. He saw a teammate swimming ahead of him, propelling himself into the air and readying his Dualies, only to get splatted by a single solid burst from around the corner.

Hook brought his weapon into position, and when the figure of the other Inkling came into view he fired.

The wide, encompassing canopy of a brella flared open, deflecting his shots to either side. It was launched forward a moment later, and Hook rolled to the side to avoid the incoming projectile.

Only to find himself face to face with the bearer of the brella, wearing familiar black-and-purple gear and a full helmet.

He recognized Sharpie just as she recognized him, and a low chuckle escaped the Inkling girl. His heartbeat, so wild a moment before, felt like it had utterly stopped.

“Hey, punk.” she jeered. “Looks like it’s my lucky day.”

Hastily, Hook brought his weapon up and fired a few shots just as Sharpie’s brella snapped back open. At the same moment that his ink was blocked, a blast was ejected from the girl’s weapon and splatted Hook in a single shot.

Moments later, Hook regained his senses at the Spawn Point, attempting to collect himself with a woozy groan. He hadn’t realized that Sharpie was on the enemy team; he hadn’t seen her once all day, or even heard that she was playing on the viewing screens. He guessed it only made sense that they’d run into each other again sooner or later, since Stingray Tower was apparently Sharpie’s main stomping ground right now, but he hadn’t been ready to encounter her again so soon.

...come to think of it, he’d been a lot more startled by her than he thought he’d be. Had he reacted that poorly to their first encounter?

The Inkling shook his head fiercely, trying to dislodge such unhelpful thoughts. It was time to focus on the Turf War! The field was big enough, and the targets plentiful enough, that it should be easy to stay out of her line of sight too much. If he hung back or tried to guard the inner parts of his team’s territory, he might not even see her at all.

Or so he’d hoped, but not ten seconds had elapsed after he Super Jumped into the fray before he found himself once again staring down Sharpie’s brella. Evading was pointless; she blasted him away.

And once again, when he had propelled himself off of the platform in squid form to try and cover the back lines, Sharpie was there.

And when he attempted to reach high ground in order to survey the field, Sharpie swam up the side of the wall and shot him point-blank before he’d even been able to turn and face her.

Splat. Splat. Splat.

With a weight in his gut, Hook realized that she was seeking him out. It seemed like he couldn’t set foot on the turf before Sharpie came speeding around the corner. He couldn’t move fast enough to defend himself, frontal attacks were useless and his legs wouldn’t respond in time for him to evade her counterattack. If he ran, she followed. She hunted him down.

When the whistle blew, Hook was sitting with his back against a metal crate, unable to retreat any further from the Inkling girl who stood above him like a giant, brella pointed squarely between his eyes. His weapon lay at his side. Hook felt so small under the gaze of that mask.

“I needed that.” Sharpie remarked, sounding pleased. “What’s with these skills, country boy? I thought you’d been doing Turf Wars for years. I must’ve tagged you twenty times - “

“Team Yellow is the winner!” the announcer called out. Sharpie stopped dead in her tracks, whipping around to survey the area.

Both of them looked up to the display board which was currently showing a map of the turf. The field was dominantly yellow.

“WHAT!?” Sharpie screeched, turning fully away from Hook. “What was my team _doing!?”_

“Well, you were hunting me instead of inking turf, so....” Hook said before he could stop himself. Sharpie bent down and grabbed his shirt, lifting him up to his feet.

“You listen to me, you talentless - “ the girl began with a snarl, only to be interrupted by a buzzer sounding.

“All turfers, please clear the field!” the voice said, a slight edge to his tone. “ _All_ turfers.”

The two Inklings stood still for a moment before Sharpie growled, thrusting Hook against the metal crate and turning dismissively in the direction of her Spawn Point. The boy remained motionless for three heartbeats before he collected himself enough to follow suit.

Hook found his teammates’ congratulations difficult to engage in as they returned to Stingray Tower. An image of Sharpie, standing over him, flashed through his mind and made him wince as he boarded the elevator down to the lobby. A sick feeling came to rest in his stomach.

Maybe he was done with Turf Wars for the moment. Needed to take a bit of a breather.

When he dragged his feet into the viewing room, he caught sight of Ello in one of the booths, enthusiastically sucking down a smoothie of some kind. The Inkling boy sent him an energetic wave without releasing the beverage, and Hook managed a smile as he stepped across the room and into the same booth as the other squid.

“Hey, Ello.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck and laying his Splattershot on the seat next to him. “Is Washi here too?”

“Yeppers, she’s in a match right now!” Ello replied cheerfully. “Boy though, your battle just now went terribly, huh? I guess Sharpie really super hates you for some reason. Girl can hold a grudge!”

Hook’s smile faltered, and he sighed. “Yeah, I guess so.” He reached over for the menu and started absentmindedly flipping through it, his stomach in no condition for a meal right now. “I’m gonna take a bit of a break, maybe I’ll be less likely to run into her later in the day.”

The other squid took a long sip from his smoothie, gave a contented sigh, then shook his head. “You shouldn’t have to take yourself off the turf because of Sharpie.” he remarked. “I mean, it IS cray how she kept following you like that, but her team lost because of it and even the Twins were talking about how uncool she was acting at the end, so I bet she’s gonna be cooling her jets for a bit and thinking about how it might not be worth it to pick on a newbie because he got your goat once. Girl’s definitely got some mad soul searching to do for real.”

Ello paused his tirade to take another sip. “Anyway, Stingray Tower is a big enough place that you probably won’t run into her too often, and if you do and she wants to make her team lose so that she can embarrass you then I guess that’s her dumb business.”

Hook laughed despite himself. “Thanks, Ello.” he said with a grin. “I guess you’re right. It’s just awkward thinking about what I’ll do if I end up on her team or something. It might be hard to keep turfing at Stingray Tower if she’s gonna keep showing up.”

“Me and Washi are with you all the way, my squid!” the cheerful boy declared. “Don’t let a jerk get you down!”

He tapped the menu that Hook had replaced on the table, grinning. “And if you’re taking a break anyway, why not get some food? I bet Washi will be done with her next match in a few minutes.”

Ello was very skilled at dispelling worries, as Hook was discovering. The casual way that he chewed through Sharpie was effective at untying the knot that had been sitting in his gut, and the boy found himself smiling alongside the fashionable squid.

“Sure, I guess we can.” he answered. “Maya had something to do but I can ask if she wants to come too, just to be safe.”

“The more the tastier!”

As Ello returned to his beverage, Hook pulled out his phone and sent off a message to Maya.

GetHooked > heyyy, so, just had a match with sharpie and she totally trashed me, like a lot  
GetHooked > spent the whole battle chasing me basically  
GetHooked > it was pretty embarrassing lol, so im taking a break and getting food with ello and washi  
GetHooked > we’ve got a few minutes until washi’s ready, are you wanting in?

For a few moments there was no reply. Shrugging, Hook put his phone down on the table, only to pick it back up as a new message came through.

MayaInkopolis37 > I will be late. Please enjoy your food and have fun with your Turf Wars. I will come later.

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour earlier, Maya had walked through the front doors of Kablammo Station, reputed to be a well-liked and well-equipped training hub for both teams and solo participants in Turf Wars. The manager, an older Inkling whom she gauged to be in his twenties, met her in the lobby with a bounce in his step.

The Inkling, who introduced himself as Mainer, led her around the training yard. The first floor of the establishment, it seemed, was largely devoted to solo activities; Maya saw shooting ranges for target practice, obstacle courses, and a few rooms with ink blasters at the other end. Many of these rooms were occupied by Inklings of varying skillsets, with some Inklings who looked younger than Hook struggling to succeed under the watchful eye of more seasoned squids. Mainer showed her the interiors of lounges and break rooms where vending machines and couches served to rejuvenate the worn-out participants.

Then they went to the second floor, which was for teams. Mainer explained as they walked that while the solo activities were good all-round practice meant to get a squid’s basic shooting and dodging skills up to snuff, the equipment and courses meant for teams were all about coordination, battlefield management and strategy. He led Maya to one room in particular, a sizable arena with a viewing deck from which Maya could see four Inklings engaged in combat. The rooms had elevated platforms, large obstacles suspended from the ceiling and some sort of structure in the center which rotated at fixed intervals, changing the layout of the central zone.

The Octoling listened intently to Mainer’s explanations, taking in the breadth of the facility. She could see that, however lax and carefree she had deemed Inklings to be, the same relaxed approach to life didn’t apply to the sport of Turf War. The Inklings who came here were serious, and though they smiled and laughed just like the rest, Maya could see determination in their eyes. Kablammo Station, and those locations like it, provided a place for enthusiasts who burned with a desire to improve and overcome. It was stirring, to see the devotion that Inklings could dedicate to their passions.

“You mentioned a friend, yeah?” Mainer asked, leading Maya away from the viewing deck. “We’ve got a ton of ways for people to practice together, there’s some one-on-one competitive rings and a target range for up to four squids to try and get a high score. How skilled is your friend?”

“I am not sure how to judge someone’s ability to do Turf War,” Maya answered sheepishly, “but he has told me that he has been practicing for years, and he often competes at Stingray Tower.”

“No prob, let’s assume he’s ‘intermediate’ then. For a mid-range squid, you’ll want to take a look at some of these courses…”

Half an hour later, Maya waved good-bye to Mainer as he returned to the employee offices, wondering what her next move should be. The Octoling had yet to spot Sharpie during this visit, but Lacey told her that this was the Inkling girl’s preferred training area. She supposed it was possible that she was training elsewhere, or that she was once again competing at Stingray Tower. Embarrassed, Maya realized that she hadn’t given much thought to the idea of not encountering Sharpie.

But then, an encounter with the foul-tempered squid was only her secondary objective. She was most concerned with ensuring the quality of the facility. Maya walked to a nearby vending machine, slotted a coin in, and took the drink that it dispensed. It hissed when she snapped the tab open and crackled as she drank it down.

Maya decided that she liked soda.

She sipped at the beverage as she walked through Kablammo Station, revisiting a few of the activities that she had passed by with Mainer. In particular, the solo obstacle courses were of interest to the Octoling girl; she had fond memories of competing with other soldiers for the best time back in the base, and she felt a familiar itch in her legs and fingers as she thought of rushing through the ink in a facility built for testing speed and maneuverability. These thoughts led Maya back to the rooms in question, catching glimpses through viewports of Inklings who were in the middle of taking the courses. A nearby electronic signboard featured a list of course numbers paired alongside names and what appeared to be completion times. A “high score” board, perhaps, like the ones she had been told about?

“Hey, a new face!”

A squid who sat on a nearby bench called out to her as she peered through the glass of one of the courses. Maya gave the Inkling boy a nod, receiving a smile in exchange.

“‘Fraid you’ll have to wait a bit if you want a turn on this course.” the boy said, gesturing towards the door which led into the room Maya was observing. “It’s booked up for the next few hours. One of the more popular obstacle courses.”

“No, I am just looking.” Maya replied with a shake of her head. “You are waiting for someone?”

The Inkling stretched his arms above his head. “Nah, I’m just chilling. Got done with my own course so I figured I’d do some people watching. You’ve been checking out a lot of rooms, though. None of them catch your eye?”

“I am just looking right now, but I am considering all of them.”

As she regarded the boy, Maya contemplated her options. She had been hoping to get information on both Kablammo Station’s clientele and on Sharpie; this Inkling might have some relevant information for her. Motivated by the thought, she asked, “May I sit with you for a moment?”

The Inkling gestured to the seat beside him with a smile, and Maya took the proffered position. “Do you watch the people often?” she asked.

“Yeah, every so often.” he answered, scratching his chin. “Usually between training bouts, I like to check out the squids that come through here as they go about their business. You see a lot of interesting people.”

“Do you liking the other Inklings that come here?”

“Well sure, all the squids here seem nice enough.”

“Have you encountered a girl who is calling herself Sharpie here?” the Octoling inquired. Her conversation partner’s smile changed, taking on a more amused look.

“There isn’t an Inkling here who _doesn’t_ know Sharpie.” he said with an awkward chuckle. “If she’s not turfing then she’s usually here, and she always makes reservations so her favorite courses are open. If she gets here and the last group is running a bit late, I’ve seen her stomp and seethe and boot them out.”

As she had expected; even when not occupied with victory or defeat on the battlefield, Sharpie remained violent and aggressive. The sting of loss was not what motivated her temper.

But how was she meant to feel about that? Should she be concerned or relieved that it sounded as if Sharpie was every bit as unpleasant as she appeared on the surface?

“Ah, but don’t worry.” the Inkling reassured her, waving his hand. “Sharpie’s kind of a unique case, you know? Steer clear of her and the squids who use this place are a ton of fun. You can even find a few dudes and dudettes on the second floor who’ll partner up with strangers to do some team practice. Might find a turfing team that way.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Maya answered, nodding her head. “Thank you, ink friend, you have been very helpful. I believe I will recommend this facility to my friend.”

“Always good to have more potential squaddies.” the boy replied with a thumbs-up. “Anyway, it’s about time I get back to it. Wanted to hit a few more target ranges before I head out for the day.”

He stood up, giving another wave to Maya which she returned, and started off down the hall. He reached the corner, went around, and had only been gone from Maya’s sight for a moment before he returned, stiffly and briskly walking to the opposite end of the corridor. As he passed by Maya, the two locked eyes, and the Octoling girl saw him mouth the word ‘yikes’.

Seconds later, hard and rapid footsteps heralded the figure of Sharpie as she came around the corner, her teeth clenched tightly and her eyes narrowed under the brim of the same cap she had worn at the club last night. The Inkling girl’s clothes were the same as what she usually wore on the turf. She marched directly to the door of one of the obstacle courses near Maya and yanked it open, disappearing inside.

Concerned, Maya rose to her feet. Straining her ears, she could pick up the sound of raised voices behind the door, one of which was definitely Sharpie. The girl crossed the distance between herself and the door to peer into the viewing glass; Sharpie and a male Inkling seemed to be engaged in an argument, with the boy gesturing wildly at the obstacle course in response to Sharpie furiously shaking her head and jabbing a finger in the direction of the entrance. Maya opened the door a crack.

“...irty EXACTLY!” Maya heard Sharpie saying, punctuating the statement with a sharp stabbing motion. “It’s eleven thirty-TWO now! I don’t care if you forgot to check the clock, you’re cutting into my practice time!”

“I just wanted to take one last run at it! I’m close to my record!” the boy stammered. “And besides, you can’t boot me out! You don’t own this place, it belongs to everyone!”

“It sure does, now how about you pack up and let someone else have a turn before we _really_ have a problem?”

Maya felt her stomach turning at the sight. Staying on schedule was important, but she doubted that Sharpie actually had the authority to remove someone from their activity. Was she so used to getting her way through intimidation and shouting like this? The Octoling could hardly believe there would be an Inkling who would treat someone else’s determination this way. Was Inkopolis not meant to be a place of freedom and enjoyment?

Well, in any case, her objectives had now been accomplished - she had toured Kablammo Station and witnessed Sharpie’s behavior outside of Stingray Tower. After a few visits to some of the other training yards in Inkopolis, she would come to a decision and let Hook know. A stirring of hope warmed her, hope that Hook would be thrilled to have a place to hone his skills.

As she was turning away from the argument, however, she felt the buzz that signalled a notification on her phone. Maya retrieved the device from her pocket; Hook had sent her a group of messages.

As she deciphered the Inkling text, Maya felt something else building up inside of her. She felt her hands shaking, her head clearing of any thought except for one.

This was not going to continue.

The Octoling breathed deeply, closing her eyes and willing the boiling sensation in her veins to calm. Then she turned back to the doorway, pulling it open. Sharpie was caught mid-sentence, and she turned with a growl to face the newcomer as Maya approached.

“Hey, butt out, will you?” she snapped. “I’ve already got THIS loser cutting into my practice time, and I don’t need - “

The Inkling stopped herself, narrowing her eyes as she scrutinized Maya. “Didn’t I see you at Squidchord?”

“You did.” Maya affirmed, stepping between Sharpie and the other squid. She stood half a head taller than Sharpie, her own sharpened gaze meeting the Inkling’s. “And you also have seen my friend, Hook.”

“Hook? That trashy newbie at the tower?” Sharpie asked with a mirthless laugh. “Did that little scrub get one of his friends to crash my gym and try to make me apologize for kicking his butt?”

“I want to talking to you.” the Octoling continued, ignoring Sharpie’s taunts. The Inkling’s smile faded, and she regarded Maya coldly. “You are having a reservation to use this room. I will wait, and when you finish, we talk.”

Sharpie cast another glare at the boy behind Maya, who seemed to have finally had enough; he collected his gear quickly and hurried from the room without a backward glance. Looking satisfied, the Inkling turned back to Maya. “Alright, let’s talk.” she spoke. “I’ve got the room for thirty minutes. You sit tight in the hallway, I’ll come get you when I feel like it.”

“I will wait.”

Maya turned on her heel and departed the room, but not before seeing a look of frustration on Sharpie’s face. She closed the door behind her with a click, walking back to the bench she had been sitting on and sinking onto it with her head in her hands.

The hall was quiet, but for the distant sound of Inklings chattering and laughing. Occasionally a muffled cheer would reach her ears from somewhere up above. But right now, all Maya could think about was her upcoming conversation with this irate Inkling.

A clock in the hallway ticked on.

Maya breathed slowly.

The door opened suddenly, and Sharpie stepped out from the obstacle course with a difficult-looking expression on her face. She scanned the hallway until her eyes met Maya’s, then she gestured for the Octoling to follow her; glancing up at the clock, Maya saw that only twenty minutes had gone by.

“You are not using all of your time?” she asked, standing.

“Shut up.” Sharpie replied.

The incensed Inkling led Maya through Kablammo Station, hands shoved in her pockets and eyes looking straight ahead. They passed by groups of squids who regarded the pair with concerned looks and whispers, and though Maya felt a prickle of self-consciousness at being the center of attention, the other girl didn’t spare a glance to a single soul.

Up the stairs they went, and then further, to a metal door at the top of a second flight of steps. Sharpie shoved the door open and the pair emerged into sunlight, atop the roof of Kablammo Station which was surrounded by a tall chain-link fence. As Maya stepped out onto the roof, taking in the sights of Inkopolis from this elevated position, Sharpie walked with seemingly practiced steps and sat down on a protruding piece of metal.

She crossed her legs and fished out a hard candy of some sort from her pocket, tearing the wrapper off and popping it into her mouth.

“So?” The girl growled.

Refocusing, Maya walked within ten paces of Sharpie and said, “I wanting you to leave Hook alone.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sharpie replied, waving her hand dismissively. “All I’ve done is have the bad luck to turf with the guy. If he doesn’t want to see my face then he can find another tower, I was there first.”

Maya furrowed her brow, crossing her arms. “This chasing and harassment, this is part of Turf War?” she asked sharply. “You are having the bad luck and respond by bullying him?”

“I’m _not_ a bully.” the Inkling snapped, crunching down on the candy in her mouth.

“You spend an entire battle doing nothing but hunting Hook. He is new to Inkopolis, and you are supposing to be skilled. This is not bullying? You are upset because he embarrassed you?”

Sharpie fixed Maya with an icy stare. The Octoling didn’t move, staring down the Inkling with eyes just as glacial. “Hook was making a mistake in the first battle.” she spoke. “You are angry. Fine. But this behavior must end.”

“...who are you?” Sharpie muttered.

“My name is Maya.”

The Inkling girl stood up, retrieving another candy and putting it in her mouth as she walked towards Maya. “Okay, Maya,” she said, adjusting the brim of her cap, “let’s do this. You and I are going to have a competition. One bout of your choice in Kablammo Station, since I _am_ skilled and you’ll need a handicap. If you win, I’ll stop messing with your no-talent friend.”

She narrowed her eyes. “And if I win, you mind your own business.”

Images of the facilities contained within Kablammo Station flashed through Maya’s mind as she sorted through the options at hand. She had never participated in a Turf War, and even with her weapons proficiency she wasn’t confident in her ability to defeat a seasoned participant of the sport; her attitude aside, Sharpie’s skills had been acknowledged by Slick and Washi. The other direct competitive activities that were offered by the gym had rules that she was unfamiliar and unpracticed with. With regards to one-on-one activities, that left…

“An obstacle course.” Maya offered. “To compete for fastest completion. A second-floor course.”

Sharpie raised an eyebrow. “An obstacle course?” she repeated. “A little indirect for someone who called me out.”

“Do you accept?”

The Octoling girl offered her hand, which the squid girl regarded dispassionately. After a moment she took it, squeezing tight and shaking it once.

“Tomorrow.” Sharpie said quietly. “Three o’clock. I’ll meet you here. Have a course ready.”

Having said so, she shouldered past Maya, walking briskly to the door to the roof. She paused on reaching the door, glancing back at the Octoling and opening her mouth.

But no words came. A moment later, Sharpie walked through the door, closing it with an acute slam and leaving Maya alone on the roof.


	7. Standing Up

_I wanted to enjoy the view  
which gave me something that I lack.  
But if you plan to harm my crew,  
understand that I fight back._

Hook didn’t know what to say.

After his encounter with Sharpie on the turf, he and Ello had met up with Washi in the viewing hall for some quick pre-match refreshments. Feeling sufficiently cheered by the meal, and encouraged by Ello, he and Washi had taken to the field once more, grinding out an additional six battles before Hook felt the need to take another break.

Flushed and feeling satisfied with his performance, the Inkling had made his way back to Ello’s booth only to find Maya waiting for him. The tall girl’s face was downcast, and she was rubbing her forearm uncomfortably. Then, when he sat down, she told him where she had been - examining Turf War practice gyms, in the hopes that she would find a good one for him. Hook smiled involuntarily at the gesture, touched that Maya had thought enough of him to tour the city in search of a place for him to practice.

That feeling of gratitude mixed with confusion and unease when the girl went on to describe her encounter with Sharpie. And when she finished with the news that she was going to compete with Sharpie tomorrow, both Hook and Ello fell silent.

Hook ran a hand through his tendrils, looking down at the table. He didn’t like this. Across from him, Maya shifted uncomfortably, clear blue eyes tracking his movements. Ello glanced between the two of them, eyes wide, snacks forgotten.

“I’m sorry, Maya.” Hook said at last.

The tall girl jumped in surprise, then leaned forward. “Why do you apologize?” she asked, confusion on her face. “You have done nothing, Hook, I was the one being upset about Sharpie.”

“Because you wouldn’t have gotten mixed up with Sharpie if I hadn’t sent you that text.” he said, sighing. “I should’ve just ignored her like everyone else does. It’s my fault that you’re having to fix my problem.”

“Hook, this is not being your problem.” Maya said firmly. “You are doing nothing wrong. I spoke to Sharpie because I am disliking it when one of my friends is mistreated. It is her decision to challenge me, it is my decision to accept.”

“But if I was strong enough to take care of it myself - “

“I am never thinking you are weak, Hook.”

Hook fell silent again, discomfort wriggling in his stomach despite Maya’s reassuring tone. The girl bit her lip, then reached across the table and tentatively laid a hand on his.

“Where I come from,” Maya began slowly, as if she was having difficulty finding the right words, “friends help each other. If one friend has a problem they are needing help with, it does not make them weak. There are many problems, too many for one oct - for one squid to handle. Everyone is supporting each other.”

The boy glanced up, meeting Maya’s eyes; the girl was regarding him gently, her gaze fixed and unblinking. She squeezed his hand.

“Sharpie is not being your problem only.” she said. “If one of my friends is in trouble, then it is my problem also. Okay?”

“...okay.” Hook affirmed with a nod, a small smile spreading on his face. Maya breathed out, sitting back in her seat. “I still wish you didn’t have to deal with her, but… I appreciate it.”

“I am wishing the same thing.” Maya sighed, propping her elbow up on the table. “But she is unwilling to back down without this contest.”

“You think you’ll beat her?” Ello piped up. “I mean, you seem really really cool Maya, but you don’t even do Turf War, and Sharpie’s kind of really really good at that stuff. Plus she practices all the time.”

“I did not want to face Sharpie in combat.” the tall girl replied with a glance at Ello. “This is why I suggested the obstacle course. I am well-practiced in quick movement and mobility.”

“Yeah, you have shella quick reflexes.” Hook affirmed, remembering their encounter with the sunglasses-wearing girl on the outskirts of Inkopolis. “I bet you’re at least as fast as she is.”

“I do not intend to lose.” Maya continued, laying her hands on the table. “I have obtained a dislike for fighting battles which cannot be won. My confidence is complete that I can defeat Sharpie in the obstacle course.”

“What’s this about beating up Sharpie?” inquired Washi as she approached the table, taking a seat next to Ello. “Is this about her big fight with Hook?”

“Maya didn’t like how Sharpie kept bugging Hook so she went to tell her to knock it off, and they ended up deciding to have a race for it.” Ello replied.

“What? That’s so funny, I have to tell my crowd.”

The Inkling pulled out her phone, fingers flying across the screen. Hook glanced back to Maya, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well,” he said, “you know that I’ll be there with you. No way am I going to let you race Sharpie without me, especially since you’re doing it _for_ me. Is that cool?”

“It is very cool.” Maya nodded, eyes directed down at her own device which lay untouched on the table.

After a few minutes, Washi and Ello excused themselves to find some new clothes for Washi to spend her hard-earned battle cash on, leaving Maya and Hook alone at the table. The Inkling boy was about to suggest they head out as well when Maya spoke up.

“To telling the truth, Hook,” she said quietly, “I am a little nervous about this competition. Not just of losing, but also of feeling foolish. I very much appreciate you being there with me, and ask that you not think me to be unreliable if I cannot defeat her.”

“Are you kidding?” Hook exclaimed, moving around the table and bumping her shoulder with his fist. “I’d never think that! You’re such a cool squid to have my back like this, Maya, and if you can’t beat Sharpie then _I’ll_ do something about it. I’m not gonna let that squid keep stepping all over me like this after you’ve gone so far for me.”

He tugged on the girl’s arm, pulling her to her feet. “Now c’mon! The contest isn’t until tomorrow, we both got real with each other, let’s go home. We’ll watch some TV, order some pizza, it’ll really get your mind off of things!”

Maya nodded, collecting her phone from the table. “I appreciate your concern.” she replied.

“Hey, don’t think we didn’t know how to take care of our friends in Squidburgh.” Hook said with a wink. “Count on me to get you hyped up, Maya! You’ll feel unstoppable!”

XXXXXXXXXX

=(yagirlwashi joined the chatroom)=  
yagirlwashi > heyyyyyyyy slick!! guess what!!  
=(chillsquadCaptain joined the chatroom)=  
chillsquadCaptain > Yo  
yagirlwashi > hey! >O< guess what!  
chillsquadCaptain > Lay it on me  
yagirlwashi > maya and sharpie are gonna race tomorrow (orz) three o’clock at kablammo station! :D  
chillsquadCaptain > Whoa how’d that happen  
yagirlwashi > dunno /shrug  
yagirlwashi > because sharpie’s a beaky bully i guess? hang on ill add hook and maya  
chillsquadCaptain > Dang, sounds like an event  
=(GetHooked joined the chatroom)=  
yagirlwashi > hey hook! slick is here too -w-  
yagirlwashi > where’s maya? /thinking  
GetHooked > she’s eating a bunch of pizza, haha. looks like she really likes it  
GetHooked > probably gonna be busy for a bit, greasy hands  
GetHooked > hey slick  
chillsquadCaptain > Word  
chillsquadCaptain > Is Washi telling the truth about this race?  
GetHooked > yeah, unfortunately  
yagirlwashi > excuse u slick ive never fibbed a day in my life >:C  
chillsquadCaptain > What’s the plan?  
GetHooked > me, washi and ello are gonna go to kablammo station to watch the race and cheer for maya  
GetHooked > do you want to come?  
chillsquadCaptain > Sure, I don’t mind  
chillsquadCaptain > Three o’clock? I’ll be there  
GetHooked > thanks man  
GetHooked > whole thing’s kind of nutty  
chillsquadCaptain > Why’s this race even happening, again?  
GetHooked > kind of a long story, ill tell you tomorrow  
chillsquadCaptain > Aight  
chillsquadCaptain > Well I’m gonna catch some Z’s, see you at K.S.  
GetHooked > later!  
yagirlwashi > bai  
=(chillsquadCaptain left the chatroom)=  
yagirlwashi > dude sleeps so early  
GetHooked > hope i can even get to sleep, im so nervous  
yagirlwashi > yeah that’s because ur a dork XD  
yagirlwashi > i mean, like u said, even if maya loses ur done taking sharpie’s crap right?  
GetHooked > right  
GetHooked > but still  
yagirlwashi > well IM gonna sleep fine, jsyk  
yagirlwashi > relax, hook. breathe. everything’s gonna be chill  
yagirlwashi > ya girl’s out, peace!  
=(yagirlwashi left the chatroom)=  
=(GetHooked left the chatroom)=

XXXXXXXXXX

Nerves mounted despite Maya’s outward attempts to keep her cool. Worries about the outcome of her contest with Sharpie were only a small part of the issue, however; the larger portion came from the apparent publicity that her actions had garnered her. Upon their arrival to Kablammo Station, one hour before the meeting with Sharpie, Maya and Hook had encountered Washi and Ello surrounded by a small gang of Inklings, all abuzz with chatter about the upcoming race.

Washi’s “crowd,” as she put it, had been intrigued by the idea of someone challenging Sharpie to a race, and both regulars of Kablammo Station and squids unaffiliated with the gym had grouped up to witness the event. Washi seemed pleased with the turnout, and kept patting Maya on the back and congratulating her on becoming popular. The Inklings who were familiar with Kablammo Station were calling out encouragement and suggesting specific obstacle courses that Sharpie wasn’t known to frequent, giving her thumbs up and smiles. But Maya heard little of their rallying; her mind was overtaken with the many eyes that were scrutinizing and observing her. She attempted as best she could to keep Hook or Washi between herself and the crowd, hearts doing flips.

She really hadn’t wanted so many Inklings watching her. This wasn’t supposed to be about anything but getting Sharpie off of Hook’s case.

Nevertheless, the loose crowd of excited squid kids followed at a distance as Maya walked with Hook through the second floor of Kablammo Station. The Octoling girl attempted to ignore the multitude of exclamations as she passed each course, focusing solely on the portions that she could see through the viewing glass.

It was difficult to know which one might give her an edge over Sharpie, but apparently, the Inkling girl had done very little with the team-based activities in the gym. There was no time and little point in examining every available course. At this point, she just had to select the field and prepare herself for the event.

With a course in mind, Maya made her way to the roof, flanked by her friends.

And at three o’clock, the door opened up, and an irritable-looking Sharpie stomped out onto the buildingtop. Her blazing eyes latched immediately onto Maya, then flicked left and right to take in the four Inklings beside her. She walked stormily to stand in front of the Octoling.

“You’ve got a lotta nerve.” Sharpie snarled. “What’s with all these squids shouting at me as I’m climbing the stairs, huh? Is this a publicity stunt to you?”

Maya bit her lip, glancing towards Washi, who gave a helpless-looking shrug. She sighed.

“I was not calling them here.” the Octoling replied. “They are on their own business. The race is all I am caring about.”

“Yeah? Well then let’s get it over with.” Her opponent snapped, flipping her long tendrils. “You picked a course, right? Hurry up and let’s go, idiot.”

Down the stairs they went, passing by the group of Inklings who were chattering and crowding around them as they walked. Maya led Sharpie through the hallways of the gym, stopping in front of the obstacle course she had selected. Sharpie walked in first, disappearing through the doorway; Maya lingered for a moment, breathing deeply. She felt a hand squeeze her arm, and glanced to her side to see Hook smiling at her.

“You’ve got this, Maya.” he said, sounding confident.

“...thank you, Hook.”

And with that, Maya followed Sharpie through the door, into a small waiting room which held starting gates that would lead onto the obstacle course. Sharpie was doing stretches in the corner, having shed the jacket and light skirt that she was wearing and leaving her in a fitted shirt and tights. At the sight, Maya felt her hand go to her own garb, feeling her rigid Octarian elite uniform underneath the loosely-fitting shirt which she had donned back at the apartment. Glancing at the starting gate, she thought back to the many obstacle courses and training drills she had gone through back in Octarian lands. Such things weren’t mandatory for elites, who tended to focus more on combat techniques, but Maya had always seen value in keeping herself active and on the move. And now, she would be relying on that practice to lead her to victory.

With that thought in mind, Maya pulled off her own shirt over her head, leaving her black-and-white under-armor on display. None of the Inklings had recognized it before, and besides, it was a proper uniform for the headspace she wanted to enter. She hoped that the feeling of the well-fitted armor would be enough to calm her frayed nerves. The Octoling shut out the muffled clamor from outside, envisioning those dark halls, taking measured breaths and focusing only on the sensation of her own body.

This would work. 

“Alright, here’s the deal.” Sharpie remarked, walking over to Maya as she stretched and eying her unfamiliar clothing. “One go through the course. We start at the sound of the whistle. Whoever gets to the end first wins. Got it?”

“Got it.” Maya nodded. “And the terms are as agreed - “

“Yeah, don’t need you reminding me, hurry up and get ready.”

Sharpie approached one of the starting gates, giving one last grunt as she raised her arms high over her head and rotated her shoulders. Maya stepped gingerly to the other gate, casting a glance towards the door which led out into the hallway. Through the viewport, she could see Hook, smiling and giving her a thumbs up. He said something that she couldn’t hear.

Maya turned her attentions back to the gate in front of her as a beeping sound accompanied lights that lit up along the floor. She inhaled deeply, until she was filled from top to bottom, and then exhaled through her nose.

Maya took her starting position. Sharpie did the same, bent forward with her arms poised to either side like an animal.

A pregnant pause passed.

The pair flashed forward as the gates sprang open, sprinting forward to the sound of a dull cheer which reached them through the walls of the obstacle course. Maya leapt over a low-hanging barricade and landed in a somersault, springing back to her feet to clear a gap on the other side. She felt the rush of air passing by her face, felt the distinct impact of every footfall, every leap and landing she made over the opening gauntlet of obstacles.

Sharpie had pulled ahead at the opening mark. The Inkling girl moved like lightning, flipping and diving through the air in contrast to the brawler personality she exhibited on the battlefield. Every now and then, Maya caught a glimpse of her opponent out of the corner of her eye; Sharpie’s mouth was drawn into a thin line, her eyes wide open and fixated directly ahead. Her posture and technique spoke of focus, of practice, of skill - her abilities had not been exaggerated. 

However, Maya’s limbs were longer, her control greater. With every step she was closing the gap, coming abreast of the Inkling. threatening to pass her by. A jump, a sharp turn around the bend, a slide underneath a low-hanging ceiling. When next the two met, separated only by a thin glass wall as they ran, Maya was in the lead. She heard a growl of frustration escape Sharpie.

Up ahead was the halfway mark of the course, and the beginning of the portion that relied on ink mobility and maneuverability. A sheer wall with a running cascade of ink, pooling at the bottom to allow the contestants quick entry for maintaining speed up the surface. Maya bent lower to the ground, preparing for the transition into her octopus form, when the glint of a camera lens on the wall caught her eye.

The course had cameras which displayed to the screens outside.

The crowd could see her. She was in plain view.

If she changed now, they would all see it - 

Stumbling over her feet, Maya hit the ground with a rough impact. Her thoughts scattered in an instant, the realization of her situation rushing back to her.

She had been lucky so far; it was a miracle that the Inklings did not recognize her accent, her clothing, her tendrils. So far she had managed to make friends and take part in life on the surface, but there was no way to disguise her octopoid form. How could she explain why it was different from that of a squid?

Sharpie sprinted past her, diving with grace into the ink and beginning her swim up the wall with barely a stir in the surface. Maya caught a glimpse of her face as she ran past; a toothy smirk, eyes shining with delight as she gazed down at the prone Octoling.

Maya clenched her fist, eyes squeezed shut. She had to. If she couldn’t get past this obstacle, she would forfeit the race. She would be giving up on Hook, letting him down.

Her chest twisted at the thought. She didn’t want to lose this race, or her place among the Inklings.

She thought of the sunrise.

Her body was in motion almost before she realized it. She shifted in an eyeblink, hurtling up the ink wall in pursuit of her opponent, not a thought spared to the consequences of the act. If she stopped to think, she would lose; she had lost too much time already.

The course led her along a series of ink trails which stretched across the walls and floors, sloshing ink as she sped through. Up ahead she was vaguely aware of Sharpie hurtling along the same path, leaping between the walls. Maya willed herself to accelerate, to coax a bit more speed out of her limbs. She lost her advantage while in octopus form, and there was little hope of passing Sharpie on the ink trails; she could only hope that there was enough bare ground on the other side of this section to allow her to retake the lead.

The two danced through the ink, steep drops and precision jumps, every moment drawing closer to the end. Finally, ahead of her, Maya saw Sharpie propel herself through a grate and retake physical form on the other side.

She leaped, passing the grate and hitting the ground running.

It was a dead sprint, circling around on a long curve back towards the start of the course. Ink pounded in her ears, her breathing was growing ragged and heavy. Maya came up to Sharpie’s long tendrils which trailed behind her.

She could see the finish. Sharpie’s mouth was open, chest heaving. They were tied.

And then the buzzer sounded as they crossed the goal line. Maya took three fumbling steps before collapsing to her knees, spots dancing in her eyes. Beside her, she could feel rather than see Sharpie land heavily against the wall, her own desperate gasping matching Maya’s.

The Octoling girl swallowed, trying to regain her focus, to catch her breath, but the end of the race brought back all of her worries. Losing, being exposed, being jailed or exiled, they thundered through her mind like a hurricane. She pressed her hands against her ears, trying to block out the sound of her own thoughts.

She hoped that her attempts counted for something. She hoped they’d be lenient. She hoped they wouldn’t make her go back, wouldn’t take the sky from her.

A hand grasped her wrist, and a thrill of fear radiated out from the point of contact. Maya recoiled violently, eyes wide, excuses caught in her throat.

“Whoa, Maya!” Hook exclaimed, holding up his hands in surrender as he crouched over her. “It’s okay, relax! Race is over! You feeling alright?”

The Octoling girl didn’t reply, couldn’t at first, still trying to regain her breath. An unfamiliar face rose up behind Hook’s, an Inkling girl with her yellowish tentacles worn short and neatly framing her wide grin.

“Nice hustle! Holy carp, you’re fast!” the Inkling said appreciatively. She stepped around Hook, bending down and offering her hand to Maya. “Got some style, too! You gotta tell me how you styled your ink form like that, for eel!”

Maya blinked.

“I mean, I’ve seen it a few times, ‘specially with all those other cool squids who have their tentacles done up like yours - is there some kinda trick to it? You guys all from somewhere far away?”

The Octoling could see something in this girl’s eyes. Confidence, understanding… her words were oddly weighted, too.

“Do you know…?” Maya started, catching herself with a gasp.

“Aw c’mon, I just said I don’t.” the Inkling girl laughed. She grabbed onto Maya’s hand before the taller girl could resist and pulled her upright. Brushing some dust off of the Octoling’s shirt, she leaned in and whispered, “You’re too tense, man. Gotta go with the flow, we’re a simple bunch.”

Maya felt her ink freeze in her veins. She stared down at the Inkling with wide eyes, forcing her mouth to work. “Who… are you?” she murmured.

“Nobody important.” came the cheerful reply. The girl put a hand on Maya’s back and gently pushed her towards the door - and towards Hook, who still wore an expression of worry as he glanced between them. “Just been around the block a time or two. You should smile for your friend, you did good.”

The Inkling led Maya out into the hallway, where she could spot Washi, Ello and Slick standing amongst the crowd. Washi and Ello’s faces were flushed, like they’d been shouting a lot, and they both wore big smiles.

“You were fast as shell, Maya!” Washi cheered. “I totally can’t believe how fly you looked, so cool!”

A chorus of agreements and exclamations followed the girl’s words. Maya tried to flinch back from the noise but was prevented by the yellow-headed girl’s hand.

“You’ll worry yourself sick if you don’t take it easy.” she said quietly. In a louder voice, the girl called, “Hey, so who won anyway?”

As the crowd turned away to glance towards the results board, the Inkling girl slipped her hand into Maya’s and shook it once. “I’m not worried about you.” she remarked with another grin. “Doing good for yourself, got some nice friends.”

She pulled away before Maya could reply, flashing a peace sign over her head. “Anyway, I’m a busy squid - way too busy, like, always - so I’m gonna go. Good luck, Maya! Peace!”

Anything Maya planned to say in reply was lost in a roar of excitement which came from behind her. She turned around, and through the hollering crowd of Inklings she could see the results flash up in great bold letters and numbers on the screen.

CONTESTANT 1: MAYA - 02:12:17  
CONTESTANT 2: SHARPIE - 2:13:01

Victory by less than a second.

Maya felt the tension leave her body in an instant, and she stumbled against Hook, who was laughing and jumping up and down along with Washi and Ello. The trio of squids surrounded Maya, pulling her to and fro with shouts of encouragement and jubilation. Numbly, she turned back in the direction of the yellow-headed Inkling, only to find that the girl had gone.

“Absolutely choice, Maya!” Slick called, hands cupped around his mouth.

“You were so cool!” Hook agreed.

Maya nodded, swallowing and standing up straighter as she looked at the results screen. Satisfaction was gradually replacing the tension. She glanced down at Hook, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I am happy I was having you here, Hook - “

“NO!” a shrill voice broke through the crowd.

Sharpie stood in the doorway to the obstacle course, fists balled and eyes blazing. She crossed the difference between them in three paces, directing her seething gaze towards Hook. “Move.” the girl hissed.

Seeing Hook flinch at the close proximity restored some of her senses, and Maya stepped between Sharpie and her friend, her own eyes narrowing. “That is enough, Sharpie.” she said tersely. “We had the deal.”

“You!” Sharpie snarled, jabbing a finger in Maya’s chest. “What’s your damn problem, huh? Who are you anyway? Why are you getting all up in my business? You think that just because you won the race, you’re better than me!? That you get to tell me what to do!? That I’m just a JOKE!?”

Her voice raised in volume with each word, until finally she was screaming in Maya’s face. The Octoling regarded Sharpie coldly, taking in the sight of her shaking in rage, breathing unsteady. She inhaled, then leaned down towards the boiling Inkling.

“You should not be stepping on other peoples’ dreams.” Maya said, eyes locked with Sharpie’s. “Do not be thinking that nobody will object. I do not fear you. I can be fighting back.”

The hallway was deadly silent, despite the number of Inklings in it, apart from Sharpie’s choked sounds of anger. In one motion, she tore the cap from her head and slammed it down on the ground.

“Fine!” she shouted. “Have your stupid victory! I hope I never see you or your hack friends again!”

The Inkling turned and sprinted away down the hall, a path parting through the crowd. Maya watched her go until she rounded the corner and vanished from view, then released a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding, putting a hand to her forehead.

“Daaang, Maya, you’ve got serious guts.” Slick whistled, stepping over to the group and patting her on the shoulder. “Never seen somebody tear into Sharpie like that; girl was rattled hardcore.”

“About time.” Washi smiled, nudging Maya with her elbow. “Sharpie’s had a good, no-excuses beatdown coming. Can’t wait to post about this, it’ll make big waves at Stingray Tower!”

“Thank you, everyone.” Maya said, still feeling somewhat shaken from the race. “I am thinking I would like to rest for a moment.”

The crowd dispersed over time as the group found a place to sit nearby, Washi showing a clip she had taken from the race that displayed Maya in her Octarian armor running neck-and-neck with Sharpie. Maya nodded and listened as she chattered, though her attention was drawn towards Hook. He caught her gaze and gave a smile.

“You’re a really rad squid, Maya.” he said. “For real, thanks. I’m glad you were the first friend I made in Inkopolis.”

Maya sat still for a moment, debating with herself, before reaching out and pushing her knuckles against his shoulder. “You have giving me so much.” she replied. “I will not be forgetting it. Please, be counting on me when you are in trouble.”

Hook nodded, beaming. “Deal!”

He stood up from the bench, moving closer to Washi in order to see the video that she and Ello were playing on her phone. Maya regarded the group of squids, a pleasant feeling touching her at the sight. The image of the yellow-headed Inkling returned to her mind; Maya was sure that the girl had recognized her as an Octoling. But how was that possible? None of the other Inklings she had encountered seemed to know, and what’s more, that girl had seemed interested in helping Maya keep it a secret.

If they ever met again, Maya had questions that she needed to ask. She needed to know if the Inkling girl had met Octolings, had befriended them. If she knew a way for them to coexist without fear.

But for now, she supposed, she would take the stranger’s advice. Seeing her friends laughing and talking excitedly about the race, Maya felt like perhaps it was fine to simply let herself relax, at least with these four. Questions and worries could wait for another day.

With these thoughts in her mind, Maya caught sight of movement down the hallway. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sharpie striding quickly through the corridor, head bowed. The girl reached her cap which had remained discarded in the middle of the hall, bent down and gingerly retrieved the hat from the floor. For a moment she sat still, crouched down, pressing the cap to her chest.

Then she stood, turned and briskly walked out of sight, without a backwards glance towards Maya.

XXXXXXXXX

The venue was packed, swollen to bursting with Inklings of all sizes and colors. For a hundred feet in every direction, the darkness was lit by glowsticks held aloft and the luminescent tentacles of the crowd. Hook clutched his own glowstick tightly, bouncing lightly on his feet as Washi and Slick chatted next to him.

Hook was excited.

Hook was _so_ excited!

When Slick told them that the concert he’d mentioned would be featuring Off the Hook, the Inkling had barely been able to contain his joy. He’d spent all day at the apartment, clothes laid out on the couch, walking up and down its length as he tried to decide on an outfit under Maya’s amused watch. The tall girl hadn’t been familiar with the name ‘Off the Hook’, but once he started describing Pearl and Marina, a look of realization had washed over her face. She had spent the remainder of the afternoon on her phone, absorbed in articles and videos about the popular duo.

Looking at her now, clad in an oversized ‘Off the Hook’ shirt which he’d purchased from the merchandising stall and shifting her weight from foot to foot as she cast nervous glances towards the dimly lit stage, Hook felt his excitement grow. From what he could tell, this was Maya’s first live concert. The music festivals that they’d held in Squidburgh hadn’t been anywhere near as huge as this, but they were still totally rocking experiences that formed some of Hook’s best memories. The atmosphere and energy that a concert carried with it was hard to match, and unlike a Turf War, everyone’s fire was totally in sync.

A hush fell over the crowd, sweeping along from the left side of the stage, and Hook turned away from Maya, standing on his toes in an attempt to see the stage better. The overhead lights of the venue, already turned low, vanished as a pitch black void swallowed up all sights and shapes but the waving rainbow hues of the crowd.

Then with a vibrant and trilling riff, the spotlights up above flashed, bathing the stage in a commanding glow and illuminating two figures, one of whom stood with her feet planted wide apart and her finger pointed skyward.

“AYO, IT’S PEEEEEEARL!” the stout Inkling bellowed, raising a thunderous cheer in response. The speakers blasted a sizzling tune as Marina’s hands flew along her equipment.

Hook gave out a whoop, which was matched by the squids around him and echoed by another group further away. Someone somewhere returned Pearl’s greeting and Inklings laughed..

“Helloooo Rayfin Hall!” Pearl called out, striding from one end of the stage to the other with a bounce in her step. “Our producer wanted me to say a few words thanking you guys for coming out tonight, but how about instead we just get this show on the road?”

Another great cheer. Striking a pose, Pearl glanced towards her bandmate. “Hey Marina! What are we starting with?”

“Heyo, everybody!” Marina shouted with a wave. “Coming at you first up with Acid Hues!”

A beat dropped, and the shining spotlights were replaced with patches of color that roamed and crossed each other along the stage. The sound from the powerful amplifiers hit Hook like a wall, and he could feel the music vibrating through his whole body. The horde of Inklings bopped up and down in unison, glowsticks waving as Pearl and Marina’s voices rang out.

The colors and sensations wrapped around Hook, filling him with an energy that could only be expressed through cheers; he howled and yelled. Even the noise of the crowd couldn’t block the music. Off the Hook shone upon the platform, carrying the spirits of the Inklings higher and higher.

Ecstatic, Hook turned towards Maya, mouth open to shout over the roar, but his words got caught in his throat.

Maya was the only one in the audience not bouncing in time with the song. Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her, and her eyes, rounder than he had ever seen them, were target-locked onto the two figures who were ruling the stage. Her own mouth was half-open. She took no notice of him as he looked her way. She was utterly spellbound.

The tall girl didn’t move, didn’t even blink for the duration of the song. When Acid Hues came to an end, Pearl pumped her fist in the air, laughing as the crowd applauded.

“If you guys thought that was good, you ain’t seen nothing!” she hollered. “Wastin’ no time, let’s hit it Marina!”

Hook cheered as the next song began, though he was unable to hear his own voice over the slamming beats. His energetic bounces were brought to a halt as a hand grasped at his shoulder, and he turned to see Maya. The girl’s eyes were shining brightly, Pearl and Marina glowing like beacons in their reflection. She was bobbing up and down, a finger pointed towards the stage.

“Hook!” Maya cried, her voice cracking as she shook his shoulder. “That was - this is - “

Hook could see his friend searching for the right words. Maya was trembling with excitement, her hand squeezing him. She glanced back towards the stage, then with a look of realization, the girl laughed.

“It is booyah, Hook!” she exclaimed, a brilliant smile lighting her face. “Booyah!”

Hook felt himself smiling as well, nodding and cheering beside Maya as the beaming girl put her fist in the air, waving it along with the crowd. He caught Slick and Washi’s attention, pointing towards Maya, who had eyes only for the performance.

Off the Hook’s song flowed through the venue, and Hook threw himself fully into the teeming waves of excitement and energy that rippled across them.

He caught the sight of tears in Maya’s eyes as she yelled, furiously applauding the start of the next song.

Coming to Inkopolis had been more amazing than he could have imagined. Everything in the City of Colors, from the Turf Wars, to the music, to the people who lived here, were more diverse and vibrant than anything he had witnessed before. And to Maya, who was new to so many things, he could see Inkopolis washing over her like a magic spell. They’d obviously led very different lives up to this point, but it gave him more life than he could ever describe to see the wonder in her eyes as she beheld the performance.

Hook didn’t think he’d ever forget the sight of that smile. It stirred something in him; he wanted to experience more of the feeling that filled him when he looked at the ecstatic girl. He wanted to see more, to _find_ more, of that nameless something that sang so brilliantly in Maya’s expression. He wanted to live his life pursuing that feeling.


	8. Moments: Part One

_A moment now for something new  
To see things from a different view  
While our artists rest their feet,  
somebody else takes the lead._

Slick dug into his pocket for his apartment key as he walked through the hallway, arms full with concert swag and some burgers from a late night joint. He finally fished the shiny little thing out when he was in front of the door, balancing the rest of his stuff while he slid it into the lock and carefully pulled the door open.

“I’m back!” he called towards a light at the end of the darkened interior hallway. “Ollie, Latima, help a guy out?”

A brief muffled conversation met him as he shuffled into the doorway, kicking off his shoes into the corner. Then he turned to offer his many burdens to his two roommates who were making their way down the hall towards him.

Latima, Chill Squad Vice-Captain, was a shorter Inkling who forgot how to dress on his days off; the squid gave Slick a lazy smile as he yawned and absentmindedly scratched the front of his dull grey tank top. Judging from that and his disheveled tentacles, Slick presumed that the dude had just woken up an hour ago at most. Oliver was a different story; the dour-looking guy looked pretty well put-together for this late hour, dressed up in an olive green hoodie that matched his beanie, though there was definitely a hint of sleepiness in his face too. Slick smirked at the sight as he handed off some of the bags to Latima.

“I knew you’d still be up, man.” he said to Oliver. “You gotta get more sleep if you’re gonna be waking up so early.”

“And be missing out on free burgers?” Oliver replied in his deep, clipped voice. “It is a joke that you are saying, Slick.”

Slick shrugged, offering the delicious-smelling parcel to Oliver, who departed with it towards the kitchen. He didn’t realize that he was staring after the boy’s receding figure until Latima elbowed him in the side.

“Easy, man,” he drawled, “don’t be setting any sick fires on Oliver’s back.”

Slick shoved back, unable to suppress a sheepish grin. “Hey, it’s been a long day, I’ll stare where I want.” he retorted, taking off his cap and throwing it up onto the hook by the door. “C’mon, Oliver will demolish those patties if we don’t hurry up.”

“Burgers for breakfast. This is why I hang with you, Slick.”

The two of them followed their quieter roommate to the kitchen, where Oliver had set the bag on the counter and was retrieving plates from a cupboard. Sitting down, Slick said, “Oh yeah, Ollie. Maya was at the concert tonight - you know, the girl who has the same crazy hair decals as you? Sure you don’t know her?”

“I am promising you, Slick, I do not know a single Maya.” Oliver replied, placing a plate in front of the boy. “To me, she is sounding like squid that hops onto fresh new taste.”

“You’ve got some real wild ways to say certain things, Oliver.” Latima chuckled, slumping into the seat beside Slick and accepting his own plate. “Maybe she knows _you_ , though. Wouldn’t be the first time you’ve had a secret admirer. Remember the cuttlefish girl?”

“Or the anemone boy.” Slick added.

“Wasn’t there an older Inkling, too? Yeigh high, face caught fire when she saw you?”

Oliver closed his eyes, taking a seat on the opposite side of Slick. “I am remembering them all.” he answered patiently. “Well to mean and nice, but not matching with me. The close relationship, I am waiting for now. It is sad to disappoint, but I must.”

He cast a glance at Slick, dark green eyes suddenly brimming with curiosity. “But this Maya girl,” he started, “speak of her. She seems good?”

“Whoa, Ollie!” Slick laughed as he overturned the food bag, neatly wrapped burgers rolling across the table. “First you don’t even want to meet her, now you’re wanting my opinion on her dateability?”

“You tease.” Oliver replied, unfazed. “I am wanting to know that she seems like a good friend. You say she lives with a younger squid, he is new to the city. They work well together? They do not have the close relationship?”

“Well, Maya’s pretty new too.” Slick hummed, tapping his chin. Come to think of it, he’d never actually asked Hook what the boy thought about his tall companion. They looked pretty friendly and playful on the outside - or at least Hook did, Maya was too nervous to be playful most of the time - but looks could be deceiving. He supposed it wasn’t _impossible_ that one or both of them were harboring some romantic intentions for each other.

“I guess I’ll ask Hook next time I see him.” the boy decided out loud. “Honestly, Maya doesn’t give me the vibe of somebody who’s looking to settle in with someone. Girl’s trying to click with the space, I think.”

Oliver nodded thoughtfully, biting into his food as Latima said, “Suspicious of a guy to be asking about a girl he won’t meet, though. Who knows what kind of secrets you have under that hat, huh, Oliver?”

“My tentacles are not secretive.” the scowling boy said tersely.

“I’m just saying, if you want someone’s hot take on a person, who’s a more convenient squid to ask than yourself, am I right?”

Slick started his own meal, watching Oliver as the boy looked down at the tablecloth. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about why his roommate was so against the concept of meeting with Maya, especially since both of them had so much in common. At the very least, he was confident that even if they didn’t know each other, they came from the same place; they had identical tentacle fashions and both of them spoke with a strange accent that Slick couldn’t place. Oliver told him that they wouldn’t recognize the name of his hometown and Slick hadn’t pressed the issue, but he couldn’t help but feel a little put off by how openly evasive the boy could be sometimes, especially now that he was taking such  
an interest in Maya.

“Maybe… I am checking her out.” Oliver offered after a long pause. “Stop the eyebrows waggling, Latima.” he added, crumpling a napkin and throwing it at the offending Inkling who laughed in reply.

“Hey, if you want to meet Maya, I’m down.” Slick said, smoothly confiscating the napkins before a Turf War broke out on his table. “We could make a day of it, girl loves seeing new sights in the city. Any requests?”

The other boy shook his head. “I will be letting you choose, Slick.” he answered. “You are good at interpreting people. You will be doing a good job in showing us around.”

“Thanks, man.” Slick smiled appreciatively. Latima glanced between the two of them, smirk growing wider by the moment as he sat slumped lazily in his chair.

“Now that we’ve got that squared away, how’s about we finish up these burgers and play a round or two of Mega Brawl before you guys pass out?” the shiftless Inkling remarked. “It’s nice to start my days with a good old-fashioned apartment stomp every now and again.”

“You are making it on.” Oliver replied.

Slick could almost physically hear his bed calling to him, but he grinned at the glint in Oliver’s eyes. “Just who remember who brought you food when we’re throwing down.” he warned. “I don’t cater for squids that make me look bad.”

Latima raised his hands, waggling his fingers. “It’s all in the technique, Slick.” he purred. “Ain’t afraid to teach you some moves. I’ll even take you guys two against one, if you like.”

Man, Latima really knew how to earn these late night food deliveries.

XXXXXXXXXX

A chorus of laughter and cheers rippled through the Stingray Tower viewing room as the scene of the most recent battle faded to black; green won, pink lost. The figures of the Twins Tentacular lit up out of the darkness, the camera shifting to their studio, Piers ripping on an air guitar in time with the musical jingle.

“That’s all for this group, turf fans!” The Inkling cried, raising a fist in the air to cut the music. “Time for a fifteen minute break, don’t want any overeager squids to forget to hydrate!”

“This job is everything I wanted it to be; part sports host, part babysitter.” Portia commented dryly, examining her multicolored fingernails with a frown. “Well, as long as everyone’s in the lobby and not on the turf, why don’t we flash up some rankings, Piers? Let everybody know where they stand.”

“Right on! The Twins Tentacular have all your leaderboard needs covered!” Piers answered, jumping into a flying kick as rows of names and rankings flashed up behind him. “Wha-BAM!”

The leaderboard scrolled, showing off dozens of Inklings who had competed at Stingray Tower, rep levels anywhere from five to thirty. “Lot of squids up here that don’t seem to be making much progress.” the female twin remarked, sinking deeper into her plush chair with a sigh. “Pro tip, squiddos - if you’ve been a level five turfer for more than a week, you’re doing it wrong.”

“On the other hand, we’ve got some REAL go-getters that’ve stuck with us through thick and thin!” Piers added with a whistle. “It’ll hurt us when you leave for ranked, squids and squidettes, but Stingray Tower just ain’t that kind of place. Good luck in the Splat Zone!”

A gleam entered Portia’s eye, and she sat up with a smile. “Speaking of ranked,” she said slyly, “a certain ex-ranked Stingray Towers celebrity seems to have gone AWOL. Heard anything about this, Piers?”

“Now that you mention it… where IS Sharpie, anyway?” the male twin wondered aloud, looking up at Sharpie’s name on the leaderboard. “Never known the girl to miss a day at the tower.”

Portia nodded. “And yet she’s been missing from the turf for a few days now.” she snipped. “Eyes and ears at other towers haven’t turned up anything either. Sharpie’s either way undercover or - I shudder to think, of course - she might’ve ditched the Turf War scene altogether.”

“Whoa, that’s a statement, Portia! Sharpie’s a mad machine out on the turf, what makes you think she’d jump ship?”

“Well, turns out something interesting happened the other day.” Portia continued, gesturing at someone or something off-camera. After a moment, an aerial snapshot was thrown up on the screen of a turfer training gym called ‘Kablammo Station’. “Sharpie got called out at her favorite gym by another squid, the two of them had a little race, and Sharpie ended up losing!”

Piers scratched the back of his head. “Gonna have to lay it out plainer for me, Portia.” the Inkling remarked. “Our girl Sharpie doesn’t quit after losing once.”

“Oh, I know. Sharpie’s no stranger to losing.” Portia laughed mirthlessly. “But after a little digging, guess what I found out, Piers? That squid who beat Sharpie doesn’t even _do_ Turf War - green as grass!”

“Yikes!” Piers recoiled in shock. “Oh man, what a shark bite right to the ego! That’s gotta sting after all of Sharpie’s other newbie troubles recently. Glad to see that Hook’s sticking with us here at Stingray Tower, though.”

“Well of course he would. If these blog posts are accurate, the squid who showed up Sharpie was a friend of Hook.” the girl chuckled, making a half-hearted attempt to hide her smile behind her hand. “Looks like the little guy has his buddy to thank for getting rid of his Sharpie problem - “

“Whoa there, some major yikes getting dished out today.” Piers hurriedly interjected, flashing Portia a quick glance. The female Inkling’s cheeks colored slightly at his expression, and she huffed, looking away with her arms folded.

“I guess it’s possible that Sharpie is just laying low to make a big comeback.” Portia said reluctantly, looking at something off-camera. “A wild child like that has moxie, after all.”

“It’s a lot to bounce back from, but the Twins Tentacular have faith in all you pro squids that turf it up with us!” Piers called, flashing a smile and a thumbs up at the camera. “Wherever you’re at, Sharpie, doors are open! Take a break and then get back on the turf!”

“And speaking of breaks, ours should probably be ending soon.” Portia added. “Don’t want our newbies or our veterans getting complacent. Up and at ‘em, turfers, make your way to the battlefield!”

The two flashed peace signs to the camera. As it faded to black, one could faintly make out Piers walking in Portia’s direction, scratching the back of his head as the girl put her face in her hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rain fell in great curtains across the streets of Inkopolis as the last vestiges of sunshine winked out over the horizon. Streetlights saw the squid children of the city running for cover, hiding under awnings or taking shelter inside cafes until the deluge passed. Rain was normally little more than an annoyance to an Inkling, but such heavy rainfall could very easily cause damage if one was exposed to it for extended periods of time; at the very least it’d sting, a lot.

So the roads cleared of squids, as well as other maritime life who merely wanted refuge from the downpour, harmful or no. The colors of the city were overcome by gray hues, flecks of vibrant light reflected in the occasional street lamp. No music played through the paved paths; only rain echoed throughout, bouncing from corner to corner, engulfing Inkopolis in white noise.

On the outskirts of Inkopolis, where the lights were yet dimmer and no children played, a solitary figure stood tall underneath a sleek black tarp which he had erected only minutes before the rain began, hands clasped tightly behind his back and his attention directed straight ahead. On the still-dry ground beside him, a pool of maroon-colored ink sat inert, shielded from dissolution.

From the dreary streets glowed six points of blazing red, shining like the eyes of hunting beasts, matching the light from his own tactical goggles. Three more individuals, two Octolings and an Inkling - his fellow soldiers - approached him from beneath regulation umbrellas; in the front, he recognized his squad leader, polished chestplate gleaming and kelp decorations swaying in the wind.

He gave a salute to the trio, which was returned. Then the woman in the lead retracted her umbrella as she stepped under the tarp, expression unreadable behind her metal visor.

[Agent Gamma,] the Octoling began tersely, [report.]

[The agent has been splatted for eleven days.] Gamma replied, lightly kicking the broken remains of an Octoshot which lay nearby. [No civilian-grade Inkling weapon did this. She was taken out by her own gear, ma’am.]

[You don’t mean to tell me that a squid child wrestled her gun away from her.]

[No, ma’am. I suspect it was Lieutenant Ocellus; the agent was tasked with her retrieval.]

The elite Octoling directed her crimson gaze down towards the ink puddle, mouth drawn into a thin line. She raised a hand, lightly motioning for the shortest member of the squad to come forward.

[Your thoughts, Agent Beta?] she said softly. [Is our sister still there?]

The smaller Octoling stepped forward, adjusting his visor as he knelt down beside the pool. Machinery clicked and whirred inside the metal plating. Agent Gamma stepped aside to allow him space to work, taking a position beside the Inkling who watched the proceedings silently under a visor of his own.

[Vital activity is strikingly low.] Beta answered after a pause, reaching out to lightly brush the ink with his fingertips. [I brought a rejuvenation capsule as Gamma requested. I think it’s unlikely, ma’am, but I can collect her remains and bring them back to base for reconstruction.]

The woman nodded. [Do it.] she commanded. [I won’t subject her to the disgrace of being ended by a deserter.]

As Beta moved to comply, she turned back to Gamma. [What else have you found?] she asked the taller Octoling. [Do you know Ocellus’s position?]

[I can’t pursue her too closely without standing out.] Gamma replied. [But I know that she travels with a squidling boy. He goes by the name of Hook. It shouldn’t be difficult to track him.]

The squad leader grimaced, putting a hand to her forehead. If Ocellus had already gone local, that would only make retrieving her exponentially more difficult. Who knew how many Inklings she had ingratiated herself to since deserting? Even if none of the idiotic children would notice her disappearance, if there was a chance that the New Squidbeak Splatoon had encountered her…

[Delta.] she said sharply. The Inkling stood at attention. [Return to base with Beta, see if you can rejuvenate our fallen sister. I will remain with Gamma, to see if we can locate and detain Lieutenant Ocellus. Guard Beta and his payload with your life. If you encounter the New Squidbeak Splatoon, do not engage; you’re no match for them by yourselves. If you receive no other orders, meet us back here in two days.]

[Yes, Agent Alpha.] the Inkling replied in broken Octarian, clicking his heels together.

[Go, then.]

Alpha and Gamma watched from under the tarp as Beta, having collected as much ink from the pool as was feasible, departed with Delta into the shadowy downpour. Seeing them go, Alpha frowned, frustration boiling in her veins. She dug the nails of her right hand into her left wrist as they lay clasped behind her.

[Ma’am.] Gamma spoke up.

[Speak freely, Agent Gamma.]

[You don’t wish to return with them?] the heavyset Octoling inquired. [Surely the commander will want your report. I am enough to seek out the lieutenant.]

The woman shook her head, directing her gaze towards Gamma. [I have nothing to report yet but failure, and that won’t do.] she replied, lifting a single finger. [Besides, it isn’t just locating Ocellus that will prove difficult. She’s already eliminated one retrieval agent. If you were discovered before the rest of the squad returned, could you handle her by yourself?]

Gamma drew himself to his full height. [I do not fear deserters.] he growled.

[Your confidence is commendable, but also serves as a second reason why you can’t be trusted to complete this task alone.] Alpha said, her tone razorlike. [Ocellus is protected behind a barrier of squidling civilians. You couldn’t just duel with her in the street and expect to walk away clean; it would be a retreat or a massacre, and in either case, our mission would be an abject failure.]

The squad leader raised three fingers. [We have three objectives. One, locate Lieutenant Maya Ocellus. Two, detain the lieutenant without attracting the attention of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Three, return to base without provoking any sort of retaliation. If we fail at any stage, the entire mission is scrapped. Do you understand?]

The tall Octoling nodded stiffly, and Alpha nodded in turn. [I don’t doubt your capabilities, Gamma.] she remarked. [You will be invaluable. But we must move with caution.]

The woman looked out over the rainy streets, past the outer wall of Inkopolis. Over the rain-slick bricks she could make out buildings and colorful billboards which were dimly lit from below, the shine of Inkopolis’s streets reaching skyward even in a downpour. She frowned, regarding the sight without comment or gesture.

When the rain had let up, and music once again played in rhythm to the laughter and cheers of the squids, the tarp and its residents were gone, vanished into the night like the fading specters of an Inkling’s bad dream.


	9. A Team of Two

_I see your face flushed on the field._  
_A smile so bright; a warming sight,_  
_the feeling that your efforts yield._

Back in Squidburgh, Turf War was a sport and a hobby. Local businesses would sometimes sponsor tournaments, and there were stadiums and official ‘designated turf zones’ that one could find every dozen blocks or so. Some of the bigger ones were reserved for communally recognized turfing teams, out near the city limits. Despite all of that, there were plenty of squids that would just find a regular old alley or cul-de-sac to throw down in if they couldn’t nab a proper battlefield.

What Hook was trying to say was, Turf Wars were very much something that didn’t usually interact with day-to-day life. Maybe it was because Squidburgh didn’t have the sheer size to compete with Inkopolis, but places that served as splattlefields were either cordoned off from public walkways or impromptu setups by kids itching to get a head start on all the other squids.

That was why it blew his mind when Slick brought him and Maya to an indoor mall, and he watched with mouth agape as they strolled by an active and heated Turf War taking place right in the middle of the tiled linoleum.

The other Inkling leaned against a pillar, amusement all over his face, as Hook gripped at the metal accordion fence which had been erected around the battlefield only minutes ago. A stray shot splattered both him and his clothes with turquoise ink, and Maya coughed from nearby, trying to hide her own smile.

“How have you been in town for over a week now and not seen this?” Slick asked, eyebrow raised. “Have you never turfed in this mall before?”

When Hook shook his head, the older boy ran a hand through his tendrils. “I guess that’s not so surprising. Stingray Tower has a pretty standard selection of places to turf.” he remarked, tapping a finger against his thigh.

Hook wiped the ink from his face - his clothes would be fine after the ink dissolved in a few minutes, but he didn’t want blue all over his skin - and glanced back at Slick. “Do you compete anywhere else?” he inquired, curiosity piqued. “I thought you mostly turfed at Stingray.”

“Hmm? Oh, I do, but I’ve got a part-time job at Deca Tower.” Slick replied, gesturing for them to continue their walk through the mall. “It’s the happening place to compete right now, so there’s hundreds of squids wedging themselves in the door every day. Gotta get a little creative with your locales if you want a place to put them all, especially for ranked players.”

“I am surprised you are having employment, Slick.” Maya commented, following along behind them. “You were seeming to me as the ‘chilled out’ type.”

“Hey, I’ve got stuff going on in my life too.” he said with mock hurt in his voice. “Turf War is how I get all my aggression out, and that aggression _usually_ comes from being clerk squid number seven during the afternoon rush.”

“We appreciate your sacrifices.” Hook remarked, grinning.

The conversation carried them to the front door of their main reason for visiting the mall today: Angelfish Cove, quite possibly the freshest place to assemble a turf-worthy outfit for a dozen blocks. Slick seemed mostly content with his setup, having had a few years of experience to settle into his preferred style, but Hook was determined to upgrade his wardrobe. As his reputation level rose higher at Stingray Tower, he was feeling the staleness of the clothes that he’d first purchased on his arrival to Inkopolis more and more. As it stood, he should be just fresh enough to snag some killer clothes off the shelves.

A sea of diverse and rad fashions awaited them, forcing Hook to shield his eyes against the daunting glare. Hoodies, sweats, sneakers, beanies, sandals, caps, jackets, necklaces, everywhere Hook looked there were new walls of heavenly fabrics calling out to him and his jingling coin purse. The Inkling answered the call, moving further into the store on feet that tapped to a kicking beat which was playing over the store’s speakers.

Inkopolis didn’t mess around with _anything._

The shop owner, some kind of wide crab, greeted the three of them with a smile and made some on-the-spot recommendations based on their current styles. Maya, having recently been introduced to the concept of wearing clothes that are too large for you as a fashion statement, was practically attached to the extra-large rack full of jerseys, sweaters and tees. It seemed like she mostly wanted to learn more about that kind of thing for reference, since the girl preferred much more snug and well-fitted clothing if that black getup that she wore under her clothes was any indication.

Hook had asked a few times about that gear, since he’d never even seen it advertised and it didn’t have any tags as far as he could tell, but Maya seemed reluctant to divulge too much information. From the way she had taken off everything else during her race with Sharpie, Hook wondered if it was some kind of mental focusing thing - he’d read about a lot of pro turfers who had a specific piece of clothing or outfit that they always wore during big matches, to help them feel comfortable and confident. Got them in the right mood to win, or so they said. Maybe Maya’s black outfit had a similar meaning to her.

Regardless of her own choice in fashion, however, Maya had no problem helping Hook with his own. He showed off a dozen new outfits, all of which the girl viewed with a seriousness that made it hard not to laugh. Slick gave her a few pointers on how to describe something’s freshness, since Maya seemed a little on the uninformed side of how to describe the difference between something that was “on fleek” and one that was “last season”. She took to the lesson well, and when the trio exited Angelfish Cove, Maya had a half-dozen bags of her own tucked under her arms, filled with sleek and stylish fashions.

Another Turf War was underway when they exited the mall, taking place in a skate park that sat a few dozen feet below the street they were standing on. Hook leaned over the railing at the top of the stairs which led down to the turf, watching the battle with bated breath. Somehow, no matter where or when, Turf Wars always excited him so much. No matter how many times he saw a street corner converted into a makeshift battleground, the wonder of the event was never lost on him. A group of squids, battling for fame and fun with only each other to rely on… there was something so _rad_ about it! Hook found himself cheering as the music blaring from the speakers shifted to announce the last-minute push.

Maya stood next to him, looking down at the eight Inklings with a more neutral expression. “Who do you cheer for, Hook?” she asked.

“Nobody in particular.” he answered with a grin. “I just love seeing turf get inked! It’s such a rush, you know? Seeing those squids giving it their all really makes you want to get out there and win a few yourself.”

The tall girl hummed, tapping a finger on the railing. A few other kids along the street had joined in with Hook’s hollering, crescendoing into a joyful roar as the whistle blew. The winners jumped up and down, bumping fists and spraying each other with ink, while the losers shook their heads or shouted in frustration. Hook clenched his fists as he looked down at the losing squids. _You’ll get ‘em next time!_ he thought firmly.

A musical jingle played over the speakers as the teams returned to their spawn zones, and the voice of Piers boomed over the skate park.

“What is UP, Inkopolis!? It’s the Twins Tentacular, Piers and Portia, rocking day in and day out!”

Hook straightened up, wondering if this had been a Stingray Tower Turf War, as Portia’s voice chimed in. “Grab your gear and listen up, all you wanna-be big shots, because we’ve got a special announcement that you’ll kick yourself for missing.”

“In one week, there’s gonna be a sick chance for anyone stuck in the shadows to make their mark! We’re talking a bona fide Turf War tournament, guys, open to all comers - it’s absolutely fire!”

“But make sure you grab a friend, because this is a team event. Group up in twos and fours, then come down to Stingray Tower and register before the deadline. You’ve got five days, so no excuses, squiddos.”

“It’s a Jumbo War that only one team can win! So get ready - “

“Get set - “

“- and ink it up!” the twins finished in unison to a wild cheer from the spectators.

Hook’s excitement had been building steadily with every word from the twins, reaching a fever pitch at the end where he hollered and clapped alongside the rest. He pumped his fists, unable to contain his exhilaration. A Turf War tournament! This was _exactly_ what he needed!

Slick eyed the giddy squid, a light smile on his face. “Someone’s raring to go.” he remarked. “Gotta say, sometimes I admire your energy, Hook.”

“How could I not be excited?” he exclaimed, turning to face Slick. “A tournament like that’s gonna have everyone in Inkopolis watching! What do you say, Slick - you and me should team up!”

Hook eagerly thrust out his fist, only to wilt as the older squid shook his head. “Afraid not, dude.” Slick answered. “I’m gonna be booked solid on shifts in a few days, and besides, tournaments aren’t really my style.”

He rubbed his chin, glancing up at the clouds. “I guess you might be able to convince Washi, but that girl’s got way too many friends that she likes to turf with. She probably got half a dozen invites before the announcement even finished.”

Hook sighed, enthusiasm successfully checked, and turned back towards the skate park as the ink covering the turf began to dissolve. He hadn’t really clicked with anyone on the field the way he had with Slick and Washi; despite all of the battles he’d participated in, his list of people to invite for a team-up was dramatically limited. He should’ve been prepared for a team-based event, wasn’t he planning to start competing in ranked soon?

“I wish I had a team.” he sighed aloud, kicking at the pavement. Maya looked at him, then silently followed his gaze towards the battlefield, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Hook got dragged away from the scene before the next bout could start, and he and Maya bid farewell to Slick as the squid headed off towards Deca Tower. Heart still cloudy, Hook walked through the streets with his hands in his pockets, wheels turning in his head as he tried to come up with a way to get a team in the next few days. How likely was it that there were other squids in the same position as him? Very? Very _not?_

The boy felt a hand on his shoulder, and he glanced up to see Maya regarding him with a softened gaze.

“Be cheered up, Hook.” she said. “You can still competing at the tower without a team. Is it mattering so much that you cannot do the tournament?”

Sourly, Hook nodded. “Splatfests and tourneys are big deals.” he answered. “You get crazy-high reputation boosts if you win a tournament. I won’t just be another newbie anymore, everyone in Inkopolis will know me!”

“That is why you wanting to compete? For the famous?”

“No! Well, not entirely.” Hook admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “Recognition’s great and all, but I also just really want to experience a tournament. We had a few smaller-type deals in Squidburgh, and it’s such a blast to climb the rankings with your friends. Having each other’s backs and knowing that you can rely on each other… it’s a great feeling. Way different from succeeding by yourself. You know?”

Maya didn’t reply, gazing forward with her hands clasped behind her back. She jolted in surprise as Hook slapped his cheeks, shaking his head vigorously to clear away the dull feeling in his chest.

“Nothing I can do about it by just standing here and moping!” he declared, fists clenched in determination. “You watch, Maya, I’ll find a team somehow, and we’ll be the freshest AND baddest squids on the turf!”

The girl gave him a light smile - she had been doing that more, lately - and Hook grinned in reply, rolling his shoulders to try and ease the weight of the bags draped from both arms. “Anyway, let’s use the tournament as an excuse to celebrate! Want to rent a movie?”

“I am available for movies.” she replied, eyes gleaming at the memory of their excursion to the theater. Hook led the way, trying to push the tournament from his mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hook had passed by this video store occasionally when out on the town with Slick; it was open late, and the web said it had a good selection of retro and new titles. Maya followed him in, eyes wandering as she took in the shelves full of movie titles, and the door had just barely closed behind them when he caught sight of a familiar face.

“Hey, isn’t that the girl from that one club?” he asked, looking at Maya and pointing to a purple-headed Inkling whose tentacles were styled in a wavy pattern that framed her face.

The girl followed his finger, then nodded, eyes widening a bit. “Oh, it is Lacey. Friend Lacey!”

“ ‘Ey there, boss!” Lacey chirped with a wide smile, waving vigorously at them from behind the comedy section. Hook and Maya circumvented the shelves, and the other girl gave them a high-five each. “My cover’s blown, both of ya know about my favorite movie spot now.”

“Oh yeah, you’ve gone back to the club a few times.” Hook said to Maya, who nodded in reply. “You guys hang out much?”

“Naw, I’m a ghost in the daylight hours.” the other girl answered with a grin, hands on her hips. “Not counting right now. Maya’s great though, we been texting.”

“Lacey is telling me all about the musics in Inkopolis.” Maya added. “She is recommending many songs to me.”

“Oh, maybe you could help us choose a movie then? Decided on a whim that it’s movie night.”

Lacey scratched her chin. “Dunno if I know much about movie recommendations.” she said, clicking her tongue as she glanced at Mays. “Anyfin you like in particular?”

“The theater movie about handsome street racers was good.”

“Slip ‘n Speed 4! Well if that’s the kinda thing yer after…”

Lacey led the two of them over to the action movie section, which was dominated by an enormous model of some sci-fi robot that reached the ceiling. Hook examined it casually, trying to ignore the bags of clothes which were becoming unfairly heavy on his arms, while the two girls browsed the sizable catalogue on display. Lacey seemed to be most knowledgeable about more recent releases - ‘cuz the old ones look way too cheesy,’ apparently - and was showing Maya the other movies in the Slip ‘n Speed series, among other things. Idly, Hook found himself wondering if she found herself on the turf much.

“Hey Lacey,” Hook said uncertainly, attracting the girl’s attention, “do you ever compete in Turf Wars?”

“Sure, once in a blue moon.” she chirped in reply, pushing a secret agent flick into Maya’s arms and flipping the box so she could read it. “I like to use the inkbrush ‘cuz I’m artsy.”

“Do you wanna partner up with me for the tournament that got announced today? You seem pretty cool - “

“Aw, no thanks.” Lacey interrupted with a sheepish grin, waving her hand defensively. “I ain’t about stuff like tournaments, too much commitment and pressure. ‘sides, I’m the kinda squid that inks the turf in a corner while all the fighty types duke it out in the middle, so I probably wouldn’t help ya much anyway.”

Hook shook his head, smiling back. “Not a problem, just figured I’d ask.” he said.

“Cool that you’re participating, though.” the girl added. “I’ll be rootin’ for ya, boss.”

“Thanks, Lacey.”

Looked like he really was gonna have to find another squid without a team. Hook furrowed his brow, following the other two towards the counter with movies in hand. Lacey had apparently picked out a trio of movies for Maya, explaining as she went that the shop had a pretty lenient return policy and denying Maya an answer when asked how she knew that. Hook glanced over the picks, nodding appreciatively; all three of them were pretty solid titles, good reviews online. Lacey seemed pretty informed after all, if the excited look on Maya’s face was any indication.

“I’m headin’ back to Squidchord.” Lacey told them as they exited the video store, an additional bag now hanging from Maya’s wrist. “Don’t be a stranger, guys! We’re open ‘till the sun chases the party away!”

“That’s an awful slogan.” Hook laughed. Lacey wagged a finger at him.

“Hey, I didn’t write the thing, I just say it ‘cuz I’m good at my job. Anyway, bye!”

The girl dashed off into the darkening streets, her own purchase swinging wildly. Hook watched as Maya waved good-bye to the squid, trying to shift the weight of his purchases. How could clothes be this heavy?

Well, mission accomplished, he guessed. They had their clothes, Maya had her movies, and his stomach was growling loudly. Time to wrap up the day. “Let’s head home?” he asked the girl.

“Yes.” Maya nodded somewhat absentmindedly, her thoughts clearly elsewhere once again. Hook nudged her gently before starting off towards the apartment, the two of them walking in silence until they reached their street.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tonight was _hamburgers_.

After splitting from Maya so they could pack away all of their new clothes, Hook made his way to the kitchen and retrieved the ingredients and an apron - couldn’t risk grease or something getting all over his clothes, what an embarrassment. He clicked on the stove and the TV at the same time, changing the channel to his favorite turfing show while the burners heated up.

Hook liked cooking, a detail which seemed to surprise everyone he ran into. If Turf Wars were how Slick liked to let out his aggression, then cooking was how Hook preferred to zen out after a rough day. Lots of stirring, chopping, shaking and mashing to keep his body occupied, his mind focused only on making sure he didn’t burn anything or accidentally dump an entire salt shaker into the pot (random example, honest), and when it was over he got to eat delicious hot food! Any idle moments like right now could be spent watching TV or talking with whoever else might be in the room.

Speaking of which, there was a special TV spot about Stingray Tower going on right now, probably to drum up excitement for the tournament. It seemed like the Twins got replaced at night by some other squid, a guy by himself with that kind of gravelly announcer voice that really upped the tension. The spot mostly seemed to consist of occasional explanations of Stingray Tower’s facilities and where it was located, as well as an introduction to the Twins and the gravelly voiced dude, sandwiched between videos of notable or exciting Turf Wars that had happened at Stingray Tower. Every so often, the announcer would talk over replays of certain parts of a match, discussing the finer points of upper-level turfing.

It was an engaging enough show to play in the background as Hook cracked eggs and added them to the bowl, mashing them up together with the meat and generous helpings of spice. The announcer’s tips were helpful, and by no means did Hook consider himself to be a master of the sport, so he could do with all the help he could get if he was gonna stand a chance in the tournament.

If he even qualified, of course. Hook had been doing some training at Kablammo Station, working on things like his footwork and the precision of his shots, so at the very least he didn’t think he would flunk out on the first match. Although, that did also depend on the rest of his team. Had to make sure he found someone who he could work well with.

These thoughts occupied the Inkling until the food was ready, a delicious scent wafting through the apartment. Satisfied, Hook discarded the apron and carried it towards the small table in the living area. “Hey Maya, food’s ready!” he called out.

He heard the door to Maya’s room open, and a few moments later the girl stepped softly into his field of view. Hook glanced up to offer her a burger but found himself instead taking in the sight of the girl with surprise.

Maya had donned some of the clothes she had bought from today, including a sleeveless shirt with a hood, some choice-looking wristbands and a pair of thigh-length shorts. What she was notably _not_ wearing was that black getup that she had on when they first met. Hook didn’t think he had ever seen Maya without that gear under her clothing.

“...it is not fitting?” the girl asked hesitantly, slowly taking a seat across from Hook.

“Oh, no, it looks great!” Hook replied quickly. “I just noticed that you took off that black outfit you’re usually wearing. I’d started to think it had some kind of special meaning, you know?”

Maya nodded, accepting a plate from the boy. “It does.” she answered. “It is having meaning from an old part of my life. Recently, what I have appreciating about Inkopolis is the use of clothing to expressing yourself.”

“Shell yeah, it’s a battle of freshness every day! You want everybody to know that you’ve got style.”

“And so I am removing the uniform to be asking you if I can join you in the tournament.”

Hook paused, feeling his eyes widening. Watching as the girl reached for the food, he remembered the coldness in her eyes when she had seen the Dualies he bought her. Even the memory sent a chill up his back, recalling how upset she had looked. Since then he’d been as careful as he could not to mention the idea of Maya joining him on the turf. He hadn’t even considered her as a _possibility_ for his team in the tournament. And now, she was asking to join?

“I...thought you didn’t want to do Turf War.” he said gingerly. “You got all mad last time we talked about it.”

Maya shriveled a bit in her chair, not meeting his eyes as she rubbed her forearm. “It is not the Turf War that I am having a problem with.” the girl replied. “But I was not wanting to be told to do so.”

“Sorry, I don’t really get it.”

She took a deep breath. “The fighting… it is something I was doing much before.” Maya began with hesitation in her voice. “It is something that people were using me for. When I came to Inkopolis, it was to be stopping the fighting. I was not wanting to be made to participate. So when you are giving me these weapons and saying, ‘You will be on my team,’ it was very sad to me. Disappointing. I was upset.”

Hook remembered the look on Maya’s face when she had seen the Dualies and frowned, embarrassment flickering up in his stomach. Okay, so that actually made a lot of sense, and he kind of felt like a jerk. She’d already called him out for totally buying her a gift that was meant for himself, even if he’d meant well, but having it brought up again was harsh.

Maya looked up at him and shook her head at the sheepish look on his face. “I do not blaming you, Hook.” she insisted. “I should have been telling you these things. We had both made the assumptions about each other. You could not be knowing that I would not be enjoying the weapons.”

Hook rubbed the back of his neck. Well, at least there was that. “So what’s the difference now?” he asked. “You haven’t mentioned wanting to do Turf War this whole time, why so suddenly?”

“Because now I am being confident that you do not use me.” the girl said firmly, straightening up in her chair. “After that day, Hook, you do not ask me to the battlefield. For the time we have known each other you are letting me stay beside you while you are doing Turf War and I am watching. You have been letting me to have a saying in whether I fight or not. So now when I fight, I can be knowing that it is because I am wanting to help a friend, not because it is expected.”

Maya gave him a smile. “I would be happy to be fighting with a friend.” she told him. “You are needing a team of two for the tournament, yes? I would like to ask to join you.”

Hook felt himself beaming, that flicker of embarrassment replaced by gratitude. He’d been talking about this tournament all day, and Maya had been sitting there listening to him like she always did. Knowing that she was making the decision because she wanted to help him…

“You’re giving me the warm fuzzies, Maya.” he said, gently pushing the girl’s shoulder. “You sure you’re cool trusting me to watch your back while we turf it up?”

“I am always trusting you to help me.” Maya replied.

Hook laughed. “Alright, enough!” he exclaimed. “You’re gonna make me go into fuzzy shock. Let’s do it, Maya! You and I are gonna win this thing!”

He offered his fist, which she pounded with a ‘booyah!’

“Okay, so first things first: burgers. Next, movies.” he told her, grabbing some food of his own. “Then, you and I gotta hit up the gym tomorrow! We’re gonna be fighting like two squids with one mind when the tournament rolls around!”


	10. "Old Friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to make horizontal lines.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's still reading.

_You claim to come here seeking peace,  
but you bring war just like before.  
Expect no smiles when we meet._

chillsquadCaptain > Ey Hook, you there?  
GetHooked > hey slick! what goes on, dude?  
chillsquadCaptain > Wanted to know if you and Maya were free tomorrow  
chillsquadCaptain > I was telling my roommate about how you and Maya are gonna enter the tournament, and he asked if he could meet her  
GetHooked > oh, okay. i dunno, i don’t think we were gonna do anything special?  
GetHooked > just go to kablammo i think  
GetHooked > i think she’s at squidchord right now, lemme see if i can add her  
=(MayaInkopolis37 was added to the group)=  
MayaInkopolis37 > Hello?  
chillsquadCaptain > Hey Maya, it’s Slick  
GetHooked > awesome it worked, hey maya, slick wants to know if we’re free to hang out tomorrow  
GetHooked > apparently his roommate wants to meet you  
GetHooked > i guess i forgot to ask why  
MayaInkopolis37 > I do not mind, but I am also curious.  
chillsquadCaptain > Honestly I have no clue  
chillsquadCaptain > He’s turned me down every other time I asked, and then just the other day he said he’d let me pick a place to meet  
chillsquadCaptain> Now suddenly he’s offering to take us to the museum  
chillsquadCaptain > Bumpin’ place for a first meetup, I know, but Oliver’s a weird guy  
GetHooked > hmmmmmm. well, we haven’t been to the museum yet  
chillsquadCaptain > I don’t know if it’s really your speed  
MayaInkopolis37 > Why does he want to meet me in specific?  
chillsquadCaptain > Like I said, no clue, but he’s got the same kinda tentacles as you and the same accent, if that helps  
chillsquadCaptain > Oh yeah, and he hasn’t been doing Turf Wars either  
GetHooked > really??  
chillsquadCaptain > Yeah, ever since I met him he’s been turning down my offers  
GetHooked > huh. weird.  
GetHooked > what do you say, maya?  
GetHooked> maya?  
MayaInkopolis37 > I am free tomorrow. I will meet him.  
chillsquadCaptain > Cool  
chillsquadCaptain > Let’s say four-ish, in front of the museum?  
GetHooked > see you then!  
MayaInkopolis37 > See you then.  
chillsquadCaptain > Later, dudes  
=(chillsquadCaptain left the group)=

* * *

Maya sat in the back of Cyan’s Fashionables, biting her lip as she gazed down at the cup of coffee that Ms. Damsia had prepared for her. The piping-hot steam rising from the brew had settled into mere gentle wisps, so long had she held the drink in her musings.

This ‘Oliver,’ Slick’s roommate… he had to be an Octoling, like her.

Obviously she couldn’t be sure of it, but she had met no Inklings who looked or spoke like she did. While her tendrils were seemingly being waved away as part of a new fashion trend, she had yet to actually see any Inklings mimicking its appearance. That meant that, barring a bizarre circumstance, there was only one conclusion to be gleaned from Slick’s description of him.

And _that_ meant that she was meeting one of her own kind today. Someone who might know her from before. The thought was paralyzing; Maya found herself unable to do much besides focus on keeping her hands steady and her breathing level.

“All right, let me hear it.” Damsia snipped at her, tottering to the chair which sat across from Maya. “What is it, bad roast? Stomach ache? I’m a tough old bag, I can handle it.”

“No, the coffee is fine.” Maya replied, shaking her head gently. Not liking how soft her voice was, she cleared her throat and tried again. “It is good, Ms. Damsia. I am just being occupied.”

“Being occupied by _what?”_ the anemone insisted, her tone firm. The Octoling girl looked up, meeting her glassy stare. “I’m too old to be wasting time on niceties, dear, let it out or let it go.”

Somehow, the air of command in Damsia’s voice was relieving to Maya. Maybe it was the feeling of authority that she gave off, the presence of confidence and direction in a moment that felt particularly uncontrolled to her. Careful not to say too much, she inhaled before saying, “Today I am going to meeting with an… old friend. Someone who I am not seeing for a long time.”

Damsia grunted, but said nothing. Maya took a small sip from her cup, gaining some strength from the warmth and the flavor. “This friend was knowing me a long time ago, when I was a different person. I am not knowing how I should act when I see them. We did not leaving each other on good terms… it was bad. And now they are asking, let us meet each other, and I was unable to say no. Now, I wonder if I should have - “

She was interrupted by a wheezing laugh from the old woman. Ms. Damsia sat hunched in her seat, raspy voice choking out an uncomfortable-sounding mixture between a cough and a cackle. Maya jumped to her feet, concerned, but the anemone waved her away.

“Young people.” Damsia murmured when she finally found her breath. “Always finding the silliest things to worry about.”

Maya frowned, her cheeks coloring slightly at the old woman’s laughter. She could feel a lump of indignation lodging itself in her chest. How could this woman sit there and laugh at her, when she was too worried to sleep last night?

“I am not seeing what is funny about it.” she murmured sullenly, retaking her seat.

“Dearie, you and I haven’t known each other long, so let me tell you something about ol’ Damsia.” her boss said, leaning closer to her. “I don’t give a single wriggling, dried-out carp what folks think of me. So when I hear you getting all worked up about some ‘old friend’ that you haven’t seen in a while and how they feel about you, well… how can I not laugh?”

Maya didn’t reply, unconvinced. Damsia frowned, tapping a finger on the table. “Alright, listen.” the woman began, a more serious expression crossing her face. “You said you knew this friend when you were a different person, right?”

“Yes…”

“Maybe a _worse_ person, if you’re so keen on distancing yourself from the old you?”

The Octoling nodded, hoping dearly that Ms. Damsia wouldn’t ask for details. Mercifully, it seemed like the anemone had no interest in the story, since she continued without missing a beat. “And you left on bad terms, and now you don’t know how to act.”

“That is what I am worrying about, yes.”

Damsia snorted. “Act like _yourself,_ child.” she said forcibly.

Maya blinked, feeling her shoulders loosen. She didn’t know how to respond to that. At the sight, Damsia threw her arms up in disbelief. “For crying out loud,” she exclaimed, “what have I told you about overthinking things? I swear, you kids like complicating things more than you like that splatty sports game you all play!”

She tapped a rapid tempo on the table, shaking her head emphatically. “If something bad happened between you two, you apologize! If you want to show that you’ve changed, you act like yourself! And if you like the way you are now and your friend doesn’t, then _phooey_ to them! This isn’t the impossible task you’re making it out to be, dear!”

The girl wilted at the reproach, consternation and embarrassment mixing together as she tried to make herself as compact as possible. Though she was small, the anemone’s voice had a tendency to fill the room when she got worked up, and her shrill cries of incredulity felt like they were cutting into Maya’s chest. Damsia loured at her for a moment before sighing, giving another shake of the head.

“I’ve said it before, dear.” she continued, softer this time. “You have a good head on your shoulders. But you should really try to use it more. Smart girls like you can end up worrying about things that just don’t matter. Worrying yourself sick never helped anybody. You told me you like to run, didn’t you?”

Maya nodded gingerly.

“That’s a good way to get the worries out. Too much energy, that’s what it is; you’ve got so much bottled up inside all the time that you forget how to let things go. Sometimes the best cure for a head full of worries is a good emptying.”

Feeling self-conscious, Maya picked up her cup and took another drink. The anemone waited until she had set it back down, then said, “Remember what I said, dear. Sometimes the best answer is the simplest one. Try to go with the flow.”

“...I will keep this lesson in mind, Ms. Damsia.” the Octoling offered, unable to think of any further response. The old woman grunted in reply, lifting herself out of her seat.

“Let’s hope it sticks this time.” she remarked. “Ol’ Damsia is always happy to help, but you can expect an earful if I have to repeat myself.”

She paused, looking back at Maya. The girl shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, not knowing what she was supposed to say.

“You’ve been smiling recently, dear.” Damsia said, a touch of sentiment in her voice. “I think that will say a lot by itself, if you show it to your friend.”

Before Maya could answer, Damsia had strutted out the door, calling back over her shoulder. “Alright, store’s opening, so unless you’re helping me run it today, you better finish your coffee and get going.”

Maya stood, looking at the old woman’s retreating back. A smile crossed her face, bringing a sense of warmth with it that made her subconsciously raise a hand to her own face.

_Show him my smile._

“...thank you, Ms Damsia.” she said softly, setting her empty cup by the sink and striding towards the front of the store where Hook awaited her.

* * *

Hook’s first thought on seeing Slick’s roommate was that this dude was _lanky._

Much like Maya, Oliver was tall, towering over himself even with his hunched posture. The boy walked up to meet them with a comfortable stride and his hands in his pockets, a thick woven beanie pulled low on his head; his tentacles must be pretty short, since Hook couldn’t see them at all, but if Slick was to be believed then he had them styled the same way that Maya did. He also had a pretty serious case of resting scowl syndrome, wearing a sullen look that contrasted heavily with Slick’s casual smile as he introduced them.

“This is Oliver, my roomie. I call him Ollie.” the boy declared. “Oliver, this is Hook, and this is Maya.”

“Hello to you, Hook.” Oliver greeted him in a voice that was way deeper than what Hook had expected. He definitely had the same accent as Maya, maybe even a bit rougher. Hook gave him a smile and accepted the firm handshake that was offered to him before Oliver’s eyes shifted to take in Maya’s appearance.

The girl stiffened slightly, swallowing, but before she could open her mouth, Oliver spoke first. The words sounded weirdly garbled to Hook’s ears, almost as if he was speaking a different language. Hook gave Slick a confused glance, one that matched the expression on the other boy’s face, before looking at Maya in redoubled shock as she replied in the same strange way. Her expression now was measured and careful, hands held tightly at her side. Oliver had straightened up also, the two of them regarding each other with a coolness that sparked a bit of worry in the back of Hook’s mind.

“You alright there, Ollie?” Slick spoke up first, moving up to elbow Oliver.

“It is okay.” the tall boy answered, glancing down to nod at Slick. “You were correct, Slick; we are of the same place, and exchanged greetings. I ask you to forgive my skepticism.”

“Hey, it ain’t no thing, man.” Slick answered with relief in his voice. Hook released a breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Just give a guy a warning before you go all danger mode, aight? There were seriously some sparks flying between you two.”

“There will be no more sparks, I am promising you.” Oliver said, placing a hand on Slick’s shoulder. He glanced over to Hook, who must have been a bit pale, because the tall boy added, “And you, Hook. Please be forgiving of me.”

“Hey, we’re cool.” Hook smiled, giving him a thumbs up. Weirdest first introductions _ever._

“Alright, well, we’re here at the museum. I’m sure you’ve got some activities in mind since it was your idea to come here, right Ollie?” Slick offered, pulling his roommate in the direction of the large old-fashioned building behind them. “Come on, lead us around.”

As Oliver moved away, Hook snuck a glance towards Maya. The girl looked anxious, staring after the tall boy and Slick. “You okay there, Maya?” Hook asked, tapping on her shoulder. Maya gave a start, glancing over to him. “Man, been awhile since you met somebody from your hometown?”

“Long enough.” Maya replied, giving a steady nod.

They followed Oliver and Slick into the museum, the tall boy having apparently bought tickets for them in advance. Hook wasn’t any kind of expert on what was artsy or _historically relevant_ or whatever, but he was still pretty immediately invested in the first exhibit they got escorted through. A bunch of paintings were mounted on the walls, depicting scenes from Inkling history that he’d heard about in school. The first time they’d crawled up onto land, the historic building of Cephalopod City, the first thousand-squid rave…

It was hard to keep that investment going, though. They moved in further, Oliver leading them past exhibit after exhibit. Though Hook tried to remain attentive, not much talking was happening between them - the presence of some older-looking squids who kept giving disapproving glowers at the sight of a bunch of kids jaunting through the museum might’ve contributed - and there was only so much attention Hook could give to things like the first Splattershot. Like, okay, that was cool, but there had been a ton of Splattershots since then. And most of them were better! It was interesting to look at for maybe ten seconds, but he couldn’t use it and his own gear was nicer.

The displays on humans weren’t that interesting either. The other three seemed to have a kind of muted dignity to them when they looked pensively up at the human bones which had been painstakingly assembled behind ‘Do Not Touch’ glass, but Hook just felt kind of lame when he tried to admire the dusty old things. The only thing he managed to think the entire time was that humans were really tall - Hook barely came up to the skeleton’s hip. Imagining giants like that stomping around the place made him snicker before he could suppress it, earning another look of disapproval from an older woman standing nearby.

Hook didn’t like museums.

It was a codsend when he felt his stomach gurgling in complaint. He didn’t know how long they’d been there - he had enough manners not to be constantly checking his phone, at least - but he knew he was getting hungry, and that meant an excuse to get out of here without seeming like a jerk.

“Hey Slick,” he said, catching the older squid’s sleeve, “what do you say we all go get something to eat?” _Please._

He had a feeling that the motivation behind this request wasn’t lost on Slick, who scratched his chin with a light smile as he glanced towards Oliver.

“Sure.” he agreed. “I think we’ve seen most of the big exhibits, anyway. Hey Oliver, you hungry?”

“I could eat.” the tall boy replied.

“There’s a food court near the back of the museum.” Slick told Hook. “Might as well eat there since we’re so close, and then we can head out.”

Hmm. Well, as long as they were leaving afterwards, plus it’d give Hook a chance to sample some new foods. He gave a grin and nodded. “Sounds good! I just hope museum food isn’t too expensive. Will I have to tell them that they don’t have to use the _finest_ aged ingredients?”

“No clue, might break their hearts.” Slick answered good-naturedly.

“I would like to remain with Maya.” Oliver said. Hook glanced his way; behind Oliver he could see Maya, also giving a surprised glance at this request. “Only for a moment, to be catching up. We can meet you back at the food court.”

Hook met Maya’s eye, puzzled. After a moment, she gave him a slight nod.

“Is that bother you, Hook?” Oliver asked slowly.

“Nah, you guys probably have a lot to talk about.” he replied, waving his hand. “You know where to find us!”

The four parted ways, with Slick and Hook headed off towards the spot that Slick remembered seeing the food court. Once they were out of earshot, Hook rolled his shoulders and tried to sigh the tension out of his body.

“Your friend’s intimidating, man.” he told Slick.

The other Inkling chuckled. “Don’t let the frown fool you.” he remarked with a casual shrug. “Oliver’s a weird dude for sure, but he wouldn’t hurt a flyfish. You eventually learn to look past his sulky face.”

“How’d you meet him?”

“Ah, it was a few months back. I was taking a snooze in one of those lounge alleys I showed you guys the other day, suddenly this tall dude in some strange black clothing comes through with a kid and asks if I’ve seen the mother.”

Slick smiled, an amused gleam in his eye as he recalled the scene. “We found the mom, did some talking, and it turned out that he didn’t have anywhere to stay. So I’m looking at this guy and thinking he looks weird, for real, but I still end up inviting him to crash with me and my other roommate. After he got a job he started paying rent instead of looking for his own place, so we just kinda let him stay.”

He looked at Hook. “What about you? How’d you and Maya meet?”

“Oh, uh. I tried to ambush her when we met on the road to Inkopolis and she punched me in the face.”

Hook ducked his head against the frowns of disapproval from the other museum goers as Slick’s laughter echoed through the hallway.

* * *

Maya had spent the walk to the museum rehearsing what she would say, trying to make sure the words sounded just right. She wanted to make a good impression on Oliver, since he would be the first Octoling she personally interacted with on the surface. Her anxieties at keeping her identity hidden from the Inklings had mixed with anxieties about how to change her demeanor to talk to a person who would see through all of that from the start. There was no hiding what she was from another Octarian.

But then, if Oliver had come to live on the surface just like her, he must have heard the Calamari Inkantation as well. It was something that the two of them had in common, something that Maya hoped to use as a good base to build a friendship from. She did dearly want Octoling friends who were having the same struggles as her, so she could ask how they coped with the stresses and mysteries of Inkling culture.

However, before she was able to say anything, Oliver spoke first.

[Oliver Kerma, Assistant Overseer of Special Operations.]

It was conventional for two Octarians from different divisions to introduce themselves by name and title on their first meeting, a very businesslike way to start a relationship. Formal, impersonal, expectant. Indeed, Oliver’s expression as he met Maya’s eyes had been detached, though she could see that he was waiting for her response.

She didn’t like this. These sorts of greetings were exchanged by Octarians to determine which of the participants in the meeting held the highest rank. Not only that, but he had spoken in the Octarian language, directly in front of Hook and Slick. The two Inklings were visibly confused. Maya wanted to say something to them, to try and diffuse any worries, but Oliver’s eyes were on her.

She straightened her back, assuming a more dignified posture as befit these greetings.

[Lieutenant Maya Ocellus, Confidential Research Division.] she answered stiffly.

She attempted to ignore the looks on the Inklings’ faces, trying to remain resolute. Oliver’s expression tightened, and he stood taller as well, oddly tall for a male Octoling - it had been some time since Maya had needed to look up to meet someone’s eyes. Between the two of them, Maya held the higher rank by far - but what was the point of these introductions? What was the other Octoling hoping to gain from this? It wasn’t to calm his nerves, like she had been hoping to do, because Oliver had clearly been fully in control of himself from the beginning.

What good did it do, for either of them, to speak as Octarians instead of residents of the surface?

Doubts clouded her mind as she walked with the group through the museum. The exhibits couldn’t hold her attention; inevitably, she always found her gaze drawn back to Oliver, who hadn’t spoken a word to her since that initial greeting. The perpetually scowling Octoling nodded and spoke softly to Slick and Hook, answering their questions and remarking on the tapestries that they passed, but there was only silence between him and Maya.

Just when she thought she couldn’t bear the atmosphere any longer, Hook and Slick departed to the food court, and she was left alone with Oliver. The hallway they were in was devoid of other people. Oliver watched the two Inklings walk away until they were out of sight, then he turned to Maya. There was a dark gleam in his eyes.

[Why did you come to the surface?] he asked quietly, low voice rumbling like thunder.

Off-guard, Maya blinked. [...I wanted to live among the Inklings.] she answered. [Because of the Inkantation. You heard it too, didn’t you? That’s why you’re here?]

[The Inkantation.] Oliver nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. [Yeah, I heard it. It was the most beautiful thing I’d ever heard.]

A twinge of relief ran through Maya. [Then you understand.] she said gladly, stepping forward, a smile growing on her face. [I’m so glad, I was worried about what I’d do if…]

She faltered at the look on Oliver’s face. Not a trace of welcome marked his features.

[Confidential Research Division.] he murmured, acid in his voice.

Maya flinched.

[I didn’t know what to think when Slick told me about you.] the boy continued, walking stiffly to a painting that hung on the wall, though his attention was clearly elsewhere. [I’ve been up here for months. I’ve met more than a few Octarians who heard the Inkantation, like you and me. A lot of young Octolings, mostly ones who only heard the second concert. A lot of kids who came up here without caring about the consequences. They just want to party and do Turf Wars like the squids do.]

He paused. [But you were the only one I’d heard about who _wasn’t_ doing Turf War.]

Maya swallowed, trying to fight back the distressing knot that was building up in her stomach at Oliver’s tone. [Slick said that you don’t participate, either.] she ventured, meeting Oliver’s eye as he glanced up at her. [He said that you were always turning him down.]

[That’s true.] Oliver nodded, now looking at something beyond Maya. [I _don’t_ participate in Turf Wars, because I guess I’m the only Octoling in Inkopolis that doesn’t want to ruin what he heard.]

The words were heavy, and Maya felt herself tense up. [That’s a big statement.] she said stiffly, fighting the urge to withdraw as Oliver refocused on her. [What are you talking about?]

[How could you participate in Turf Wars after living the life we did?] the boy asked, glowering at her. [We were raised to be soldiers. Battle isn’t a game to us. Why can’t you leave the play fighting to the Inklings?]

Maya grimaced, shifting uncomfortably under Oliver’s piercing stare. [I came to the surface because I wanted to live the way that Inklings do.] she said. [I was worried about fighting at first, too. I didn’t want to be violent with them. But their Turf Wars are entertainment, and they seem to have so much fun. I want to know what it’s like. I want to experience everything.]

The boy narrowed his eyes further. [So it’s because of curiosity.] he growled. [Something selfish like that…]

[Is it selfish to want to explore this new world we’ve come to?]

[You can’t claim everything that the Inklings have built for your own.]

[I am not _claiming_ anything.] Maya retorted, heat rising, overpowering her nerves. [I want a new life.]

[You want to _forget._ ] Oliver shot back.

The two of them stood facing each other in the museum hallway, eyes locked. Maya could feel a prickle of anger needling its way into her brain, the feeling growing stronger with every accusatory word out of Oliver’s mouth. She tried to calm herself, to breathe, but the look on the boy’s face - so judgmental and disappointed - it was just so _aggravating._

[How can you fault me for that?] she asked in a trembling whisper. [Of all people, how can you stand there and blame me for wanting to forget?]

[Because I won’t.] Oliver replied. [I’m going to remember where we came from, and what our people want to do to the Inklings. And those memories will fuel my determination to protect them, instead of pretend like I’m one of them.]

[Are you accusing me - ]

[The _Confidential Research Division._ ] the boy repeated, stalling Maya’s retort. [How can I fault you? Because I, _of all people,_ know what that means. You weren’t just a soldier. It must have caused a stir when you ran away.]

[Enough, please.] Maya could feel her fists shaking. It was getting harder to think. She’d had quite enough of this conversation, regret seeping through her as she berated herself for agreeing to this ill-advised meeting in the first place. [This is why you wanted to meet me? So you could lecture me?]

[So I could try to talk some sense into you.] Oliver answered, shifting his weight and shoving his hands back into his pockets. [You sounded more level-headed than the others who come up here. You’re making a mistake, putting yourself on the same field as Inklings.]

[I came here to live how I choose.] Maya murmured, looking away from Oliver to stare fixedly at the floor. [I don’t need you to talk sense into me. I don’t need anyone’s approval.]

Oliver didn’t answer immediately, and Maya fought back the indignant tears that were threatening to brim behind her eyes. This wasn’t what she wanted. She hadn’t wanted her first conversation with another Octoling on the surface to be so confrontational, so _severe._ Her hopes for a meeting with someone who knew her experiences, who could sympathize with her difficulties in adapting to the surface, were utterly destroyed.

She thought of how Hook smiled when she had asked to be on his team. She thought of how excited he got whenever he watched a Turf War, and how all the other Inklings seemed so utterly enthralled by the sport while they were racing across the ink. What was wrong with wanting to be a part of that?

Maya heard Oliver give an exasperated sigh, and she looked up to see him turning away from her.

[I have nothing else to say.] he remarked, making his way towards the food court.

The girl watched him go for a moment, hating how the knot grew bigger and bigger. She felt sick. His tone, his look, this awful feeling of having to watch every word out of her mouth, afraid that the wrong reply would cause her to lose face… it was too much like being in Octarian lands.

She hated it. Bleakly, Maya wondered if every conversation with another Octoling would remind her so cruelly of the arbitrary hierarchies in that dismal place. The thought tasted like poison. She shook her head, commanding her hearts to steady, counting steadily in her head to quell the chaos that was threatening to escape her control.

Slowly, she closed those feelings back up.

And once she felt sufficiently calm, she followed.


	11. In Your Head

_As if by fate, that girl arrived  
striking like some punk assassin.  
Should I have quit while still behind?  
I squidding knew that this would happen._

There was a tinny snap when her foot made contact with the discarded can. Red eyes peered out from underneath the rim of her cap as the rubbish flew through the air, landing with a clang and a rustle as it struck the rim of a trash can and fell inside.

Well, at least there was that.

Sharpie walked down the darkened streets with purpose, eyes directed straight ahead without regard for the loitering Inklings who still inhabited the streets at this time of night. If someone was in her way, they moved, simple as that. Anyone who ventured a complaint shriveled as her icy stare fell on them. This was something that she was used to; punks and scrubs, nobody worth wasting energy on.

But that tall girl…

Angrily, the Inkling shook her head to dislodge the image of that girl from her mind. She had better things to do than think about some dumbass who couldn’t talk right.

Her stomach growled again. Glancing up, eyes narrowed against the glare from a nearby streetlamp, she determined that she’d almost made it to the pizza place - nothing beat a good slice after a long day, and man, had this one been a pain in the ass. This whole damn week had just been one load after another, trying to find her center again after that business at the gym. Hopefully she could get back on track within the next few days.

The light of a screen caught her attention, and Sharpie glanced across the street to see a loose gathering of Inklings and other maritime life crowded around a large flatscreen TV which was mounted on the wall. She recognized the figures of Piers and Portia, the two announcers at Stingray Tower, displayed on screen, and curiosity momentarily won out over hunger; she crossed the street.

Oh. It was another announcement for the tournament coming up, this one directed at the nightlife squids and recommending they get enough sleep to wake up on time to participate. Sharpie scowled, frustrated. It was times like these that she was reminded way too directly of how much it sucked to turf by herself. If she had a team, or even one other squid that she could count on not to slow her down, she’d be all over this little event. Unfortunately no teams had extended any offers yet, and her several days’ absence from Stingray Tower probably wouldn’t be getting her any invitations either, so she was utterly screwed as far as participation went.

Damn it. _Damn it!_

Agitated, she scratched furiously at her head, trying to get rid of all this pent-up frustration that always accompanied her thoughts of Turf Wars recently. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go! She was wasting too much time playing regular matches with the casual crowd, losing precious hours that she’d never get back! But what was she _supposed_ to do? Go begging online to find if any teams had open spots? She’d rather bang her head on a wall.

Sharpie became suddenly aware of the words ‘Kablammo Station’ being uttered. Her hand froze as she listened, long ears twitching.

“...isn’t it? I mean, she’s got the cap, and the tentacles…”

“Yeah, no, I see it too now. See? Right here.”

“Wonder if she’s actually quitting.”

It was a pair of Inkling girls standing off to the side, next to the wall. Sharpie turned to them, her hand falling to her side. The two squids were huddled together, looking at a phone screen that one of them was holding, though they flinched as they realized Sharpie was looking their way.

“Uh, maybe we should go....”

_Oh no you don’t._

The girl strode to the Inklings as they nervously stepped back, grabbing the phone and yanking it out of the owner’s hand. A few of the nearby Inklings glanced her way, some taking out their own phones, but her attention was solely on these little mud-flingers. “Not nice to gossip.” she growled, turning the screen around to face her.

It was playing a video of the race that had gone down at Kablammo Station; she saw herself, sprinting full-tilt down the track with that girl in hot pursuit. Her grip on the phone tightened as she watched, vexed; the girl passed her. Sharpie lost the race. She could feel her anger mounting as the two girls watched on, hands withdrawn like they were afraid she’d snap their fingers off.

The video had over one thousand views.

It took all her willpower not to throw this stupid phone against the wall. Instead she stepped forward and grabbed one of the Inklings by the front of her shirt, ignoring her yelp of distress and pulling her closer.

“Having fun sharing this around, huh?” she hissed. The girl shook her head furiously.

“I haven’t shared anything, I just found it online - “

“What’s this about me quitting, huh?” Sharpie snapped in a louder voice, giving the girl a shake. “You think I’d roll over and die because some hack beat me in a race?”

“It… it’s just what the Twins said…” the Inkling girl stammered, eyes growing watery.

The words hit Sharpie like a brick, stopping her cold. Her eyes widened, another retort dead on her lips, as she regarded the other squid with utter amazement.

“Hey, let her go,” the second girl said in a voice that was probably meant to be commanding, reaching out towards Sharpie’s arm, but a growl made her recoil in fear.

Sharpie leaned in until her face was almost touching the other girl’s and said, in a quivering whisper, “ _Where?”_

Shakily, the Inkling reached out for her phone, which Sharpie shoved into her hands. After a few moments of frantic typing, she turned the screen back to Sharpie, showing a recorded broadcast from Stingray Tower that had played the other day.

Piers and Portia talked about Sharpie’s brief disappearance from the turfing scene. They talked about how she had been challenged and defeated at Kablammo Station, by a complete and turfless newbie. Portia was _laughing._

The girl’s shaking redoubled at the look on Sharpie’s face as she watched the video. Her body was growing hot, ink pounding in her ears. The world was taking on shades of red, everything was spinning, whirling like the sick anger filling her veins.

Distantly, she heard the Inkling whimper, and her vice grip on the girl’s shirt snapped open, her hand falling to her side.

“Go.” she growled, barely hearing her own voice. The pair was fleeing almost before she’d spoken, tentacles flailing wildly as they retreated down the street.

A revolting feeling was filling her. She leaned against the wall, eyes wide open yet looking at nothing.

No. No, no, _fuck_ no.

This would not be how it went down. She wouldn’t allow this. No way was she going to let one badly-dressed _casual_ make a mockery out of her, she would not be laughed off the turf like this! She _would not have it!_

This time she couldn’t stop her thoughts of that tall girl, looking down on her, unyielding and unafraid. Her friends crowded around her, celebrating her, laughing at Sharpie…

“Maya.” she snarled. That had been her name.

She was going to teach that squid happened when you let a fluke get to your head.

* * *

_[The greatest triumph we’ve had yet. It won’t be long now, with you here to assist us..]_

_[These are the new results we’ve compiled, ma’am. Please look them over quickly.]_

_Please, stop…_

_[Maya, I can’t… it hurts…]_

_Don’t do this… no more, I’m sorry…_

_[You only need to concern yourself with the results, ma’am. You have a good eye for data.]_

_[Congratulations, Ocellus. In light of your great contributions, we are promoting you to Lieutenant. We know you won’t let us down.]_

_Stop this!_

_[WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?]_

Maya awoke with a shriek, flailing in the dark. Her hearts felt like they were trying to escape as they thumped erratically in her chest. She scrambled into a kneeling position, hands pressed to her ears, trying to shut out the echoes of the dream which were even now beginning to fade.

The Octoling didn’t know how long she had sat hunched on the mattress, willing her shaking body to relax. Dimly, she became aware of a painful throbbing in her left hand and latched onto the sensation, eager to focus on something other than these horrible visions. It seemed to work, and within a few minutes, she had mastered herself enough to take stock of her situation.

The room was pitch black, and she reached out blindly for the switch to her bedside lamp, flicking it on and wincing at the sudden brightness. Her bedsheets were greatly disheveled, almost thrown completely off the bed. She was short of breath and covered in sweat, nightclothes clinging uncomfortably to her skin. Raising her aching hand to inspect it, she saw that it looked red and a little swollen. Might have struck it against something in her sleep.

Maya pressed a hand to her eyes, groaning. Was this because of what Oliver had said? The girl had felt off-balance ever since that conversation, unwanted thoughts constantly creeping into the corners of her mind. She hoped it wouldn’t become a pattern, the thought of waking up sweaty and exhausted every night was a grim one.

After a moment, an awful dryness in her throat commanded her attention. She wanted water.

The Octoling stood, making her way to her bedroom door and pulling it open. To her surprise, the dark of the living area was somewhat mitigated by a light which was coming from the kitchen. Crossing the space quickly, Maya found Hook standing in front of the refrigerator in his pajamas, in the process of retrieving a bottle of soda.

“Hook?” Maya called, louder than she’d meant to. The boy jumped, turning to face her with alarm in his eyes that quickly faded to relief.

“Jeez, Maya,” he said with a laugh, “you scared me. What’re you doing up, all lurking in the dark like a ghost?”

Maya didn’t answer, rubbing her forearms uncomfortably. She couldn’t tell Hook; what if he asked what the nightmares were about? How was she supposed to explain herself? As they stood in silence, the expression on the Inkling boy’s face subsided as he took in her unkempt appearance. He scratched the back of his head.

“So. You thirsty?” he offered, gesturing towards the refrigerator.

“Water, please.” Maya answered softly, grateful that he wasn’t pressing the issue.

“Comin’ at you.”

Hook grabbed a glass from the nearby cupboard, filling it up and handing it to Maya before snapping his own drink open with a hiss and walking to the couch. Maya followed him instinctively, taking a seat beside him and sipping gingerly from the glass, her other arm crossed over her stomach.

“You always wake up super early, Maya.” the boy said, glancing at her. “Are you usually up this late?”

She shook her head, not meeting his gaze. “It is not usual, no.”

“Mm!”

Once again, he didn’t seem inclined to press the issue, taking another swig from his own beverage. Maya snuck a glance at her friend out of the corner of her eye, at his bright countenance, energetic and friendly even under these odd conditions. What were the chances, she wondered, that he would still be so welcoming to her if he knew where she had come from? Would he still sit so close? Would he look at her and smile the same way?

“...Hook.”

“ ‘Sup?”

“I… cannot sleeping, right now.” Maya said, still unable to meet his gaze. “Would you mind talking with me?”

She regretted the words as soon as she’d said them, not wanting to take advantage of the boy’s kindness in respecting her own silence, but Hook just nodded his head. “Sure, man! What about?”

Disgust at her own hypocrisy spread through her as she replied, “Can you telling me of where you came from?”

“Oh, Squidburgh? The place rules.” the Inkling said with a smile. “Anything specific?”

“Whatever you are wanting to tell me.”

“Okay, well first of all, there was this _awesome_ nacho place like two blocks from my house, and I used to go there every weekend because they would always have this special program on about Inkopolis…”

As Hook began to ramble, Maya glanced his way again. The boy was grinning widely, a fond light in his eyes as he recounted his memories of his hometown. He would gesture energetically at exciting moments, and lean in closer when talking about mischief that he had engaged in with his friends. Turf Wars featured prominently in his story, and admiration of the cool Inklings who ruled the field in their signature styles.

Maya closed her eyes, trying to picture the street corner that had been Hook’s favorite spot to practice Turf Wars, or the bus station which took enterprising young squids out of the city to participate on a larger stage. The image of a younger Hook, toy gun in hand as he watched the buses departing with shining eyes, brought a smile to her own face. Slowly, the glimmer chased away that rotten feeling that had taken root in her hearts.

“...would never believe how much it cost me! A real steal!” Hook exclaimed, mimicking the firing of a Splattershot. “I know I look like I always get the best, but I’m a squid who knows the value of saving money! Ain’t all about the big brands, sometimes the more obscure stuff can really wow the crowd!”

He took another drink from his bottle. Maya’s own drink lay forgotten on the table next to her. “I miss it sometimes.” the Inkling remarked. “But Inkopolis has always been my dream. The big chance, you know? This is where all the happening squids are at! Even so, I’ve got a lot of good memories of Squidburgh.”

“It is sounding like a nice place.” Maya told him, brushing her tendrils out of her eyes. “You are very lucky, Hook.”

Her friend smiled at her. “I really am.” he replied. “Had a lot of good experiences in my time. And it’s only getting better, Maya.”

He looked like he wanted to say more, but a sudden yawn interrupted whatever was coming next. He rubbed at his eyes, fangs gleaming as he grinned awkwardly. “Soda before bed was probably a bad idea, but a squid wants what a squid wants.” he chuckled. “Can’t fight old-fashioned fatigue, though. I think I’m gonna head to bed.”

Hook looked more fully at Maya. “You good?” he asked, eyes meeting hers.

“I am good.” Maya answered, nodding. “Thank you for telling me these things, Hook. Hearing your happy memories is nice.”

“No prob, Maya. ‘S what friends do.”

The boy stifled another yawn, giving a wave as he shuffled off towards his room. Maya remained until she saw the door close behind him, then the Octoling stood and carried her glass back into her bedroom.

As Hook had said, one couldn’t fight fatigue. It was probably a bad idea to go back to sleep all grimy and sweaty, but Maya would wake before Hook anyway and could take a shower before he got up; besides, she’d been trying to adapt to this looser lifestyle that the Inklings enjoyed.

She _would_ have to change into some fresh nightclothes, though. As she rummaged through her drawers, Oliver’s voice passed through her head again.

_[You’re making a mistake, putting yourself on the same field as Inklings.]_

Maya grimaced, pushing the thought from her mind. [Phooey to him.] she muttered, remembering Damsia’s words. She liked the life she had right now, with friends she could talk to and interesting new places to visit each day. Oliver could do as he liked, but Maya was determined to participate in the tournament. She didn’t want fear to keep hindering her like this. Maybe if she helped Hook with his Turf Wars, and proved Oliver wrong, it would ease these worries that kept creeping up in the quiet hours.

It had to.

* * *

Their coordination was getting better, Hook thought as he wiped the sweat from his brow, glancing across the training room.

This marked their second day of practice at Kablammo Station, and the name of the game today was defense. This room had little nozzles which would extend from the ceiling, and some long-range burst guns that spectators could use which were bolted to the far wall. On the challenger’s side of the turf - that is to say, Hook and Maya’s - a large strip of the floor stretching across the width of the field was outlined in ink-resistant white tape. The nozzles would periodically spray yellow ink across the field, while the burst guns - and the nozzles, if too much turf got covered - were supposed to fill the taped-off section with that same color. The idea was to coordinate with your teammates to prevent the taped-off part from getting totally covered by yellow ink, while simultaneously covering as much of the rest of the turf in your own color as possible. It was kind of like one-sided Splat Zones, with the challengers winning if they kept the target zone clear of yellow ink for three minutes and losing if it got covered. If all of the challengers were splatted at the same time, that was another game over.

Despite Hook’s greater experience on the turf, Maya was definitely the better strategist. She had a knack for keeping one eye on the target area and calling Hook’s attention to it if they were in danger. She also pretty quickly got a feeling for where the squids on the burst guns would tend to aim, and was able to retake those spots almost immediately. Meanwhile, Hook just kept an ear out for Maya’s call-outs while coating the middle section in ink. With him going for maximum surface area and Maya spot-checking, they were getting closer and closer to completely dominating the exercise after only a few hours of practice.

He waved Maya over to the door after their latest bout, breathing unsteadily as he took a seat on a bench, a gym towel pressed to his face. Peeking out from behind it, he saw Maya taking a seat next to him; the tall girl seemed much less fatigued than him, though he could still see a faint shine on her forehead.

“So how is it?” he asked with a smile, lowering the towel to rub at his neck. “Feeling confident yet?”

Maya shrugged nonchalantly, leaning back against the wall. “It is difficult to be saying. But I truly having appreciation for the many trainings here.”

“Shell yeah, you picked a great place!”

The girl smiled back at him. “You are kind, Hook.”

Kindness had nothing to do with it, though. Kablammo Station had a frankly crazy amount of courses for both solo and team turfers. Hook wondered excitedly if every training yard in Inkopolis was so diverse and useful. Maybe he should take a tour of them all and organize them in some kind of list to put online? Like ‘Hook’s Top Training Picks’. Had a pretty good ring to it.

He glanced over at Maya, who was taking measured drinks from her water bottle, and felt another touch of appreciation for the girl. Ever since he’d met her, she’d been sticking by him, on board for trying new things and just having a really fresh attitude in general despite how clearly out of her element she felt. Seeing her smiling more often now and getting excited about movies, not to mention being so motivated for the tournament, just felt so warm to him after how nervous she’d been for the first week or so.

That was why it kind of bothered him that she’d seemed so distressed last night. Hook was far from being an expert on stuff like social cues, but it didn’t take a genius to see that she had been way spooked. He’d thought at first that he imagined the loud yell which woke him up, until he’d seen Maya standing in the dark, clothes disarrayed and her face all downcast. She’d been weirdly careful when she talked to him, too, like she was handling glass.

He wished he’d been able to ask her what was wrong, but he couldn’t get the words right in his head. The Inkling was just happy that he’d gotten her smiling again before bed.

Well, there was no time for worrying when they were moving, and Maya had seemed in high spirits all day as they practiced for the tournament. Hook still wished that he knew what was bothering her, but Maya seemed to be pretty smart. He figured that she’d tell him about it, if it was something that he could help with in the first place.

He was just about to suggest they move to a new course, standing up from the bench, when a group of three Inklings seemed to spot the two of them and hurried over.

“Hey, it’s you!” one of them, a boy with one long tendril hanging off the side of his head, exclaimed as he looked down at Maya. “It’s, uh, Maya right?”

The girl nodded slowly, setting her bottle down.

“Nice, so you really do go here!” he grinned, putting a hand on his hip and gesturing to the other two, another boy and a girl. “I’m Penna, that’s Audrey, and this is my brother Pron.”

“I’ve watched your video like a hundred times.” Pron chimed in, the three of them crowding the bench as Maya shrank back towards the wall.

“My… video?” she repeated uncertainly.

“Yeah, the one that Washi put online.” Penna answered. “You’ve got some _speed,_ dude, I’m glad she posted it! Vid’s an inspiration!”

“It is good to hear. Washi is being very considerate.” Maya said gingerly, glancing towards Hook. She looked uncomfortable.

“Sorry, dudes, but we’ve gotta get back to practice.” he cut in, taking half a step between Maya and the Inklings. “Gotta get ready for the tournament, you know! Maybe you could cheer us on?”

“Oh, definitely.” Audrey said with a nod, beaming. “No way we wouldn’t support the squid that got rid of Sharpie.”

Hook paused, raising an eyebrow. Got rid of Sharpie? Now that they mentioned it, he’d been training in Kablammo for the last week or so and hadn’t seen Sharpie a single time. Actually, he hadn’t seen Sharpie at Stingray Tower either. “Where’d she go, another gym?” he asked.

“Who knows?” Pron shrugged. “We’re just glad she’s not here anymore, girl was a menace. You did us all a favor, Maya, so don’t worry. We’ve got your back - “

“I did not mean for that.” Maya interrupted. Hook glanced back at her, hearts jamming at the look of dismay on her face. The other Inklings paused as well. “I was not meaning to chase Sharpie away, I was only wanting to help Hook.”

“Hey, you helped _everyone.”_ Audrey told her, looking confused. “Sharpie was a Grade-A problem starter.”

“But this was her place to practice!”

“It’s our place to practice too, man.” Penna said with a touch of irritation. “And now we can, without worrying about that crazy girl shouting at us if we stand in the wrong spot or something.”

Alright, this was getting to be too much.

“Glad to help, guys.” Hook said, grabbing Maya by the arm and pulling until she staggered to her feet. “But there’s only a few days until the tourney and we really gotta practice. See you later!”

He hurried them away without looking back, not stopping until they’d reached one of the break rooms nearby. When he finally turned to Maya again, the girl looked distraught, arms crossed tightly across her chest as she sank into a nearby seat.

“Hey Maya, what’s wrong?” he asked, leaning down to look her in the eye.

“I was not meaning to chase her away.” Maya repeated, voice soft. “I did not wanting to make Sharpie leave. Lacey was telling me that this is Sharpie’s favored place. I do not wanting it to have been me, so soon after...”

She faltered, fingers digging into the skin on her arms.

Cod, Hook wished he was better at this. Sitting next to Maya, he patted her shoulder and said, “Hey, those squids were just saying what they were feeling. Sharpie seems too stubborn to give up her turf just like that.”

“But then where is she?” the girl asked, giving Hook a worried look. “Sharpie is wanting to participate in the rankings. Why she is not practicing?”

“I dunno.” Hook scratched his head. “She had a pretty hot exit, maybe she just wanted to cool her head? But trust me, Maya, a squid like Sharpie _lives_ for Turf War. You didn’t chase her out, she’s just… taking a break, probably!”

Maya didn’t seem totally convinced, but she still took a steadying breath as she looked down at the table top. Something else that Hook appreciated about Maya was how big the girl’s hearts seemed to be; she really couldn’t seem to let anyone’s dreams get disrespected. Hook didn’t have a whole lot of love for Sharpie, but Maya seemed pretty concerned about the angry Inkling, and he definitely didn’t want her to be so stressed over something like this.

“Didn’t you tell me that Lacey and Sharpie are friends?” he asked, drawing Maya’s attention again. “Maybe she knows what’s up with Sharpie. Why don’t you text her?”

“...it is a good idea.” Maya answered, nodding. “I will doing that. Thank you, Hook.”

“Hey, I’m not doing anything.” he smiled, giving her a thumbs up. “You’re the one going on a hunt for the angriest squid ever. Hopefully she at least _sorta_ appreciates it.”

Maya took another deep breath, exhaling slowly before meeting his eyes. “I am okay.” she said. “As you say, there is not being much time until the tournament. Let us finish the practice for today and I will messaging Lacey tomorrow.”

Hook agreed, the two of them standing in unison. As he followed Maya out the door, though, the boy couldn’t help a frown which crossed his face at the memory of Sharpie screaming in Maya’s face.

She really, _really_ better appreciate Maya’s concern.


	12. There's All Kinds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to this being the longest fictional work I've written in a very long time, which is exciting to me! I appreciate the comments I've been receiving, and everyone who's been checking out my other stories, I always smile when I recognize your names. Glad to know you're still enjoying yourselves. AO3 limits my ability to talk to you guys, so if anyone wants to add me, I can be found on Discord at Kolas#3377.
> 
> Please enjoy.

_“Everything will be alright  
as long as you can try your best.”  
Aren’t those words a little trite  
when you see I’m such a mess?_

It had been a long time coming, but with the tournament only days away and Maya currently occupied, Hook decided it was time to roll up his sleeves and get down to business. If there was one aspect in which he was woefully unprepared for the coming event, it was this.

And so, with pockets full of hard-earned battlecash, Hook made his way across town to buy some new weaponry!

His Splattershot had served him well so far, but it was so clearly an older model and the paint was getting scuffed up - nothing that a future tournament winner should be using when he took home the trophy. Assuming that there _was_ a trophy. His wardrobe had been getting some upgrades along the way, but weapons were much pricier by the unit than new shirts or shoes, so he still carried the good ol’ shooter that he’d started with. That ended today.

Goodbye, Splattershot! You will be remembered fondly, and given a place of honor in the closet!

The automatic doors to the weapon shop opened with a whoosh as he approached, welcoming Hook to a land of rollers, chargers and blasters. The color scheme of weapons shops, it seemed, tended to be more subdued than that of clothing stores; the gear was mounted on metal racking instead of plastic hooks, and the lights were more plain and purposeful than the multicolored strobes in hues of all kinds. This was the other side of Turf Wars, one part looking good and one part splatting good. A warrior’s store.

Hook passed by the many options on display, wondering which was most deserving of his earnings. He should probably stick to some kind of shooter, since he didn’t want to experiment just before he would be going out into the arena. He couldn’t deny that he was giving serious thought to the idea of picking up a blaster, with their squid-popping projectiles and big area of effect, but they also shot slowly, and Hook’s aim wasn’t that good yet. He felt more confident sticking to the quick-shooting weapons like the Splash-o-matic or the Aerospray. It wasn’t a cop out, it was strategy!

Walking circles around the racking, not paying attention to where he was going, Hook was caught by surprise when he suddenly slammed right into something solid. He fell to the ground with a grunt, hearing another cry at the same time and the sound of something clattering to the floor.

Trying to ignore the soreness in his face and butt, he cracked an eye open to see that he’d walked into an older Inkling girl, in her early twenties maybe. She was wearing pretty unassuming clothes, a jacket that looked a little too warm for this weather and leggings. She’d apparently been wearing a hat and sunglasses too, since those were laying nearby - probably what made the clattering sound - and her dark green tendrils were falling freely over the right side of her face…

Wait a second.

“Portia?” Hook said hesitantly. The girl, who had been hurriedly reaching for the hat and glasses, froze on the spot. “From the Twins Tentacular?”

“...you’re wrong.” she answered in a small voice, but Hook was already on his feet, excitement building.

“No way!” he exclaimed. “I can’t believe I’d meet you out of nowhere like this! Holy carp, this is so cool!”

Alright, so Portia typically had less-than-kind things to say when she was commentating on battles at Stingray Tower, but she was still a pretty big name in Inkopolis! He walked over to her, reaching out a hand, still amazed at how unlikely this was. “Lemme help you up! I didn’t break your glasses, did I? Sorry about bumping into you, Portia!”

“Please stop talking so loud.” the girl said, tone still hushed, eyes averted. She clumsily collected the items which lay scattered on the floor and then grasped out blindly for Hook’s hand, allowing the younger Inkling to pull her up.

“Sorry, again.” he said. Man, of all the ways to meet a celebrity - what should he do to improve on that bad first impression? “So, uh, what are you shopping for? You strike me as a blaster user, right? I’ve never seen you actually turf, before. Do you do it somewhere other than Stingray? I guess that makes sense - “

“Listen.” Portia interrupted, donning her hat and glasses before taking a quick glance around them. “I’m just… I’m here to…”

Seemingly at a loss, she sighed, shoulders slumping. Hook blinked, feeling a bit of unease creeping in. Right, gushing over celebrities when they were trying to shop was kind of a jerky thing to do, huh?

“No worries, I’ll get out of your tentacles.” he said, rubbing the back of his head self-consciously. “Sorry for running into you! I’ll just…”

He faltered at the sight of the older girl shaking her head, steepling her fingers in front of her stomach.

“You’re… Hook, right?” she asked hesitantly. When he nodded, she inhaled. “Don’t worry about it, okay? I’m fine. Everything’s fine. So… thanks for watching.”

The last few words flopped awkwardly out of her mouth, her voice trailing off at the end.

Alright, so, he wasn’t really sure how to respond to that. Portia didn’t say anything else as the seconds ticked on, eyes on the floor. “Uh… no problem. You and Piers are pretty cool.”

It was getting really awkward to be standing in the middle of the aisle like this. Hook found himself glancing around too, wondering how badly the two of them were standing out, when he heard Portia give another sigh and put a hand over her eyes.

“I’m not good at this.” he heard her mumble.

_What was he supposed to do here?_

“Anyway, I was about done browsing, and figured I’d get something to eat.” he said, hoping it didn’t sound too forced. “But it was really cool to meet you here!”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll buy.” Portia answered loosely.

Hook’s disbelief at those words lasted all the way until they were seated on opposite sides of a booth in a nearby diner. He regarded the water that had been placed in front of him, fidgeting in his seat as Portia took off her sunglasses and clipped them to the front of her shirt, her other hand scrolling her phone.

How did this happen? How did he go from running headfirst into a celebrity at the weapon shop, to sitting down with her at a diner? Not to mention how weird she was acting - if she’d been the same abrasive personality from TV then he’d have a better idea of how to talk to her. He’d thought about it beforehand, even! But this was...

“You’re… really different from how you act on TV.” the boy said lamely.

Portia nodded, sighing. “You have to be entertaining on TV.” she remarked in that same quiet voice, putting her phone down on the table. “Being all quiet and mopey doesn’t get the views.” The announcer sipped from her own water, then regarded Hook with eyelids drooping. “Didn’t mean to seem unfriendly. So let me treat you.”

“Oh, that’s fine!” Hook assured her, uncertainty about the situation rising. He had never felt so much like he was intruding on someone else’s space, despite them being in public. “I didn’t take it personally! It was my bad, so at least let me pay for my food.”

Portia frowned, eyes on her water. “I can pay for it.” the girl replied obstinately. “But if you really want to - “

“I - well - if it’ll make you feel better, please do?”

She nodded, and Hook felt his confusion growing. This was not at all how he’d imagined meeting Portia to go. She acted all relaxed and self-assured when she was commentating on Turf Wars with Piers, but here she seemed withdrawn, unwilling to meet his eyes. He could get if a lot of her sass was played up for TV, but to think she was so sluggish and quiet off-camera… adults must have it hard.

Portia didn’t seem likely to start a conversation, but the silence was slowly killing Hook, so he cleared his throat and asked, “Are you excited for the tournament? It seems like a huge deal for Stingray Tower, so - “

He cut himself off at the sight of Portia visibly deflating, resting her face on the table.

“Yeah, really excited.” he heard her mumble in a muffled voice. “Lots of paperwork and kids who wait until the last minute before applying. Constant reminders of what it was like when I still had time to turf. Super.”

Oh, uh. “I got myself registered early, with a friend of mine, if that helps?”

“Wish everyone was like that. We’d rush less.”

The waiter arrived, distracting Hook from having to think up another response. After placing their orders, Hook sat shifting his weight and idly kicking his feet as Portia typed something out on her phone. A few moments passed before she inhaled and looked up at him.

“You got a dream, Hook?” she asked.

“Oh, yeah!” Hook replied, grateful to have less awkward silence. “I want to be a big-name pro turfer!”

Portia nodded idly, returning to her phone.

“But recently, I’ve also started wanting to help other people enjoy themselves.” he added, seemingly catching the older squid’s attention again. Encouraged, he continued, “I’ve got a friend who was pretty unsure about stuff recently, and she didn’t smile a whole lot. But we went to a concert a little over a week ago, and the look on her face when she saw the performance was amazing.”

Hook smiled at the memory, gazing out the window of the diner at the multitude of Inklings passing by in the street. “So whatever I do, I’m hoping to be able to give that kind of amazement to other squids. Feels really rewarding when you see someone smiling all genuine and stuff.”

“...it sounds like it.” Portia replied quietly. “Good luck with your dreams, Hook.”

“Thanks!”

The food had just arrived when Portia lifted her eyes up to something behind Hook. He turned in his seat to see another older squid heading towards them; his tentacles were hidden by the hood covering his head, but Hook could still recognize Piers from a mile away.

The other half of the Twins Tentacular stopped at their table, glancing between them with a searching look in his eye.

“You doing okay?” he asked Portia, who nodded simply, her eyes on the steaming plate in front of her. Seemingly satisfied, the Inkling turned to Hook. “Hey, Hook. Good to see you keeping your spirits up off the turf.”

Hook nodded, feelings mixed about this newest addition to the scene. At the very least, the smile on Piers’ face seemed pretty genuine, much closer to how the rocker squid acted when he was commentating.

“I already asked the waiter for a to-go box.” Piers said to Portia as the girl rose to her feet. “Want to go wait in the car? I’ll grab your food for you.”

Portia accepted the ring of keys which her brother offered her, not looking either of them in the eye as she walked off towards the front of the diner. Piers took her seat, spreading out in the booth and rubbing his neck. Hook swallowed as the older squid met his gaze.

“Yeah, that’s what I’d expect.” Piers chuckled. “Sorry about that, man, Portia’s in a rough spot right now.”

“Oh, it’s not a problem!” Hook answered quickly, trying to wave it off. “It’s just… I’m not good at cheering people up anyway, and I kind of felt like I intruded on her shopping trip anyway, so it felt sorta awkward.”

The announcer nodded. “That kind of thing happens sometimes, when a TV name tries to go shopping.” he said with a shrug. “Portia does a lot of online shopping for clothes, but for weapons, she likes to see ‘em up close.”

He waved a hand dismissively. “Anyway, don’t mind it too much. That girl’s not the best with people on a good day. You didn’t do her any harm, promise.”

Relieved, Hook smiled, Piers giving him a matching expression. The waiter arrived with a small styrofoam box, and Piers started loading Portia’s meal into it.

“I appreciate the concern, little dude, but you just focus on the tournament. I’ll be expecting big things from our latest up-and-comer.” Piers told him. “It’s a big deal for squids like you. Make the most of it.”

He stood, drawing a jingling bag from his pocket and setting it on the table. “Portia texted me that she was treating you, so this is for the food.” he said. “Gotta go. Good luck, Hook.”

“Thanks, Piers!” Hook answered, bumping the fist which was offered to him. Then he turned in his seat as Piers headed towards the door, watching with the dregs of confusion and worry in the back of his mind until the older squid disappeared from view.

* * *

MayaInkopolis37 > Lacey, are you there?  
PARTYPARTYPARTY > ayy maya! what’s shakin  
MayaInkopolis37 > I was wondering if you had been seeing Sharpie.  
MayaInkopolis37 > She is not being at Kablammo Station for some time.  
PARTYPARTYPARTY > oh really? huh. sue’s still comin here and ain’t said nothin  
PARTYPARTYPARTY > hold on tho when did the two a you get so close?  
MayaInkopolis37 > We are not close. But I am worried that I am to blame for her disappearance.  
PARTYPARTYPARTY > ah huh, well she ain’t disappeared  
PARTYPARTYPARTY > guess she did mention bein at some construction zone tho  
PARTYPARTYPARTY > thought maybe she was just tryin new stuff  
MayaInkopolis37 > Do you know where this construction zone is?  
PARTYPARTYPARTY > she said it was near her apartment, so like. downtown?  
PARTYPARTYPARTY > try downtown  
MayaInkopolis37 > Understood. Thank you, Lacey.  
PARTYPARTYPARTY > aint no thing boss  
PARTYPARTYPARTY > say hi to her for me if you see her  
MayaInkopolis37 > I will do so.  
PARTYPARTYPARTY > and change your screenname sometime  
PARTYPARTYPARTY > what is that, like, the default  
MayaInkopolis37 > It was the recommendation.  
PARTYPARTYPARTY > cod that’s good

* * *

Maya stepped carefully past signs that portrayed Inklings in construction hats, wondering if it was actually permitted for her to be here. The clearly-marked construction zone up ahead reminded her too much of areas underground that had been marked as hazardous and off-limits, but the presence of small groups of squid children idling around the street served as some reassurance, she supposed.

Past the finely-paved street was a side road flanked by grass and leading to a large building’s skeleton, primarily scaffolding with bits of plywood planking and plaster here and there. A tall metal fence had been erected around the premises, though the gate which allowed access into the construction area was wide open, puzzling Maya as to the purpose of the fence in the first place. Standing just inside the gate, a few Inklings were talking and taking pictures of something, and upon getting closer she was able to spot the familiar shape of Sharpie underneath the scaffolding.

The girl was back in the fitted sleeveless shirt and shorts that she had worn during the race. She was wiping at her face with a towel slung around her shoulders and drinking from a flask of some kind, eying up the building which loomed over her. Maya could see additional clothing which Sharpie had apparently removed and placed neatly on a crate to the side, and the weapon in her hand plus a number of large balloons which were placed along the scaffolding confirmed for Maya that this was a new training ground for the Inkling.

Glancing back to the squids who were standing at the gate, Maya noticed that they were taking pictures of Sharpie. She stepped closer, curiosity piqued, and caught the attention of one of the girls in the group.

“Oh, hey!” she said cheerfully. “You’re Maya, right? Hi!”

An uncomfortable sense of déjà vu settled over Maya, but nonetheless she nodded.

“Dang, so what’s the story?” another Inkling asked. “You heard Sharpie was checking this place out and wanted a rematch?”

The Octoling blinked. “No?” she answered. “I am not interested in challenge Sharpie.”

“Really? I thought you two were rivals?”

Rivals? Maya decided that she really had to look at this video that Washi had put online later. “We are not a rivalry, I am only coming to having a conversation - “

“Hey, can you scrubs gossip a little quieter?” an angry voice snapped from within the construction yard. “I’m trying to focus on… oh you are _joking.”_

Maya winced at Sharpie’s tone as she turned to see the Inkling striding towards her with a thick scowl on her face. Nevertheless, she held her ground even as the other squids backed up at Sharpie’s approach.

“I cannot believe this.” Sharpie growled, stopping in front of Maya. “What are you doing here, asshole?”

The Octoling stiffened. “I am here to be talking to you.” she answered.

“ _Another_ talk? What’d I do this time, forget to beg your forgiveness before getting out of your face?”

Not wanting to rise to such an obvious taunt, Maya inhaled and brushed her tendrils out of her face. “You are not being at Kablammo Station for some time.” she replied.

“And she wanted another chance to show you what for!” one of the onlookers remarked with a laugh.

“That is _not_ being the case.” Maya insisted, glaring at the offending Inkling. Why were these people so insistent on this? She turned back to Sharpie, who had raised an eyebrow. “Please, Sharpie, can we being talking elsewhere?”

“...fine.” Sharpie said, glowering. She led Maya into the construction yard to where her gear was resting, taking another swig from her flask and wiping at her mouth. “So what’s the deal? Every time I see you, there’s a gaggle of shitheads squawking at me.”

“I did not inviting these people.” Maya replied, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. “Whenever they are seeing me, it is about the race that Washi is putting online. It is not something I am wanting.”

She looked up to meet Sharpie’s eyes. “I was coming here alone to looking for you.” the Octoling continued. “I am hearing that you are not at the training place or at Stingray Tower.”

“So?” Sharpie huffed, hands on her hips.

“So, the people are saying you are leaving because of me, and I was not wanting that to be true.” Maya answered. “If I am making you feel that you had to leave, I wanting to apologize.”

The Inkling scoffed. “Why do you even care?” she asked curtly. “Didn’t I hurt your boy’s feelings or something?”

“Because I am knowing that you wish to be in the rankings, and I am not wanting to hurt your dreams when I had just telling you not to do the same thing.”

Sharpie didn’t immediately reply, and Maya waited with baited breath. The girl was foul-mouthed and aggressive, but Maya had seen her in action, and knew that it took a lot of dedication to get to that point. The idea of single-handedly ruining such hard work was sickening to her, even more so than the idea of apologizing to someone who had harassed her friend.

After a moment Sharpie chuckled, which turned into a snicker, which became outright laughter. The shrill sound bounced off of the scaffolding above their heads and echoed in Maya’s ears with a metallic twinge. The Octoling regarded Sharpie, uncertainty growing, as the Inkling wiped at her eyes, fangs gleaming in the light.

“Now that’s funny. You’re such a bleeding heart.” she quipped, amused. “Cod, it pisses me off to hear people who think that a turfless softie like you could make me quit.”

“Then… it is not true?” Maya ventured, a bit of the weight lifting from her chest.

“Listen, dumbass, I’m not quitting anything.” Sharpie glowered. “I haven’t been at Kablammo because I was taking a new route for training after that embarrassment. But you know what? That shit with the race _has_ been causing me a ton of grief from all the losers snickering at me for losing. So if you really want to apologize…”

The Inkling jabbed a finger at the scaffolding. “How about another contest? See who can pop the most balloons in the time limit.”

Maya blinked, looking between Sharpie and the balloons which were tied to differing levels of the building’s skeleton. Hesitantly, she asked, “Are you wanting me to lose on purpose?”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Sharpie snapped. “You have no idea how pissed I’ll get if you throw this. I just want another shot, to prove to everyone that it was a one-time thing. A race was in your favor anyway, with those long legs, but no way a no-turfing newbie can out-shoot me.”

Sharpie turned away from her, rummaging through a backpack that was lying next to her discarded clothes. Maya watched her, feeling conflicted about this development.

On one hand, she wasn’t interested in challenging Sharpie again. The only reason she had come was to make sure that she hadn’t driven the girl out of her favored training ground, and she’d confirmed that. A large part of her was considering the possibility of just walking away and leaving Sharpie to her own devices.

On the other hand, Maya _did_ feel partly responsible for the spread of that video, even if she hadn’t been involved in it being put online. So many squids had come up to her and congratulated her on winning the race; with Sharpie’s bad reputation among the Inklings, it seemed likely that she was receiving just as much negative attention. The Octoling couldn’t help but think that she was a little guilty in this situation, not for defending Hook, but for not considering how Sharpie would be affected. At the very least, she could’ve asked Washi not to invite so many people, or to not put the video online. She remembered the look on the Inkling’s face when she had returned to retrieve her cap after the race. It was an uncomfortable memory.

“I… am competing in the tournament.” Maya offered as a last-minute thought, thinking of how Sharpie kept referring to her as ‘turfless’. “I am being practicing at Kablammo.”

Sharpie paused for a moment, a strange look crossing her face, before shrugging and pulling a cheap-looking Splattershot out of the bag. “Good for you.” she replied off-handedly, tossing it and an ink tank to Maya.

The Octoling caught the weapon, surprised at its lack of weight. The dual pistols she had received from Hook were heavier than this, even individually. The casing felt plastic and fragile. She inspected the exterior, finding a number of colorful stickers plastered on the side.

“I don’t carry a ton of weapons, so you’re stuck with my old Splattershot Jr.” Sharpie said, hefting her own, more sleek-looking model. “Don’t worry about performance, the old thing still shoots straight enough. You and me are on even turf.”

Maya didn’t reply, continuing to examine the Splattershot as Sharpie led her up a ramp made of boards and metal to the lowest-hanging set of scaffolding. This weapon was obviously at least several years old, boasting scuff marks and dents in the casing, yet despite that and the fact that it was clearly fragile to begin with, to think that it still worked as intended… this weapon had seen a lot of care.

Taking a look at her own red hair, Sharpie inhaled, the color of her mantle shifting to a darker blue. She pointed around at several spots on the building where ink could still be seen dissolving. “Ink anywhere you want.” she told Maya. “Gonna set a timer for two minutes. When the thing goes off, that’s it - we’re done. You’re obviously too honest to lie, so just keep track of how many balloons you pop and we’ll compare at the end. Got it?”

“Got it.” Maya nodded, taking stock of the balloons’ locations around the scaffolding. Sharpie finished inputting the time into an app on her phone, then bounced lightly on her feet. Maya took her own starting position, setting her sights on her first target.

“Ready, and… go!”

Maya took off from the starting position, jumping nimbly to a neighboring beam and spraying a balloon with ink. It popped easily enough, the Splattershot working as intended. Satisfied with the quality of the weapon, Maya searched for her next target. She heard another pop as Sharpie destroyed a balloon of her own, and she leaped forward, climbing up to the next level to get a better shot at the targets.

However, Maya had only inked two additional targets when a resounding shot echoed through the construction yard, and a balloon above her head exploded in a shower of maroon ink. Shocked, the Octoling traced the origin of the shot along a line of ink on the ground, seeing an Inkling standing by the crowd at the gate with a charger in his hand.

“Plus one!” he called, laughing as one of the other Inklings nudged him.

Ahead of her she could see Sharpie also looking towards the group, her features twisting up into a scowl of fury, but Maya felt anger of her own bubbling up at the sight of the interrupting squid who even now was taking aim at another balloon.

“What you are _doing?”_ Maya cried, grip on the Splattershot tightening, the balloons forgotten.

Surprised, the charger-wielding Inkling looked up at her. “I’m shooting targets for you!” he called back. “Don’t you want to win?”

“If I am winning, it is because of _my_ efforts!” the Octoling retorted hotly, narrowing her eyes. “You are disrespecting honor of the match with your antics! There is no point if it is not fair!”

The Inkling seemed to say something else, but it was too quiet for Maya to make out. After some additional prodding from another squid, the gang moved away from the construction site. Maya sighed in frustration, hoping that the distraction would at least offset the advantage she’d obtained, only to turn and find Sharpie standing directly behind her, eyes narrowed as she stared up into Maya’s face.

Seeing herself reflected in those red eyes brought a sudden wave of self-consciousness, not helped by how she was already off-balance from the interference, and Maya glanced away. She heard Sharpie give a low hum.

“...what is it?” Maya asked uncertainly. “Am I losing because of the other squids?”

“No.” Sharpie replied. “Contest is off.” She held out a hand towards Maya. “Splattershot.”

The Octoling returned the weapon, trying to decipher Sharpie’s actions as the squid hopped down to a lower level of the scaffolding, returning to her gear which still sat at the bottom of the building. Maya followed her down, stopping a few yards away and rubbing her forearm as she tried to figure out what she was supposed to say.

“Again, I am not asking for their help - “

“I know that, you think I’m blind?” the angry Inkling snapped, shoving both of their weapons into her bag. She threw on her jacket and glanced back towards Maya as she adjusted it, looking the taller girl up and down.

“...you’re not off the hook.” she growled, hoisting her backpack onto one shoulder. “But I guess you’re not some drooling crowd-pleaser after all. You said you’re gonna compete in the tournament?”

“That is correct.” Maya nodded.

“Good.” the girl said curtly, shouldering past Maya and walking towards the entrance to the construction yard. The Octoling turned, blinking in confusion, to look at Sharpie’s retreating back. “I’ll be counting on you to do well.”


	13. Not According to Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splatfest inkoming, go Team Treat! I'll probably be occupied until after the fest, but I hope everyone has fun on the splattlefield!

_Hear the crowd, a thousand strong!  
They may cheer, but are they here  
hoping to see things go wrong?_

“Hurry, hurry!”

“I’m hurryin’, Haley, slow down!”

Maya stood with Hook in the entrance of the tournament hall, watching with a mixture of interest and dismay as the two squids who they would be teaming up with raced across the venue to join them. Aqua and Haley were a pair of young Inklings from another town who had only arrived in Inkopolis a few days ago, apparently pouncing on the opportunity to participate in a tournament as soon as they’d been able. Looking at the girls, however, Maya couldn’t help but notice _how_ young they were. Their height, musculature and shape of the face all resembled Octolings who wouldn’t have even passed basic training yet. They couldn’t be older than twelve. The thought of being assigned to a team with them felt irresponsible.

“Hook, will they being okay?” Maya asked her Inkling friend as he stood beside her, catching his attention. She tried to speak quietly enough that the pair wouldn’t hear her. “They are seeming too young for being in combat…”

“What do you mean?” Hook asked, raising an eyebrow. “If anything, them being so young is a good thing! Squids who can take humanoid form before they’re fourteen usually have some _rad_ skills, it’s a sign of massive potential. I bet they’ll make up for a lack of experience with their attitude!”

The Octoling was unconvinced, but Hook seemed completely relaxed regarding the matter and both Haley and Aqua seemed as excited as any other squid to participate in the tournament, so she reluctantly allowed the issue to drop for now. Any unfortunate accidents would have to be dealt with in the moment.

“Nice to meet you guys!” Haley quipped, seemingly the more outgoing of the two as Aqua trailed behind with her tentacles obscuring her face. “Hook and Maya, right?”

“You bet.” Hook grinned.

“It is nice to be meeting you.” Maya answered with a nod.

“Whoa, you’re so tall! And talk funny!”

“Haley, that’s rude.” Maya heard Aqua mumble from behind the other girl. She decided that she liked Aqua.

Further greetings were placed on hold as an exultant roar was raised from the Inklings who filled the hall. Giving a start at the sudden uproar, Maya turned around to see that the massive screen dominating one site of the enormous lobby - having displayed the time until a short time ago - was now gleaming with the image of a quartet of Inklings who stood in the Twins Tentacular’s normal studio. The girl felt all her hearts leap in unison as she identified Marie of the Squid Sisters standing between Piers and Portia.

“ _Hello Inkopolis!”_ Piers called, throwing a fist into the air. “It’s the Twins Tentacular live and on the air, joined by the _ice-cold_ Laguna and an extra-special guest, Marie of the Squid Sisters!”

An Inkling that Maya didn’t recognize (she figured he was somewhere in his forties, if she had to guess) brought his feet together and bowed low to the crowd, while Marie, dressed in a sleek green-and-black jacket and leggings, grinned slyly and gave a relaxed wave.

“Don’t ever say that Stingray Tower doesn’t know how to deliver, squiddos.” Portia added, tossing her tentacles back over her shoulder. “I’m sure your public’s dying for a word, Marie; anything to say?”

“Stingray Tower takes me back.” Marie spoke out. “Glad to see that it’s finally getting a day in the spotlight, like it deserves. I’m expecting to see a lot of good Turf Wars today, Inklings! Stay fresh!”

She struck a pose, and the reaction from the crowd was thunderous, shaking the floor of the venue. Maya winced at the noise, though her attention never left Marie’s figure. The very image of the idol brought memories of the Calamari Inkantation to the forefront of Maya’s mind, and she found herself suddenly struggling to hold back tears of joy. Her fists clenched as if to hold on to the feeling.

She was living in the same world as the Squid Sisters, now - she didn’t know how far the distance was between them, but she had made it all the same.

“Now get ready for some important deets you won’t wanna miss!” Piers continued. The four squids on the screen gestured simultaneously to a board behind them, which lit up with a slew of Inkling words that Maya wasn’t able to decipher. “As always, matches are four-versus-four! You get points for inking turf, and the team with the most turf at the end is the winner!”

“But wins aren’t everything. There’s a lot of squids out there who might ace every match.” Portia added on, hands on her hips. “So for any turfers who think it’s all fine as long as they put some ink down, think again!”

“Each team will participate in ten matches, running one after another.” Laguna said in a deep, gravelly voice. “At the end of each match, a team’s total score will be recorded, in addition to the results of the battle, and it is this score which will determine who is victorious in the end. You must give it your all in every war if you wish to claim the throne.”

Marie gave another smirk, saying, “Apart from that, it’s just like any other Turf War. So ink it up, boys and girls - the splattlefield awaits.”

The image on the screen winked out, replaced by an enormous listing of names which seemed to indicate which teams would be facing each other.

“Alright, dudes, time to get this show on the road!” Maya heard Piers holler over the speakers. “Any spectators, make your way to one of the viewing buildings by following signs on the floor! Participants, get to your waiting rooms! The first Turf Wars start in twenty minutes, so gear up and roll out!”

The announcement brought a surge of activity as the thick crowd of Inklings raced forward, deeper into the venue and splitting off into living rivers at each of the marked exits at the rear. Maya found herself pushed forward by the squids behind her, and she planted herself in place with some effort, glancing around to locate her teammates who had been lost in the chaos.

“Hey! Maya!”

She glanced ahead to see Hook waving at her from some distance away, the tops of Haley and Aqua’s heads barely visible over the throng. He pointed towards the door which led to Lobby F, and she nodded her acknowledgement, taking off and running with the crowd in an attempt to reach the trio as they made their way towards the assigned turfing area.

* * *

Even in the lobby, the distant clamoring of dozens and dozens of Inklings reached them through the walls. Aqua and Haley were sitting on a nearby couch in the room which looked very much like how Hook had described the waiting room at Stingray Tower; judging from the somewhat barebones construction of the venue, Maya considered it likely that the entire place had been repurposed for the tournament not long ago, which made it remarkable to her that the amenities were so detailed.

Speaking of Hook, her friend was pacing nearby, striding back and forth in front of the younger squids with a look of purpose on his face.

“Alright, here’s the plan.” Hook proclaimed, looking over at Aqua and Haley as the younger Inklings sat straight-backed in their seats. “The plan is that Maya’s in charge, so if you hear her say something, do it! Otherwise, ink everything and win! Booyah!”

“Booyah, sir!” the girls repeated back, grinning.

Maya couldn’t help smiling as well, leaning against the doorway and idly twirling her Dualies. Hook left their new teammates, striding to her side. “See? I told you they were chill.” he remarked, beaming with excitement.

“It was not their eagerness I was worrying of.” the Octoling replied good-naturedly. “But it is fine. I will trusting your judgment, Hook, as you are knowing better than me here.”

A moment later, she met his eyes, a touch of diffidence creeping over her. “I am the leader?”

“Shell yeah, you’re like the master of strategy or something!” Hook exclaimed. “All of our training sessions went so well because you were always giving me great advice! I can’t believe you haven’t turfed before, it was like talking to a pro!”

Maya cleared her throat, not trusting herself to reply.

“Anyway, our first match is coming up soon.” the Inkling continued. “Not a lot of time to get coordinated with Aqua and Haley, so I figure if they know to just follow your lead when it matters and turf like normal when it doesn’t, we’ll do fine.”

“That is sounding like skilled tactics to me, Hook.”

“Thanks, Maya!”

As her friend walked back towards the younger Inklings, face bright, Maya felt a cloud pass over her. She glanced down to the weapons in her hands, brow furrowed.

This would be the first time that she wielded ink against another creature since that brief skirmish with the retrieval agent outside of Inkopolis. The memory successfully quenched any fires of excitement that had been building in her alongside the noise of the crowd. That Octoshot had been an arms-grade model, without question. She wondered if the girl had been found in time, or if she had actually…

Maya swallowed, fighting down a rising chill. It would be fine, she told herself. This wasn’t a battle, this was a sport. These pistols had been built for something like the training simulations she ran through back underground; nobody would be harmed. Despite knowing these things, however, it was another thing entirely to completely stifle worries about how her body would behave when she and an Inkling pointed weapons at each other.

It was too late to have these worries now. Seeing Aqua and Haley leaping to their feet, rallying behind Hook, Maya shoved the thought from her mind and moved to join her team.

It was now or never.

* * *

Oliver stood near the back of the spectators’ bleachers in Building F, eyes directed towards the Turf War field. There were fewer people in the stands than one might expect from an event like this, but after all, being in one of the viewing rooms meant that you could shift your attention from one match to another easily, and there would be little downtime between bouts. Oliver was only here because this advantage meant nothing to him; he was concerned with only one team at the moment, and one member in particular.

Seeing Maya and Hook take to the field alongside their teammates, Oliver felt both his scowl and his disappointment growing. So his warnings had been for nothing, and the lieutenant was participating anyway. It probably went unnoticed by many of the spectators, but Maya stuck out like a sore thumb to Oliver; her poised and careful stance was nothing like their carefree postures, her determined stare standing apart from their smiles. To think that she would prioritize her own curiosity.

The sport of Turf War was interesting, Oliver had to admit. That Inklings would make a game of battle truly showed how thickly the spirit of jubilation ran in their veins. Such carefree souls, designing weapons and stadiums so children could clumsily re-enact the terrible conflict that had torn their kind apart from his one hundred years ago. Of course, his time on the surface had confirmed for him that to the common Inkling, the Great Turf War was a mere historical anecdote. The connection between that war and their sport never crossed their minds.

But as Octarians, and as Octarians who had been raised since birth to retake the surface in a more cruelly accurate re-enactment, both he and Maya knew better. It was their duty to protect that shining harmony that the Inklings shared, where even battle was a celebration, where it seemed that nothing could spoil their joy. The Inklings shone brilliantly in Oliver’s eyes, and he would never place himself in the way of that glow. But for Maya to plunge headfirst into their happy ignorance, as if she were no guiltier than them…

His stomach curled at the sight of her calling orders to the Inklings. Directing them like the officer that she was. Battling like an Octarian, like he knew she would. It was only a matter of time before this facade of hers came crashing down, and who knew how many she would hurt when it fell?

By the end of the first match, he had seen all that he needed to. Maya’s team was victorious, securing a narrow victory over their opponents. As the two teams made their way back to the transfer pads, Oliver slowly rolled his head from side to side, trying to decide whether he should remain for the remainder of the tournament - after all, Turf War was a wonderful pastime to observe - or if he should depart, sparing himself any further disappointment from the sight of Octolings mingling with the squid children.

As he was mulling it over, however, he found his eye inexplicably drawn to such an Octoling - but one who stood in the stands, not on the field. The octopus wore a thick flannel shirt and a hat pulled low over his face, standing at the edge of the bleachers with his hands on the metal rail that separated the stands from the battlefield; Oliver traced his line of sight to Maya, who was mounting the transfer pad. Once the lieutenant had transformed and dived into the ink, the Octoling in the stands turned on his heel and walked briskly into one of the doorways which led to the adjacent corridors between stadiums.

Suspicious.

Oliver flipped up the hood of his jacket, moving quickly, not wanting to lose the boy. He leaped rows of seats, murmuring quick apologies to the seated Inklings who squawked in surprise and anger. When he had passed through the doorway, taking care not to appear too eager, he glanced down the hallways. On his right, at the end of the hall, he caught sight of the tip of the Octoling’s sleeve as he rounded the corner.

The boy felt his suspicions growing. This Octarian, whoever he was, was not moving to another stadium or heading for the exit to the venue. Repurposed for the tournament, this building had many doorways and halls that were currently in disuse; an Octoling who had come to watch the tournament would not head down such an auxiliary route, as this one was.

With light footsteps, Oliver made his way down the hallway, glancing around the corner where the other Octoling had disappeared. No sign of the boy, but he could faintly hear voices, too indistinct and distant to make out. He crept along, breath held, towards a lit doorway which sat at the end of the hall.

Slowly, the voice became clear.

[...n’t risk it, not with the Splatoon’s agent here.] someone was saying, sounding exasperated. [Squids and their celebrities. Make the announcement sooner!]

A radio crackled in response, and Oliver fought the urge to growl in frustration; once again, he was unable to make out the voice that was speaking, though he heard the initial person reply, [Don’t joke around. If it was Callie then maybe, but there’s no chance of us carrying out the operation under Marie’s nose, and it’s not exactly like we can _fight_ her.]

He’d reached the doorway. Oliver took a deep breath to steady his nerves, pulling his hood as low as it would go over his face, then crouched down and peered into the room beyond.

Two Octolings - no, an Octoling and an Inkling - were standing alone in what looked like some kind of storage room, likely housing equipment and supplies that weren’t needed for the tournament. Both of them wore similarly nondescript outfits, plain enough to make them resemble turfing fans rather than actual participants. The Octoling held a short-range communicator in his hands and was listening to the reply of whoever was on the other end, but Oliver was unable to focus on the conversation any longer. Instead, he felt the ink draining from his face as he recognized the visor which covered the Inkling’s eyes.

Hypnoshades. The Inkling was being transfixed.

His shock at the sight lasted only seconds, but it was a long enough delay to catch the attention of the Inkling, who frowned and pointed at him, speaking in heavily accented Octarian. [Eavesdropper.]

The voice on the communicator cut out as the Octoling in the room whipped around, immediately locking eyes with Oliver. He felt a wave of alarm crash through his body. These were not surface dwellers. These were Octarian agents.

It was time to leave.

He slammed the door shut as the pair began to head towards him, bolting down the hallway as quickly as his legs would carry him. The door crashed open behind him after a scant moment, and a sharp cracking sound immediately preceded a hideous burning sensation which stabbed into his left arm and quickly spread outward. Stifling a cry of pain, Oliver threw himself around the corner at the end of the hall, reaching back to feel the afflicted area and wincing at a sudden caustic numbness which ran along his fingertips. He pulled his hand back, seeing a dark and textured purple ink which seeped into his skin and spread along his veins, deadening his nerves.

Neutralizers. This was a retrieval team.

Oliver growled, trying in vain to move his uselessly dangling limb. A figure leaped around the bend, and he was barely able to duck under the grasping hand of the Octoling agent who regarded him with cold eyes.

This was bad. Oliver hadn’t even been a field agent, primarily delegated to support and analysis, whereas retrieval agents were top of their class in subduing targets and second only to the black elites in terms of pure combat ability. A prolonged fight would go poorly even if he _hadn’t_ immediately lost the use of his arm, not to mention they were armed and he was not. That left only one hope.

“HELP!” he screamed, doubling back to evade another swipe from the Octoling agent. “ANYONE HEARS ME!”

[Don’t be a coward.] the agent sneered, reaching out again. This time he successfully snagged the front of Oliver’s jacket, pulling him closer. [Not the deserter we hoped to catch, but blame yourself for - ]

Oliver slammed his forehead into the other boy’s face, eliciting a sharp cry of pain. He brought his fist down on the joint of the agent’s elbow and, feeling the hand that held him snap open, crouched down and swept his leg along the floor, knocking his opponent to the ground. Leaving the boy cursing, he turned in the same movement and sprinted away towards the sound of the crowd.

He made it four steps before the same blistering pain erupted across his back, and he collapsed to the floor, his strength leaving him completely. All feeling below his shoulders gave way to the pain before going dead. Behind him, distantly, he heard the hypnotized Inkling remark, [Enemy subdued.]

[Uppity and stupid, just like I’d expect from a traitor.] the other Octoling growled. Oliver struggled, desperately trying to rise, but he couldn’t feel a thing. A shadow passed overhead, and he was aware of the Octoling agent bending low over him, looping an arm around his neck. [Just lie still for a second and we’ll get you taken care of. Don’t be too worried, I’m sure you know how we feel about unnecessary deaths.]

The agent tightened his grip, cutting off Oliver’s oxygen. He furiously tried to do something, anything, but his body wouldn’t respond. He tried to cry out but the sound was stuck in his throat, blocked by the other Octarian’s arm. Spots danced at the edges of his vision. Slowly, he felt himself beginning to slip away.

“Hey! The fuck do you think you’re doing!?”

The voice sounded dim to Oliver, but faintly, he could make out the figure of an Inkling girl down the hall, long red tentacles swaying as she rushed towards the group. The grip on his neck loosened, and he heard the Octarian speaking to the hypnotized Inkling.

[Shoot her. We’ll have to take them both.]

He heard the crack of the neutralizer being fired, but despite the speed of the dull object that whizzed over his head towards the Inkling, Oliver saw her duck low mid-stride, the paralyzing round skirting the top of her cap. Her form shrank and compressed, and a moment later she had launched herself in squid form down the hallway, streaking past Oliver and out of his field of vision. He heard an impact, the sound of air escaping someone’s lungs, a clattering sound, and a loud thump. The agent holding onto him fully released his neck, and the shadow disappeared.

[The shades! You cocky squidling…!]

“Want me to beat your ass too, shorty!?”

Oliver heard the sound of a brief struggle, concluded by a cry of pain from the Inkling girl. A moment later, the Octoling re-entered his view, half-carrying the Inkling boy. The agent directed a look of fury towards Oliver before adjusting his hold on the hypnotized squid, disappearing down the hallway. For a moment, Oliver was left on the floor, only faint breathing breaking the silence.

Then he felt himself being lifted up, and he turned his head to see the Inkling girl, a bruise darkening over her eye, raising him from his position on the floor as she glanced up and down his body.

“Ugh, what’s this purple stuff?” she grimaced, shaking flecks of the neutralizer ink off of her fingers. “Looks like shit, dude, you’re gonna need some help.”

“Please… medical…” he said, feeling exhaustion overtake him now that the danger had passed.

“No shit, medical!” the girl snapped at him. “What kind of ink even is this!? Alright, hold on - I’ll be back!”

The girl propped him up against the wall before springing to her feet, dashing down the hall at lightning speed. Oliver watched her go, his fatigued brain working furiously.

Retrieval agents. And one of them had been observing the Turf War that had just occurred, bemoaning his inability to carry out the operation. Oliver was aware of no other participants in that battle which could warrant the presence of a retrieval team, which meant that these two had been after Maya.

He hoped that there was still time to deter them.

* * *

The four of them rematerialized on the Spawn Point, weapons in hand. Far on the other side of the stadium, past the walls and grates, Hook could see the other team. This would be their last match, and both the tension and his excitement were reaching through the roof.

Their first battle had gone messily - well, that was obvious, when you put together two pairs of Inklings that had never worked as a group. Maya’s orders had been cautious, and her movements careful, but despite the initial confusion and overall lack of coordination, they had eked out a narrow victory against their opponents. Aqua and Haley were just as good as he’d hoped they would be, cooperating perfectly and moving as a single squid, responding immediately when he or Maya called out. The longer they turfed, the more their teamwork improved, and the margin between their score and the enemy’s had gotten larger and larger.

Now, though, was both their final and hardest bout. During one of their break periods, he’d looked online and found out that the four Inkling boys who they were facing happened to also be a ranked team, participating in league battles. When he’d shared this information with the rest of his teammates, Aqua and Haley had both been excited - if a little intimidated - but Maya looked even more nervous. Catching a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye, he could see her hands trembling on the triggers of her Dualies.

“It’ll be a hard fight, but if we win big here, we’ll be in the running to take the whole tournament!” Hook had told them. “We’ve done a great job so far, guys. Couldn’t ask for a better crew. One last push and we’re in the clear! BOOYAH!”

“Booyah!” the other three repeated, Maya with markedly less energy than the younger girls, though he saw some of her tension easing away. Well, it was better than nothing.

The whistle blew and they sprang away, Aqua and Haley sprinting across the turf in tandem with their weapons firing; their combined usage of the brella and the charger made them a startlingly effective team. Hook dashed off to the opposite side from the girls, allowing Maya to take the central and highest route as usual to give her a view of the splattlefield. Even from here, as he spread their team’s green ink along the floor, he could hear the enemy team calling out to each other in terse and purposeful phrases. The knowledge that their rivals were so coordinated sent a thrill of excitement and tension up his body.

Hook tried to focus on the match, but again and again, the knowledge of how close they were to victory was so tantalizing. It took everything he had not to imagine the roar of the crowd when he stood up on the winner’s stand with Maya. Focus, Hook, focus!

The timer ticked on. Hook forced an enemy Inkling into retreat, but was splatted by their unseen teammate. Upon respawn he Super Jumped to Maya’s position, shouting to her as he descended and somersaulting off of the platform she was crossing on landing. Aqua and Haley’s call-outs rang across the field. Maya moved to intercept a pair of enemies which were making a break across their flank. Hook slid across the ink to safety as a squid bore down on him, chucking a splat bomb around the corner as he did and hearing the bursting sound that indicated a splat.

The music changed. One minute left.

Fresh off of another splatting, Hook transformed and sped along the ink back towards the center of the field. Off to his side, he heard Aqua crying out for aid; it sounded like the enemy was concentrating their attack over there, to try and overcome the girls’ teamwork.

“Hook, I will go! Take the top!” Maya shouted at him before Super Jumping in the direction of their younger teammates. Hook hurried to respond, swimming up the wall and reforming at the top where Maya had kept an eye on the field.

From here, he saw his tall friend landing amidst the skirmish on the left side, raising her pistols to splat an Inkling just as Aqua was taken out. Haley retreated, trying to gain some distance to take advantage of her charger, leaving Maya in combat with a large roller-using boy.

Hook watched Maya duck and slide around the roller user, but her opponent was just as fast, switching between squid and humanoid form too quickly for Haley to get off a clear shot. She was forced into further retreat as another of the enemies advanced, peppering the field with splatling fire.

Hook watched as his friend moved just barely too slow to avoid being struck by the roller, one of her pistols knocked from her hands.

Hook watched as Maya pulled back, then sprang forward with sudden purpose, bowing low under the next swing of the great weapon, seizing its user by the front of his shirt and hurling him downwards off of the elevated platform they fought upon. The Inkling cried out in pain, leg bending awkwardly under him as he landed, scattering ink across the turf, and Hook saw Maya’s face pale.

By this point Aqua had returned, and the boy could see her and Haley moving swiftly across the field to take the territory which was left unguarded by the enemy’s advance, but Maya didn’t move, looking down at the Inkling who had dropped his roller to grasp at his leg. Seeing her frozen in place, Hook instantly leaped to her side, shaking her by the arm.

“Maya!” he called, trying to catch her eye. “Hey, Maya, snap out of it!”

“I… he is injured…”

The girl murmured something in reply. Hook glanced down at the other Inkling; his teeth were clenched in pain, but he met Hook’s eyes and gave a stiff jerk of his head in the direction of his team’s spawn. Hook raised his Splattershot, delivering a rapid trio of shots that splattered the boy and sent him back towards the Spawn Point.

“It’s probably just a sprain, he looked mostly fine!” Hook said, looking back to Maya, only to find that she had sunk down to one knee. “Hey! Maya, people get hurt sometimes, it’s okay! I got him away from any direct harm, we need to get back to the match!”

She shook her head, grimacing as she regarded the place where the boy had landed. Hook put a hand to his head, at a loss, glancing across the battlefield to see Aqua and Haley being driven back by the enemy team.

“Maya, I…”

His voice faltered at the look on his friend’s face. He could hear the frantic music drawing closer to its end, but he couldn’t move his feet. The sight of Maya crouched on the ground rooted him in place.

Moments later the whistle blew, announcing the end of the match. The screen up above flashed an overhead view of the turf; the enemy team had pulled ahead. It was their loss.

But as they left the field, Hook guiding Maya back towards the Spawn Point, his thoughts were more preoccupied with his friend than the defeat.


	14. Late Night Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a blast with the Splatfest, my very first one and a victory, too!
> 
> Good job everyone who participated, and to everyone still reading, I hope you enjoy.

_Please don’t ask me to come clean.  
My heart will ache; I just can’t take  
the awful hurt that truth will bring._

“Don’t tell me not to worry, Oliver, that looks _infected_ or something!”

“It is no infection I have, Slick. The color will return in days.”

“How do you know that, man? I’m not letting up until you tell me where you got that injury! Latima, help me out - ”

“My answer is no to you, Slick, and to Latima it will be no also. I am sorry.”

_“Oliver!”_

The Octoling closed the door to his bedroom with a sharp click, muffling Slick’s agitated voice. He stood for a moment, hand on the doorknob, listening to the sound of their other roommate attempting to calm Slick down. When the pair’s footsteps had receded towards the living room, he finally exhaled, stepping away from the door and pulling his hoodie off over his head.

Ruined, he thought with a resigned sigh as he examined the clothing. Neutralizer ink was designed for penetration and persistence, and what fibers on his jacket _hadn’t_ been torn clean through by the projectile were permanently stained with its violet hue. He tossed the garment aside, resolving to discard it properly later, and stepped across the room to view himself in the full-length mirror hanging from his closet door.

It was a little difficult to get a clear look at his own back, but even out of the corner of his eye, he could see the angry red flesh which ran from his hips to just beneath his shoulders. The back of his left arm was in similarly bad shape, spiderwebs of the ink crisscrossing underneath his skin. The feeling had mostly returned, but it still felt awkward to touch, like a limb which had fallen asleep. An unwelcome tingling constantly played along the fringes of the affected areas.

Like he had told Slick, the ink was non-lethal and mostly harmless; the numbness and visible damage would be healed within forty-eight hours maximum. Even so, he had to admit that it was an ugly sight.

Oliver sat down heavily on the bed, yanking off his beanie and running a hand through his tentacles. He sighed again; it hurt him to see Slick in so much distress, and he wanted to give the Inkling answers that would soothe all of his worries. But it was impossible. Telling Slick about the retrieval team would involve telling him about an armed group of renegades loose in the city at best, and necessitate an explanation of Oliver’s own background at worst. No matter how upset it made either of them, Oliver had to remain silent for both of their sakes.

But speaking of the retrieval team… that attack had been brazen. Unsettlingly so. The noise of the crowd and the remote location had definitely been factors, not to mention how he, as an Octoling, would obviously recognize them for what they were. Nevertheless, the smartest move they could have made if secrecy was their goal would have been to flee, instead of leaving traces - proof of their presence - on his body. To not only attempt to capture Oliver, but to involve an unrelated Inkling girl, was staggeringly reckless.

And the brainwashed Inkling, too. Retrieval squads didn’t normally resort to such measures. Was he there to allow them to travel through the streets without arousing too much suspicion? Or was there some other purpose?

In any case, it was obvious that these operatives were desperate. Oliver wasn’t naïve enough to think that an Octoling and an Inkling had been dispatched alone, either. They had been talking to someone else through that radio, likely their field commander. He was dealing with an unknown number of hostile operatives, all of whom were certainly better trained than him, and all of whom were definitely after Maya.

He put his head in his hands. Who exactly was Maya Ocellus? He hadn’t heard the name before, but that wasn’t surprising. The Confidential Research Division was a secretive branch of the military whose agents and activities were disclosed on a need-to-know basis. Since they dealt with internal affairs and Oliver had dealt with external ones, he had never needed to know, or even _worked_ with anyone who needed to know. But if her previous occupation hadn’t been enough to confirm that trouble would be following, the attack at the venue sealed the deal.

This clearly wasn’t something that he could handle alone. As much as he was loath to seek help, potentially disrupting the careful balance he had been maintaining in his life, he wouldn’t be enough to deter three or more retrieval agents.

He lay in bed for hours that night, unable to fall asleep, staring at the ceiling. Was there anyone in Inkopolis who he could turn to for assistance? Slick and Latima were out of the question, as were their friends; under no circumstances would he permit Inkling children to get caught in the crossfire of an Octarian matter. Nor could Maya herself be relied on; the girl was blinded by the surface, completely unaware of the consequences of her actions. What could someone who happily acted like an Inkling do in this situation? And regrettably, even other Octolings in the city were no good. They had all made their choices, and Oliver wouldn’t drag them away from their new lives to involve them in a battle that had nothing to do with him.

It was maddening, how bleak the situation seemed. He needed something, _anything,_ that could repel the retrieval team.

However… slowly, Oliver rose back into a sitting position, an idea forming.

What about the New Squidbeak Splatoon?

He had never personally encountered the Inkling task force, but he had read plenty of reports and mission briefs about their activities. The squids who made up their number, children or no, were well-practiced at dealing with the Octarian military. Not only that, but at least one of the agents was in town at this very moment - perhaps more, if his memories of their deployment maps were accurate. If he could get ahold of a member of the Splatoon, even if they couldn’t directly assist him, they might be able to advise him on where to get additional aid.

It wasn’t much of a plan, but it was a start. Feeling at least moderately more confident about the situation, Oliver stood and walked to the door. Opening it up, he glanced down the hallway which led to the kitchen; Slick’s door was closed, and the Inkling was likely asleep, but the light and sounds of a video game reached him from Latima’s open door. Trying to keep quiet, he made his way carefully to the kitchen, reaching into a drawer and rummaging around beneath the various batteries and bundles of twine which clogged it up.

If he remembered correctly, one of the Splatoon’s agents - Marie - was the host of a radio program that accepted letter submissions. If he wrote two letters, sending one to that program and leaving the other near the Splatoon’s base of operations, then the odds were in his favor that at least one of them would be seen and replied to. Ideally they would be trusting of an Octoling’s word and not immediately attempt to detain him, though given the growing prevalence of octopi in the city who seemed to go about their days without incident, his hopes were high.

“Hey.”

A low voice startled him from his musings, and he whipped around to find Latima glancing up to meet his eyes. The Inkling wore his usual relaxed posture, though there was a fire in his eyes that Oliver wasn’t expecting to see. After a brief pause where neither of them spoke, Latima’s eyes flicked in the direction of Slick’s door.

“The dude’s worried about you.” he said shortly. “Pretty uncool of you to stonewall him like that.”

Oliver blinked, turning more fully to face the squid. Latima was perhaps the most non-confrontational Inkling that he knew - to be approached like this was a little unsettling.

“You know I mean not to worry.” he remarked. “But the situation is under control, and there is no need - “

“The ‘situation,’ huh.” Latima cut in, his voice uncomfortably cool. “Doesn’t sound like a freak accident to me.”

The Octoling frowned. “As I told Slick, I will say nothing. Please do not press me.”

The Inkling raised an eyebrow, head tilted to the side. “Fine. Not my business.” he remarked. “But Slick deserves better than that. Hope your secrets are worth it.”

With that, Latima turned and walked back to his room, leaving Oliver with nothing to say, only watching the Inkling until he closed the door behind him with a snap.

* * *

Things finally felt like they were back on track. Despite herself, Sharpie wore a small smile of satisfaction as she walked the streets of Inkopolis towards Squidchord.

After over a week of fussing and aggravation, of humiliation and stupidity, things were _finally_ looking up! With any luck, she’d be back in business at Deca Tower within the next few days, climbing the rankings and shaking off the awful headache that had haunted her all month. And so, though it felt a little premature, Sharpie decided that a celebration was in order.

She arrived at the club not long after it opened for the night, and a number of regulars whose faces she recognized had already taken their usual tables. Sharpie’s preferred seat near the doors was open, but on seeing the beaming face of Lacey stationed behind the counter, she decided that a little group fun might not go amiss.

“Hey, Lacey!” she called over the muted music which rattled the walls of Squidchord’s interior, making her way towards the counter.

“ ‘Ey Sue!” the other girl returned, giving her a cheerful salute. “Early today, huh? Finished yer usual routine?”

Sharpie shrugged, hands in her pockets. “More or less.” she answered. “But I’m feeling kind of celebratory tonight, you know? Figured I’d come and do some singing. Want to join me?”

Lacey seemed delighted. “Oh, you never sing here anymore!” she cried. “Sure, I’ll go ask Mr. Host if I can take an early lunch! Here, leave the money on the counter an’ I’ll be right back!”

The red-headed Inkling obliged as Lacey ran off through the doors behind the counter, then moved towards the large soundproofed entrance to the club proper and pulled on the handles. A powerful beat instantly filled her ears; she took a moment to survey the scene, trying to adjust to the greater volume.

The interior of Squidchord’s lobby was painted with cool colors, dark purples and greys lining the floor beneath a navy-colored wallpaper. A small stage on the other side of the room featured a jellyfish DJ, currently rolling out the tunes for the assorted Inklings who sat at various tables and booths throughout the lobby. Having found her bearings, Sharpie spotted her destination, a hallway marked with a ‘KARAOKE’ sign that led down to a series of soundproofed rooms. Lacey hadn’t given her a specific room to wait by, so she simply made her way to the hall and stood next to the door which sat nearest to the main room, leaning against the wall.

She only had to wait a few minutes before the purple-haired girl came bounding into view. “We’re sorted!” she declared, guiding Sharpie down the hallway. “Room 6 is all ours for the next half-hour! I got some snacks for delivery, too, since we’re celebration’ and all.”

On the other side of the door, the thumping music of the lounge became little more than a muted mumble. The enclosed karaoke rooms of Squidchord, with their plush sofas and dim lighting, were a sight that she hadn’t enjoyed for quite a while now. Despite the fact that they were very much public spaces, it gave a sense of privacy and resolute personality that Sharpie appreciated in the wake of all of her very public headaches. The red-headed Inkling shrugged off her jacket, setting it beside her on one of the couches as Lacey picked up the song pad.

“Ya mind if I go first, Sue?”

“Go ahead.”

Predictably, Lacey’s first song was a Chirpy Chips track - ‘Split & Splat,’ a song that was almost sickeningly frantic in how peppy it was. That being said, Sharpie didn’t know a single Inkling besides Lacey who could sing the track and not seem like a total lunatic. In fact, it weirdly suited her. Not Sharpie’s type of music by a long shot, but she could stand to give it an occasional listen. The song came to an end, and as Lacey bowed and plopped down onto the couch across from her, Sharpie selected her own track and stood up.

Depth metal was a very satisfying genre to sing, for Sharpie. Got all of her energy and frustrations out in one go. It wasn’t exactly the same, but ‘Metalopod’ was close enough for the girl to give it her all.

The two Inklings traded a few more songs before the food arrived. As Sharpie dug her fingers into the big plastic bowl of fries, Lacey glanced up at her and asked, “So what’re we celebration’ anyway, Sue? I’m always ready to party, but it usually seems like you’re a more serious kinda squid.”

Sharpie grinned, leaning back on the sofa. “I’m planning to be back at Deca soon, doing ranked again. Got a team on the hook and everything. I’ve got a live-fire ‘interview’ but it’s basically a formality, they liked the vids I showed them of my old matches.”

“Oh, choice! Didja tell Maya yet?”

The Inkling froze, her hand on its way back to the bowl. She glanced up at Lacey, frowning, but the other squid was still innocently scrolling through the song list.

“Why would I tell Maya anything?” she asked sourly.

Lacey gave her a surprised look. “Ain’t you two friends?” she asked, blinking.

“Why the _fuck_ would you think that?”

The other Inkling put her hands up in surrender. “ ‘Ey, easy, Sue.” she quipped, eyebrow raised. “Maya’s been asking ‘bout you, that’s all. If yer not tellin’ her, that’s fine.”

_What?_ That wasn’t something she expected to hear. Since when? What reason would that girl have to ask about her? Sharpie furrowed her brow, perplexed. “What did she ask?”

“She seemed worried ‘bout you not showing up at yer gym and stuff, and wanted to know if I’d seen you. Actually, there was another time where she an’ I talked about you, I think - that time you bumped into us outside, I told her that you liked to practice at Kablammo.”

Lacey seemed to think that was the end of the topic, standing up to begin her next song, and Sharpie didn’t press her. However, her mind felt like a few gears had jammed as she idly watched the enthusiastic squid chirp along to the music.

So that was how Maya had encountered her at Kablammo Station - she’d asked Lacey where Sharpie practiced. Not only that, Lacey’s story matched up with what the tall girl had told her at the construction yard - that she was worried about driving Sharpie away from Kablammo - but she’d _also_ asked Lacey where Sharpie could be found for the sake of doing that? Why was this girl so persistent in seeking her out?

And come to think of it, why had Maya asked about Sharpie to begin with? The only time she had met Maya at Squidchord was before that cod-awful match with Hook. There had been no reason for the tall girl to go looking for Sharpie, so why would she specifically ask Lacey about her?

“ ‘Ey, Sue?” she heard Lacey calling, jolting her out of a daze. “Song’s over. We only got a few minutes left, gonna sing somefin else?”

“I think I’m all sung out.” Sharpie replied, trying to shake off the foggy feeling that had settled over her. “I don’t have your crazy stamina, go ahead and finish us off.”

When their half-hour came to an end, Sharpie waved to Lacey as she exited Squidchord, heading back out into the lit Inkopolis streets. She brought her cap lower over her eyes, walking briskly. As usual, she tried to put thoughts of Maya out of her mind, but they persisted. Her brain was working furiously, trying to process this new information.

So even before Maya had a reason for calling her out, the tall girl had been interested enough in Sharpie to ask Lacey about it. And then, after she won the race and got Sharpie away from her dumbass friend, _then_ she got worried about Sharpie not showing up at Kablammo, because… why, exactly? She said that she didn’t want to think it was her fault that the Inkling hadn’t been coming. Guilt, then? For winning? Or for that damn video which meant that every squid in Inkopolis seemed to know that Sharpie had gotten served? She felt bad enough about it that she’d gone to Lacey _again_ for help in tracking Sharpie down.

An unfamiliar feeling was stirring up in Sharpie’s chest. She didn’t like it. This didn’t make _sense,_ what was all this _for?_ Was Maya just some kind of busybody?

The bitterness that Sharpie felt towards the big squid was getting mixed up with this… self-conscious _curiosity_ about what the fuck Maya even wanted. For Sharpie to go back to Kablammo? _Why?_ What was the point of continuing to come find her? She didn’t have nearly enough answers, and the growing urge to find those answers was getting her all frustrated.

This was going to be a distraction for sure, and Sharpie couldn’t afford that when she was so close to getting back in the game. It didn’t _matter_ what Maya was after, it’d be irrelevant anyway when Sharpie got back on the turf! She’d find another gym, one where she didn’t have to see that girl’s stupid face.

But why was she so determined to avoid her?

Sharpie punched the wall of a building nearby. A sharp sting broke out across her knuckles, but the pain brought some clarity back to her thoughts. She shoved all of that stupid fetting away.

No, avoiding this was gonna get her nowhere fast. Dumbass curiosity aside, she wasn’t going to run away from the girl who’d caused her so much grief. She still had to settle things with Maya, one way or another, and once she’d been beaten, what she did after that was her business. Maybe the girl would run off all wounded after Sharpie got back at her, and then she could stop thinking about what if’s and maybes that didn’t matter.

If things didn’t work out with this ranked team, she didn’t know how she would ever get back onto the main circuit. Sharpie wouldn’t lose focus again, especially with this last chance dangling in front of her. She wouldn’t let worries about Maya get in the way of her dreams.

* * *

Maya lay on her bed in the darkness of her room, face in her pillow, listening idly to the sound of the TV which penetrated the walls of the apartment. She hadn’t moved since they had returned home and she’d planted herself here, unable to look Hook in the eye or meaningfully answer his questions.

They had lost the tournament, obviously. With the scoring mechanics that had been set in place, even a single defeat practically guaranteed an ejection from the running. But Maya didn’t care about the tournament itself. She wasn’t interested in being _the best_ at Turf Wars, nor did she want any kind of fame - the minor celebrity she had earned for driving Sharpie out of her chosen training ground was already unwelcome enough.

But she cared far more about the consequences of their defeat. Hook had been so excited for this tournament, his eyes lighting up like a beautiful starry sky whenever he talked about it, and he’d been even more zealous than Maya during their practice sessions. She knew that he _did_ want to succeed at the sport. And she was, inescapably, the sole reason they had failed.

Not only that, but she had done so by _injuring an Inkling._

She didn’t know what had happened. The final team they competed against had been a challenge, made up of Inklings that were exceptionally well-versed in Turf War, the first serious opponents she had met on a battlefield since coming to Inkopolis. And in the heat of the moment, when she had been disarmed and the enemy bore down on her, ink pumping and the rush of battle in her ears, her training had taken over.

Do not be defeated. Disable the enemy.

It was just like what had happened with Hook, only this time she had no excuse; this wasn’t an ambush in an alley, this was a competitor’s bout where direct combat had been anticipated from the beginning. Not only that, but it had taken place in a stadium filled with spectators, and captured on camera to be broadcast across the city - she had seen clips of their battles during breaks and after the tournament ended. Thankfully, there didn’t seem to be any footage played of her injuring that boy. She didn’t think she’d be able to stomach the sight of it.

The memory was so heavy. It was squeezing at her chest and robbing her limbs of their strength.

_[You’re making a mistake.]_ Oliver’s words echoed in her head.

She winced. 

What was she supposed to do now? How could she apologize to Hook, or make up for the other Inkling’s injuries?

A knock came at the door, and Maya briefly considered pretending to be asleep. The idea died quickly, though. If nothing else, Maya wouldn’t become a coward who hid from her mistakes.

“Come in.” she called.

There was a click as Hook entered the room, and a brief pause before he said, “Um, can I turn on the lights?”

Maya sighed, raising herself into a sitting position and rubbing at her eyes. “Please do.” she answered, wincing again at the sudden glare of her ceiling light.

The bed shifted under her as Hook sat down, but the boy didn’t speak right away. Maya stole a glance in his direction, seeing a discomfited look on his face as he gazed down at the floor. The sight sent another pang of guilt through her.

“Hook… I am sorry.” she said softly, attracting his attention. “I do not know how I can making it up to you about the tournament.”

“Hey, it’s fine. There’ll be other tournaments.” he replied, rubbing at the back of his neck - a gesture she’d come to recognize as being indicative of him not knowing what to say. “It’s not the end of the world if I lose one. But I’m kinda worried about you.”

Maya looked away, hands in her lap.

“You seemed, uh, pretty broken up about that thing with the squid you threw.”

A sharp and unpleasant feeling stabbed at her. She grabbed the bottoms of her shorts tightly, but still didn’t trust herself to speak. The image and sound of that boy hitting the ground were still too vivid.

“Hey, dude…”

Maya felt a hand on her shoulder, and she fought the urge to flinch away. “Maya, it’s okay.” she heard Hook say. “Injuries happen, it’s a pretty physical sport and we’re all carrying big pieces of plastic and metal. I snapped all the cartilage in my arm once trying to imitate a dualie dodge I saw on TV. That guy’s injuries weren’t even bad enough to keep him from walking to the awards ceremony, he’ll be fine in a week.”

The Octoling shook her head. “Maybe.” she murmured. “But who can saying that it will not be worse next time? How can I being sure that I will not injure more Inklings, and worse?”

_[We were raised to be soldiers. Battle isn’t a game to us.]_

_[The squidlings mock us with their ridiculous sport. We cannot let their fantasy become our reality.]_

“I am thinking…” Maya said slowly, wincing as the unwanted voices came one after another. “I am thinking that I should no longer be doing Turf War.”

“What?”

Hook jumped up from the bed, moving to stand in front of Maya. “Maya, what are you talking about?” he asked incredulously. She shrank away. “You looked like you were having a lot of fun in our practices!”

“But I cannot be doing so if I may hurt someone.”

The Inkling looked bemused, hands moving strangely as he tried to think of what to say. “Injuries happen!” he repeated. “The guy’s gonna be fine, there’s a lot of safety stuff that prevents anyone from getting badly hurt! It was an accident, Maya, you shouldn’t take it so hard!”

The Octoling shook her head, hands clenching tighter. He sounded so disappointed, it was only making the ache in her chest worse. “I cannot be trusting myself to participate.” she said, voice growing unsteady. “I am sorry, Hook; after tell you I would help, I know it is cruel of me to say these things. Please do not being too angry with me - “

She was interrupted as the boy moved forward, throwing his arms around her and squeezing her tightly.

Her voice got caught in her throat. Arms pinned to her sides, the weight of Hook’s body against her, Maya felt her mind going blank.

“I’m not angry at you.” she heard the boy say softly. “I just don’t want you to be so upset with yourself. I don’t know how I can help here, I’m not good at emotions and stuff, but it kills me to think you’re gonna give up on having fun because of a mistake.”

His words registered distantly to her, worming their way through cracks in the shell around her hearts alongside a growing feeling of warmth. The feeling of Hook’s arms squeezing her was… comforting. The sensation was drowning out the voices. Maya realized she was leaning further against the boy.

“What… are you doing…?”

“Maya, if you tell me you don’t know what hugs are, I’m never letting go.”

This was unprecedented. Octarians did not touch each other this way; their physical contact was restricted to professional gestures of acknowledgment, or at most, genial expressions of trust and appreciation. A firm handshake. A pat on the shoulder. A hand on the arm. At its most intimate, a touch on the forehead.

Her hands hovered hesitantly. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to read this?

“What are hugs for?” she asked quietly.

“Lots of stuff.” Hook answered, squeezing her tighter. “Right now it’s for making someone feel better. You want me to stop?”

Slowly, Maya raised her arms as much as she was able without dislodging Hook, experimentally placing them on his back. The warm feeling grew brighter. She squeezed, like he was, and it grew even more.

Maya tried to draw breath and felt herself shudder, her image of the room becoming blurry.

“I’m not gonna get angry if you don’t want to turf with me.” Hook said, his grip tightening further as Maya felt a tear roll down her cheek. “Just don’t beat yourself up so much. We’re friends.”

Something shifted inside of her, and with a choked sob, Maya started to cry. She wept quietly, taking short and shaky breaths as the tears fell. Her frustrations and doubts, ever since that terrible first meeting with Oliver, flowed out of her as she held on to Hook. The comforting feeling carried the voices away. Hook didn’t say a word as the Octoling cried, clinging to him like she was afraid he’d disappear, the same fear that she’d felt in her soul when she had first encountered him on that day which seemed so long ago.

Once again, the compassion and loyalty of the Inklings amazed her.

“Thank you, Hook.” she sobbed, burying her face into her friend’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

For a long while, Maya sat in that embrace, her restrained feelings flowing out of her. When her cheeks had dried and Hook separated from her, he smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder and reassuring her that he’d see her in the morning. “Don’t worry about me.” he said. “Like I said, I kinda suck at sensitive stuff like this, but if you just need someone to listen or give another hug, I’ll be there. Promise.”

With those words, he left. And Maya slept soundly that night.


	15. Small Steps

_A journey starts with just one step,  
and problem-solving starts with help.  
You can’t see where you’re going yet  
but you won’t get there by yourself._

“Alrighty, guys, all together now - _who needs it, anyway!”_

A chorus of voices echoed Washi’s as the squid pulled on the string to her party favor, a series of pops running along the length of the room. Confetti rained down on the group of squids who had assembled in the sandwich shop at Washi’s direction.

Washi, as Slick had predicted, was also a participant in the tournament. Her team had done pretty poorly, objectively speaking, but Hook figured that _winning_ the tournament probably hadn’t even crossed the girl’s mind; Washi was a total socialite, and the simple act of turfing with her friends on a huge stage was probably all she’d been after from the beginning. None of the other squids seemed to mind, either, since they were laughing and shoving each other just like Washi as Hook watched on.

That was why he liked to think it was out of consideration for Maya, who’d been pretty down for the last few days, that Washi had called this “Who Cares About Winning Tournaments Anyway” party to order. At Hook’s request it had been kept small, and so the attendees consisted of Washi, her three teammates from the tournament, Ello, Slick, Maya and the two younger squids, Aqua and Haley.

The sandwich shop was a little half-outdoor type of restaurant with big awnings and streetside seating, but it had a party room in the back which Washi had reserved. The long table in the middle of said party room was heavily weighed down, not only by a number of delicious-looking sandwiches of all kinds, but also a big white cake with yellow and blue frosting, as well as an image of an Inkling shrugging her shoulders drawn onto it in icing.

Hook had no idea where Washi had even gotten this cake, but it didn’t matter much. He was grateful nonetheless for the sparkle that lit up Maya’s eyes when she saw the dessert, remembering how the girl had told him about cakes always signifying special days where she came from. She could use more special days.

After the cheerful popping of the party favors, the partygoers pretty quickly divided into two groups - the bubbly and the relaxed. Washi, Ello, the young Inklings and Washi’s teammates clamored around each other, laughing and cheering as Hook, Maya and Slick watched on with plates and cups in hand.

By the way, the sandwiches in this shop were pretty dang good. Washi was apparently a serial restaurant sampler.

Hook munched on his food quietly, casting a glance towards Maya whose eyes lingered on Washi from over the top of her cup. The boy didn’t really care about how many of Washi’s friends wanted to attend the party; the reason he’d asked for her to keep the guest list short was because of Maya. After their talk from the night of the tournament, Maya had come to him the next day and confessed that she was at a loss regarding what to do with the video of the race that Washi had put online. Apparently, she’d been getting pretty bothered by how often squids would come up to her to talk about it. In that regard, Maya was pretty much the opposite of Washi - the fewer eyes that the tall girl had on her, the better she felt.

But more than just keeping the crowd small, Hook had also suggested asking Washi to take down the video, which Maya had been… reluctant about, to say the least.

He guessed he could understand that. Maya was a pretty nervous squid, and Hook was coming to understand that she hadn’t had much experience with crazy social people like Washi. That being said, even if the damage had already been done, leaving the video up and encouraging more squids to come congratulate her wouldn’t be doing Maya any favors. Hook didn’t really want to ask Washi for her, and Maya hadn’t asked him to. That only really left one option.

He gently nudged the girl’s side, drawing her attention. She frowned at his pointed glance towards Washi, a nervous grimace crossing her face.

“C’mon, it’s _Washi.”_ Hook said. “She’s not gonna get mad at you.”

Maya’s eyes darted between Hook and Washi one last time before she took a deep breath, setting her plate aside and striding towards the group of chattering Inklings. Hook watched, taking another bite, as the tall girl raised a hand to catch Washi’s attention, the two of them breaking off from the larger group. They exchanged words for a brief moment, Maya looking withdrawn and Washi looking as crazy upbeat as usual, before the extroverted squid gave a full-hearted laugh and patted Maya roughly on the shoulder.

“Of course I can take it down!” she grinned, voice carrying over the din of the other guests. “What, you thought I’d have a problem with it? That’s so funny! Ain’t no thang, Maya!”

Hook smiled at the relieved look on Maya’s face, fighting an urge to laugh as it quickly turned to consternation when she was pulled back towards the group by Washi. Beside him, Slick chuckled into his cup.

“That girl needs a lot of practice with unwinding.” he remarked with a smile, setting his drink aside and crossing his legs. “Can’t believe she was beating herself up about Sharpie, though. Kind of a weird squid.”

“Maya’s got a huge heart.” Hook answered. He took a sip from his drink, taking a glance towards the Inkling boy now that he was sure that Maya was doing okay. There was something kinda… _off_ about Slick today, even if Hook couldn’t really nail what it was. Normally the guy seemed crazy well put-together, always chill and relaxed, but right now there was a little bit of messiness about him. Maybe it was the way he was wearing his tentacles? The way that his smile faded quicker than normal? Something about it bugged him…

Hook felt like he’d been getting better at telling when people weren’t feeling their best lately, and the last thing he wanted was for somebody to be feeling down at a party. If there was anything he could do for Slick, he wanted to try - at the very least, he might as well ask.

“You doing okay?” Hook asked, prodding Slick with his knuckles.

The older squid looked back at Hook, giving something between a smile and a grimace as he ran a hand through his tendrils. “There’s just been some tension at the apartment for the last few days.” he replied. “Nothing major, and nothing I need to talk about right now. I don’t want to bring down the mood of the party.”

Hook gave him a smile, puffing his chest up. “Slick, I am a SHELLA cheery squid.” he remarked proudly. “No way you’re gonna bring me down! I’m not great at emotional stuff, but if you’re okay with telling me about it then I’ll listen!”

Slick pursed his lips as he regarded Hook, clearly weighing things over in his head. After a moment he nodded with a sigh, shoulders drooping. He took a sip from his drink, then said, “I’m worried about Oliver and Latima. Oliver came back to the apartment after the tournament with his hoodie all ripped up and this huge ugly-looking mark on his back, like some kinda wound. We asked him where he got it, but he wouldn’t say; I’ve never seen him clamp down so hard on something before.

“Ever since then, he and Latima haven’t been speaking to each other. Latima’s been telling me to just wait until Oliver comes clean and tells us about where he got that injury, but I think he’s mad at Oliver too, and I’ve never seen Latima get angry at anything.”

Hook nodded, taking his own drink to give him time to think of something to say. Alright, so that was actually heavier than he’d been expecting; when Slick said there’d been tension in the apartment, he hadn’t been expecting a big mysterious injury and everyone getting the silent treatment. He thought back to the time he’d met Oliver; the tall guy had seemed pretty gruff and intimidating, but Slick was really loose and friendly with him. He wondered what could’ve happened to Oliver that would lead to the guy shutting Slick out like that.

“Well… I have no clue what to say about that injury.” Hook admitted, a little embarrassed. “But you and Oliver seemed really close, Slick! And he seems like he’d be a chill guy once you get to know him.”

Slick nodded, a faint smile on his face. Encouraged, Hook continued. “Dunno why he’s hiding where he got it, but I bet he has a good reason. I think maybe Latima’s right, just wait until Oliver is comfortable with talking about it?”

Well, that was it. That was all he had. Hook spent a few nervous moments with his face in his cup, waiting for Slick’s response, before the other squid gave another chuckle.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s the right way to handle it.” he replied. “I’m just worried. But after all, pressing him about it will only make him close up more.”

Slick put out a hand and laid it on Hook’s shoulder, shaking it gently. “Thanks, man.” he said with a smile.

“No problem, Slick!”

The sounds of excitement bubbled up from the other side of the room, drawing the two squids’ attention; the other partygoers were crowding around the cake, Maya holding a knife as she stood over it apprehensively while Washi stood next to her, taking pictures of seemingly everyone and everything. Slick stood from his seat, stretching.

“Looks like it’s cake time.” he said, smiling at Hook. “C’mon, we don’t wanna miss the best part of the party. Might as well enjoy ourselves while we’re here, and worry about the other stuff later.”

* * *

For the fourth time in ten minutes, Oliver attempted to swallow down his nerves, fists clenching and unclenching as he gazed at the entrance to the alley lounge where he waited for the agents of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. A small cluster of couches, protected from the elements by overhead tarps and retractable shutters, lay behind him, but there was no chance of him beginning this meeting without being on his feet.

He had taken his letters, written simply and asking for aid, the morning after he returned from the tournament. One was mailed off to the radio show, one was placed in Octo Canyon, near the place that Octarian command had gauged the Splatoon’s most recent base to be located. Yesterday, he had finally received a reply, even more simply and direct than his own letters. The message contained nothing but a date, time and address, and was signed with a stylish-looking ‘NSS’.

Today, he had come wearing his normal beanie, as well as a pair of plain pants and a fitted black long-sleeve that he hoped was presentable enough for a meeting with these agents. Across his shoulders he had slung a satchel, which contained the hoodie that had been damaged during his brief fight with the retrieval team - he hoped he could somehow use it to prove that he wasn’t misleading them.

Oliver fought the urge to check his phone. He knew that it was still three minutes until the appointed time. Every second was a grueling eternity in his mind, time crawling forward almost as if to prolong his anxiety.

Today, he would be meeting with the Inklings who had caused the devastation of the Octarian army twice over. Possibly, he would be meeting the Squid Sisters themselves. Not feeling anxious was a fundamental impossibility.

His hearts leapt into his throat when, finally, a pair of Inklings entered his field of view as they walked down the street. One wore a pink jacket, white shirt and black shorts, with a pink beanie and sunglasses obscuring her face. The other was dressed in a thick green sweater and black leggings, disguising her own face with a cap and facial mask. However, even in disguise - if this could even be called that - Oliver would never mistake the figures of the Squid Sisters. He attempted to quell a sudden shaking in his legs as the white-tendriled squid grasped the other by the shoulder and pointed towards Oliver, and the two of them began to head in his direction.

They were so bright to look at. No matter how they tried to hide themselves, how could he ever forget their shine?

“Hello!” the black-headed Inkling called to him, waving enthusiastically.

The other squid was much more serious-looking, no hint of a smile on her face. “Are you Oliver Kerma?” she asked tersely.

Oliver nodded stiffly, hoping not to betray his nerves.

“I’m Agent 2. That’s Agent 1.” the white-haired agent remarked, jabbing a finger at the other girl who gave him a smile. She glanced up and down the alley, eyes narrowed. “No one else here?”

“It is me only.” the Octoling confirmed.

Agent 2 hummed to herself, then raised a hand to her ear - for the first time, despite his usual attentiveness, Oliver realized that she was wearing an earpiece.

“How’s it look from up there, Eight?”

There was a moment of pause, Oliver blinking in surprise, before the agent nodded. “Sounds good. Keep an eye out up there, we’ll holler if we need you.”

She shifted her attention back towards Oliver and jerked her chin in the direction of the couches. “Mind sitting down? My feet are killing me.”

“...you are having with you another agent?” Oliver asked as he moved to comply, leading the two Inklings into the alley lounge. “One who is not to meet with me?”

“It’s not like that.” Agent 2 replied, straightening her cap. “Agent 8 is making sure the coast is clear. The Splatoon doesn’t exactly get a lot of requests, so we’re taking some precautions.”

Well, Oliver supposed he could accept that. After all, there hadn’t been any guarantee that his call for help had been genuine. If their roles were reversed, he’d likely be suspicious himself.

“So, Mr. Kerma - or can I call you Oliver?” Agent 1 asked as the three of them sat down, Oliver sitting on a couch directly across from the two agents.

“Oliver is fine, please.”

“Alrighty! So Oliver, your letter wasn’t super detailed.” the girl continued.

“Either of them.” Agent 2 added.

“So uh… what can we do for you, I guess?”

It was difficult not to shield his eyes from the brilliant smile that Agent 1 gave him. All of his willpower was being directed towards speaking normally.

“...a problem exists in Inkopolis.” Oliver began, reaching into his satchel and pulling out his ruined hoodie. He met Agent 2’s gaze. “The other day, I was in attendance at the tournament for Stingray Tower. You also were there; I was seeing you with the announcers.”

Agent 1 smiled, covering it with her hand and glancing towards Agent 2, but the white-haired Inkling simply folded her arms and regarded Oliver coolly. “You must be mistaking me with someone else.” she remarked in a tone that advised him not to insist otherwise.

“Very well. It may be.” The Octoling replied, not wishing to press it. “In any case, during all of the tournament matches, I encountered an Octoling who to me was being suspicious. I followed to him, and he attacked me along an Inkling who on his face wore Octarian hypnoshades.”

The smile fell from Agent 1’s face, and Agent 2’s eyes narrowed as she gripped the arms of her sweater.

“You saw a hypnotized Inkling in the city?” Agent 2 repeated sharply.

Oliver nodded. “And their being here is for a purpose.” he continued, displaying the ripped portion of his hoodie. “They attacked using a neutralizing compound which is solely in hand of retrieval teams, meant to pursue and detain targets.”

Agent 2 held out a hand, and Oliver passed the hoodie to her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Agent 1 grimace, absentmindedly putting a hand behind her to touch her back. It was likely that the black-headed Inkling was all too familiar with the neutralizers utilized by pursuit squads.

After scrutinizing the damage for a moment, Agent 2 made an impatient sound and raised a hand to her earpiece again. “Eight, we’re probably fine. I need you to come look at something for me.” she said.

A silent few seconds passed between the three of them before a fourth figure arrived in the alley, an Octoling girl who wore a leather jacket and black pants with a dark purple scarf covering the bottom half of her face. She approached the couch that Agent 1 and 2 sat on, propping a large and powerful-looking charger against the alley wall before accepting the hoodie from Agent 2.

“Who is this?” Oliver asked, eying the newcomer.

“Agent 8.” the white-haired Inkling answered, watching as the Octoling turned the hoodie over in her hands. “Don’t worry about the charger.”

An Octoling agent, being part of the New Squidbeak Splatoon? Oliver had never heard that before. Since when had this ‘Agent 8’ been part of the Inkling task force? What purpose did she serve?

“It is neutralizer ink.” Agent 8 said, handing the hoodie back. “Used for subduing targets.”

“How commonly is the ink used?”

“Rarely. It is not a mixture used for battle.”

“How recent are these marks?”

“Within two or three days.”

Agent 2 nodded, seemingly satisfied. “Thank you, Eight.” she said, touching the Octoling on the arm. Oliver noticed the faint hints of a smile creasing her face underneath the scarf.

His frown deepened. These were easily questions that he could have answered instead, though he supposed he couldn’t blame them for wanting to confirm the details with a fellow agent. 

“So, if I’m following you,” Agent 2 said, turning back to Oliver and adjusting her cap, “you came across these retrieval agents at the tournament and they used this ink to disable you.”

“That is the correct.”

“And they just left you there?” Agent 1 popped in, leaning forward. “Do these agents normally attack random people and then leave?”

The boy shook his head. “They attacked because I had seen to them having a discussion on a communicator about their mission, and I recognized the hypnoshades on the Inkling. It was a capture they were attempting on me, but an Inkling girl arrived and they were made to retreat.”

Agent 2 raised an eyebrow. “An Inkling girl?” she repeated.

“Yes. I know nothing about her name, but she heard me calling of help.”

“What did she look like?”

“I am sorry, I do not wish to speak of her.”

“Even though she might be able to help us?”

Oliver didn’t reply, meeting Agent 2’s even gaze. The girl’s mask shifted as she pursed her lips.

“You obviously want to protect her.” Agent 1 said suddenly, drawing the Octoling’s attention. “I think you might do that better if we have more information to work with. Healthy communication. Does she even know who the people that attacked her were? Did you tell her?”

Her voice carried an aching note of kindness, earnest and caring - it pulled at Oliver, and for a moment he was in danger of revealing everything, but he bit down on his tongue to trap the reply inside. Once he had gotten himself under control, he shook his head.

“I am not wanting her involved.” he said tersely. “They are not after her. Her attack was my fault, so I will fix it by keeping her and this matter apart.”

Agent 1 frowned, looking disappointed. Agent 2 cleared her throat before saying, “Then I’m going to assume that you know who they are after.”

“Maya Ocellus.” Oliver answered without hesitation, trying not to show his relief at the change of topic. “A former lieutenant of the Octarian military.”

“Maya?” Agent 1 said inquisitively, lifting a hand to her chin and glancing towards Agent 8. “Hey Eight, wasn’t Rey - Agent 4 telling us about an Octoling named Maya a while ago?”

The Octoling agent, who had been standing beside the couch with her hands behind her back, nodded. “It is perhaps the same girl.” she remarked. 

Oliver felt satisfaction flickering up in his chest. Finally, concrete proof that he was telling the truth - if the NSS had already encountered Maya, then that served as evidence that his story wasn’t fabricated. He’d been wary and a little off-put regarding the Octoling agent’s presence, but at least she was serving to confirm his words; as someone else who had experience with the Octarian military, she’d be able to vouch that the recently-used neutralizer ink pointed towards a retrieval squad in the city.

Agent 2 rubbed her chin thoughtfully, looking back towards Oliver. “Do you know where this ‘Maya’ lives?” she asked.

Grimacing, Oliver shook his head. Slick had never given him that information, and with the tension currently resting between himself and his roommates, it seemed ill-advised to ask them for it now. Agent 2 gave a dissatisfied hum at the look on his face, folding her arms again and tapping a finger against her forearm.

“I don’t have time to comb the city for one Octoling…” she murmured, sounding frustrated.

“Let’s just ask Four.” Agent 1 suggested, bumping her shoulder against the other squid’s with a smile. “She’s already met Maya, so she’ll know what she looks like and where to look.”

Agent 2 sighed. “Might as well. Can you handle that, Agent 1?” she asked. At the other girl’s grin and thumbs-up, she turned towards Agent 8. “Eight, would you mind being our point of contact?”

“No, I will do it happily.”

Point of contact? Oliver raised a questioning eyebrow, refocusing as Agent 2 turned back to him. “I’m gonna ask you to communicate with Agent 8 if anything else comes up.” she said. “Agent 1 and I are busy squids, so if you need the Splatoon in a hurry, Eight will be the quickest to respond.”

The two Octolings locked eyes. Oliver caught the hint of a smile passing below Agent 8’s scarf again, and he felt a twinge of discomfort in his chest. At least this girl seemed to be dedicating herself to the defense of Inkopolis, like the rest of the Splatoon, but it still made him a little uneasy to be asking an utter stranger for aid.

“No complaints?”

“...I will do as you are saying. The help you give is appreciated.”

“Well, we can’t just let a bunch of octo goons go around attacking people.” Agent 2 remarked, straightening her cap again as she and Agent 1 stood up. “Eight, we’re heading out.”

“Have a safe trip.” Agent 8 replied, patting Agent 2’s shoulder. With a backwards glance from Agent 2 and a wave from Agent 1, the two disguised squids departed from the alley, leaving Oliver alone with Agent 8, who rocked gently on her feet as she watched the two go.

Once they were out of earshot, Oliver stood as well, collecting his satchel and the hoodie from the couches and walking towards Agent 8.

[I am Oliver Kerma, Assistant Overseer of Special Operations.] he said tersely.

[Nice to meet you. I’m Agent 8 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon.] came the simple reply as Eight turned to look at him with bright eyes, free of any hidden meaning or ill intent.

The reply was loose, a fairly large breach of etiquette for greetings like this. Somewhat taken aback, Oliver decided to try a different approach. [What is your name?]

[Agent 8.] she repeated. [You can call me Eight if you want.]

The Octoling girl pulled her phone from her pocket, a brightly-colored Inkling device that didn’t match the dark coloration of her outfit, and clicked through the apps to get to her address book. [I’m sorry to cut our conversation short, but I had something else to do today.]

[Why are you helping the New Squidbeak Splatoon?]

Oliver’s insistent tone caused Eight to glance up from her phone, meeting his eyes. He had seen too many Octolings who socialized with the Inklings for frivolous reasons, not caring what consequences their actions might carry or having any sense of responsibility to care for the squidlings. If this ‘Agent 8’ was the same way, he wasn’t sure how he’d feel about having to work together with her to protect Inkopolis.

The girl was silent for a moment longer before shrugging. [They helped me.] she answered plainly. [So when they asked me to help protect the city, I agreed. I want to be a friend to everyone.]

She held out her phone to Oliver. [Including grumpy and suspicious people like you.] she added with another smile. [Here’s my number. You’re in good hands, Oliver; the Splatoon won’t let you down.]

* * *

“Evening! Nice night!”

“Oh, yes. It is… sparkling outside, with the stars.”

The Inkling who had called out to Maya when she entered the laundry room laughed, shaking his head and hoisting a large basket onto his shoulder as he waved her goodbye. Maya returned the gesture, feeling a mixture of relief and embarrassment. She was almost completely sure that her reply had been awkward at best, but Inkling small talk was another area of surface culture that served as a total blind spot for the Octoling. At least the squid had seemed to think she was funny.

She made her way further into the laundry station which occupied the lowest floor of their apartment building, eying the rows of washing machines and accompanying benches. This, at least, was something that she was somewhat familiar with, even if the idea of _paying_ to wash her clothes was a new one. As well as the idea of different wash cycles; Hook had insisted on teaching her ‘common sense’ regarding the laundry after he found out that she had washed everything in a single unit the first time.

Well, the clothes still looked mostly fine, so she didn’t know what the problem was. Or why he had deemed that initial wash to be her ‘laundry day’ set moving forward.

But then, Hook had been nothing but helpful for as long as Maya had known him, so she saw no reason to doubt his advice. As she placed her basket onto a nearby bench and pulled the door to a washing machine open, she thought back to the last few days; Hook had been especially conscientious, and hadn’t said a word to her about Turf Wars ever since the night of the tournament.

The Octoling paused, remembering the hug that she had received from her friend. The memory was warm and gentle, and though she remembered being concerned about the tournament and the Inkling she had hurt - and even though she still wasn’t _wholly_ convinced that she could trust herself to continue competing - the kindness of that gesture overshadowed everything else that had occurred that day.

More hugs were definitely something that Maya wanted to experience, but she found it more than a little embarrassing to ask for them. It sounded wrong coming out of her mouth when she had asked Hook for another, even if the Inkling had gladly obliged and the second hug had been just as inviting as the first, so she found herself somewhat uncertain on what the etiquette was for giving and receiving them. Could you hug a friend at any time? Did hugs have different meanings based on where and when they were given?

Looking up the answers to these questions on the internet was another idea that greatly embarrassed Maya, so at the moment she was fairly well trapped with regards to hugs.

Hugs or no, though, Maya still thought that Hook was a wonderful person. The boy had listened to her concerns regarding the video that Washi had placed online, and had encouraged her to speak to the girl and have it removed. It had gone just as Hook anticipated, with Washi laughing in disbelief that Maya had been concerned about such a thing.

Inklings were amazing creatures, and Hook was especially amazing to Maya. One day, she hoped to find a way to express to him how deeply she appreciated everything he had done for her.

She sat on the bench beside her now-empty basket as the washing machine spun, looking through the glass window and humming softly to herself. The Octoling found her mind idling, a process that had caused her no end of anxiety when she had first arrived in Inkopolis. What an amazing sensation, to realize that she had come far enough to allow herself to relax in moments of quiet. Apart from her shifts at Cyan’s Fashionables, Maya had no set schedule of any kind, and yet her day-to-day life had become more and more easy for her to swallow. She walked with her Inkling friends and texted with Washi and Lacey as if those were the most natural activities in the world. It was wonderful.

A smile crossed her face as she recounted the time she had spent with the Inklings. Her arrival to Stingray Tower and meeting Ello, the party at the sandwich shop, the tour that Slick had taken her and Hook on…

The image of Oliver crossed through her mind when she thought of Slick. It stuck there in the forefront of her thoughts, blocking out the warmth. She frowned.

Oliver… the Octoling who was Slick’s roommate, and who had expressed disapproval in her decision to participate in Turf Wars. A stab of self-consciousness reminded her that he hadn’t exactly been wrong, but even so, his words about an Octarian’s ability to mingle with the Inklings didn’t sit right with her.

No, it really didn’t. The more she considered his words, the more she disagreed with him. Maya wouldn’t ignore what she had done; she’d made a mistake in the final match, and an Inkling had been injured. This was true, and something she wanted to make up for. But now that she had calmed down, she realized that it was far from the calamitous error that she had initially thought it was. Just like when she had attacked Hook during their first meeting, the Inklings had taken the event in stride; if anything, her teammates had been more concerned with her reaction to the injury than the injury itself. Considering the kindness of the average Inkling, that spoke to the triviality of the event, even if she did still feel bad.

Her desire to enjoy herself with her friends was far stronger than her fear of proving Oliver right. The memory of his scowling face, condemning her for her participation, only fueled Maya’s desire to show him that he was wrong. She wanted to prove to him that, even though she was an Octarian, she could smile and laugh like an Inkling.

She had to have another talk with him. The idea gave her an unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she shook it off. Maya wouldn’t gain anything from running away from these issues, hiding herself from Oliver’s accusations. She never wanted to feel like she had to run away, ever again.


	16. Getting Cloudy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now the longest fan work I've ever written! It's very exciting, but probably only to me.
> 
> Also, I've now published a total of 100,000 words on Ao3, so that's also pretty neat. I guess I have a lot to say about cephalopod children.
> 
> To everybody who's enjoying my stories, thanks for reading.

_The sky is easily misread.  
Close your eyes and be surprised  
when the storm comes to a head._

Maya opened the door to Cyan’s Fashionables by a crack, immediately greeted by the rushing sound of water. It seemed like the downpour which had begun soon after her arrival to the store had yet to abate, and the Octoling watched from the doorway as the rain fell from grey clouds onto grey streets. She tensed a bit, pondering the likelihood that she could traverse this weather; she knew that rain wasn’t _lethal_ to her kind, and only in ‘very great quantities’ would it cause her harm, but this was only the second rainstorm that Maya had witnessed during her time in Inkopolis. Her understanding of what constituted a very great quantity of water was possibly skewed.

If nothing else, this _seemed_ like a lot of water.

Deciding she wouldn’t risk it, Maya closed the door to the shop, turning around to find Ms. Damsia tottering towards her.

“Drizzle still going?” the old anemone asked in her scratchy tones. The Octoling stepped aside, allowing her employer to look out the doorway for herself. Situations like this made Maya wonder about the efficacy of completely covering the front windows in shirts.

Seemingly satisfied with what she saw, Damsia closed the doorway again, moving back towards the rear of the shop. “Not getting any customers in that.” she remarked. “Feel free to relax, dearie, I’m going to make some more coffee.”

Maya perked up at the possibility of more coffee; if she couldn’t leave yet, perhaps she’d allow herself another cup or two. As she considered it, her phone vibrated in her pocket, and the girl retrieved it before navigating to her messages.

GetHooked > mayaaaa, just woke up. it’s raining!  
MayaInkopolis37 > It is raining.  
GetHooked > you doing okay? you didn’t get caught in it did you?  
MayaInkopolis37 > I am still at my workplace, do not worry.  
MayaInkopolis37 > I am taking shelter until it passes.  
GetHooked > rad, sounds good  
GetHooked > imma eat something and then head to stingray as soon as it lets up  
MayaInkopolis37 > Understood.

Maya tucked her phone away again, stepping back towards the door and opening it back up for a moment. The moisture-thick air outside was yet another new sensation to her, and she closed her eyes to fully immerse herself in the pattering sound of raindrops and the humidity that they brought, feeling beads of moisture gathering on her clothes and skin. Such small amounts shouldn’t do her any harm, and besides, it was surprisingly relaxing to merely stand and listen to the rain. Maya felt as if she was being lifted away - it was odd, how the falling of the rain made her feel as if she were flying up into the sky.

She decided that she somewhat liked the sight of the rain, as well. The brilliance of the shining sun was beautiful, and everything she had hoped it would be, but there was something equally majestic about the thick and puffy-looking stormclouds which were dousing Inkopolis. It was… picturesque, almost, to see the city streets dancing with the little impacts on their slick surfaces, buildings thrown into shades of grey. It gave the city a different, calmer feeling of life.

The Octoling found herself humming softly, though she didn’t know the tune.

“Hey! Hey, hold the door!”

Puzzled, Maya was brought sharply back to attention at the sound of shouting. She opened the door slightly wider, trying to locate the source of the noise, and noticed an Inkling boy holding an umbrella over his head, his leaping steps making huge splashes as he sprinted towards the door of Cyan’s Fashionables.

Maya pulled back, wary of the street water that the boy was kicking up, as he stopped in front of the door and pivoted on his heel, shaking off his umbrella in the street before backing up into the store and closing the door behind him.

“Man, thought I was gonna have to run all the way home in that!” the Inkling exhaled, then laughed and tapped his umbrella on the ground. He glanced over at Maya. “Thanks, girl! I’ve passed by this shop so many times, always tough to tell when it’s open. I’d have run right past if I didn’t see the light when you opened the door.”

Maya nodded to herself, satisfied that she wasn’t the only one who questioned the shirts.

“Hey, wait a second…” the boy continued, leaning closer and giving Maya’s face a hard look. She blinked, then recoiled a bit as he snapped his fingers and pointed at her. “You’re Maya, right?” he exclaimed. “The girl who beat Sharpie in a race! What’re you doing here, man?”

He continued talking, but Maya was already finished listening. Washi had taken down the video, but it clearly wasn’t going to stop people who had already seen it from recognizing her. That being the case, she had gotten weary of admittedly well-intentioned Inklings who came up to try and discuss this with her.

“Excuse me.” she spoke, the boy’s chatter dying down at the sound of her voice. “Yes, I am Maya. But I am hoping, perhaps, that we can not discussing the race? And if you can please not mentioning it to other Inklings, I would appreciate it.”

The boy raised an eyebrow, looking confused. Maya fought the urge to look away, rubbing at her forearm uncomfortably. Had that been reasonable enough? She was still very much out of practice in talking to Inklings who she didn’t know, but ideally it wasn’t considered too rude to make such requests of strangers.

“...sure, dude.” the Inkling replied after a moment, and Maya breathed a sigh of relief. “But, like, why? Tons of squids think you’re the bomb for what you did.”

“It is because I am being… shy.” the Octoling answered, grasping at a word that Washi had used to describe her the other day. She didn’t think it was entirely accurate, but if it would help her avoid unwanted situations like this, she’d take it. “And it is being tiring for me when Inklings are asking about it. I appreciating it, but it is being tiring.”

“Huh… yeah, okay.”

That seemed to be the end of it. The Inkling smoothed back his tentacles, glancing around the shop, as Maya heard Damsia calling to her from the rear.

“Maya! Are you having coffee or not?”

“I am come to you, Ms. Damsia!” Maya called back. After a moment, she added, “You are having a customer!”

“What? In this weather?”

The Inkling grinned, rubbing his chin and nodding as he eyed the various tops on display. “Yeah, why not?” he remarked. “You’ve got some nice retro styles here, I might as well pick one up since you’re giving me some shelter and all that. You got anything from _Cephalosquad,_ granny?”

Maya moved past the Inkling as he started to wander the aisles, passing by Damsia as she exited the back room - Damsia giving her a light nod in response to Maya’s own smile - and stepped towards the heaven-scented brew which was boiling on the countertop.

She opened the overhead cupboard and retrieved a mug, the smile lingering on her lips as she ran through what she’d said to the Inkling boy.

...that would work. Talking to these people was still harrowing, but if she could keep in mind what to say, she could get through this.

Feeling pleased with herself, Maya poured the coffee into her mug, breathing it in with a satisfied sigh. So far, this was turning out to be a very productive rainy morning.

* * *

For the last few days, Hook had been on the search for his next weapon. He’d looked at suggestions online, compared price points, considered his budget, and visited several stores. Now that the tournament had passed, he felt a lot less pressure to pick a weapon that he’d be _immediately_ good with, too - hearing Lacey talk about the inkbrush had gotten him a little bit interested, but he also really liked the energy that he always saw in squids who were popping flips with their Dualies.

That being said, when he got right down to it, there was something that just felt right about a good old-fashioned shooter. Reliable, cheap, inked a lot of turf, and it needed less maintenance than a splatling or a charger - he’d heard a lot of horror stories about how mucked up those types of weapon could get if you got complacent about their upkeep.

But even if he was going to stick with a shooter, that didn’t mean that he had to stay in the Splattershot line. In fact, his eyes - and his hands - were currently on a model from the “blaster” series of weapons, namely the OG and standard edition. Brightly colored, strong-looking, notorious for its powerful popping projectiles that could splat any Inkling unlucky enough to take a direct hit. Those big bursts were pretty useful for inking turf, too.

It fired a lot slower than his Splattershot, so Hook would need to put in some serious time at Kablammo to make sure his accuracy was up to snuff, but all the same, he couldn’t help but feel a bit giddy when he held a brand new weapon in his hands. All the time he’d put in at Stingray Tower was paying off - this was no discount or bargain-bin shooter. He was getting a fresh-off-the-rack model.

It felt like _progress._

There were a handful of Inklings in the shop today, and Hook stepped into line, only three squids between him and his purchase. While he waited, the boy took another glance around the store, wondering what his next weapon would be after he’d mastered the blaster. He guessed that he could always just ask to borrow Maya’s Dualies if he wanted to give those a whirl, so maybe a charger? Though that was even more reliant on accuracy, so maybe not, actually.

During his musings, he heard the ringing of the shop’s bell, and glanced towards the front door to see a squid with dark green tentacles entering the store. Hoodie up, cap down, eyes hidden behind sunglasses and a mild frown on her face as she peered around the interior.

A little intrigued, Hook watched the Inkling, wondering if all these facial coverings were in style recently - he felt like he’d seen a lot of squids covering up. The Inkling took a few steps into the shop, heading towards the shooter section, before her scanning gaze caught sight of Hook. At least, he was _pretty_ sure that’s what she was looking at, the sunglasses made it hard to tell.

Either way, she turned around pretty quickly and beat a hurried retreat after the door. A little confused, it took Hook a second to realize that the lobster in charge of the shop was calling him.

“Next squid, step up.” he said in a warbling tone, beckoning Hook over. “Don’t be dozing in my shop, you gotta keep alert to handle these wares.”

“Sorry!” Hook moved up quickly, placing the blaster on the counter along with his money.

The lobster swept the coins under the counter, using his other limbs to remove the electronic tag which was attached to the blaster. “You a spacey kind, little squid?” he asked, reaching behind him for a hard-cover carrying case that he slid the blaster into.

Hook shook his head. “Not usually, but sometimes I get kinda caught, I guess.” he replied with a smile. “I play a lot of turf at Stingray Tower, so I know what happens when a squid doesn’t pay attention - “

Wait.

Stingray Tower.

That was Portia who just came in, saw him and booked it, wasn’t it?

A sudden anxiety flared up in Hook. “Thank you, sir!” he said hurriedly, taking the case from the lobster. “I’ll use it good! And safely! Goodbye!”

“Dozing one second, rushing the next.” he heard the lobster murmur to himself as he dashed towards the door, swallowing. This was the same weapon shop he’d gone to when he met Portia before - was it her favorite? He couldn’t imagine that one of the main commentators for Stingray Tower got a ton of time off. If him being there was the reason for Portia rushing out the door…

That was an uncomfortable thought. Now he knew how Maya felt, even if Sharpie was a way bigger jerk.

Hook burst out onto the street, quickly scanning left and right. He caught sight of Portia retreating down the road, head down and hands in the pockets of her hoodie, and started running after her.

“Hey, Po - “

He quickly stopped himself with a shake of his head. She’d been unhappy enough about him hollering her name inside the store, he didn’t want to know how the girl would react if he shouted down the street for her.

So Hook just ran, trying his best not to collide with the myriad squids and jellyfish that were strolling the streets between him and the commentator. Portia rounded a corner, Hook chasing after her, calling back apologies for the Inklings who were cut off in the middle of the road by his pursuit.

The Inkling girl wasn’t moving very fast, and Hook had soon caught up with her. Panting slightly, he slowed to a jog, reaching out and brushing the back of her sleeve. “Portia!” he called, trying not to be too loud.

The girl froze up.

“It’s me, Hook!”

His hearts beat three times before she slowly turned to face him, a grimace on her face, shoulders hunched up. She opened her mouth to say something, but Hook beat her to it.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your shopping trip again!” he said quickly. “Or window shopping, I guess? Since you said you don’t really turf any - anyway! I didn’t mean to!”

He lifted up the case containing his blaster, putting a smile on his face and thumping the outside. “Got myself a new weapon, so I’m gonna go on my way! I guess this is your favorite shop or something, so I’ll try to go somewhere else when I need another one. Don’t worry about running into me anymore - “

“Hook, _relax.”_ the adult squid interrupted, taking a hand out of her pocket to wave it in front of Hook, trying to pacify him. Hook faltered, another prickle of anxiety needling at his mind as Portia regarded him.

After a moment she sighed, using her fingers to rub at her eyes underneath the sunglasses. “It’s fine, alright?” Portia said, lifting the shades to look at him with lavender-colored eyes. “I just got surprised. And didn’t want another incident. You don’t need to be so… this.”

She gestured awkwardly at Hook, still panting a little, and he nodded, feeling the smile fall away. Portia’s gaze flicked between Hook and the case he was carrying, and she pursed her lips.

“Look, just… don’t out me next time we meet up and it’ll be fine... okay?” the adult squid said, averting her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. Her voice was soft and faltering. “We can both shop there, it doesn’t have to be a big... thing.”

“Deal!” Hook exclaimed, relieved. Portia glanced back at him, lowering her shades again.

“Thanks.” she said quietly. “Glad you’re not some loud fanboy.”

She looked down at the case which was now resting at his side. “...what’d you buy?”

“Oh! A blaster.” the boy replied cheerfully. “ _The_ blaster, I guess - basic model, but I’m new to the series so I figured it’d be a decent choice!”

Portia nodded. “It’s good.” she said. “You were right, I use blasters too. It won’t disappoint.”

The announcer straightened her cap, then gingerly stepped around Hook. “I’m gonna go… look at some stuff, then.” she told him, stepping lightly in the direction of the weapons shop. “See you whenever.”

“Later!”

Hook waved at Portia until she rounded the corner again, then breathed another sigh of relief.

That had gone way better than their last conversation, thank cod. Hook didn’t know what he would’ve done if he’d met an Inkopolis celebrity twice and made a fool of himself both times.

Well… Portia seemed to be feeling better this time, maybe? The boy still thought she seemed gloomier and quieter than her normal self, but remembered what Piers had said about her not being good with people. Maybe he should just leave her be next time he saw her, let a squid shop in peace.

In any case, that was over with now - and as if on cue, Hook’s stomach gurgled noisily. He grimaced, putting a hand on his stomach. Since he was already spending money - and definitely not just because he didn’t feel like cooking today - Hook decided that ordering some pizza might not be such a bad idea tonight. It had been a few weeks since the last time they’d gotten anything from Berfooda Triangle, that topping-crazy pizza place near downtown, and it was sort of on the way home if you looked at the route from the right angle. He could pick it up and take it home.

Hook took out his phone, sending a quick text to Maya to ask what she wanted as he headed in the direction of the pizza place.

* * *

Think of the devilfish and she shall appear.

Berfooda Triangle was another of the many eateries in Inkopolis that had both an indoor and outdoor section - the pizza place’s building sat about fifty feet from the edge of the street, sharing a nice little walled-off courtyard area with the ice cream place to its left and the cakery to its right. (As a side note, something felt suspiciously strategic about those three stores being right next to each other.) Hook had been walking between the wood benches that lay outside of the doors, pulling up the order details on his phone, when an unpleasantly familiar voice called out to him from behind.

“Hey, it’s Hook!”

Hook wished that he’d hurried into the pizza place, instead of turning around to see who was calling him. Now he was standing with his back to the exterior of Berfooda Triangle, Sharpie hovering over him with a hand resting on the wall between him and the door. The smile on her face wasn’t reaching her eyes.

“How’re you doing, you little punk?” she muttered to him, fangs bared.

Hook tried to withdraw even further, but he was already as flat against the wall as he was going to get. He furrowed his brow, trying to gather himself up enough to say something back to her - this was a conversation that he wanted to end as quickly as possible.

“You and your pal have been pretty busy at Stingray. I heard you’re gonna be in the running for ranked soon.”

“Yeah, I am.” the boy answered, hoping he sounded assertive. He put up a hand to move Sharpie’s arm. “Look, I’m in a hurry, so can you - “

Without batting an eye or dropping her smile, Sharpie slapped his hand back down.

“What’s the rush?” she asked, voice raising in pitch. “I just wanted to talk for a second, you’ll get your pizza.”

Hook grimaced. He could feel danger signals bouncing around in his brain. Sharpie was close, way too close, and he couldn’t get past her…

“I’m looking at a pretty big chance to get back on the ranked circuit, myself.” the girl continued smoothly, putting a hand on her hip. “Got a team queued up and everything. They want to see what I’ve got before we make anything official, though, and it _just so happens_ that I know a squid or two who did pretty well during that tournament at Stingray.”

A sinking feeling lodged itself in Hook’s gut. He tried moving forward again, tried to maybe slide around Sharpie’s other side, but the girl pushed him back against the wall.

“ _Hold on.”_ the girl said, an edge to her voice this time. “We’re having a talk, Hook, quit being a punk.”

“Quit _calling_ me a punk.” he shot back, hoping that would somehow make her back off. All it seemed to do was make the gleam in her eyes a little brighter.

“Listen here.” she stated quietly. “I’ve set up a little bout at Kablammo. Gonna be me and the rest of the ranked team against you, Maya, and whoever else will show up. A single round of Turf War. You can handle Turf War, can’t you? I mean, you _are_ aiming for ranked and everything, should be easy.”

That sinking feeling only grew heavier, and Hook felt sick at the tone of Sharpie’s voice. Was she really expecting them to agree to this?

“It’s in two days, to give you some time to get a team together. I bet you’ve got lots of turf friends to help you out.”

Hook shook his head, face pulling into a scowl. He really couldn’t stand this squid. No matter how intimidated he felt, he wasn’t about to just meekly do what she wanted him to - he was feeling pretty fed up with Sharpie stepping all over him.

“Look, Sharpie, I don’t want to turf with you.” he said forcefully, taking another step forward. “And I don’t want Maya to turf with you either. It’s great that you’ve got a team who’ll take you, so just go play ranked with them and leave us - “

Hook got cut off as Sharpie grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him back into the wall. The smile left her face, replaced by a snarling glower.

“Alright, you little shit, listen here.” Sharpie growled. “I’m doing my best to turn over a new leaf, understand? Play nice, do things the ‘right’ way, but you are _pissing me off_ right now. I have _one shot_ and you’re not going to blow it for me, so we can do this the _nice_ way, or the _Sharpie_ way. What’ll it be?”

The boy didn’t answer, mouth agape, acutely feeling the force that Sharpie was asserting on his shoulder. This squid was crazy. He’d never met anyone like this before.

“Two days. Kablammo Station.” Sharpie repeated, narrowing her eyes. Hook shivered at the thought of looking away. “Bring Maya, bring your friends. It’s a simple game of Turf War, Hook. That’s all I’m asking for, and then you and the rest of your crew can spend your merry days at whatever tower you want, and hopefully we’ll never see each other again. Does that sound so bad?”

Seeing the pale look on Hook’s face, Sharpie’s scowl deepened. She finally stepped away from the boy, a frustrated look on her face. When Hook didn’t say anything, the girl furiously clawed at her head before reaching into her pocket.

“How much is the pizza?” she asked sourly.

That startled Hook out of his reverie. “What? Why do you…”

“I’m being nice here, idiot, just give me the fucking number!”

“E-eighteen hundred G!”

His voice was practically a squeak in response to Sharpie’s barely restrained shout, but the girl didn’t comment on it. She pulled a bag from her pocket, opened it up to briefly scan the contents and then shoved it against his chest.

“Plus tip.” she said forcefully. “I’ll be waiting for you two.”

The girl turned on her heel and walked briskly away from Hook, quickly disappearing around the courtyard’s wall. Now alone, Hook sagged slowly down to the ground, swallowing, feeling the weight of the bag in his hands.

He didn’t like this. Everything that just happened sucked, and he wished that it hadn’t. He should have just gotten the pizza delivered.

...after a few moments, Hook rose to his feet, giving a nervous glance towards where Sharpie had disappeared. Satisfied that she wasn’t going to jump him again, the squid made his way into Berfooda Triangle, though his mind was by no means calmer than it had been while the girl was in his face.

What was he supposed to tell Maya?


	17. Tunnel Vision

_Determination starts with dreams,  
a feeling that I understand.  
Your drive was once a lovely thing  
but somewhere it got out of hand._

=(GetHooked entered the chatroom)=  
=(MayaInkopolis37 entered the chatroom)=  
=(chillsquadCaptain entered the chatroom)=  
=(yagirlwashi entered the chatroom)=  
=(Windowsilly entered the chatroom)=  
GetHooked > uh… hi guys…  
yagirlwashi > hook do not tell me that text was 4 real  
yagirlwashi > “sharpie challenged me n maya 2 a battle”  
chillsquadCaptain > Cod…  
MayaInkopolis37 > It is true. Hook told me also.  
GetHooked > sorry  
GetHooked > i tried telling her to go away but she wouldn’t listen  
yagirlwashi > yo why r u even apologizing hook :x  
yagirlwashi > that girl’s such a disaster, just say no  
Windowsilly > yeah!!! just because she challenged u doesnt mean u have to agree!!!  
MayaInkopolis37 > No, we will go.  
yagirlwashi > wat  
yagirlwashi > maya  
MayaInkopolis37 > Sharpie is wanting a rematch with me. I accepted before, but we were interrupted.  
MayaInkopolis37 > I will not refuse her now.  
MayaInkopolis37 > But also, she has again involved my friends.  
MayaInkopolis37 > This is the last time.  
yagirlwashi > ur such a nutso squid, maya, just say no!!  
GetHooked > i kind of want to accept too, now that maya’s said something  
GetHooked > i guess im not totally unafraid of sharpie yet. she’s so scary  
GetHooked > that’s why i want to beat her on the turf, and then i’ll know she’s not so tough  
yagirlwashi > ur both nutso (orz)  
Windowsilly > are you guys sure???  
MayaInkopolis37 > Very.  
GetHooked > i know this is kinda selfish, but can we ask you guys to help?  
chillsquadCaptain > Sorry guys, Im feelin real out of it lately  
chillsquadCaptain > Got a lot of worries to mellow out on  
chillsquadCaptain > Id love to help, but  
GetHooked > no it’s cool, slick, i totally get it! get some rest  
chillsquadCaptain > Sorry again  
yagirlwashi > well, ello dont turf  
Windowsilly > i dont turf!!!  
yagirlwashi > but if ur set on fightin sharpie then i guess im in -n-’’  
yagirlwashi > u guys owe me tho  
MayaInkopolis37 > Your help is very good, Washi.  
GetHooked > can we turf at kablammo with only three people?  
yagirlwashi > i dunno why we wouldn’t  
yagirlwashi > anyway 3 people is what sharpie’s gettin  
yagirlwashi > if she got a problem she can shove it  
GetHooked > thanks washi, really.  
yagirlwashi > ur girl’s got u, hook  
yagirlwashi > plus im a lil peeved at her 2 by this point >:C  
Windowsilly > ill cheer you guys on!!!  
GetHooked > alright  
GetHooked > well, that settles it, i guess  
GetHooked > sharpie, here we come

* * *

Hook didn’t know what he’d expected from the ranked team that had agreed to take Sharpie in, but he guessed he felt a little guilty for thinking they were going to be a bunch of jerks.

The three squids who showed up to Kablammo alongside Sharpie definitely _looked_ intimidating, with skull sashes around their faces and dark-colored coordinated uniforms. That being said, as soon as their own group of participants entered the lobby, one of the squids pulled down his mask and gave them a bright smile.

“Hey there!” he called, waving them over. Behind him, Hook could see Sharpie standing with her arms folded, wearing the same thick jacket as when he’d first encountered her on the turf, though she wore her brimmed cap instead of the helmet. “You guys are a bit early.”

“You’re even earlier.” Washi remarked, swinging her slosher leisurely behind her back.

The Inkling who’d spoken laughed. “Yeah, but we’re ranked - figured we had to set a good example.” he said. Glancing between the four of them, he furrowed his brow. “Sharpie told me about Hook and Maya, but I’m not familiar with you two…?”

“Washi. This is my boy Ello.”

He nodded, putting a hand on his hip. “I’m Saph.” he said. Pointing to the other two unknown Inklings, one giving them a wave and the other shooting them finger guns, he continued. “That’s Marine, and that’s Zuli. I’m team captain. Who’s your captain?”

Hook was about to nominate Maya, since she’d done so well during the tournament, but when he glanced in her direction, he saw her wearing a familiar expression of discomfort. The tall girl met his eyes and shook her head slightly, a light grimace working its way across her face.

“Uh… I’m team captain.” he said lamely, scratching the back of his head. Saph nodded, extending a hand which Hook accepted, and they shook once. This squid had a firm grip.

“I saw your matches in the tournament.” Saph remarked, letting go of his hand to pat him on the shoulder. “You got some good stuff in you, Hook. I hope we’ll have a good game.”

The boy smiled, feeling himself warming at the sincerity in Saph’s voice. He wished more Inklings were like this.

“Excuse me, Saph!” Ello spoke up, drawing the squid’s attention. “Just so you know, I’m not here to participate in the battle since I really prefer fashion to doing Turf War, so I’m gonna be standing off to the side and cheering for my friends instead! Hope that’s okay!”

The masked squid frowned, scratching at his chin. “Hmm, three against four isn’t really gonna tell us anything.” he murmured. “And we need Sharpie in the game…”

He glanced back towards his teammates. “Marine, you cool with sitting one out?” he asked.

The Inkling named Marine sagged dramatically, a great sigh escaping him. “If I have to.” he bemoaned. “I _guess_ I’ll go sit in the audience section with the excited guy.”

“There you have it.” Saph turned towards Hook again. “Me, Zuli and Sharpie against you, Maya and Washi. Sound good?”

“Sounds good!”

Hook was feeling much better about this match now that he knew most of his opponents weren’t awful like Sharpie. The girl was staring fixedly at what looked like a random section of floor, and seemed to be doing her best to imitate a statue - aside from constantly tapping a finger against her forearm, like she’d done when they first met, she hadn’t moved an inch since the start of the conversation.

“Before we are starting,” Maya began from behind Hook, drawing the group’s attention, “may I be speaking to Sharpie?”

That broke the girl’s statue act. She glanced in Maya’s direction, looking surprised, mouth opening slightly. Saph shrugged.

“Sure, don’t see why not.” he said. “But try to keep it short, we gotta strategize.”

“I will doing as you ask.”

The three ranked squids departed, heading for the opposite end of the lobby where their starting room was located. Sharpie watched them leave, then straightened her cap before walking to Maya with narrowed eyes.

“What do you want?” she asked irritably.

“You treating Hook roughly again.” the tall girl answered, meeting Sharpie’s stare. “This was not our deal.”

The red-headed Inkling’s scowl deepened. “It just so happened that I ran into your boy on my way to Squidchord.” she said. “I was going to ask Lacey to tell you about the match, but since I saw him first, I figured I would save myself some time.”

“You treating him roughly.” Maya repeated.

“He didn’t want to have a _polite conversation_ with me.”

Hook swallowed; he could practically see sparks flying in the air between Sharpie and Maya as the two girls stared each other down, the tension around them thickening until it was hard to breathe.

“Why you were needing so much to speak with us about this?” the tall girl asked. “And why so soon?”

Sharpie’s eyes narrowed further. “ _He’s_ just an accessory.” she growled. “Not worth talking about. I’m here for you. We’ve got unresolved business, and this was the only opening Kablammo had for a full private battle. I want to get this over with so I don’t have to think about your stupid face when I’m turfing with a team again.”

“Wow, somebody’s sore about the race.” Washi remarked, smiling behind her hand. “That’s so funny.”

“You and your _fucking_ \- “

The girl’s smile faded as Sharpie turned to her, voice coming out as a furious hiss, before she caught herself. Nostrils flaring, shoulders hunched, Sharpie closed her eyes and touched a hand to the brim of her cap, breathing in deeply. She exhaled just as slowly, tension visibly leaving her body.

Hook watched, fascinated. This was the first time he’d seen Sharpie trying to calm herself.

A second passed before Sharpie’s eyes opened again, and she glanced back to Maya, straightening her back. “I’m going to beat you.” she said flatly. “And then I can get back to ranked, and you can do whatever it is that you do at Stingray. This is important, so don’t even think about slacking. Get ready.”

Maya didn’t reply, eying the Inkling girl carefully. Sharpie let out a huff, cast one final glance towards Washi and Hook, then turned on her heel and strode in the direction of the ranked team’s starting room.

“Wow, she is _crayfish.”_ Washi said with a whistle, stepping up to Hook. “Those other squids seemed pretty fresh, though. Wonder why they agreed to take her on?”

“...I am not being sure.” Maya replied softly, brow furrowed as she gazed at Sharpie’s retreating form.

“Well,” Hook spoke up, turning to the other two, “like she said, after this it’s over. Let’s just win this thing, to show how much we rule the turf _and_ to get Sharpie off our backs. You guys with me?”

“Booyah.” Maya answered with a nod.

“You got it, team captain.” Washi added, smirking. She stretched up over her head, waving her slosher idly. “Can’t wait to get splatted a bunch by these squids, but if I get Sharpie even once then it’ll be a win for me! She’s gonna be so mad!”

Hook smiled at his teammates’ enthusiasm, though in the back of his mind he really hoped that this _wouldn’t_ end with more rage from the red-headed Inkling. With any luck, win or lose, this would be the end of their Sharpie problem.

* * *

The splattlefield was awash with color and noise from the word “go”. A sizable wall that stood in the center of the field was blocking the direct line of sight between the two transfer pads, but even so, Maya could hear the calls of the enemy team as she sprang from the spawn zone alongside Hook and Washi.

Maya furrowed her brow, mouth drawing into a thin line as she inked the turf. She could hear Sharpie’s voice among those being carried across to their side of the arena, and the squid’s shrill calls filled her with vexation.

She should have insisted that they finish their competition at the construction yard. Maybe then, this ridiculous new contest wouldn’t be taking place.

It gave her no pleasure to be back on the turf, so soon after her experiences at the tournament, and fighting so personal a battle. Her hands were trembling on the grips of her dual pistols as she drew closer towards the sounds of ink on turf, of enemies and allies drawing closer to a clash. Only two things had convinced her to agree to this.

One, her duty to Hook, who had been once again accosted by the foul-tempered squid, and this time due to Maya’s inability to resolve the situation.

Two, her sense of personal responsibility towards Sharpie. She still had some personal misgivings about her part in the negative attention that had become focused on the Inkling lately, and being unable to settle the matter at the construction yard hadn’t sat right with her. The opportunity to put her unwanted feud with Sharpie to rest was welcome.

That said, if this match resulted in another injury, Maya would have some words for the Inkling who had forced her hand.

“Washi, head left! I’ll go right with Maya!”

Maya broke right as instructed, shifting to octopus form and gliding noiselessly along an orange ink trail which Hook had spread in order to aid her advance. She rounded the corner at high speed, leaping from the ink and twisting her body in mid-air to avoid a hail of splatling fire which doused the wall behind her. The squid responsible - Zuli, she thought - called out her presence, and had started a second charge before being forced into cover by Hook as the Inkling brought up the rear from behind Maya.

Maya swiftly dodged behind cover herself, inking a trail up a nearby wall and swimming to the platform which sat on the top. She had occupied the elevated position for only a moment before movement caught the corner of her eye, and she whirled to see Sharpie leaping in squid form from another platform, landing in humanoid form only feet away.

“There you are!” she called, teeth bared. Her brella flared open in front of her, anticipating an attack.

But no attack came. The Octoling was determined to do everything in her power to avoid direct conflict with the competitors in this bout. So instead, she turned her pistols downward and sprayed ink across the field, her higher position allowing her to cover more turf.

When it became plain that Maya wasn’t engaging, Sharpie growled, firing off a burst of ink from her weapon. Maya ducked low under the shot, eyes narrowed, analyzing every bit of the squid that she could see - form, posture, expression. Everything that would tell her when and where an attack would come.

Another burst came, and Maya leaped away, landing below in a pool of her own ink.

She heard Sharpie shouting her name from above. Through the ink, Maya watched as a sudden slathering of ink coated the squid from the side, and Sharpie turned with a scowl to defend herself against Washi as the slosher-bearing Inkling approached her from the other end of the battlefield. Satisfied, the Octoling retreated towards where she had last seen Hook.

The cycle repeated, with Sharpie confronting Maya on the turf and being forced back by her teammates - as Maya had intended. With her reservations about re-entering the turfing field, she had asked Hook and Washi to help defend her against attacking Inklings.

_I do not wanting to hurt them._ she had said, looking her friends in the eyes. _If I am being attacked, I will running away. Please be of help to me in distraction, and I will spread ink around them._

So Maya inked the turf, giving the combatants a wide berth, allowing Hook and Washi to be the ones who directly engaged the ranked team when a clash occurred. It was working well, and as the clock ticked onward, Maya kept stealing glances at the enormous board above them which displayed the current status of the field. Despite her non-confrontational tactics, the percentage of the field covered in orange was close enough to the percentage covered in blue that she couldn’t determine with her naked eye who was in the lead. It was close.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons why, every time they crossed paths, Maya noted more and more anger distorting Sharpie’s features.

Moving down a corridor - one of the more isolated sections on the rim of the field which had yet to be fully inked - Maya sprayed the turf with Dualie fire, surged forward along the path in octopus form, and came to a hard stop as she recognized the figure of Sharpie rounding the corner.

This area was remote enough that she couldn’t immediately expect any assistance from her team - she chastised herself for thinking that she wouldn’t be caught in such a predicament. An attempt to Super Jump was quickly dashed as Sharpie shot blue ink from the end of her brella, forcing Maya into a retreat.

“Stop running away from me, you _coward!”_ Sharpie snapped, pursuing Maya down the path. The Octoling shifted back to humanoid form, eyes scanning the environment, looking for a quick way to bypass or escape the squid. At the sight of it, Sharpie gritted her teeth.

“You’re not going to make me look bad anymore, Maya! Not here!” she said, jumping forward as Maya moved away and opening her brella to cut off a nearby escape route.

The Octoling inhaled slowly, forcing her hands to steady, staring down the girl wordlessly. After a moment of pause, Sharpie closed the brella, fury in her eyes.

“Nothing to say? Just gonna ignore me!?”

She raised her brella to fire again, and Maya dove towards the Inkling. Startled, Sharpie stepped backwards, giving Maya just enough clearance to ink a trail past her before shifting into octopus form and speeding along the new route.

“ _Stop it!”_

The sting of enemy ink ran up along Maya’s back as she morphed again, taking a shot from behind and throwing herself around the corner. She could hear Sharpie approaching, and was already looking for her next escape route.

“After all this time looking for me, now you’re just _running away!?”_ the Inkling demanded incredulously. “Won’t even say anything!? Am I that big of a joke to you, Maya!?”

The Octoling jumped backwards towards a nearby elevated path, keeping her eyes on Sharpie as the squid rounded the corner. Seeing Maya still retreating, stony resolution on her face, the angry Inkling stamped her foot.

“ _Stop playing games with me!”_

Not good. Maya wasn’t quick enough if she was also keeping track of Sharpie. She bit her lip, fingers tightening on the triggers.

Before she could lift the pistols, a burst of weapon fire came down from above. Sharpie barely had time to glance upwards before a sizable explosive ball collided with her face, causing her to splat with a resounding burst. Maya looked up to see Hook, blaster in hand, lowering the weapon as he looked down at the scene.

“I got her…”

The surprised expression on his face transformed into glee, and he pumped his fist, regarding Maya brightly. “I got her!” he cheered. “I splatted her!”

Maya smiled appreciatively, nodding her head at her friend’s excitement, only to feel the smile quickly fade as a frustrated scream broke across the field from the direction of the enemy spawn zone.

The music changed - one minute left. The field, already noisy with the air of battle, became even more so, as the enemy team pressed for advantage. The score was still fairly even between the two teams, and Maya could tell that their ranked opponents were feeling the pressure. They were calling out to each other more often, coordinating better, covering each others’ blind spots. Despite her reluctance to engage them in a straight-up fight, it gave her a small amount of pleasure to know that her friends were being recognized as opponents worthy of tactical reconsideration by these skilled squids.

The same, however, couldn’t be said for Sharpie. As the match entered its final moments, the girl was no less than livid, charging recklessly into battle and failing to promptly respond to her teammates’ call for aid. Where before her movements had been somewhat methodical and practiced, now she turfed with the grace of an animal, fangs bared, eyes glaring.

“Sharpie, break right!” Zuli called, forcing Washi into a retreat with his splatling.

“There’s nobody there, why waste my time!?” the girl snapped back.

Thirty seconds. Time ticked down, and a feeling of concern had begun to build inside of Maya at the sight of Sharpie’s fury. Even if she needed to win this match in order to impress the ranked team, her present anger was greater than anything Maya had seen before. What would she say, what _could_ she say, to such an individual once this match had concluded? 

In the middle of a final push, six sets of weaponry firing, ink flying across the field, breathing ragged and mind racing, Maya heard the buzzer which signalled the end of the bout. All of the competitors stopped in their places, eying each other carefully with chests heaving and weapons lowered.

Six sets of eyes turned upwards towards the scoreboard for the final verdict.

After a moment, the numbers flashed up onto the screen, and traces of disappointment made their way into Maya’s hearts as Team Blue was declared the winner. The feeling quickly faded as the Octoling felt a thump on her shoulder, and she turned to see Hook’s shining face. The Inkling pointed up to the board.

“Look how close we got!” he said cheerfully, wiping sweat from his brow. “Dang, these squids were good! We’ll get ‘em next time, Maya!”

“Next time?” Washi drawled with a sigh, stepping up next to them and leaning on her slosher. “My everything is sore, Hook, I don’t want a next time. Playing against ranked squids, like, totally sucks.”

Maya glanced across the field towards her competitors’ positions. She could see Sharpie standing near the two ranked squids, barely-contained anger scrawled all over her face. The Inkling looked like she was about to cross the distance between them when Saph laid a hand on her shoulder, saying something that Maya couldn’t catch but which immediately drew Sharpie’s full attention. Maya saw the color draining from the girl’s face.

“The match is over.” an electronic voice announced over the loudspeakers. “All competitors, please return to your transfer pads to exit the turf.”

“You guys rocked the whole entire house down!” Ello cheered, hands thrown into the air as he entered the locker room-esque lobby with Marine in tow. The ranked squid gave the three of them a smile as they approached, Washi sitting on a nearby bench and fanning herself with her hand.

“Not bad at all, guys.” Marine declared boisterously, puffing out his chest with his hands on his hips. “One or two problems on the field, for sure, but get those squared away and you could become top-tier competitors at Deca!”

As Ello also began to fan Washi, Maya placed her Dualies in the backpack she had brought with her to Kablammo, mind wandering back to the fitful anger that she had seen in Sharpie which only grew as the match came to a conclusion. Her earlier considerations of the Inkling were beginning to return in sharper color now that the Turf War had finished; she had already determined that defeat in and of itself wasn’t the sole contributor to Sharpie’s anger, but what else was there? What could possibly be instilling such a vicious attitude in an Inkling?

Maya stepped over to Hook, who looked like he was on the verge of entering an excitable conversation with Marine, and laid a hand on the boy’s arm. “I will going to talk to Sharpie.” she told him. “I will being back soon.”

“Alright, Maya.” the boy replied, though she saw evident confusion on his face as she brought up the angry Inkling. “Just don’t, uh… let her yell too much, I guess? I mean, hopefully she got it all out of her system, since she won.”

“I will hoping so.”

With a nod to Marine, who returned the gesture, the Octoling stepped out into the hallway which connected the two lobbies together. As she drew nearer, her ears perked up at the sound of raised voices coming from within the room. She slowed her steps, hesitation setting in.

The voices were too muffled for her to make out what they were saying, but one of them was unmistakably Sharpie’s, and they were all unmistakably agitated. Her desire to talk to Sharpie and be rid of this unpleasant feud was struggling against a reluctance to intrude on whatever internal matters the team was handling at the moment.

As it turned out, her restraint was wasted - the door to the lobby opened up, though no one immediately exited, and her irresolute ears caught the full breadth of the conversation.

“It was one battle, and we won! Come on, Saph, reconsider - “

“Are you crazy? We may have won, but you were anything but a help near the end there - we don’t want a squid who forgets her team when under pressure. You’re too wild for us.”

Sharpie’s voice sounded distraught as she said, “I’m normally better than this! It’s just these two squids, they - “

“Enough!” she heard Saph exclaim, Sharpie’s voice trailing off. “Just these two squids? The same squids you wanted us to turf against? Right - we’re done here.”

Maya didn’t hear a reply as Saph emerged into the hallway, followed closely by Zuli. The team captain looked flushed, face tight and displeased-looking. He gave an aggravated huff, then caught sight of Maya standing awkwardly nearby.

Saph put a rehearsed-looking smile on his face and approached her.

“You guys did great, Maya.” he said, offering her a hand. A heartbeat passed before Maya accepted it, her mind stuck on the conversation she had just overheard. “Hope to turf with you again sometime. Let Hook and Washi know they impressed us, will you? We’ve gotta go.”

The Octoling nodded. She opened her mouth, fighting an urge to ask about what had just happened before firmly shutting it again. Seemingly gauging her intentions, Saph met her eyes and gave a curt nod, then glanced past her at the approaching form of Marine.

Having reassembled, the ranked squids made their way towards the door. “See you later!” Saph said again, waving good-bye. Maya waved back, then allowed her hand to fall limp as she gazed at the still-open door to the lobby.

Sharpie had yet to emerge.

The Octoling carefully drew closer to the door, heart beating. Something about the sound of Sharpie’s voice had lodged itself in the back of her head, and she couldn’t shake it loose. The lobby’s open entrance yawned in front of her, gaping wide, and despite her earlier determination to speak with Sharpie, it was with growing trepidation that she continued her approach.

Maya reached the doorway, and faintly, she picked up the sounds of labored breathing coming from within. Any thoughts of chiding Sharpie were immediately discarded. Something was wrong.

She stepped inside the lobby, scanning the rows of lockers and benches that sat within. Not able to immediately locate the squid, the girl moved further inside, carefully rounding corners and listening with straining ears, trying to locate the source of the distressed sounds.

Another few feet into the lobby, and Maya stopped short. Ahead of her was Sharpie; the squid was crouched down on the floor, back against the wall, her hands covering her ears. Maya could see the girl’s hands turning white from the strength she was using to grip the sides of her head, and her breathing was shallow and unsteady.

The Octoling swallowed. It didn’t seem like Sharpie even knew she was there, rocking back and forth with her head bent downward. Something about the sight of the proud and vicious Inkling looking so small, curled up on the ground, was… discomfiting. She looked so isolated.

Attempting to ignore the unease that was reaching infectiously across her chest, Maya took a step forward.

“Sharpie?” she called hesitantly, flinching back in surprise as the Inkling seized up from the sound of her voice.

An icy moment passed before Sharpie’s head snapped up, and she met Maya’s eyes with tears flowing unrestrained down her cheeks. Shock and fear were mingling on her face, pupils dilated, face deathly pale. It looked like she was going to be sick. Sharpie opened her mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out was a strained cry.

Maya was stunned.

She didn’t realize that she’d stopped breathing until she heard Sharpie’s own shuddering gasps, teeth now clenched. Despite her hostile expression, the Octoling couldn’t see any traces of anger on the girl’s face - it was like the fire in her eyes had gone out. A prickle of dread ran up Maya’s back. What was she looking at, to make her so scared?

Her hearts sank as she looked down at the Inkling. Sharpie’s breathing was getting heavier, more ragged. That awful feeling was getting louder.

“Are you - “

Sharpie sprang to her feet, sprinting forward as if to bowl over her. Maya jumped to the side, startled, and the girl streaked past her, racing full-tilt in the direction of the entrance to Kablammo Station without a word or a glance.

Maya had never encountered such a despaired expression, certainly not on an Inkling’s face. Whatever else she was feeling at the moment, one thought surged to the front of her mind - this felt dangerous.

Without time for consideration or debate, the Octoling took off after the girl, ink pumping in her ears, only distantly aware of the sound of Hook calling for her from down the hall.

* * *

“Maya! Hey, _Maya!”_

No good. She was gone. Hook frowned, tapping his foot anxiously on the ground. What had gotten into her? This wasn’t the first time that Sharpie had run away after a loss, but the look on Maya’s face as she chased after the girl was… really worrying.

Hook didn’t like it. He pulled his phone halfway out of his pocket, then chided himself - no way Maya would be able to check a text when she was booking it like that. Instead, he turned and jogged back to the lobby, entering to find Washi laying down on a bench with her head in Ello’s lap.

“Hey Hook!” Ello said cheerily. “Where’s Maya?”

“Gone - Sharpie tore out of Kablammo and Maya ran after her.” Hook answered, stepping quickly across the room towards the bag where he’d stuffed his blaster. “Come on, we’ve gotta go catch up with her!”

“That squid keeps getting nutso-er and nutso-er.” Washi groaned, raising herself up into a sitting position and putting a hand to her forehead. “Am I the only squid who, like, needs a _break_ after going at it like that?”

“Sorry, Washi, I’ll treat you to some food later.”

“Shell yeah you will.”

Shouldering his backpack, Hook turned around and found himself looking into the somewhat-familiar face of a short-haired, yellow-tentacled Inkling girl. She smiled at him from the doorway to the lobby, giving a small wave.

“Hey there! Hook, right?” she asked, stepping closer. “Heard you’d dropped by today!”

Hook blinked, eying the girl in an attempt to remember where he’d seen her before. “Uh… sorry.” he said quickly. “Who are you?”

The girl put her hands on her hips, grinning wider. “Aww c’mon, I saw you guys at the race!” she replied. “Guess I never introduced myself, though? Name’s Reyna.”

The memories clicked into place. “Oh, right!” Hook nodded. “Well, sorry, but we’re in kind of a rush! Maya just ran out of here and she looked kind of weird, I need to make sure she’s okay.”

He moved towards the doorway but was blocked by Reyna’s hand.

“Whoa, hold on!” she exclaimed, a concerned look on her face. “Maya ran out? As in, out of Kablammo?”

Confused, Hook gave another nod. “She was chasing Sharpie.” he said. The yellow-headed Inkling clicked her tongue.

“Bad idea to chase her.” the girl remarked, frowning. “Sky’s all cloudy and bad-looking, might rain any second. Maya seemed like a smart squid, though, so I bet she’ll be looking for cover - send her a text, maybe?”

The boy must have seemed unconvinced, because Reyna gave him another smile and looped her arm around his. “C’mon, dude, have a lil’ faith in your friends!” she said agreeably. “Look, if she left before I got here, then she’s _gone_ gone. Won’t do her any favors if you get caught in the rain too!”

Reluctantly, Hook allowed himself to be led back towards the other squids as Reyna pulled out her phone. “She’ll be fine, if she gets mad then just blame it on me.” the Inkling continued. “Let’s talk a bit to pass the time, though - what exactly were you guys up to today? Didn’t see any news posts this time.”

“Well, uh…” Hook started, still trying to shift gears from his worry for Maya. He could see the sense in what this girl was saying - if it was about to pour then it’d be irresponsible or dangerous to just charge out there looking for someone when he didn’t know where they were going - but it still felt uncomfortable to just be sitting here after the look he’d seen on Maya’s face.

He really hoped she’d be okay.

* * *

=(numbuh 4 logged in to chatroom “NSS”)=  
numbuh 4 > guys, just got 2 kablammo  
numbuh 4 > maya ran out with another girl! alone!  
numbuh 4 > i’ll keep her friends here but hurry!!  
DJ_Hyperfresh > What?? Is there anybody nearby?  
Agent 2 > We’re on it. Stay there, Four.  
numbuh 4 > u got it!  
DJ_Hyperfresh > No matter what, everyone be careful! It looks pretty stormy out!


	18. The Angry One

_Our hopes were guided by your ken.  
We would succeed. That’s what we dreamed.  
And then you left us, just like them._

Sharpie wasn’t stopping.

Maya didn’t know where the red-headed Inkling was running to, but it had been almost four minutes since the two of them had sprinted from the front doors of Kablammo Station and Sharpie had yet to stop. Small groups of Inklings and jellyfish turned on their way down the street to eye the pair with curiosity and suspicion, but the Octoling had no time to worry about others. If she took her eyes off of the fleeing girl down the street, she would lose her.

Her own breathing was getting heavier, but she felt no closer to catching up. What was driving the girl?

Once again, Maya tried to call out to her. “Sharpie! Stopping running!”

There was no reply. She kept going without looking back.

Sharpie dashed around a corner and onto a side road, away from the many intrigued Inklings watching the pursuit unfold. As Maya followed, she saw the girl crouch low to the ground, then leap strikingly into the air, fingers splayed outward to grasp at the bottom rungs of the ladder to a fire escape which zigzagged up the side of a building. Maya paused, watching as Sharpie hoisted herself onto the metal platform and started a quick ascent towards the rooftop, not casting a glance downward at the Octoling.

Maya clenched her teeth, exhaling hard through her nose. At this rate, it would be difficult to catch the girl - Sharpie was clearly frantic, and desperate to escape, but she felt a sense of foreboding creeping over her shoulder when she imagined allowing the Inkling to get away. The look in Sharpie’s eyes had chilled her.

No, giving up wasn’t an option. She had to know what was going on.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maya noted the color of the sky. Grey, and darkening - the color of rain. She hadn’t heard any thunder or seen any flashes, but that didn’t mean that there would be no storm, and a sudden tempest catching Sharpie on the roof could have great consequences. Why was she _climbing?_ Couldn’t she see the sky?

She was wasting time. Sharpie was almost to the top.

The Octoling inhaled deeply, casting a quick glance around to make sure she was unobserved in this minor roadway, then compressed herself into octopus form, gathering energy. A moment later, she shot skyward, moisture-laden air streaking past her as the angry clouds grew closer. She flew over the building tops, shifting back with eyes downward, calculating her landing. A raindrop glanced off of her head.

Sharpie reached the rooftop just as Maya landed, slamming down onto the concrete with a grunt at the impact. She whirled to face the Inkling, seeing frustration mixing into the panic that still swam in the Inkling’s tear-streaked eyes.

“Sharpie, you are having to stop!” Maya called, taking a step forward. “The sky - “

“Fuck _off!”_ Sharpie screamed in reply, hoarse and shrill. Maya bit at her lip and raced forward as the Inkling turned on her heel, placed a foot on the rim of the building and leaped across the street to the roof of another.

In the distance, Maya could see a hazy, formless wall moving across the roofs of Inkopolis - the front end of a curtain of rain. Her heightened senses detected the sound of droplets striking the rooftop next to her. It was falling in earnest.

Maya jumped the gap between the two buildings, chasing Sharpie’s retreating back, as she eyed the encroaching downpour. At least Sharpie seemed to be moving away from the worst of it, but there was no telling when the front would shift. Maya certainly didn’t trust herself to read the movements of a rainstorm.

“Sharpie, please, this is being serious!” Maya shouted after her. “The rain, it is falling! You should not being up here!”

“Mind your own business! Stop fucking following me!”

Despite her tone, Sharpie was clearly getting tired. Maya could hear the fatigue in her voice, and as they cleared another rooftop, she could tell that the girl was beginning to slow down. She was catching up. The thought briefly flitted through her mind of what to do if she _did_ catch Sharpie - she had no plan or goal in mind. Just as quickly, she determined that she could figure it out once she had successfully caught up and gotten them both off of these rooftops and out of the rain. Sharpie was a danger to herself at the moment.

The rooftops themselves were becoming increasingly damp. Maya frowned, feeling a certain slickness taking hold as she chased the Inkling over another gap. It went against her instincts not to slow down, not to take caution as the buildings grew more slippery underfoot, but Sharpie wasn’t stopping at all. Did she even realize the worsening conditions, or was she only thinking about escaping Maya?

The Octoling pushed harder, legs pumping, eyes narrowing, as she fought to close the distance between herself and Sharpie. This chase couldn’t go on for much longer.

The other girl’s growing exhaustion caught up to her as she neared the end of the next rooftop, however. Maya saw her preparing to jump, but her back foot collided with her front one as she bent down, and Sharpie gave a strangled noise of surprise as she pitched forward towards the edge.

Instantly, the scene slowed to a crawl in Maya’s eyes. She noted Sharpie’s posture, her distance from the edge, Maya’s own distance from the girl, the slickness of the rooftop. She flew through observations on the Inkling’s fatigue and overall frantic state of mind.

The pieces clicked together into a harsh conclusion.

Sharpie wouldn’t be able to stop herself from falling. They were high, five or six stories above the ground, and with how distressed the girl seemed, it was unlikely that she’d have the presence of mind to pull together a landing of some kind.

In addition, Maya wouldn’t be able to reach her in time to pull the girl to safety without potentially slipping over the edge herself.

Inklings were durable, but serious injury or worse seemed like the inevitable result.

Octolings, however, were even more durable. And she _could_ reach the girl if she jumped.

Her decision was made in less than a second.

Maya dove forward, arms outstretched, as Sharpie began to fall. Her fingers closed around the Inkling’s upper arm, and as the slick concrete under their feet was replaced by open air, she pulled hard and drew Sharpie closer to her body, wrapping herself protectively around the girl.

She shut her eyes tightly, aware only of rushing water, the wind on her wet skin, and Sharpie gasping and tensing up in her arms.

There was a sudden impact and pain flared outward from her left shoulder. Maya was unable to contain a cry of pain.

She was thrown forward, glancing off of whatever she’d hit - another fire escape, the Octoling thought dimly through the pain - and felt another impact moments later. Maya could feel her body seize up from the blow, felt her grip on Sharpie loosen. The girl slipped away.

And then she landed with a splash on wet pavement.

She lay face down, trying to will herself to rise, but her body wouldn’t obey her. Her shoulder and leg burned. A sharp sting had broken out all along her torso. Maya automatically found herself attempting to calculate the damage.

Bruises on her left shoulder and left calf. Torn muscles along the left side of her body. Heavy bruising on the right side of her body, where she had landed. Her face and hands felt like they’d been scraped open against the ground. Her neck was aching, whipped around from the series of impacts. Potential damage to her head and sensory organs.

It was a struggle to even open her eyes, wincing as she tried to take stock of her surroundings.

She could see Sharpie nearby - mostly uninjured, it seemed, although a bit dazed judging by how she shook her head and swayed as she raised herself into a sitting position. Maya sighed, resting her head against the pavement. The continuing rainfall was problematic, but she didn’t seem to be in any fatal danger judging by how much time had already passed. It was possible that the stronger downpour which she had seen earlier would pose more of a threat, but if she could rest for a moment - 

“Hey!”

Maya felt her train of thought grind to a halt, mind clumsily redirecting itself towards that shrill voice. She managed to lift her head off of the ground enough to watch as Sharpie stumbled over to her, hovering over the Octoling with a stricken face and hands poised uncertainly at her sides.

For some reason, it felt a little familiar.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Sharpie asked, her voice trembling, glancing over the girl who lay sprawled on the pavement. “Why would you - why did you _do_ that?”

A moment of hesitation passed before the Inkling took Maya by the shoulders - the Octoling hissed at the pain - and raised her up into a sitting position. She spoke falteringly, a volatile mixture of emotions passing over her face. “Hey, you with me? Fucking dumbass - I told you to stop running after me! Why would you jump off a fucking building? Why do you keep following me!?”

“It was being dangerous.” Maya answered, inhaling sharply, wincing. “I was not wanting you to get hurt.”

“But!”

Those notes of panic were creeping back into Sharpie’s voice; Maya shook her head slightly, trying to focus, looking at the girl whose hands were shaking on her shoulders. She looked distraught.

“ _Why?”_ the Inkling asked finally.

Maya regarded Sharpie steadily, biting at her lip. She had no great love for the angry Inkling, who spoke foully and harassed her friends, but even so, the face she was wearing as she looked at Maya… hurt. There was guilt, confusion, and sadness, shadowed by the obvious distress that had driven her out here in the first place.

It hurt to see. It was such a painful expression.

Maya wanted to ease her distress. But how could she? She had never been in this kind of situation before. She didn’t know how to calm someone down - not how the Inklings would. Not as an equal.

But she did remember how her friend would do it. What he had told her.

With effort, she reached out with her burning, protesting arms towards Sharpie. The Inkling flinched back, her grip on the taller girl slackening, and Maya fell forward into her, closing her arms as best she could around Sharpie’s torso.

“You are needing to calm down.” The Octoling said, trying her best to sound gentle, like the voice in her memories. “Please, relaxing. You must be calm.”

Sharpie didn’t reply, nor did she move. The Inkling that Maya was holding onto felt very still, though she could hear the girl’s hammering heartbeats.

Maya took that moment to rest, her body welcoming a softer surface than pavement to lay against. The Octoling exhaled carefully, trying not to agitate her injuries too much - the scrapes and minor bruises were quickly becoming trifling, but her left side still felt like it had been branded. The falling rain didn’t do anything to ease the sensation, either.

When Sharpie remained unresponsive, the girl shifted her hold on the Inkling and felt her tense up. She eased into a sitting position again, glancing up at Sharpie’s face.

...she looked dazed. But not especially hurt, nor panicked - though it was hard for Maya to discern any emotion in the girl’s blank face.

“Sharpie?” Maya said softly, meeting the Inkling’s eyes. “Are you calmed?”

Sharpie opened her mouth, then faltered. Her eyes never left Maya’s.

“I…”

It sounded like the word had been choked out of her.

But before she could manage anything else, Maya’s ears twitched at a sharp crack which echoed off the walls nearby. A moment later, a blistering sensation erupted across her back, and the Octoling shrieked in pain as the burning collided and mixed with her injuries. Her hearts sank, a numbing sensation beginning to set in all along her body, and Sharpie’s eyes widened. She hastily leaned forward to catch Maya before she fell again.

Though the pain quickly dulled away into nothingness, Maya’s stricken brain remained clear enough to recognize two awful words which came from the end of the alley.

[Enemy subdued.]

* * *

Sharpie recognized the dark purple ink which had struck Maya in the back, its sinister color crawling up the girl’s neck from the point of impact. She also recognized the two squids who now stood down the alley from her, wearing strange black clothing and metal face masks - the pair from the tournament, who had attacked that other boy. But this time, it looked like they’d brought a friend, and he looked like trouble.

The three newcomers advanced down the alley, led by the shorter boy who had punched her - he held a funny-looking shooter and wore a loose smile. The sunglasses-wearing Inkling behind him was holding a shooter of his own, but the larger one - he looked like he’d stand at least a head and a half over Sharpie - was carrying an enormous splatling that looked anything but turf legal. Sharpie had never seen such a weapon.

“Good afternoon.” the boy in the lead said smoothly, in the same accent as Maya and that boy from the tournament. “Sorry to drop in on you like this, squidling. It’s unfortunate that you had to see us twice.”

Sharpie narrowed her eyes, hearts racing as she tried to calm her mind enough to think. This was bad. This was really fucking bad. She didn’t have any idea who these goons were, but they had just shot an injured person unprovoked and hadn’t seemed too torn up about attacking Sharpie last time, either.

And not only was she outnumbered, but she had no weapon, and Maya was probably just as paralyzed as the other boy had been.

This was fucking bad.

The shorter boy frowned as she stayed silent, hefting his shooter up to his shoulder. “I’ll make this easy, and then you’ll never see us again.” he remarked. “Why don’t you get up, get out of the rain, and leave that girl with us?”

Fuck that.

Sharpie leaned down further over Maya’s prone body, glaring at the boy. He clicked his tongue.

“Don’t make this difficult. I’m not supposed to involve bystanders. I’ll give you until the count of five.”

“Maya.” the girl said quietly, trying to do so as discreetly as possible. “Hey. You still with me?”

A terrifying moment passed before Sharpie felt Maya’s head nod slightly.

“I need you to shift.” she growled. “Don’t know if you can, but you need to fucking try. Got it?”

“Five.” the boy said sternly, lowering his shooter back into a ready position.

Maya bowed her head against Sharpie’s stomach; out of the corner of her eye, the Inkling could see her eyes screwing shut.

“Four.”

Shit. A growing sense of alarm was rising in her. She needed to get away.

“Come on, Maya.” Sharpie hissed. “I can’t get us both out of here with all your dead weight.”

“Three.”

Ink was rushing in her ears.

“Two.”

Sharpie could feel Maya’s form trembling, becoming softer. She was trying - but it wasn’t happening fast enough.

Fuck. What was she supposed to do here?

The girl bit into her lip, tasting iron, raising her narrowed eyes back up to look at the boy who had now taken aim.

Just a bit more time…

“One..!”

“Zero, fucker!” Sharpie shouted, ripping her cap from her head and flinging it in the direction of the three black-clothed squids. The sunglasses-wearing boy instantly snapped up his shooter, blasting the hat three times and knocking it out of the air.

The shorter boy in the lead said something in outrage and slapped the Inkling’s weapon down, but as he turned away, Sharpie felt Maya’s body shrink down, shifting fully into her ink form.

Sharpie scooped Maya up into her arms, dimly aware of something in the back of her mind which told her that the shape Maya had taken looked… strange. Unfamiliar.

But there wasn’t time for that.

The Inkling turned on her heel and bolted down the alley, a thrill of tension lancing up her body as she heard the shorter boy shout something and his tall companion begin cycling up the splatling. On instinct she ducked down just as a cracking sound rang out, and one of those nasty-looking ink projectiles whizzed over her head. If she got hit by that, she was done for.

Sharpie ducked away down a side path, sprinting as fast as her sore legs would carry her. Fuck, she’d been running a lot today - if she’d known this was going to happen she would have saved her energy. Behind her, she could hear the trio calling out to each other. She couldn’t understand what they were saying, but she also didn’t care. If she got away, it wouldn’t matter.

The Inkling shuddered. _If_ she got away.

Sharpie cursed at how noisy puddles were as she splashed down the path, taking another corner as the sunglasses boy entered the alley behind her. He fired off a series of wild shots that missed her by miles.

These punks were nothing, she told herself. She knew these alleys like the back of her hand, and she was one of the quickest damn squids in Inkopolis. Good fucking luck catching her.

Maya sat inert in her arms, tendrils limply flapping as Sharpie ran. The girl fought the urge to examine her condition; if she’d been well enough to shift in the first place, then she’d be fine as long as Sharpie could get them out of here.

Still, this fucking girl... 

Sharpie shook her head. No extraneous thoughts. She had to focus.

Where would she be safe? These squids probably wouldn’t shoot at her in the middle of an open road, so the girl quickly thought through all the paths she was aware of that would most quickly lead her to a populated area without backtracking towards those crazy assholes. 

Speaking of, Sharpie glanced back over her shoulder. She hadn’t heard anything, shoutouts or weapon fire, for a few seconds now. She probably knew this turf a lot better than them - maybe they’d gotten lost while chasing her. After all, those goons didn’t look like locals, or at least she’d never seen anyone dressed like them before…

Except Maya.

The Inkling shook her head roughly to clear it, though she did slow her sprint in an attempt to ease the pain that was spreading in her legs and chest. Sharpie perked up her ears, straining to hear the sound of incoming danger.

...all she heard was rainfall.

Sharpie ducked against a wall, trying to get as much shelter from the rain as possible, and looked down at the small figure in her arms. “Maya?” she said cautiously, glancing over the girl.

No response.

With a sinking feeling, Sharpie pressed a finger lightly against the girl’s eyes and almost sighed in relief when they twitched at her touch. Just unconscious, then. Not perfect, but better.

The Inkling inhaled deeply, taking another look around to get her bearings. Satisfied that she had yet to detect anyone behind her, Sharpie shoved off from the wall and started a light jog in the direction that she knew would lead to the street.

As she reached the next bend, the looming figure of the larger assailant stepped around the corner. With a low grunt, he gave a great swing of his splatling, slamming the back end of the weapon into Sharpie’s abdomen.

Sharpie gave a breathless yelp of pain as she was lifted off the ground from the force of the blow, thrown backwards and sprawling across the alley floor. Tears leapt into her eyes, and she spent a few panicked moments trying frantically to breathe. Her lungs felt like they’d almost been caved in. Her arms, still cradling Maya, felt like they’d nearly broken when the splatling collided with them.

_Fuck, this guy is strong…_

“You very foolish.” he remarked disapprovingly, staring down at her with a deep frown as he hefted the splatling. “Squidling children no outrun us.”

The shorter boy called out to him, using those same strange words, sliding into Sharpie’s tear-streaked view from above as he quickly descended a drainage pipe which ran down the side of a building. Sharpie coughed, forcing herself into a sitting position and attempting to stand, though her legs failed her.

As the boy approached, holding his shooter loosely in his hands, Sharpie quickly backed herself across the pavement, feeling her back hit the side of a dumpster. She bared her teeth, panic rising, squeezing Maya closer to her.

“Give her to us.” he said, sounding annoyed.

“Get fucked.” Sharpie spat.

The boy growled in frustration, holstering his shooter and crouching down over her. He reached down for Maya, only to give an angry snarl and retreat as Sharpie kicked at him.

“Fine. I’ve followed protocol far enough.” the boy snapped. And he sprang forward before Sharpie’s tired body could respond, seizing her by the neck and squeezing. “I’ll take her once you’re unconscious.”

Sharpie tried to gasp, kicking again at the boy, but he evaded her easily, mouth curling into a furious scowl. The red-headed Inkling clenched her teeth, watery eyes defiantly locked onto those cold red lights that covered the boy’s face.

She wasn’t going to let go. Sharpie swore to herself that she would not let go.

As she tried again to draw breath, however, she heard the sunglasses boy give a cry of alarm. The one strangling her drew back, the scowl leaving his face, and then jumped clear away from her.

A moment later, an echoing shot rang in Sharpie’s ears as a thick blast of ink splattered against the wall which the boy had been crouched beside.

The shorter boy shouted, drawing his shooter again, as a black-haired Inkling who Sharpie didn’t recognize dropped into her line of sight, wielding an enormous roller which she swung in a wide arc to fling ink at the retreating trio. Another shot rang out, the larger one ducking underneath the blast, and as she coughed and rubbed at her throat, Sharpie glanced upwards to see a white-headed woman dressed in green, aiming a charger at the group from a nearby rooftop.

Her mind whirled. Before she could move or speak, a hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm - she jerked away reflexively, tightening her hold on Maya, only to hear a furious high-pitched voice hissing in her ear.

“Hey, get over here!”

Sharpie focused her eyes on the owner of the voice, a shorter Inkling woman who wore a thick cream-colored hoodie and white platform shoes. The woman regarded Sharpie with narrowed eyes from over the top of her face mask.

“If you don’t wanna get pulled, then hurry up!” she growled, releasing her grip on Sharpie’s arm to draw the Dualies at her sides. “We gotta get you out of here before she loses that fight she just jumped into!”

The red-headed Inkling girl frowned, unsure what to make of this trio of newcomers to the scene. “Who are - ?”

“Are you kidding?” the short woman interrupted. “We’re the ones who aren’t _strangling_ you! Come on!”

Another shot from the charger, and Sharpie heard the largest of her assailants giving an angry roar. She swallowed, then forced herself to scramble after the hoodie-wearing Inkling, taking care not to drop Maya. She was led away from the skirmish, dashing down a side path - at least this Inkling felt like she knew where she was going.

The sounds of combat grew more and more distant, but Sharpie didn’t look back, nor did she slow down. She kept her eyes on the back of her sprinting savior, who sounded like she was muttering something to herself as they ran. Wherever they were going, whatever place of safety these squids had in mind, Sharpie hoped it was nearby - she needed a rest, aware that she was reaching her limit, and her arms were beginning to lock up around Maya’s small, unconscious body.

Fortunately, she got her wish. Two junctions later and the woman slowed to a stop, prompting Sharpie to do the same. They had arrived in a wider section of alley, another back lounge area sheltered from the rain. Sharpie trudged up behind the woman, who was now bouncing lightly on her feet, head scanning side to side.

“Don’t see Three anywhere.” she heard the woman mutter. “What gives? Ain’t this the place?”

Whether it was ‘the place’ or not, that brief moment of respite took effect on the red-headed Inkling, and she collapsed onto one of the couches, trying to catch her breath after all of that running. Her clothes stuck uncomfortably to her skin, her whole body ached and burned, and she’d lost her hat - but at least it looked like they had gotten away.

“Hey,” she heard the woman call, though she didn’t open her closed eyes, “those three were the only ones chasing you, right?”

“That’s right.” Sharpie confirmed, exhaling in the same breath. She raised her head up, afraid she’d pass out if she relaxed too much, and watched the short woman fidgeting as she paced from one end of the lounge to the other.

“Ugh. Guess I gotta stay put then. Really wish I’d brought a change of clothes.”

The girl watched, almost completely uninterested, as the other Inkling pulled at her wet clothing with a grimace, giving another look around the area they had stopped in. Then she glanced towards Sharpie, eyes flicking down towards Maya. Sharpie tightened her grip.

“So is your octo friend okay?” the woman asked.

“Octo?” Sharpie repeated with a growl. “What the fuck are you - “

She stopped. The woman’s words caught up with her more fully, along with their implications.

The other Inkling didn’t seem to register her reaction, only pointing to Maya. “Yeah, y’know… Octoling? Octarian? Octopus? How’s she doing?”

Octo.

Sharpie looked down at the unconscious form in her arms. Rounded head, no tendrils of any significant length. The accent she spoke with, and the weird language - it _must’ve_ been a different language - spoken by the people who looked and sounded like her. Those weird eye markings.

An Octarian? Like from history class?

The girl’s eyes narrowed as she regarded Maya. A beat passed before the hoodie-wearing woman made a sound of realization.

“Oh, was that, uh… did you not know?” she asked, uncertainty in her voice. Sharpie didn’t reply. “Guess it was a secret… whoops.”

As the woman moved off, pulling out a top-of-the-line cellphone and tapping open the address book, Sharpie’s mind raced.

So she’d gotten attacked by Octarians just now? That was the only logical conclusion she could come to. Octarians who were after Maya, and wanted her badly enough to attack bystanders. Were they soldiers? Was Maya a soldier? Was that why she was so physically capable, despite having never turfed before a few weeks ago? Had Sharpie gotten herself mixed up into some kind of militaristic feud by protecting her?

And what was she supposed to do now?

Sharpie, to her own surprise, found herself lifting a hand to run her fingers along the top of Maya’s body, feeling the texture of the taller girl’s ink body. So this was what Octarian ink felt like? She hadn’t noticed a difference on the turf.

…

The girl inhaled sharply, then shook her head, trying to force herself to stay awake. She couldn’t fall asleep; Maya might’ve saved her life earlier, she wasn’t about to return the favor by passing out and leaving the Ink - the _Octoling_ vulnerable to these weird-ass newcomers and whatever they might want her for. They seemed like they wanted to help, but Sharpie wasn’t about to trust that shit on principle. Pretty convenient that they had shown up right when she needed them - no way they didn’t know about Maya. She was responsible for keeping Maya safe right now.

She needed to keep her safe, because she had a whole lot of questions for when the girl woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read Stormy Dreams. With this, the second part of the story is done - we're having another Moments chapter next time and then it's on to part three.
> 
> I did not expect to write so much when I'd first started this fic, nor did I expect to still be so enthusiastic about continuing now that I'm here. Something about Splatoon, I guess - I love all of these cephalopods, canon and otherwise. This fic started and will end as a project for myself, but I'm very glad to have spoken to so many people who are invested in what happens next. It's nothing but good feelings.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, and I hope you're still as excited as me.


	19. Moments: Part Two

_A moment now for something new  
To see things from a different view  
Across the turf where dreamers clash  
are lightning bolts and thunderclaps._

Agent 3 exhaled carefully through her nose, back against the wall, ears perked and straining to catch the smallest sound.

There it was - a light shuffle, the scrape of boots on pavement. Not much, but just enough to let her know that the Octarian Elite was still there.

The Inkling took a breath, then sprang from cover, bounding over the flurry of ink shots that came her way and returning fire as she saw the Octoling scurry to another position, kelp decorations waving violently. Three pressed forward, Hero Shot firing, but her opponent skipped backwards just as quickly, expertly maneuvering around the obstacles and walls on the field to keep the Splatoon agent from lining up a clear shot.

And yet, when she retreated, trying to gain enough distance to Super Jump, the Octarian was hot on her trail - never close enough for Three to bait her into a splat, but just close enough to prevent Three from escaping.

In short, she was trying to keep Three here.

This standoff had been going on for ten minutes now, ever since Four sent out the call that Maya Ocellus was on the move. Callie and Marie immediately departed towards the place that Four indicated, and Agent 3 had rushed to join them, racing across the rooftops of Inkopolis with nimble and fleet movements. She had gotten approximately halfway to the meeting point when she noticed the Elite behind her, black armor on full display, metal visor gleaming with red view lights that bored into her back as she chased after Three.

The trap was so obvious in retrospect, but at the time, Three had only considered herself a target - she would be instantly recognizable to any Octarian soldier, since she hadn’t bothered to disguise herself, and this woman was clearly a ready-for-action soldier judging by the Octoshot in her hands. She had thought that splatting her was the Octoling’s goal. Deciding that a few moments of delay was worth the benefit of eliminating an enemy combatant, Agent 3 had turned and moved to engage.

But the Elite put on a burst of speed, zipping between Three’s shots, and barreled directly into her, knocking both of them downward into a currently-disused Turf War park. How ironic.

And now she was stuck. In a straight-up fight, Three was confident in her ability to defeat this operative. She was skilled, no doubt, but the Inkling had yet to encounter an Octarian she couldn’t triumph over.

However, the Elite seemed to understand this just as clearly. She was playing defense, hard - no risks taken, no wasted shots, no opportunities for Three to break away or press the attack. She was stalling for time. Trying to make sure that Three couldn’t go anywhere.

With a frown, Three leaped out again, tossing a splat bomb at the same time that she peppered the Octoling’s escape route with ink. Her opponent was forced into a forward somersault to escape the blast of the ink bomb, running directly into Three, who had moved up in anticipation.

She was large, and strong, but Three had handled worse.

Too close now for weapons fire, Agent 3 and the Octoling traded a quick series of blows, knocking fists aside, dodging attempts to strike each other with their shooters. Their dancing feet kicked up water and ink from the ground, flying around them in a colorful haze.

Three pulled back, eyes narrowed, and as she’d hoped, the Octoling followed - eager to press her perceived advantage, now that she had prevented her smaller opponent from using her weaponry. The strength of the Splatoon’s agent had always been in distance fighting and evasion, difficult to pin down or out-shoot, but Octarians excelled in close quarters.

That was why, as she dodged to the side and grabbed hold of the Octoling’s arm, Three sent out a silent thank-you to Eight for those CQC lessons.

The Inkling turned and heaved with all of her strength, flipping the Octoling clear over her head and slamming her into the pavement with a crash. The woman’s Octoshot clattered away, and she gasped at the impact, but Three was upon her before she could regain her feet, Hero Shot pointed right between her eyes.

“Checkmate.” she muttered, knee on the Octoling’s stomach, one hand pinning her shooting arm to the ground.

The woman’s visor had been knocked free by the impact, and Three gazed with mild interest at the bright yellow eyes of her opponent, her stare met by one filled with vitriol and anger. Shame at having been bested. All qualities that Three had encountered, time after time, in the Octarians who had yet to hear the Calamari Inkantation.

Well, even if she was hostile, these soldiers could sometimes be reasoned with - the only reason that Three didn’t splat her and move on was the lack of a distress beacon from the other members of the Splatoon. That meant that her allies had arrived at the rendezvous and completed the mission, and that meant that she had the time for a light interrogation. Such a skilled Elite would likely be very well-informed on what was going on with the Ocellus girl.

“You must be here for Maya Ocellus.” she said softly. The Elite’s face tightened into a mask, betraying no emotion. “Tell me why.”

When the woman didn’t reply, Three pressed her weapon harder into the Octoling’s temples. Her brow twitched, tendrils curling.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Agent 3 told her. “You wanted this fight. Tell me, and I can - “

“Squidling,” the Elite hissed, her accent less pronounced than Three had expected, “I play no games with children. Shoot me.”

Three raised an eyebrow. “Then what was all of that just now?” she asked. “Not a game? Then why were you trying to keep me here, instead of trying to splat me?”

“You are dangerous.” came the answer. “You would do harm to brothers and sisters in the line of duty.”

“I only attack when provoked.”

“You lie.”

The Inkling frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Attack when provoked? Then why do you go now, to stop us? We have not wronged the Splatoon.”

“You’re trying to kidnap a girl who - “

“Kidnap.” The Elite all but spat the word. “Now who plays games? Games of innocence and loyalty? We do not kidnap, squidling, we arrest.”

“The Octolings in this city have done nothing wrong.” Three pressed, narrowing her eyes. “They wanted a better life, free of subjugation. You can’t punish Maya Ocellus for…”

She faltered at the look in the Elite’s eyes. Her teeth were clenched, a bitter anger dilating her pupils.

“You know nothing.” she snarled. “Cocky surface _animals.”_

The Elite pitched her head forward, throwing Three off-balance as her gun was knocked aside. In that split moment the Octoling’s arm shot out, fingers wrapping around Three’s throat in a grip of iron and slamming her into the pavement.

Agent 3 gasped, firing off her Hero Shot, but the enemy had already sprung away. Scooping up her visor from the ground, the Elite cast one last look at the Splatoon agent who was rising to her feet.

“It will be over now.” she said coolly. “Go now. Do justice.”

And before Three could reply, she had thrown herself into the darkness of a nearby alley, leaving only her echoing footsteps behind.

Agent 3 gingerly rubbed at her neck, trying to be sure that her airways hadn’t been damaged, before she reached into her pocket and stepped closer to the wall to try and avoid getting too much rainwater on her phone as she navigated to the NSS chatroom.

MC.Princess > Yo i got her.  
MC.Princess > Haven’t seen three, anyone know where she is?  
agent 3 > im here. got attacked by an elite.  
MC.Princess > Oh good, i only saw three of em. was wondering if i was gonna get pounced.  
MC.Princess > u okay, three?  
numbuh 4 > you good three??  
agent 3 > im fine. is ocellus with you?  
MC.Princess > Yeah i got the girl  
MC.Princess > Might’ve revealed the whole octo thing to her friend, think it was a secret  
Agent 8 > Oh, Pearl.  
MC.Princess > Eight! Can u come here?  
MC.Princess > 1 and 2 need to go home i think, we weren’t followed  
MC.Princess > And this girl keeps glaring at me, I’m about to snap at her and I don’t think itll help  
agent 3 > im on my way, too.  
Agent 8 > Please return home, Three. I will go.  
Agent 8 > I will see you at home.  
agent 3 > you sure?  
Agent 8 > I am positive. If the danger is passed then you should rest from your battle.  
numbuh 4 > what should i tell these squids over here  
DJ_Hyperfresh > You should be okay to head home too, Four.  
DJ_Hyperfresh > Good job today, everyone. Stay safe.

* * *

Cirrina’s first breath upon emerging from the rejuvenator was a gasp. She burst out of the pool of magenta ink into blinding light, bare body half-formed - she could feel her limbs trembling as they attempted to remember how to take physical shape - and was assaulted by a wall of sensations. Touch, taste, smell, hearing, when all had been darkness only moments before. Her confused brain worked furiously to try and process where she was, _when_ she was.

It took a moment of blind heaving on the floor, rasping as her disused lungs struggled to take in oxygen, before the Octoling could remember the face of Maya Ocellus. In the runaway’s hands was Cirrina’s own Octoshot, and then...

She had almost died.

Her eyes squeezed shut further, trying to shake off the ice that was gripping her hearts. She had never been this disoriented after rejuvenation. How long had she been splatted? How close had she come to not being able to revive?

Someone was speaking to her, but their voice was dull and muffled, as if Cirrina was hearing them through a daze. She struggled to open her eyes against the light - she must be in one of the medical bays - before the soldier distantly felt hands on both of her arms. She was lifted up, stumbling, on feet that were still solidifying. The air was cold on her skin as she was moved.

She needed a moment. She had just revived. Please - what was the hurry? Why were all of these voices buzzing in her ears? Why was she being pulled so roughly before her eyes had even adjusted to the light?

She wasn’t being dismissed for disloyalty, surely? Failure to achieve her mission? It hadn’t been her fault - the squidling had distracted her! There wasn’t supposed to be a squid child! She had hesitated, it was only natural!

Cirrina instinctively pulled back in fear, and the hands on her arms stopped yanking her so forcefully. The soldier felt someone’s palm come to rest on her forehead, and she tried once more to open her eyes, squinting against the harsh glare.

Gradually, the room came into focus. It was definitely a medical bay, and these were definitely emergency rejuvenators around her. The polished metal walls gleamed in the bright overhead lights, and an enormous numeral ‘4’ was painted over the closed doorway that led from the room. The person who was touching her forehead seemed to be a medical officer, sleek gray outfit tailored and fitted perfectly, a frown on his face as he peered into her eyes.

[Are you with us?] she heard him say. It sounded soft, but he was probably almost shouting.

Cirrina gingerly nodded her head, glancing to either side of her at the female soldiers who were watching her with anxious expressions. The medical officer, however, looked almost relieved for a moment before his face tightened back up into a businesslike mask.

[State your designation.] he demanded.

[Retrieval Agent 617.] the girl replied slowly, trying to shake off the fog that still coated her brain.

[Your place of residence?]

[Eightfold.]

[Your mission?]

[Retrieve the deserter, Maya Ocellus.]

[Status?]

[...failure.] Cirrina admitted, heart twisting again at the thought of what failure might have cost her. Maya Ocellus was a high priority target.

The medical officer seemed satisfied, however, and waved the female soldiers away. Cirrina stumbled without their hands to steady her, though by now she felt much of her strength returning to her. The male Octoling pointed towards a nearby countertop as the soldiers moved to stand on either side of the door, and Cirrina followed his finger, spotting a set of standard-issue off-duty clothes. Strange - if she was as unwell as she felt, a light cloak and a night in the medical bay to recover her energy were the most common - 

[General Plokami is coming.] the medical officer told her. Cirrina froze. [He has been waiting for your report. I will go tell him to come in. Get dressed.]

He turned away, boots clacking on the floor, and left Cirrina wide-eyed and trembling. The two soldiers on either side of her - she now understood their anxiety - gave her a parting glance before exiting the room along with the medical officer.

She sprang for the countertop, grasping at the clothes, fumbling to pull them over her body. Her hearts and mind were racing together.

General Plokami was the one who wanted Maya Ocellus to be captured. And she had failed to succeed in her mission. And now he was coming to her personally.

What would she do? What should she do?

Cursing her shaking fingers, Cirrina had just pulled the shirt over her head when three loud knocks came at the door. Ink rushed in her ears as the Octoling gulped.

[Permission to enter.] a gruff voice called through the door.

[Granted!] Cirrina stammered, quickly retaking her position in the center of the medical bay and striking an at-attention position.

She tried not to flinch back as the door swung open, and a quartet of Octarian elites entered the room, fully armored and striding in perfect unison. They split apart after clearing the doorway, arms behind their backs, allowing the fifth member of the entourage to step into the light.

General Plokami was forced to stoop in order to fit through the doorway, lengthy olive-colored coat brushing lightly against the floor. As he straightened back up, a pair of red-and-green eyes zeroed in on Cirrina like the crosshairs of a rifle, blazing out from beneath a large black military cap.

Cirrina fought the urge to flee, to keep her position. But the general looked even worse than the last time she had seen him. His flesh was pulled tightly over his elongated body, stretched to twice the height of an Octoling Elite, and had darkened to an almost rustlike hue. His right arm, gone - a gleaming metal claw stretched out from beneath his sleeve, and the girl could hear machinery whirring and clicking underneath his armored vest. The general’s movements were measured and smooth, too smooth, unnatural. His presence filled the room like choking smog, gripping her with fear.

What had he been doing since Maya Ocellus deserted?

He smiled, though it looked more like his face had cracked, and took another step forward into the room. Cirrina blanched.

[Operative 617.] he uttered in a voice that was too calm, too resonant for his appearance. [I see that you have returned to us.]

[Y-Yes, General Plokami.] Cirrina nodded quickly, saluting, though she could feel her hand shaking. It didn’t escape the general’s notice.

[What is this, child?] he asked, his eyes never leaving hers as he advanced further. [Still shaken from your near-expiration? Nervous about receiving a visit from old Plokami? Curious about _why the good general might be here?]_

There were tears in her eyes now. The girl was unable to control her trembling as General Plokami drew closer. [Tut tut, young one.] he chided. [Do not see me so. Do you think my purpose here is to punish you? Do my guards frighten you - shall I send them away?]

The Octarian shook her head quickly, but Plokami had already turned to the Octoling Elites.

**L E A V E**

The group bowed stiffly, then turned on their heels, marching smartly back through the open doorway which led into the hall. The last one to leave shut the door with a precise click.

The general looked back to Cirrina, another smile adorning his face. [That’s better, isn’t it, 617?] he asked pleasantly. [No, we won’t harm each other. We will talk.]

[Yes, General P-Plokami.]

Plokami moved towards the countertop, lightly bending his knees in order to rest upon it. [This mission is an important one, 617.] he remarked. [But I do not seek to punish you. What I require is, from your own mouth - and without the taint of another’s - your report on the status of your mission.]

Cirrina felt like she was going to be sick at any moment, stomach churning and twisting under Plokami’s measured gaze, but the idea of angering the general far outweighed her other concerns. So with as much stability as she could muster, the Octoling recounted her days spent tracking Ocellus across the surface, how she had encountered the girl at the entrance to Inkopolis, and… how an Inkling boy had managed to distract her, enabling Ocellus to steal her weapon and defeat her.

General Plokami’s eyes glittered at the mention of the boy, but he said nothing as she detailed her observations on his appearance, on the location where the skirmish had taken place, and her hypotheses - however hastily formed they had been - on how Ocellus may have endeared herself to the boy.

[Your conjectures are meaningless.] The general interrupted her musings, standing again and taking Cirrina by surprise. [You are late, 617 - Maya Ocellus has already entered Inkling company, wrapped so tightly in their society that they have become her shield. Another retrieval team has been working to recover her, as one agent was so woefully unprepared - I expect their report any day now.]

He cast another glance over the Octoling’s pale face and smiled. [Do not be scared, child.] he spoke soothingly, stepping closer. Every instinct in her body told her to flee, but her feet were rooted to the floor. She felt frozen in place as the general reached out with his remaining hand, placing it on her shoulder.

Cirrina’s body seized up completely at the touch.

[I am here to protect our people.] Plokami said lightly. [Everything I have done is for the sake of our loyal soldiers, like you. Look at me - do you think I have not suffered so that we may all see the light?]

The Octoling couldn’t respond. It felt like her very hearts had stopped as she stared wide-eyed into Plokami’s faded face.

[Three days’ rest.] the general murmured. He released her shoulder and turned away, not watching as Cirrina stumbled to the floor as if released from a spell. [Then you will depart for the surface and rendezvous with Agent Alpha of the retrieval team. I expect that the next time you return to us, it will be with Maya Ocellus in hand. And 617?]

It took all her willpower to reply, [Yes, General?]

He stopped halfway to the door. [I would not be upset if you were to give me more information on this… squidling child.] Plokami remarked smoothly.

Then he pulled the door open, stooping low, and glided out into the hallway. Cirrina raised a hand to the shoulder where he had touched her, shivering, eyes watering, as the medical officer returned quickly to her side.

* * *

The rain was letting up. Agent Alpha fully left the protective confines of Inkopolis’s more developed streets, eyes scanning the sky as she stepped into an area more wrought by the ravages of time. More broken down and faded. More familiar, she thought bitterly.

How fitting it was, that rain fell whenever she came to the surface.

The Octoling raised a hand gingerly to her arm, rubbing her wrist where the Inkling agent had gripped her. Strong, for a squid, and even faster than she had heard. It had been all she could do to keep the girl’s attention; perhaps she had doubted it before, but now she knew that an outright confrontation was impossible. An advantage, a strategy, a _weapon_ \- she needed something that she did not possess if she was going to fight evenly with the New Squidbeak Splatoon. And now that they were aware of her presence, and of their target, the mission had just gotten so much more difficult.

Her boots splashing through puddles, Alpha continued forward towards a dilapidated old building which lay some hundred meters away from the city outskirts, painted in drab colors but overtaken in some places by brilliantly colorful graffiti, no doubt placed by these surface children who saw the potential for beauty in everything.

But even as she recognized it, bitterness crept in alongside her appreciation. What had they done to earn this beauty? What right did the squidlings have to enjoy the wind and the sun, when all they did was play? Make fun? Dress themselves in fashionable outfits and pretend to be warriors on a battlefield so full of safety measures and rules that it might as well be a playpen?

Sport, they called it. For fun, like everything else.

Why were they the ones who had succeeded?

Why did they get champions who would protect them from the scary things in the dark, while they frolicked and laughed without any knowledge of the world beyond their cities?

Why was it them?

Alpha’s face tightened as she approached the building, creaky door swinging on its hinges. Had someone been here? With a hand on her Octoshot, the elite entered the ruin, tactical visor switching to night vision mode. She swept left and right across the faded corridors, scanning for movement, for life…

...there was nothing. Perhaps it had been the wind. It wasn’t as if she was used to the wind and its behaviors.

Alpha allowed herself to relax her guard somewhat, stepping across stripping wallpaper that lay across the floor and feeling glass from shattered windows crunch underfoot. She climbed the stairs that were rotting and uneven, passed by light fixtures that had long since shattered or gone dark, and came to a doorway that lay empty and devoid of a door.

Had this place been so vibrant, too? Were there once squid children here, laughing and playing? Even here, now abandoned and lost?

She crossed the room quickly to her backpack which lay next to those of her squadmates, beneath the broken windows which allowed a relieving breeze to pass by her face. Alpha removed her visor, blinking even in this dim light, and took a moment to savor the feeling.

_From window sills, a cooling breeze. Sensational - it brings me ease._

Satisfied, she placed her visor on the ground with a thunk, sitting down against the wall and pulling open her pack. She removed two items - a metal tin with a pry-off lid, and her communicator.

The second, she checked quickly. No new alerts, no messages from Forward Command. Nothing she immediately had to worry about.

Setting it down, Alpha then moved to the first, pulling at the tab and retrieving one of the dried nutrient bars from within. Practically flavorless, but invigorating and nutritious.

The Octoling ate quietly, eyes on the clouds outside which still threatened to weep. Her tendrils were stirred by a soft zephyr. Despite the dampness of the room, the chill of the drafty building, and the fact that she was still very much in enemy territory, Alpha had seldom had a more peaceful meal.

By the time she’d finished, stowing the remains in her pack for disposal later, Alpha had become aware of noises coming from below that didn’t belong to the creaky support beams holding up the ruin. Octoshot in hand, she proceeded out of the room and towards the staircase, ears perked, listening for any sign at all…

With satisfaction, she determined that the noises belonged to her squadmates. She descended the stairs to meet them, back straight and face neutral, and raised her eyes to Gamma’s visor as he rounded the corner.

He was supporting Beta, who was holding onto his side - the agent’s Octoshot was nowhere to be seen. Delta followed close behind, as expressionless as always, his own weapon at the ready.

Displeasure curdled in Alpha’s gut as she noticed that they did not have the target with them.

[Forgive our delay, Agent Alpha.] Gamma said to her in his deep voice, stepping away from Beta and allowing the Octoling to stand on his own. [The New Squidbeak Splatoon interfered.]

[Where is Ocellus?] Alpha asked coolly.

[Gone.] Beta growled, teeth bared. [We were ambushed, and in the confusion, one of the agents escaped with the lieutenant. We couldn’t track her.]

The squad leader frowned, making her way towards Beta as the Octoling met her eyes. [There was another Inkling with her, a girl.] he continued. [Not a member of the Splatoon. She was protecting Ocellus - they seemed close. If we can find her again - ]

Agent Alpha whipped her Octoshot upwards, striking Beta across the face with a crack. The boy fell without a sound, hitting the floor with a dull thud, his visor skittering across the floor to collide against the wall.

A faint cry escaped his lips as he raised a hand to the ugly mark where he had been hit, blood leaking from his nose, then a louder hiss of pain as Alpha laid her boot onto his arm and pressed down.

[An Inkling child, who was not even part of the Splatoon.] The squad leader repeated with a voice like a knife’s edge. [This is what delayed you? What prevented three _highly skilled_ operatives from securing the target?]

Their larger teammate stepped forward. [Squad leader, if I could - ]

[You will be silent, Gamma.]

A frustrated look crossed Gamma’s face, but he bowed his head and returned to his original position. Alpha gazed down at Beta’s pained expression, her eyes unwavering as she looked into his stricken face.

[That is two failures, Agent Beta.] she said softly, though her words fell like bricks onto the Octoling. [First, you were not only spotted by a deserter at the tournament, but also attempted to subdue both him and an unrelated Inkling. Now you allowed Maya Ocellus to slip through your fingers because _another_ child protected her. My faith in your ability to carry out this mission has just about run out.]

[...I have no excuses.] Beta said through clenched teeth, though she could see anger in his eyes. Good.

Alpha withdrew her foot from his arm, allowing him to rise into a sitting posture. [I don’t believe there will be a third failure.] the squad leader remarked. [A new member will be joining us soon, and we have much to discuss if the Splatoon will be interfering with our efforts to capture Maya Ocellus. I personally think that five is too many for a unit.]

She narrowed her eyes. [Do not think that you won’t be the first one to go.]

The boy wisely didn’t respond. Satisfied, Alpha turned, rolling her shoulders.

[We will eat, and then you will give me your full report.] Alpha said over her shoulder. [I believe that this can be salvaged. Perhaps a full stomach will show us the path to success, and the sooner we can succeed, the sooner we return home. The sooner we return home, the sooner you’ll get to feel the wind again.]

* * *

By the time Agent 8 arrived near the alleys where she was supposed to meet with Pearl, the day had grown darker. She adjusted the scarf that Three had given her, making sure that her face was properly covered, before proceeding into the darkened side street that would lead her to Maya Ocellus and this Inkling friend of hers.

Pearl was there, of course, when she arrived; the stout Inkling was shifting nervously from foot to foot, arms folded and back turned from their rescued friends, though every few moments she would direct her eyes back to make sure the pair was still there. Nearby, she could see the Squid Sisters, still disguised as they sat against the alley wall - Marie was checking her phone while Callie seemed to be in danger of falling asleep.

At the sight of Eight approaching, Pearl gave a sound of relief, walking quickly over to her.

“Eight, I dunno how much longer I can stand this girl.” the Inkling said quietly. “I mean, you know me, I like it when a squid’s got some fire. Represent. But it’s just glares and sass! And she keeps asking me about Octarian junk!”

The Octoling smiled, patting her on the shoulder. “Do not feel the worry so much, Princess.” she said calmly, making sure to use the woman’s field designation. “I will be helping - “

“Princess? What kind of name is _princess?”_

The incredulous voice came from the very topic of conversation. Eight glanced over Pearl’s shoulder towards the pair which sat on one of the alley sofas. One was an Inkling girl, likely a few years younger than Eight, with lengthy red tentacles tied into a bundle behind her and bright crimson eyes that were filled with suspicion and caution. In her lap, held firmly but carefully, was an unconscious Octarian in ink form, their red hue similar but not identical to the Inkling’s. As Agent 8’s eyes fell on the octopus, she saw the Inkling’s hold on her tighten protectively.

Oh no. That was very endearing…

“You have no need to feel fear.” The Splatoon’s Octoling called to her, stepping past Pearl. She looked towards Callie and Marie - the white-haired girl nodded warmly to Eight before pulling Callie up from the ground, supporting her lolling body as she made her way towards the street. “We are coming here to help. You will not be hurt.”

The girl didn’t seem fully convinced, but her gaze softened somewhat at Eight’s words. Her eyes flicked upwards, taking in the sight of Eight’s tentacles.

“...you an Octoling too?” she asked sharply. “Like Maya?”

“I am.” Eight nodded, crouching a few feet away from the couch and looking up into the girl’s eyes. “But I am not like the ones who are attacking you. Please do not be - “

“Yeah, okay, whatever.” the Inkling interrupted. “You’re friendly, I get it. So how about you tell me what the fuck’s going on here? What’s the big deal with this asshole?”

She shifted her hold on the unconscious Octarian - Maya, then - and frowned. “Why’s she got Octarian soldiers coming after her?”

Eight stood back up. “She is not telling you about herself?” she asked, surprised. “But you are close enough to save her - “

“Would people stop yapping at me about how _close_ I am to this chick!” the girl snapped, sounding frustrated. “I don’t know shit about her, I only found out about Octarians because your friend there told me!”

Pearl sighed, shaking her head. “Totally fumbled that one.” she said with a grimace. “Talk about embarrassing, sheesh - not like I wanted to blow her secret.”

Eight smiled warmly - this was something she loved about Pearl, the considerate and thoughtful squid who lurked beneath that gruff exterior. These little remarks told the Octoling plenty about how frustrated the musician was with herself. Stepping closer, Eight wrapped her arms around her friend and squeezed tightly.

“It is okay, you were not knowing.” she said softly, getting a small amount of enjoyment from how Pearl tried to wriggle free of her embrace - another very cute tendency. “It is not so bad. Watch as she protects her anyway.”

“Yeah, okay, I get it, Eight!” Pearl yelled, voice muffled by Eight’s jacket. The Octoling released her and she stumbled backward, face red. “Don’t go grabbing me in public, I got a reputation!”

“Even disguised?”

“Even then!”

With a satisfied nod, Eight turned back towards the pair on the couch, addressing the Inkling. “I will happily tell you of myself, but I will not be giving out secrets of others.” she remarked. “However… if you are having questions of Octolings, you are feeling free to ask me.”

The Inkling narrowed her eyes, then glanced back towards Maya. She took a deep breath.

“...is she… okay?” she asked, the words coming out forced and awkward. “She, uh… fell. And then got shot with some weird ink. She’s been unconscious this whole time.”

“May I see her?” Eight asked, stepping closer to the couch and offering a hand. The girl almost snarled at her, fangs bared, and Eight shook her head. “I do not need to take her. If you would hold her out, that is enough.”

She crouched again in front of the couch, pulling the scarf down so the Inkling could see her smile. After a moment, and with reluctance, the girl relaxed her hold on Maya - still gripping her loosely, but allowing Eight to check her over.

The agent moved quickly, running a finger along the unconscious girl’s tentacles, feeling the firmness of her dermis, closely examining the shade of her ink. Her body responded to stimulus, and there didn’t seem to be any great exterior damage, though a few violent twitches when she prodded the girl (Eight ignored the low growl coming from the Inkling that held her) spoke of some more significant internal injuries.

She hadn’t been medically trained outside of basic first aid, but it didn’t seem like anything life-threatening - temperature normal, breathing steady. A calm, if truly exhausted, sleep.

Agent 8 straightened back up, adjusting her sleeves. “She will be fine.” she said. “If she is allowed to rest and recover from her injuries, I am not expecting lasting damages. If she is doing Turf War, I would keep her away from it for a few days.”

“And that weird ink?”

“Used for detaining targets. It is non-lethal, only paralytic. She will be fully recovered of it in two days.”

That seemed to put the Inkling at ease. She looked down at Maya, a complicated-looking expression on her face, as Eight stepped backwards and sat down on another sofa nearby. Glancing at Pearl, who was standing off to the side, Agent 8 offered her a thumbs-up.

“We can stay until she is awake.” Eight said, drawing the Inkling’s attention back to her. “And then she should be taken home. If you are not of mind, I would like to exchange numbers with you - we may have questions for Maya.”

“That’s her fucking business.” the girl answered quietly. “I’ll give your number to her, but she decides if she calls you.”

The Octoling smiled. “It is all we are asking.” she said.

Satisfied, she looked up towards the sky, still overcast and dreary, though now and then, breaks were beginning to form in the cloud cover. Warm colors spilled out, flowing, shining down onto the city.

Thankfully, it seemed like the storm was finally passing.


	20. Confidante

_The secret’s out now. What to do?  
Can I hope to count on you?  
I know we tend to disagree,  
but must you be my enemy?_

A headache was the first thing that Maya was aware of once she’d returned to some manner of consciousness. Dull and blunt, but insistent nonetheless, pounding against the back of her eyes as she screwed them shut in an attempt to block out the pain.

The second thing she was aware of was the feeling of something warm, but firm underneath her. It didn’t feel like her mattress, nor the couch in the living area.

...come to think of it, she felt somewhat strange as well. Her body wouldn’t move the way she wanted it to. And the more that the pain of her headache drew her towards wakefulness, the more other pains began to surface all over her.

With some effort and a wince, Maya cracked her eyes open. Mercifully, it was somewhat dim - she could feel the wind now, occasionally brushing past her flesh, so she presumed that it was fairly late in the day. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the light, and the Octoling became aware of the color of the sky, dark and drab. The damp alley that she was laying in seemed large, too large for it to be normal.

A jolt of alarm shot through her at the sight of an unfamiliar Octoling standing nearby, wearing dark clothes and a bandana over the lower half of her face. Maya attempted to stand, but found that her aching body still wouldn’t respond properly.

She realized she was in her octopus form at the same time that the warm, firm _something_ underneath her moved. Her small body was squeezed, and a scratchy voice came down to her from above.

“Finally awake?”

Startled, Maya’s gaze whipped upwards to look into the face of Sharpie. The girl was looming over her, eyes narrowed, scowling deeply. She looked tired.

Was… she being held?

“Blink twice if you can move.” Sharpie said gruffly, sounding annoyed.

Maya obeyed.

“Good.”

She was unceremoniously dumped onto the damp couch that the Inkling had been sitting upon, and Sharpie stood up, stretching her arms over her head.

It took some effort for Maya to return to humanoid form, though as she did so, teeth clenched from the pain running up and down her body, her mind whirled with the memory of what had just transpired. Their chase, the fall, the retrieval team… and then she had blacked out.

Maya tried to stand, but a fire erupted along her left leg and she dropped to one knee with a gasp. The longer she was awake, the more she was being acutely reminded of the damage that she had sustained. Putting any strength into the left side of her body was not only difficult, but it _hurt._

Seeing that she’d returned to consciousness, the other Octoling started making her way over.

[You are awake - ] she began, a smile in her voice, though she was almost immediately blocked by Sharpie as the Inkling threw herself between them.

“Easy there.” she growled. “We’re not suddenly buddies all of a sudden - you can stay right over there.”

Maya saw the girl’s cheeks crease under her bandana, and she gave a sweeping gesture towards Maya. “May I speak on her?” she asked sweetly.

Sharpie’s eyes narrowed. “And don’t get cute, either.”

As the two of them stood there, Maya struggled to pull herself back up onto the sofa, inhaling sharply at the numerous little pains popping off through her body. When she had finally managed to sit down, grimacing both from her injuries and the gross feeling of the wet couch, she motioned towards the Octoling, drawing both of the girls’ attention.

“Who is this?” she asked, glancing towards Sharpie.

“...some girl.” the Inkling replied with a huff, crossing her arms. “She and her friends conveniently saved us from those goons in black. Her name’s Eight, or something.”

“I am Agent 8.” the Octoling said, placing a hand on her chest. “I work inside the New Squidbeak Splatoon.”

Maya’s body tensed up at the name. There wasn’t an Octarian alive who didn’t know the Splatoon.

“Please, have no alarms.” Eight said soothingly, extending a pacifying hand towards Maya. “You were attacked, and we assisted. The danger is behind you.”

“I bet.” Maya heard Sharpie mutter under her breath, but even so, her tension eased somewhat at the sincerity in the other Octoling’s voice.

Eight glanced back towards Sharpie. “I would like to speak with Maya alone, if that is all right.” she said.

The Inkling furrowed her brow, glancing back towards Maya. When Maya gave her a languid nod, Sharpie sighed, stepping towards the alley entrance where another squid in a light-colored hoodie waited.

“Yeah, whatever.” she grumbled. “Just make it quick, I don’t have all fucking night.”

Maya and Eight watched as Sharpie made her way towards the street. Once she was out of earshot, Eight approached, pulling her scarf down and giving Maya a smile.

[I’m glad that you’re okay.] the girl said genially. [Your injuries are somewhat serious, but not life-threatening, as far as I can tell.]

Maya nodded, raising her good arm to caress her throbbing head. [The pain means I’ll live.] she replied, making Eight smile wider. [I appreciate the rescue. I wouldn’t know how to live with myself if that Inkling had gotten injured because of me - I was the retrieval squad’s target.]

Eight nodded, putting her hands on her hips. [Speaking of the girl…] she said slowly, a sheepish look on her face. Maya looked up at her, confused.

[I’m sorry, but your secret’s out.] she remarked. [We didn’t know that your friend wasn’t aware of the Octarians, and one of our members told her.]

It felt like an icy bucket of water had been dumped on Maya’s head. She jerked backwards as if struck, mind reeling at the agent’s words.

They’d told Sharpie that she was an Octarian? She knew?

[Take it easy.] Eight said quickly, moving towards Maya and looking into her eyes as they widened in shock. [I’ve been here for over an hour, and she protected you the entire time, despite knowing. I don’t think you have to worry about her.]

It did little to calm the Octoling, who only distantly felt her own head shaking as her eyes involuntarily swept towards the red-headed Inkling who stood against the alley wall, shoulders hunched and arms crossed. Her hearts thumped painfully in her chest.

 _“Your secret’s out.”_ Those words echoed in her brain, drowning out all other thoughts. So suddenly, and _Sharpie_ of all people - someone who had constantly been at odds with Maya. What should she do? She had no time to prepare, how could she be sure that Sharpie wouldn’t reveal - 

[Maya.]

The Octoling’s head was forcibly turned, and she found herself looking into Eight’s bright amber eyes. The agent’s jaw was set, her grip firm, but her gaze felt earnest and calm, cutting through the noise in Maya’s mind.

[Be calm.] Eight said, weighing her words heavily. [It’ll be okay.]

Something about her tone struck at Maya - a feeling that the Octoling spoke from experience. Her hearts still beat wildly, but Maya found herself somewhat soothed nonetheless - she forced herself to inhale deeply, holding her breath for a moment before releasing it as a sigh.

[...thank you.] Maya said quietly. [I hope you’re right.]

A thought struck her, and she blinked. Come to think of it, wasn’t the New Squidbeak Splatoon supposed to be an Inkling-only group?

[You have… been working with the Inklings, right?] she asked. [There haven’t been any… problems? Between you and them.]

[The Splatoon members are my best friends.] Eight replied with a nod, straightening up again. [I trust them with my life. They’ve never let the fact that I’m an Octarian get between us. To the Inklings, our feud is forgotten history.]

Maya sank back onto the couch, eyes downcast. Eight shifted on her feet. [The Inklings are kind. They will accept you.] the agent said gently.

[...I don’t like hiding it.] Maya admitted. [But I’m not ready to tell my friends.]

[You don’t trust them?]

She shook her head. [It isn’t about trust.] she replied. [I feel like… I’ve only recently been getting used to life on the surface. I’m still not on my feet.]

A moment passed before Maya chuckled, gingerly rubbing at her injured leg. [So to speak.] she said with a smile, noticing that Eight was hiding a smile of her own. [I don’t want to do anything that might change their perceptions of me, or make things… difficult. I need to feel more at peace with myself here.]

[Then I hope that time comes soon.] the other Octoling said, clasping her hands behind her. [Everyone deserves to live without lies up here.]

“Are you fuckers finished?” Sharpie’s voice rang out from down the alley as the Inkling approached the pair, hands in the pockets of her jacket. “I’d like to go home sometime tonight.”

She stopped next to Maya, glaring down at the Octoling. “Gotta get octo girl home.” she said with a scowl. Maya’s hearts sank as the words left Sharpie’s mouth.

“Agent 8… could we having a moment?” she asked the agent, trying to shift herself into a better position on the couch.

Eight nodded, glancing towards the Inkling at the alley entrance who was holding her phone up in the air. “I will hang in with my fellow agent.” came the reply. “We should not stay much lengthier, but please say what you must.”

As the girl moved away, Sharpie raised an eyebrow at Maya. The Octoling inhaled, slowly in order to avoid agitating her injuries, then bowed her head deeply.

“I am so sorry, Sharpie.” she said softly.

The Inkling didn’t answer, though she folded her arms, and Maya continued, squeezing her eyes shut. “I put you into great danger tonight. and you could have being very wounded. You are okay, but it is without excuses. I do not knowing how properly to apologizing. Please, forgive me.”

“Are you serious?” the shrill girl asked incredulously.

That wasn’t the reply she was expecting. May glanced back up, only to pull back as Sharpie jabbed a finger in her face.

“Oh my _cod,_ you absolute _moron.”_ Sharpie snapped. “You think you’re doing me any favors by apologizing for shit that isn’t your fault?”

Maya furrowed her brow, confused. “But… the retrieval operatives - “

“Yeah, they shot at me. _You_ didn’t.” the girl cut her off with a snarl. “You didn’t chase me through the fucking alleys, and you didn’t call ‘em there to knock me around either. All _your_ dumb ass did was save my life.”

Unsure how to respond to the vehemence in her words, Maya stared upwards into the Inkling’s narrowed eyes. The silence lasted only moments before a faint flush crept across Sharpie’s face, and she averted her gaze, rubbing the back of her neck.

“You’re a fucking dumbass, but… you did save me.” she muttered. “So I saved you back. We’re even.”

This… was not what Maya had been expecting. No words came to mind. She only looked on as Sharpie inhaled, then let out a breath which felt full of tension. Looking back at Maya, she bared her teeth and added, “But I’m not a fan of getting chased by octo soldiers no matter _whose_ fault it is, and you’ve got some fucking explaining to do.”

Maya shriveled at those words. While part of her was happy to know that Sharpie didn’t blame her for the attack, another part was equally terrified of what it could mean that Sharpie knew of her heritage. With how hostile their relationship had been thus far, it felt like she was walking on the edge of a cliff - a wrong step could lead to Sharpie revealing her secret.

No matter what, she had to avoid that.

“...I will answering you. Anything.” the Octoling replied, clenching her fists and trying to keep her voice level as she looked up at Sharpie. “Just, please, do not be telling my friends of me being an Octarian. I do not knowing how I would - “

Anger surged across Sharpie’s face. “Are you _fucking_ with me!?” she seethed, seizing Maya by the front of her shirt. She couldn’t stop a cry of pain from escaping her; the Inkling girl released her quickly and hurriedly stepped back, the anger dropping off of her face.

Breathing out through her teeth, Maya attempted to ease back onto the couch, gingerly feeling along all of the new places that had started to ache where Sharpie grabbed her. The Inkling watched with a frustrated look on her face, fingers twitching in uncertainty. Sensing the girl’s eyes on her, and feeling the sudden pains already fading, Maya offered her a weak smile that she hoped was reassuring.

The two of them stayed silent for a moment before Sharpie broke the quiet.

“I’m not a fucking snitch.” she growled. “What kind of squid do you think I am? I won’t tell anybody.”

Despite her rough and angry tone, Maya could feel the sincerity in Sharpie’s words. Her trembling hearts were lifted ever so slightly.

Smiling in relief, Maya reached forward - she couldn’t reach Sharpie’s arm, so she settled for touching her fingers against the back of the girl’s hand. “I am sorry to doubting you.” she said. “Thank you, Sharpie.”

“Yeah, whatever.” the Inkling yanked her hand away. “And stop fucking calling me that.”

Confused, Maya replied, “Then what should I calling you?”

“Dunno. Everyone keeps calling us friends now, so Suzy or something. Why the fuck not.” Sharpie rolled her eyes. “Sharpie’s my turfing name and that’s basically dead at this point.”

It was difficult for Maya to parse the girl’s tone - she certainly didn’t seem enthusiastic about the idea, but Maya had no idea what else to call her. After a moment of internal debate where she was unable to come up with an alternative, she reluctantly replied, “I understand. Thank you, then, Suzy.”

Sharpie stood motionless for a moment, looking down at Maya, then shoved her hands back into her pockets and looked away.

“Whatever.” she repeated flatly. “Come on, I’m going to take you back to your place.”

“Please, do not.” Maya said, surprising herself with the urgency of her voice. Sharpie glanced back towards her, eyes full of mingled confusion and suspicion, and she quickly added, “I am without knowing how to explaining my injuries to Hook. If there is being a temporary residency that I can be carry to, I will thinking of some explanation for him tomorrow.”

“I’m not taking you to a fucking hotel.” Sharpie growled. “You can’t even stand on your own, idiot, how am I supposed to feel good about leaving you alone in a hotel?”

She glanced back towards the two figures who stood near the alley mouth. “No way I’m trusting those goons, either.” the Inkling murmured to herself, scratching at her mantle. “Ugh, what am I supposed to do…”

The girl’s gesture brought Maya’s attention to Sharpie’s bare head, and she blinked in surprise. “Your hat.” she said. “Where is it?”

Sharpie glanced back towards the Octoling, her face briefly showing shock before tightening. “Threw it to distract those retrieval assholes.” she answered tersely. “Probably still back there.”

She frowned at the astonished look on Maya’s face. “ _What?”_ she asked irritably.

“Nothing, it is just… I was thinking the hat was being important to you.” Maya said quickly. “After the race, you were - “

“Yeah, it _was_ important.” Sharpie cut her off with a hiss. “And now it’s alley trash. So fucking forget it.”

Before Maya could object, Sharpie had bent down towards her. “Enough bullshit, I’ll just take you to my place.” she growled. “You can crash there, think of an excuse for your boy, and fuck off in the morning. Hurry up and shift.”

The notes of haste in Sharpie’s voice didn’t escape Maya’s notice; the Inkling was clearly more heavily impacted by the loss of her hat than she was letting on, attempting to skirt the topic by hurrying past it. Maya didn’t immediately reply, instead looking up at Sharpie’s face as the Inkling loomed over her.

The Splatoon agent said that Sharpie had protected her. From the retrieval squad, in order to ‘get even’ after Maya had saved her, but from the Splatoon as well. Not only before, but also after she was told that Maya was an Octarian. Sharpie had protected her, and now, rather than leaving Maya alone - or ignoring her request and taking her to Hook - the Inkling was offering to lodge Maya in her own quarters.

And despite their hostile relationship, she had agreed to keep Maya’s secret.

Embers of something bright began to flicker up in Maya’s chest. Her eyes once again flicked upwards towards Sharpie’s bare head. She clenched her fist lightly; she had to do something to express her gratitude. If at all possible, no matter how Sharpie tried to deflect, she wanted to...

“May I speaking to Agent 8 before we leaving?” she asked, hoping she sounded innocent. Sharpie narrowed her eyes, studying Maya’s face closely, then jerked her head up towards the pair that loitered near the alley mouth.

“Hey, Agent Sketchy!” she hollered down the alleyway.

Eight returned to their side quickly, replacing the scarf over her face, and Maya caught her eye. [She lost her hat during the chase.] the Octoling said quickly to the other girl. [It’s important. Is there any way I could ask for you to find it?]

Sharpie glowered at their usage of Octarian, eyes like daggers as they bore into Eight, but the agent only nodded. [I can’t spend much time on it, but I’ll look.] she replied.

[You’re kind, sister.]

Maya offered her good hand towards Eight, who shook it firmly with a smile before turning back towards the hoodie-wearing Inkling and giving her a wave. Feeling satisfied, Maya tensed up, forcing herself to return to octopus form.

The process took a few moments longer than normal as Maya took care not to exacerbate her injuries, and when it was over, Sharpie bent down and picked her up much more gently than Maya had been expecting.

Though her hearts stuttered a bit as Sharpie squeezed her and remarked coldly, “If that was about my hat, I’m going to kick your fucking ass later.”

* * *

Maya distantly recalled Lacey telling her that Sharpie lived in downtown Inkopolis. She had never made her way particularly far into the city alone, but she had seen it from a distance - Inkopolis Tower stretching high into the sky, and buildings clustered together in tight rows that stood much taller than the ones where she was staying.

The Inkling’s apartment was indeed located in such a district, though her initial impressions were that it looked a lot less… _friendly_ than her own quarters. It loomed high overhead, constructed primarily out of brick and mortar, and sat cramped and compact in between two other buildings without so much as an alley on either side. A single bright bulb sat over the front door entrance, lighting Sharpie’s way as she stalked through the dark streets of Inkopolis with Maya held tightly in her arms.

They had been walking for at least twenty minutes now, and Sharpie’s arms trembled slightly as they wrapped around Maya - the two of them had been through a lot today, and it was simply impossible that the Inkling wasn’t exhausted from her exertions, yet she didn’t voice a single complaint or pause her stride. She only walked resolutely forward, grunting a bit as she shifted Maya’s weight to one arm in order to pull open the front door of the apartment complex.

The jellyfish receptionist passively regarded Sharpie, bulbous eyes taking in the sight of the small shape that she carried, but the girl only bowed her head and quickly moved past the lobby towards the elevators which lay beyond. A short wait later, and Sharpie stepped on, elbowing the number “5” on the keypad.

The elevator started to rise.

Sharpie was breathing somewhat heavily through her nose, but she didn’t meet Maya’s gaze as the octopus looked up at her.

She didn’t say anything.

She didn’t let go.

The elevator doors opened back up, and Sharpie quickly made her way down the narrow corridor to her apartment’s entrance. Taking a moment to retrieve the key from her pocket, the Inkling took a deep breath before entering her quarters and flicking on the light switch.

Maya glanced around, taking in the space as Sharpie carried her forward. It was… very basic. Superficially, the apartment was similar to the one she shared with Hook, although there was less furniture and a short hallway on the right which led to a bathroom with its door ajar and what she presumed to be Sharpie’s room. Some sort of machine was plugged into the small TV which sat on a wooden counter near the wall, and a blanket had been thrown haphazardly over the back of the simple-looking couch. Otherwise, the tiny kitchen and eating area seemed nearly identical.

Stepping towards the couch, Sharpie deposited Maya on top of it, exhaling laboriously as she did so and rolling her shoulders with a painful wince.

“Heavy-ass octopus.” Maya heard her mutter, stepping away towards the hallway which led to the bedroom. After three steps, the Inkling stopped, half-turning to glare back at Maya.

“Don’t even think about moving.” she growled. “I’ll be back.”

With that parting remark, she stomped to the doorway at the end of the hall, slipping in and closing the door behind her before Maya could catch a glimpse of what lay inside.

Deciding that it wouldn’t go against her instructions, and beginning to feel somewhat impaired from remaining in her octopus form, Maya allowed herself to shift back. She sat back on the couch, breathing slowly and stiffening at the occasional sharp jolt of pain which ran up and down her left side. As the moments ticked on, Maya realized that she was gradually growing more and more tense.

Well, that was to be expected - disregarding everything else, she was still by herself, far from her home or any of her friends, and alone in an unfamiliar apartment with a squid who greatly disliked her. The Octoling bit her lip, warily looking towards the place that Sharpie had disappeared; her stress about the strangeness and lack of comfort in her surroundings seemed almost comedic, given what had happened only a few hours earlier, but it was disquieting nonetheless to be so uncertain about where she stood or what she was meant to do here.

The door at the end of the hall opened back up, and Sharpie re-emerged. The girl had changed her clothes, now wearing a loose white shirt that seemed too large for her alongside a pair of baggy shorts, and was carrying a large bundle of fabric that she threw down on the floor in front of the sofa.

“Spare comforter.” she grunted, unrolling the enormous bundle to reveal a pair of shorts and a shirt that seemed similar to her own. She tossed the clothes onto Maya’s lap. “You’re lucky I’ve got some clothes that look like they’d fit you. Are you good to stand up now?”

Experimentally, Maya leaned forward, putting more weight onto her feet. It was painful, but if she took it slowly and used the wall for support, she should be able to make it.

“Good.” the Inkling said as she nodded, pointing back towards the bathroom. “Go get changed in there, if you look in my room I’ll fucking kill you.”

The Octoling blinked, surprised at the sudden venom in Sharpie’s voice, though she nodded quickly when the girl’s eyes narrowed at her lack of immediate response. With some effort, biting her lip against the smoldering sensation in her legs, she rose, shuffling to the nearest wall and leaning against it on her staggering path into the bathroom

Maya found herself somewhat caught off-guard by Sharpie’s demeanor, she realized as she pulled off her damp and dirty clothing. She and the Inkling had been at odds since the first time they properly met, and she knew that she had served as a source of both anger and unhappiness for the squid. Sharpie had never seemed like the generous type to her, either. Yet the girl had guarded Maya while she was unconscious, even putting herself directly against a squad of Octarian operatives, and agreed to shelter the Octoling in her own home for the night.

Her curiosity of this Inkling only deepened. It only brought Sharpie’s furious and hostile behavior into greater contrast. What was it that caused her to be so aggressive?

Having changed, Maya gingerly made her way back out into the main living area. Sharpie had straightened out the thick bundle of cloth into a somewhat bed-shaped configuration and thrown the blanket and one of the cushions from the sofa on top of it.

“You can sleep there.” she said shortly, pointing down to the comforter. “Get some water from the tap if you’re thirsty, use the bathroom if you gotta. Don’t go anywhere else and don’t touch my stuff. Understand?”

“I understanding.” Maya nodded. Sharpie clicked her tongue, then stood up to offer Maya an arm as she hobbled forward - another surprise, but one that Maya wasn’t about to question or hesitate to accept, given the worsening state of her body. With the Inkling’s help, Maya eased herself down onto the makeshift bed, grimacing in pain, and felt her body cry out in relief once she had finally come to rest upon the soft surface.

She sighed, stretching on top of the thick cloth covering. It wasn’t as good as a proper bed, but she had slept on much worse.

Feeling exhausted, Maya pulled the blanket over herself with her good hand, tracking Sharpie as the Inkling retreated towards the bathroom. She disappeared from view, then reappeared moments later holding Maya’s damaged clothing, carrying it into the bedroom and closing the door behind her with a click.

And now, alone, her fatigue was fully setting in. Eyes drifting shut, Maya breathed softly, attempting to calm her nerves so that she could sleep. She did dearly want to sleep, despite the nagging anxiety that reminded her of her need to explain things to Hook once morning came. Try as she might, though, she was too exhausted to put together any kind of story - perhaps she could come up with something once she woke up, before Sharpie took her back.

She had been laying there for a few moments when she heard a door click open. Peering through the dim lighting, Maya took note of Sharpie exiting her room, walking around the Octoling and into the small kitchen area. Maya’s perked ears picked up the sound of glasses being moved, and running water. Not long after, Sharpie returned to her field of view - however, instead of moving back towards her room, the girl approached Maya and took a seat on the couch with her arms folded and legs crossed.

Curiosity piqued, the Octoling looked up expectantly at Sharpie, but the Inkling said nothing, merely leaning back onto the couch and giving a determined stare at the opposite end of the apartment.

“Are you… needing something?” Maya asked hesitantly, uncertain whether to sit up. The Inkling glowered down at her, lips pursed, before glancing away again.

“Not really.” she answered, sounding annoyed. “I’m just not sleeping yet.”

That was puzzling. Maya frowned, taking stock of the Inkling’s appearance. It took her a moment to realize that, even in the low light, she could see Sharpie’s hands shaking as they gripped the sleeves of her shirt. At first, Maya wondered if it was just a continuing symptom of how exhausted Sharpie must be - she had exerted herself far more than what was safe. Looking closer, however, the girl was pale, and seemed restless. Her lips were trembling slightly. It sounded like her breathing was unsteady, too...

The Octoling felt her eyes widening, an idea slowly forming in her head.

“Suzy… are you afraid of what - “

“Shut the fuck up.”

The words were dripping with acid, almost exploding out of the red-headed girl. Maya fell silent, looking apprehensively at Sharpie. The girl still wasn’t turning her way, but the shaking had only gotten worse from the force of her outburst. Briefly, she wondered if she should speak up regardless, but her thoughts were interrupted.

“...are you _not_ scared?” Sharpie asked quietly, her fingers digging into her arm. “I mean, we could’ve gotten killed. I almost died twice today, and got strangled by some fucker in weird headgear. Is that shit normal in octo land?”

 _Strangled?_ Dismayed, Maya felt her eyes drawn towards Sharpie’s neck - surely enough, now that her skin was exposed instead of hidden under that jacket, she could make out some distinctly hand-shaped bruising. How had she not seen that before?

Hearing Sharpie inhale quickly, biting down on her lip, Maya replied, “It is not being normal. Of course, I am also frightened. Of many things.”

Sharpie sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. “Now that we’re out of those damn alleys, I guess it’s just… finally hitting me.” she said in a low voice. “My damn hearts are going crazy, I can’t calm down. Felt like I’d be jumping at shadows in the window. This fucking sucks.”

Maya detected a faint glisten to the girl’s eyes. Before she fully understood what she was doing, Maya had sat up on her makeshift bed, wincing as she held her arms out.

“Wanting to hug?” she asked.

The Inkling’s eyes widened, mouth opening slightly in surprise. Her expression almost immediately returned to her usual glare as she retreated from Maya’s outstretched arms. “You’re fucking crazy.” she growled. “I don’t need any damn hugs.”

Her voice was shaking.

Maya didn’t move. “As I said, I am be fearful.” she said, catching Sharpie’s eye again. “I am tired and fearful. Maybe the hug is being for me?”

For a moment, Maya thought she was going to decline again, the squid’s eyes flicking between Maya’s own and her offered hands. Then, slowly, Sharpie gingerly slipped down off of the couch, shuffling forward. She gave Maya a glare before leaning forward, placing her arms around the Octoling’s waist and tightening her hold carefully. Maya returned the embrace, trying not to flinch as her body protested.

“What’s your fucking deal with hugs?” she heard Sharpie growl, muffled by her shoulder. “You’re such an idiot.”

“I am sorry if it is being strange. I am not knowing much about hugs, or where they are being appropriate.”

Sharpie didn’t answer, but she also didn’t pull away, fingers gripping the back of Maya’s shirt. Her trembling had already started to die down, and Maya tried to relax herself as well, though her mind was still trying to come up with exactly where she stood in this situation - how she was meant to act, how appropriate it was for her to offer such things to the Inkling girl. She still didn’t know enough about how Inklings interacted.

That being said, she felt much calmer whenever Hook hugged her - the Inkling’s touch was warm and gentle. She and Sharpie might be at odds, but the Octoling didn’t want to see someone so openly distressed in front of her. If a hug would help to pacify Sharpie, then she would gladly give her one. Besides, hugs felt nice both ways, and the feeling of Sharpie against her was soothing her own nerves as well. Being able to hold onto someone made her feel less like she was on her own.

One of Sharpie’s long tendrils brushed past her fingers, and Maya found herself idly rubbing her thumb along the appendage.

“Alright, that’s enough of that.” Sharpie snapped quickly, shrugging off Maya’s arms and standing. “I don’t do hugs, so don’t expect more of those.”

“...I understanding.” Maya nodded, feeling no small amount of confusion at the ferocity in Sharpie’s voice.

Frowning, but looking better overall, the Inkling took her seat on the couch again, glaring down at Maya as she rested her chin on her hand. Maya exhaled, trying to shift her posture into something more comfortable without putting too much weight on her left side. The feeling of Sharpie’s tendrils still lingered on her fingers, and Maya flexed her hand, marveling distantly about how different they felt from her own.

“...so.” Sharpie spoke after a moment. “Why _did_ you chase me? And don’t keep giving me that stupid look. We’re not exactly buds, Maya, if it was me then I would’ve just let you run.”

“...it was your face.” Maya answered. Sharpie’s fingers tightened, gripping the leg of her shorts. “You were seeming terrified. And sad. I could not help but be feeling there was danger.”

“So?” Sharpie huffed.

“So, I am not wanting to do nothing when someone is in pain.” Maya eased herself back down onto the comforter, keeping tabs on Sharpie out of the corner of her eye. “We are disagreeing, but I am not wanting to see you that way.”

“Sure, whatever.” the Inkling said dismissively. “You’re a bleeding heart. But why would you jump off a fucking building to catch me? Are you some kind of lunatic? You should’ve just let me fall.”

“How could I let you fall?”

Those simple words hung heavily in the air. Maya was surprised to hear a touch of hurt in her own voice, and Sharpie straightened up slightly, her glare no longer so hostile.

She was… upset. The feeling grew thicker in her chest the more that Maya thought about it. She was hurt that Sharpie thought she was the kind of person who would willingly let someone fall to their death. Even if they weren’t friends…

“Is that who you think I am?” Maya asked quietly, her voice much calmer than she felt.

A faint flush crept across Sharpie’s face, and she broke eye contact, staring pointedly at the kitchen light. “I don’t know _who_ the fuck you are.” she growled. “You don’t make any fucking sense. I do nothing but fuck with your friends and cause you trouble, and you still keep finding me. I don’t get it.”

“I am wanting to know more about you.” Maya replied. Sharpie glanced back towards her. “You are always being so angry. More than any Inkling I have seen. I do not knowing what makes you this way. Even when you are attacking my friends, I am wondering why, and I am not wanting to drive you out from places you are favoring. I am only wanting peace. It is why I am come to Inkopolis.”

The Inkling exhaled, then leaned back and raised a hand to scratch furiously at her head. “Is that fucking all?” she muttered savagely to herself.

After a moment, Sharpie glanced back towards her. “You wanna know so bad?” she asked heatedly. Maya nodded. “Fine. I’ll tell you, if you tell me what’s up with those weirdos that attacked us and what they wanted from you.”

Maya grimaced, shrinking back on the comforter. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss the retrieval squad, or commit any more thought to the life she had left behind in order to come to the surface - the things she had done to cause tonight’s attack in the first place. “Why?” she asked in a wavering voice.

“Uh, because I got fucking _choked_ for you.” the girl snapped. “I told you I’d want some answers, and I want to know if I’m gonna be getting any late-night visits from octo hit squads or some shit later this month. So either you tell me, or you can take your curiosity and fuck right off.”

She wilted under the squid’s glare; the fire had definitely returned to Sharpie’s eyes, blazing furiously as she regarded Maya. The octopus swallowed, not wanting to have this conversation - wanting to do anything except talk about herself, reveal more of her past to this Inkling. But, ultimately, it was her fault that Sharpie had been attacked, and guilt stabbed at her as her eyes once again caught the bruising on Sharpie’s neck.

Maya breathed slowly, trying to steady her nerves.

“...they are being retrieval agents.” she started hesitantly. “Coming for arresting me, to be taking back to Octarian lands.”

“Arrest?” Sharpie repeated, her eyes narrowing.

Maya nodded. “I was being a researcher.” she continued. “Working on a secret project for the Octarian military. Incredibly classified. For my… contributions…” The word stung her as she spoke, and she winced. “...I was promoting to the position of lieutenant. But I could not be continuing with the work. I was wanting to be free, with the Inklings.”

“What was the project?”

The Octoling could feel her hearts shriveling at Sharpie’s question, and she shook her head furiously, not trusting herself to speak as a rotten feeling took hold in her chest. Distantly, she could hear the voices again, struggling to break into the forefront of her mind. The blanket creased on top of her as she gripped it tightly, willing her body not to shake.

“Please do not ask.” she said, her voice almost a sob. _Please don’t make me answer, please..._

“...fine.” Sounding unsatisfied, Sharpie nevertheless moved on. “So what happened? You did a great job and now they want you arrested for running away?”

Latching on to the question in an attempt to evade the sensation of sickness, Maya shook her head again. “I was being one of the lead researchers.” she replied, trying desperately to keep her voice level. “And when I was leaving, I… did damage to the project. Damage which would preventing them from continuing.”

The Inkling hummed thoughtfully from her position on the couch, though her eyes never left Maya.

“So they want you because you broke their shit.”

Maya nodded. Sharpie’s gaze lingered on her for a moment longer before she exhaled heavily through her nose, looking down at the floor with her arms crossed. She seemed to be lost in thought.

The Octoling stayed quiet, watching Sharpie nervously, wondering what was going through the girl’s head. She didn’t know what else she was supposed to say, but she hoped that the red-headed Inkling wouldn’t press her for further details. After the aid and shelter that Sharpie had provided her, the thought of lying to her was heavy, but the idea of revealing anything more of her past right now was heavier still.

Mercifully, Sharpie seemed to feel like she’d heard enough.

“Well, I guess it’s my turn.” the girl grunted, her eyes awkwardly meandering past Maya to look at the TV which sat against the wall. Relieved that they had moved on, Maya nodded, waiting to hear what could possibly make an Inkling so aggressive.

Sharpie coughed into her fist, then straightened up. “So… I like turfing.” she said bluntly. “And when I lose, it pisses me off. And when people disrespect me, it pisses me off. I came to the city to be great at turfing, and shit keeps getting in the way, and people keep fucking with me, and I kept getting mad, and now I’m here.”

She shrugged. “That’s it.”

Maya didn’t reply, only looking up at the Inkling who sat above her.

That couldn’t be it. That didn’t sound right at all. Wanting to win and be respected were very basic sentiments, yet Maya hadn’t encountered anyone nearly as vitriolic as Sharpie. There _had_ to be more.

“What?” Sharpie asked sullenly, catching sight of Maya - the Octoling realized she was staring.

“That… does not sounding right to me.” she said slowly, feeling a creep of apprehension as an expression of anger spread across Sharpie’s face. “I have been meeting many Inklings and none of them are acting in this way.”

“Are you calling me a liar?” the Inkling asked with a voice like steel.

“No, but it is not seeming possible. I cannot be believing that it is so - “

“Well that’s not my fucking _problem.”_ Sharpie interrupted, now on her feet. Her hands balled into fists as she looked down at Maya. “There isn’t always some big tragedy behind every asshole, Maya, some of us are just fucking like this. Get over it.”

Maya opened her mouth, but couldn’t find any words that felt like they would defuse the Inkling’s fury. She looked up helplessly at the girl’s angry face as she bared her teeth.

“I’m going to bed.” she snarled. “When I wake up, you’re going home. Got it?”

She didn’t want to end it here, didn’t want to give up when she might not get another chance, but the newly kindled hostility in Sharpie’s eyes allowed for no further discussion.

“...I understanding.” the Octoling spoke falteringly. “Good night then, Suzy.”

A brief flash of emotion stole across Sharpie’s face, and for a moment her tightened features relaxed into something else. She stood still, her own mouth agape, jaw working furiously.

Then she clenched her teeth again, stepping around Maya’s makeshift bed towards the bedroom. “Night, octo girl.” she called back.

“Suzy - “

“ _What.”_

Hand on the door, shoulders hunched, Sharpie hissed the word without looking towards Maya.

Maya hesitated, then simply said, “Thank you for agreeing to keeping my secret. It is meaning a lot.”

A heartbeat passed.

“Yeah.”

And then the door shut behind her, leaving Maya alone in the living area once again.


	21. The Bigger Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stormy Dreams has now exceeded 100,000 words! Arbitrary milestones for everybody!
> 
> This is the longest fictional work I've written, and if you told me five months ago that title would be taken by Splatoon, I'd never have believed you. But here I am, and here you are.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

_You spoke to me of secrecy,  
of wanting to protect the weak.  
But I heard what you kept from me.  
The arrogance! The nerve! The cheek!_

In a word, Sharpie was frustrated. She sat hunched forward, fingers interlocked, glowering at Hook from across the table that sat outside of the sandwich shop.

She didn’t want to fucking be here. After the absolute nightmare that was _everything_ about that night, all she’d wanted was to drop Maya off at her apartment, go back to her own, and sleep until Inkopolis got reclaimed by the sea or something. Unfortunately, however, neither Hook nor Maya seemed willing to let that happen.

Predictably, Hook had been horrified to learn how badly Maya had been injured, and had demanded to know what happened, all the while doing his best to glare at Sharpie. Sure, she’d give that one to him - didn’t exactly look great when your bud hobbled home in the company of some psycho squid with arm lacerations or whatever Maya had. That being said, Octolings must heal quicker than Inklings or something, since Maya was feeling well enough after the night’s rest and a simple breakfast to enter the apartment under her own power - sort of - once Sharpie had carried her to the building.

That simplified the cover story that Maya had been freaking out about, too. As far as Hook knew, after the two of them had sprinted out of Kablammo, Sharpie had gotten tangled up in a fight with some street punks, Maya had come to her rescue, and the long-haired girl gave Maya shelter for the night as thanks. Nothing really untrue, just some details left out and the order mixed up a bit. Maya seemed a bit uncomfortable with it, but Sharpie didn’t care - it got the job done, and Maya corroborated it to the boy, which was all that really mattered.

What Sharpie didn’t expect, however, was the way that Hook would respond to the story - after making sure Maya was at least somewhat okay, he’d swallowed his distaste of Sharpie enough to _thank_ her for helping Maya out, and offered to buy her lunch to express his gratitude.

Of course, Sharpie’s first inclination was to suggest he go fuck himself. She didn’t care about this dumb squid boy or his dumb gratitude.

Unfortunately, Maya had also requested that she be able to thank Sharpie, and seemed to think that lunch would be a great opportunity to do so. Somehow, Sharpie’s vehement rejection had gotten caught in her throat at the look in the octopus’s eyes, and she found herself reluctantly agreeing to partake once Maya was feeling better.

Thus brought her to the present, three days later, outside of a dinky-looking sandwich shop. Since Maya had gone inside to grab their food, Sharpie was left with Hook, who seemed to be trying to think of a topic of conversation.

He could keep on squirming, though. Sharpie had nothing to say to him.

She sighed, resting her chin on her hand and glancing off down the street. This was a pretty trendy part of Inkopolis, not a place that Sharpie visited often. Lots of squids chatting and laughing all up and down the block, many of them independently playing music on speakers or boomboxes that mixed together and got all jammed up inside her brain, ending up as a rhythmless slurry of pure white noise.

The girl wrinkled her nose. How could regular squids _listen_ to this shit? Was there some fad she’d missed out on that said the more music you had playing, the better?

“Sorry for the waiting!”

Sharpie jerked back to attention at the sound of Maya’s voice, turning to look at the Octoling as she returned to the table with a tray of sandwiches and a basket of chips. She tried not to grimace from the way her hearts twisted up at the sight of Maya brushing her tendrils back and taking a seat between Sharpie and Hook, turning to Sharpie and offering the girl a smile.

“We are coming here before, the food is very good.” Maya told her. “I am sure you will liking it.”

“...uh-huh.” Sharpie replied shortly, grabbing her sandwich from the tray and tearing into it. The other two followed suit, and for a few moments there was quiet between them.

Hook broke the silence with a cough. “...I really do appreciate you helping Maya.” he said.

_Great, here we fucking go._

“Seriously, I know that we’ve been kind of at each others’ throats for a while, so it was really rad of you.” the boy insisted, leaning forward. “So, I was wondering… is there any way we can, you know. Put all that stuff behind us?”

Sharpie bit into her sandwich again, eyes boring coldly into Hook’s. The boy retreated somewhat, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “I mean, you know. I don’t really like always fighting when we see each other, and I bet you don’t either. Can’t we get along somehow?”

The red-headed Inkling swallowed, then put her sandwich on the table. “Listen, Hook.” she started, scowling. “You’re wasting your breath. I already decided that I’m done fighting with you guys - I decided that on the same night as our last match.”

Hook’s face brightened. “Then - “

“But that _doesn’t_ make us friends.” Sharpie interrupted flatly, watching his smile fade again. “And we’re not gonna be. I agreed to this little thank-you of yours because I wanted to get you off my back. So I’m gonna eat my food, and then we’re done. Over. Got it?”

The boy looked uncomfortable. Sharpie was very pointedly not looking at Maya.

“But… I figured that since you helped her…” Hook said quietly. The familiar feeling of frustration pricked the back of Sharpie’s mind.

“I helped her, yeah.” she growled. “That doesn’t make me a nice person, it just makes me not a fucking _monster._ Sorry to break it to you, but not every squid wants friends.”

Hook didn’t reply, regarding her with a disheartened expression. Satisfied that she’d gotten her point across, Sharpie picked her sandwich back up and took another bite.

“I am sorry to hearing that, Sharpie.” she heard Maya say from the side, and before she could stop herself, she was looking into the Octoling’s own saddened eyes. “But it is being your decision. I respect it.”

Sharpie had to fight against the urge to recoil from the girl’s tone. She frowned inwardly, disconcerted by how much worse it felt to see that expression on Maya.

Why did it feel so bad? She didn’t care about these people, of course she fucking didn’t - they’d been nothing but a nuisance since the day she’d met them. They could wag their lower lips at her as much as they wanted, but it wouldn’t change anything. They just lived different lives from her.

_But she helped me._ a tiny voice said inside of her.

“Well,” said Hook, breaking into Sharpie’s thoughts, “that’s a shame, but okay. Honestly, I’m just glad that Maya’s okay and that you didn’t get hurt, Sharpie.”

Sharpie’s attention snagged on the second half of his sentence, and she looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Me?” she asked incredulously. “You’re glad about _me_ not getting hurt? Did you hit your head too, punk?”

The boy smiled. “Of course not.” he answered. “I’m just not a monster.”

Sharpie clenched her fist on the table, unable to think of any kind of retort. It felt unacceptable, to have this scrawny fuck looking at her that way, but nothing was coming out. She could only glare as he cheerfully picked up his own food.

_I fucking hate these two…_

Hook was the first to finish his food, the hyperactive little asshole. He threw away his trash, thanked Sharpie again, and bid them goodbye, racing off towards Stingray Tower. Sharpie and Maya remained for a few minutes longer, though they ate in silence, the Inkling girl trying not to look at her tablemate. It wasn’t until Maya had finished eating, standing up from the table, that Sharpie rose as well.

“Thank you for eat with us, Suzy.” Maya said, and Sharpie’s hearts twitched again at the sound of that name crossing her lips. Thank fucking cod she’d done as Sharpie asked and not spoken it around Hook. “I will seeing you later.”

“Hey, uh…”

The words came out before Sharpie could stop them, and Maya paused, having turned to depart. As she gave Sharpie a quizzical look, the Inkling shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket and averted her eyes.

She irritably wondered what she was doing. Why? She should’ve just fucking let the girl leave.

But now that she was here...

“...you’re still hurt, yeah?” she asked hesitantly. “Do you want me to, like… walk you home or some shit?”

_Fuck._

Maya smiled, nodding. “I would appreciating that.” she answered, gently clasping her hands in front of her. “It may taking me a little longer, though, since I am having the difficulties with going fast.”

“Whatever. I already offered.” Sharpie growled. “Let’s just go.”

The two girls started their walk through the city. Though they walked silently, Sharpie trying to keep her gaze fixed ahead of her, she found her attention gradually drawn towards Maya. She noted the ginger and faltering gait that the Octoling wore as she made her way down the street, clearly trying to put as little weight on her left side as possible.

From what she’d gathered the other day, the Octoling’s leg had gotten pretty fucked up from their landing on the pavement after Sharpie’s fall - it was a little amazing that Maya was walking as steadily as she was, considering she could barely move for the entire first night. Fittingly, Sharpie found that her difficulties ‘going fast’ were no joke. She could probably crawl faster than they were walking.

That said, considering that her injuries were basically Sharpie’s fault, she didn’t have any room to complain. The least she could do was make sure Maya didn’t get stranded in the middle of Inkopolis because she’d overexerted herself.

...she didn’t understand Maya. The idea that she would have injured herself like this for Sharpie was so baffling to her. Why did she do it? Why did she keep going to such lengths, sticking her nose in Sharpie’s business? And why did it feel so _different_ when she did it?

The Inkling couldn’t get these buzzing thoughts out of her head. Even when Maya wasn’t in front of her, she’d think about this. And when Maya _was_ around, Sharpie found herself looking at the Octoling even when she didn’t mean to, just like now.

Sharpie’s eyes traced up from the girl’s legs, along her back and coming to rest on her neck. Maya was wearing a normal sleeveless shirt, nothing particularly showy, but it was enough for Sharpie to note a lack of the hideous purple ink that had crept along the Octoling’s smooth skin.

She found herself looking at Maya _way_ more than she intended to...

“I am sorry, I forgot to bringing your clothes back for you.” Maya said, jarring Sharpie who hurriedly looked away from the girl’s neck. “How you are wanting me to return them?”

“I don’t give a shit.” Sharpie snapped, thoughts jumbling up inside her head. It felt like she’d been surprised while doing something she wasn’t supposed to. “Keep them for all I care, they’re too big for me anyway.”

“Hook was telling me whiles ago that too big clothes are fashionable.”

“Some squids think everything’s fashionable. Besides, I got more clothes like that.”

Maya didn’t press the issue, only smiling as she continued to walk. After a moment, Sharpie allowed her eyes to drift back towards the Octoling.

“...how’s that ink wound, or whatever it was?” she asked. “Looks like it’s gone.”

“Oh, the neutralizing compound.” Maya reached back to rub her neck thoughtfully. “Yes, it is not being a wound. It only incapacitates. After two days at maximum, the ink fades. It was already only numb by the timing we woke up in the morning.”

Sharpie nodded. “That’s good. The last dude who got hit by it in front of me seemed really fucked up, and I didn’t see him for long.” she remarked. “I had no clue how long that shit would last - “

“What you are saying?”

The Inkling halted suddenly to avoid slamming into Maya, who had turned on her heel to look down at Sharpie. She felt her face warm at the proximity, taking a step back.

“You are seeing someone else attacked by neutralizer ink?” Maya asked, seemingly not noticing the look on Sharpie’s face.

“Uh, yeah, this other dude at the tournament. Guess he was an octo dude too.” Sharpie nodded. “Two of those goons from the alley attacked him, and I had to rush in to save his ass.”

“Describe him.”

“Tall? Green eyes, wore a beanie, had this deep voice - “

Maya’s next word came out as a hiss, though Sharpie didn’t know what she’d said. The Inkling blinked, surprised at the incensed expression on Maya’s face as the girl turned away, growling to herself in Octarian. She’d seen Maya look aggravated, but never this.

“Did you catching his name?” she asked heatedly, pulling out her phone.

“I think he told the medics it was Oliver?”

“I was knowing it. To think, he lectured me…”

Sharpie frowned, confused. Did these two octos know each other? Something happened between them?

Maya typed furiously into her device, examining the screen with cold eyes. “I am needing to stop somewhere else.” she said to Sharpie, though her focus remained on the phone. “Please going ahead without me.”

Sharpie’s first inclination was to accept the offer, but despite herself, she was really curious about what this was all about. The idea of someone getting so hardcore under Maya’s skin was interesting for reasons she couldn’t fully understand. So instead, she said, “I’ll go with you. You’re still hurt, after all.”

Maya directed those cold eyes towards Sharpie, and a shiver ran up the Inkling’s back before the taller girl softened her gaze.

“...thank you, Suzy.” she murmured, nodding curtly and looking back towards her phone. “But I am being afraid that it will not be a pleasant thing for you to seeing.”

* * *

MayaInkopolis37 > Slick, you are there?  
chillsquadCaptain > Hey Maya, yeah whats up  
MayaInkopolis37 > I am needing to speak with Oliver. It is urgent.  
MayaInkopolis37 > I do not have his phone code. Can you please ask him to meet me?  
chillsquadCaptain > Whoa, urgent  
chillsquadCaptain > Yeah of course I can, but what’s up?  
chillsquadCaptain > You okay?  
MayaInkopolis37 > I will be fine.  
MayaInkopolis37 > It is something about our hometown.  
MayaInkopolis37 > Please, Slick.  
chillsquadCaptain > Sure Maya, no worries  
chillsquadCaptain > Tell me where the meetup’s happening and Ill send him over  
MayaInkopolis37 > Thank you. May I ask to have it be private?  
chillsquadCaptain > Are you telling me not to come  
MayaInkopolis37 > I am.  
chillsquadCaptain > Well  
chillsquadCaptain > Alright, I guess, no problem  
chillsquadCaptain > You sure nothing’s wrong?  
MayaInkopolis37 > It is only a private issue.  
chillsquadCaptain > Yeah, I get it  
chillsquadCaptain > Okay, you got it. Ill stay home  
MayaInkopolis37 > Thank you so much, Slick.  
MayaInkopolis37 > Please do not worry. It will be fine.

* * *

When Maya and Sharpie arrived at the meeting place, a disused old skate park which Maya had seen on Slick’s tour so long ago, Oliver was already there. The Octoling boy stood hunched beside a low-standing brick wall, eyes glaring out at the two of them from beneath his beanie, though his eyes widened slightly in surprise and suspicion when he saw Sharpie.

“What do you do with this girl? You are friends?” he called to her. “She has to do with your ‘private business’?”

Maya’s walk over here had been labored, her leg beginning to cramp and burn, slowing their pace. She had forced herself to stay calm, not wanting to re-injure herself and be humiliated by asking Sharpie to carry her here. But now that she could see Oliver, could hear that judgmental edge in his voice, every word lit a fire inside her that flared hotter than her injuries.

She left Sharpie behind as she advanced, her pace quickening, fists clenched in anger. Her head was swimming even as her vision of Oliver was brought into incredibly sharp focus. When she spoke, without even realizing, it was in Octarian.

[You _wretch.]_ she growled, stalking towards the boy. He straightened his back, eyes sharpened as he stood firmly against her advance. [You smug, cowardly, hypocritical _wretch.]_

[I didn’t come here to be ridiculed.] he snapped back, standing over the girl as she stopped in front of him. [If this is all you had to say then I’m leaving.]

Maya could feel bits of her self-control crumbling away at those words, loosening what little restraint she was exercising not to throttle the boy.

[You _knew_ about the retrieval squad.] Maya hissed. [For days, you _knew._ And you said nothing to me. You kept your secrets and said nothing.]

Oliver stiffened slightly. [They came for you?] he asked quietly. [The Splatoon didn’t get to them - ]

_[The Splatoon!]_

The words came out in an explosion of anger. Maya was shaking, fangs fully bared as she stepped closer to Oliver. [You told _the Splatoon_ and not me! You are the reason they came to us! Even though if I had known, I would never have agreed to that _insipid, fatuous contest!]_

Before the male Octoling could reply, Maya furiously jabbed a finger towards Sharpie, who flinched backwards. [Do you have any idea what your secrecy almost cost us!?] she snarled. [You know this girl! She saved your life from these operatives! And you repaid her with _silence_ that almost cost her own!]

[You’re just shouting to hear yourself talk.] Oliver scowled, stepping around Maya. [I told the Splatoon about the retrieval team so they could assist, and it sounds like they did. If they got there too late, it isn’t - ]

This _arrogant little underling._

[Don’t you walk away from me!]

Maya shoved her palm into Oliver’s chest; the boy stumbled backwards, surprise registering on his face before being replaced by a searing anger.

[You dare put your hands on me!?] he demanded, stepping closer until they were almost nose-to-nose.

Blood pounded in Maya’s ears as she replied, [It was entirely within your power to prevent this. Because of your judgmental _egotism_ \- ]

[You’ve never given me a single reason to think you would act in the Inklings’ best interest!] Oliver snapped, and another wave of boiling emotion crashed through Maya. [You’re driven by curiosity and selfishness! You want what they have, and damn the consequences!]

[I don’t value my curiosity more than their safety.] Maya seethed. [Which is more than I can say for you and your _precious secrets.]_

[ _Your_ secrets are what _brought_ them here! I acted according to what I thought was best, but you act _without_ thinking.] Oliver growled, pushing Maya aside. [And I refuse to waste my time being scorned by an overbearing - ]

As he stepped past her, Maya felt something snap.

[OLIVER KERMA, _**SIT DOWN.]**_

Maya’s voice was still echoing through the skate park by the time Oliver had taken a seat on the brick wall. The fury in his eyes had only grown, teeth clenched and claws digging into the mortar, but he couldn’t stand. Maya loomed over him, her face twisted into a cold mask of wrath. They both understood who was in command right now.

[You will hear your crimes.] Maya said, voice smoldering like fire. [You spoke to me of protecting the squidlings, but who did your secrecy protect? Because of your silence, this girl almost lost her life. I was almost dragged back to Octaria to be tried for treason. She fought the retrieval agents alone, in the rain.]

Sharpie was saying something behind her, but Maya’s ears were full of static. [Because you doubted me,] she continued, [and because you decided that you, alone, can decide how best to defend the squidlings, I was unaware of the danger that had followed me to the city. I was carefree and careless with the Inklings. They were always in peril. When I was challenged to a worthless contest, I agreed. When this girl was distressed, I chased her instead of seeking aid. And so we had no help when the operatives came, took advantage of my weakness, and _chased and strangled_ one of the people you are so proud of protecting. It was _pure luck_ that the Splatoon arrived in time to rescue us. If they had not, my arrest - and whatever happened to the girl - would be on your hands, Oliver Kerma.]

Though he still wore a look of defiance, Maya could see traces of fear and doubt working their way into Oliver’s eyes as his face paled. The sight only deepened her anger. This hypocritical oaf dared to wear such a face now, after it had already been almost too late.

[You dare to criticize my judgement when yours is so blinded by hubris.]

Maya leaned down closer to the boy, firmly grabbing hold of the front of his shirt and staring into his eyes. [If you _ever,]_ she whispered, her voice deathly quiet, [conceal something like this from me again, I will never forgive you. I wonder if your conscience will, shriveled though it is by your ego?]

She shoved him away, and with a strangled cry he fell backwards, landing with a heavy thud on the ground on the other side of the brick wall. Maya regarded him callously, her face like steel, before she turned on her heel and strode swiftly away from the cowardly grunt who was struggling back to his feet.

Unbelievable. The sheer, undiluted _incompetence._

“Maya!”

The absolute gall of this boy, to hide something that he had no right to conceal. He was lucky that she didn’t call it _sabotage,_ though she had half a mind to do so -

“ _Maya!”_

Someone pulled on her arm, and Maya whirled, her hand shooting out to seize whoever had grabbed her. With lightning reflexes, Sharpie snatched her by the wrist, and Maya’s hand stopped inches from the girl’s face.

“Calm the fuck down!” Sharpie snapped, yanking the girl’s arm down. Pain flared up in her shoulder, jolting her back to focus - Maya blinked, recoiling from the look on Sharpie’s face. The Inkling looked startled, confused, on edge - 

What had she just been doing?

It was as if a fog had been lifted from her senses. The last few moments replayed through Maya’s mind like a film reel, and she felt herself blanching at the memories. _I… what did I say to him? How could I lose control like that?_

A disgusting feeling choked her hearts at the thought of what she’d just done.

Maya tried to step back, letting out a surprised gasp as her legs buckled under her. Sharpie jumped forward, catching the Octoling around the waist before she hit the ground.

“I fucking _told_ you to take it easy.” Sharpie growled, her words dim in the face of the growing pain that was prickling, stabbing at Maya all along her leg. “What happened to not going fast, idiot?”

Maya clenched her teeth against the pain, gripping Sharpie’s arm as the Inkling lowered her down. She had gotten overexcited, stomping around and flailing her limbs like that - must have agitated her injuries. She settled gingerly onto the ground, exhaling through her nose.

“...thank you, Suzy.” she said softly. “And I am sorry. I did not meaning for you to see that - I was lost control of myself.”

“No shit.” the Inkling grunted, carefully releasing her and backing up a step. Seemingly satisfied that Maya wasn’t about to topple over, she glanced back towards the skate park. “I couldn’t understand a fucking word, but you laid his ass out. That was some serious anger.”

“He knew about the retrieval squad.” Maya said with a sigh. “Yet he was saying nothing to me. If I had been knowing, we would not have ending up getting attacked. It made me so… angry, to think of what could have happening to you. Especially when he speaks of protecting Inkopolis.”

Sharpie nodded, lips pursed with her hands on her hips. As she gazed out towards the other Octoling, Maya put a palm to her forehead, grimacing as embarrassment and regret welled up inside her.

“I cannot believe I said such things. I am ashamed - “

“Hey, cut that shit out.”

Maya glanced back up to see Sharpie looking back towards her. The girl stood half-cocked, her arms folded and an eyebrow raised.

“If that’s all true, then dude could use some yelling at.” she said coolly. “I’m not thrilled to have gotten attacked either, you know. Shell, I’d probably have beaten the shit out of him.”

“But he still did not deserve…”

The girl hesitated, a smothering fog spreading through her as she remembered her words to Oliver. She swallowed, though it did little to untie the knot in her throat.

“I commanded him.”

“...I’m gonna guess that doesn’t mean what it usually means.” Sharpie remarked casually, though a glint of interest had entered her eyes at Maya’s tone. “Something to do with him sitting down, instead of slinking off like he clearly wanted to?”

“Yes.” Maya nodded, gripping at the front of her shirt, trying to remain calm. “When we are being trained in Octarian society, there are being certain… vocal tones, conditioned into us. For to ensure quick obedience in important situations. If we are commanded by a higher rank in these tones, it is very difficult to disobey.”

The Inkling’s eyes narrowed. “Sounds like some kind of mind control.” she muttered darkly. “So, what - you did that to him? Forced him to sit?”

Maya didn’t answer. She felt sick.

_How could I have spoken like that to another freed Octoling?_

The thought disgusted her. To think that any amount of anger could have moved her to use those tones on another Octarian, after what she’d done…

“It is shameful.” she said quietly, burying her face in her hands, feeling a shiver run through her body. Regret was pooling underneath her, clawing at her. It was getting louder in her ears - 

“Hey, octo girl.”

A hand seizing her by the shoulder startled Maya out of her reverie, and she glanced up to see Sharpie looking down on her with a stern gleam in her eyes, lips pulled back contemptuously to show her fangs.

“I told you to cut this shit out.” she growled. “Don’t just sit here and feel sorry for yourself, that doesn’t solve shit.”

Maya stared, openmouthed, unsure what to say, as Sharpie knelt down. “Looking at you’s making me want to hurl.” the Inkling said. “You did some shit while you were angry, and now you’re realizing that you’re a big asshole and wish you hadn’t. But you did. Own it.”

Surprised, Maya could only offer a numb nod. The agitation faded somewhat from Sharpie’s face, and she removed her hand from Maya’s shoulder. “You’re not an asshole like me.” she told the Octoling. “You’re… _frustratingly_ nice. So you’ll probably figure out a way to make it up to him, if he deserves it, which I bet he fucking doesn’t.”

Maya nodded again, though she could feel a smile spreading across her face as she did so. Sharpie’s words, coarse though they were, had removed the stiffness from her shoulders, loosening the stone that had been lodged in her chest.

“...you are right.” Maya said softly. “Thank you, Suzy. I will thinking of how to apologize later.”

“...whatever.” Sharpie muttered, averting her eyes again. She straightened back up, hands on her hips. “How’s your leg? You looked all fucked a few minutes ago.”

The Octoling grimaced, reminded of the stinging in her limbs. Just the thought of uncurling them in order to stand was painful. “It is being hurt. I was careless of it - “

“Great, then I gotta fucking carry you again.” the Inkling sighed, putting a palm to her face. “Fine. Hurry up, we already took this big fucking detour and I want to get home.”

Maya’s voice faltered, though despite Sharpie’s aggressive tone, she found her smile returning. Again, Maya thought with surprise, the sharpness of her words did nothing to dampen the lightness that the Octoling felt when she spoke.

As she obligingly shrank down into octopus form, gratitude accompanied the embarrassment of having to once again be picked up and carried home, alongside another warm feeling that Maya couldn’t place.

However, Maya was certain of one thing, and she became more and more certain as time went on. Sharpie was a much nicer squid than she seemed.


	22. As You See

_It seems pretty squidding clear  
you want to lie, but frickin’ why?  
Am I missing something here?_

=(Agent 8 created a chat group)=  
=(MayaInkopolis37 was added to the group)=  
=(Okerma was added to the group)=  
=(^battlequeen^ was added to the group)=  
Agent 8 > Hello everyone!  
Agent 8 > I hope I am not disturbing you.  
MayaInkopolis37 > Hello, Agent 8.  
Okerma > Why are we in a group communication  
Agent 8 > The Splatoon is wanting to have a meeting with the three of you.  
Agent 8 > Since you are all connected to the retrieval team.  
Agent 8 > And since Maya has had some days to heal, this seems like a good time.  
MayaInkopolis37 > What is the meeting about?  
^battlequeen^ > what the fuck is this  
^battlequeen^ > how did you get my number  
Agent 8 > Maya gave it to me when I asked.  
MayaInkopolis37 > I am sorry, Sharpie, I thought you would want to be involved.  
^battlequeen^ > fucks sakes  
Okerma > I am not sure a meeting between the three of us is a good idea  
Agent 8 > You are free to decline.  
Agent 8 > But the Splatoon is busy with many things, not just this one group.  
Agent 8 > If you are wanting to stay involved, you should attend. We will not have another easy opportunity.  
Okerma > Very well  
Agent 8 > We have questions for the group of you, as well as new information.  
Agent 8 > If you could meet us in Inkopolis Plaza tomorrow, at noon, that would be ideal.  
^battlequeen^ > sure. bye  
=(^battlequeen^ left the group)=   
MayaInkopolis37 > I am not sure of the way to Inkopolis Plaza, but I will make use of my navigational application.  
Okerma > I’ll come  
Agent 8 > I’m glad to hear it.  
Agent 8 > Until then, stay safe and fresh!  
=(The chat group was disbanded)=

* * *

When Maya arrived, there were only four people in Inkopolis Plaza - the wide-open space was utterly deserted, its colorful streets and signboards resting silently in the wind, nearby storefronts long since closed and their proprietors departed. Even so, the bright decorations and high buildings were a striking sight even when abandoned.

Oliver was standing off to the side in a casual-looking long-sleeved shirt and pants, arms folded, gaze averted from the other three who stood near the empty entrance to Inkopolis Tower. The trio from the New Squidbeak Splatoon stood assembled in a perfect line, though their postures varied. Agent 8 stood loosely with her fingers interlocked, her hips swaying, and a smile on her face. Also smiling was the Inkling with short yellow tentacles who Maya recognized from the race at Kablammo Station - she crouched low to the ground, chin propped up on her hand, and gave Maya a cheerful salute as the Octoling approached, though now that she wore her official Splatoon uniform she felt less like a random passersby and more like a soldier of Inkopolis.

However, dominating both of those two in terms of sheer presence was the individual that Maya immediately recognized as Agent 3. Though she would stand half a head shorter than Maya, danger signals were lighting up all along the girl’s brain at the sight of her - the Inkling’s posture was perfect, feet planted firmly apart, back straight, arms folded. Her brown eyes were focused and alert as she observed Maya’s approach, which faltered as the Octoling drew closer.

Somehow, she hadn’t anticipated Agent 3’s presence. Maya felt like she now understood why Oliver stood so far apart from the others - his face matched her own as he pointedly avoided looking at the green-headed Inkling.

“Hey, Maya!” the yellow-headed girl called out. “Long time no see!”

“...it is good to see you.” Maya returned, coming to a stop near Oliver. “I was not realizing that you were part of the Splatoon.”

“I guess that makes me a pretty good secret agent then, huh?” the girl grinned. Maya nodded passively, her eyes nervously crossing over towards Agent 3 again, and she heard the yellow-headed girl laugh. “Man, Three, do you ever get tired of Octolings doing that when they see you?”

Maya blinked. “Doing what?”

“Getting all fussy and kinda pale.” the Inkling replied, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. “Like she’s gonna come getcha or something.”

“You’re not helping, Four.” Agent 3 said in a voice like ice, her eyes remaining fixed on Maya.

“Well _you’re_ definitely not gonna lighten the mood.” Huffing, Four gave Maya another smile. “Don’t worry, Maya - this squid’s a big ol’ softie once you get to know her.”

Maya dearly wanted to believe that. Being able to feel less like she was about to be attacked would be very nice right now.

“Say, aren’t we supposed to be seein’ Sharpie too?” Four asked, glancing behind Maya like she expected to find the Inkling hiding there. “Where is that squid? She didn’t come with you?”

“I’m over here.” a displeased voice called out before Maya could open her mouth. She turned around to see Sharpie approaching the group with her shoulders hunched and her hands in her pockets, wearing a somewhat muted outfit consisting of a blazer, a shirt with a large squid image on the front, and a skirt. The Inkling directed her disgruntled gaze towards the agents.

“I only recognize you.” she remarked, jutting her chin out towards Agent 8. “Who are the shorty and the punk?”

Oliver and Maya flinched as Agent 3 bristled at those words, but her yellow-headed companion laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Yup, that’s Sharpie.” she grinned. “Who’s the shorty and who’s the punk, I wonder?”

“...I wonder.” Agent 3 said frigidly.

“Before we are arriving at introductions, I have something for Sharpie.” Eight said, quickly crossing the distance between herself and the red-headed Inkling. Sharpie eyed her warily, brow furrowed, though her expression transformed into one of open-mouthed surprise as the Octoling extracted Sharpie’s cap from the bag that she carried.

“Retrieved, and washed also!” Eight said with a smile, holding the hat out towards the Inkling. “This is your hat, right?”

“...yes it is.” Sharpie replied with obvious effort, snatching the hat from Eight and directing a livid stare towards Maya as she placed it firmly on her head. The Octoling smiled nervously.

Satisfied, Eight stepped back into line with her fellow agents. As she did so, Agent 3 cleared her throat, attracting their attention. “Let’s do this quickly, since we’re all busy.” she called flatly. “Introductions. I’m Agent 3, you’ve met Agent 8, and this is Agent 4.”

As she spoke, she gestured to the yellow-headed girl, who flashed a peace sign. “Sup?” she grinned.

“And the three of you are Oliver Kerma, Maya Ocellus, and Sue Yuri. Correct?”

Oliver and Maya nodded their assent, though Four nudged Agent 3 and pointed towards Sharpie. “She usually goes by Sharpie.” the girl said.

“I see. Sharpie, then.”

The angry Inkling growled, but said nothing.

“We’re here to discuss the squad of Octoling soldiers that have been active in the city lately.” Agent 3 began, not relaxing her posture. “For the last week we’ve been keeping dual guard, both on the streets and in areas where we’ve known the Octarians to be active before. None of the four operatives have been seen since that night.”

“Four? I only saw three.” Sharpie snipped.

“Three got attacked by another one while she was coming to meet you. We think it was the leader.” Four replied.

A look of realization crossed Sharpie’s face. “Oh yeah, I remember something about the short squid saying you were supposed to be there.” the Inkling said with a humorless chuckle. “What, that black-haired girl took on three of them, but you couldn’t handle one?”

“The fact of the matter is, they haven’t escaped through either of our patrol zones, but they also don’t seem to still be in the city.” Agent 3 continued, ignoring both Sharpie and the foul look that the red-headed girl gave her. “Maya, you came to Inkopolis recently, and these Octarians are following you, right?”

“That is correct.”

“Do you have any idea where they could’ve gone?”

“Maybe they are still in the city, and you just suck at finding them.” Sharpie offered with a shrug.

“Which areas are you doing the patrols in?” Maya asked.

“Octo Valley and Octo Canyon.” Agent 3 replied.

[Sectors 4 and 11.] Eight added on, giving her a smile.

Nodding her thanks towards the other Octoling, Maya raised a hand to her chin. “I did not come to Inkopolis through either of those places.” she said thoughtfully. “So if they are following after me directly, it would making sense that they would not retreat to there.”

“Plus the whole ‘that’s where we patrol the most’ thing.” Four chimed in. Maya thought she saw Agent 3’s brow furrow ever so slightly. “Where’d you come from, then?”

“I was coming from a disused passage in Sector 9.”

Eight nodded. “Most likely the road which is to Hammerhead Cliffs.” she said to the other two agents. “If there is an entrance there, I can likely be finding it. Would you liking to join me, Three?”

The green-headed Inkling nodded, her sharpened eyes sweeping across the three of them. Maya felt like her life was in danger every time she met the Inkling’s gaze.

“Oliver.” Agent 3 fixed her eyes on the male Octoling, who stood straighter. “These retrieval agents had a hypnotized Inkling with them - male, short green tentacles, about as tall as Four here. Is that the same one you saw?”

“It is the same.” he confirmed in a clipped voice.

“Well, at least they’re not taking multiple squids.” Four said, rubbing her chin.

“Is it normal for Octarian retrieval teams to use hypnoshades?” Agent 3 pressed.

“It is unusual. Very unusual.” The Octoling crossed his arms, brow furrowed. “Hypnoshades are rarely a technology that is used. For an Inkling to be one of the members used for this assignment, it is possible that they mean to be using him as a navigator for Inkling culture, without being made obvious. To one without an expectation of them, the shades are ordinary eyewear.”

“If they’re trying to use the boy as a screen, how likely are they to involve civilians?”

“It is incredibly unlikely, unless there is some especially desperate reason to do so, as when this girl - “ he nodded towards Sharpie, who pulled her lips back, “ - discovered them while attacking me. It was a shocking thing to witness their brazen attack, but now they will be more patient. Whoever their field captain is, they will be wary of the Splatoon, especially if they were encountering Agent 3.”

The green-headed girl nodded thoughtfully, glancing towards Eight. The Octoling gave her a smile, and Maya saw the corners of her mouth turn up only slightly before she refocused on the three of them.

“...we’ll check it out.” she said evenly. “The Splatoon has things under control.”

Maya gave a sigh of relief, feeling the tension leaving her body, then perked back up as Four spoke again.

“If any of you guys want to join, by the way, we’re recruiting.” the girl remarked with a smile. “The Cap’n told us to ask, he’s really itching for more recruits. How’s about it?”

The suddenness of the offer caught Maya off-guard, and she couldn’t immediately reply. The thought of joining the New Squidbeak Splatoon had never crossed her mind before this moment - it had only been recently that she’d been able to think of the task force as anything more than a threat.

She was still clumsily going over the offer in her head when Sharpie spoke up.

“Nope.” the girl said simply. “Ain’t interested in your righteous fight or whatever. If you’ve got it under control then great, keep it away from me.”

Her words brought a bit of clarity to Maya’s thoughts, and the Octoling swallowed before hesitantly answering, “I am also having to decline. The thought of being against other Octarians is… troubling. I am only wanting peace in Inkopolis, and to having the ‘dream life.’ I am sorry.”

Eight was smiling again at her words, a much more amused-looking smile than the friendly grin that Four wore as she waved Maya off. “Nah, don’t worry about it, Maya!” the short-haired girl said cheerfully. “It’s only an offer, no prob with saying no.”

“I am… having to think of it.” Oliver spoke up, drawing the attention of the others present. “It is an offer you are making to me that I am not sure how to answer. I did not expect it. So for the moment, I can give no reply to you.”

“Serious octos.” Four shrugged. “But I getcha. You’ve got Eight’s number - just let her know if you want to join up. Sound good, Oliver?”

“That is sounding good.”

“And now that that’s settled,” Agent 3 cleared her throat, “I’ll advise the three of you to go back to your normal lives. Let the Splatoon handle Octarian threats.”

Maya heard Sharpie scoff and mutter something indistinct under her breath, but Agent 3 continued, unconcerned. “If anything happens, notify Eight immediately. It’s our job to protect the peace - for everyone.” she said in that same flat tone, eyes drifting across Oliver and Maya. “Whatever these operatives want, they won’t get it without a fight. I promise you.”

The Inkling crossed the distance between herself and Maya, meeting the Octoling’s eye. Maya attempted to shove down the urge to flinch back, bracing for whatever was coming next, and found herself stiffening in surprise as Agent 3 offered her a hand.

“Everyone deserves happiness.” Agent 3 said firmly, her gaze unwavering. “It doesn’t matter where you came from. You’re part of Inkopolis now. We will defend you.”

Hearts trembling, Maya felt some of her tension dissolving as she tentatively lifted one of her hands, clasping it with Agent 3’s. The Inkling nodded, humming in satisfaction, then moved away towards Oliver. She was quickly replaced by Four, who beamed widely as she stuck a fist out towards Maya.

“Wasn’t so hard, was it?” Four said. “Like I said, total softie! We’re all good, Maya!”

Still reeling a bit, Maya bumped her fist against the girl’s, then watched dumbfounded as Four pulled her fist away with some kind of little explosion noise.

“You and me, we gotta talk some time.” The Inkling remarked, patting her shoulder. “I’m on duty right now, sort of, but I’ll see you at Kablammo probably!”

Maya nodded - the girl’s cheer was infectious, and she felt a smile of her own creeping across her face. Four turned to Sharpie, offering the other Inkling a fist pump.

“Wanna pound it, Sharpie?”

“Eat shit and die.”

Sharpie’s voice was cool despite the fire burning in her eyes, and though Maya found herself frowning at the severity of the Inkling’s words, Four only laughed it off. “Yeah, I guess not.” she said with a grin. “You should smile more, man, your face’ll get stuck like that. Doesn’t it get old being so snappy all the time?”

“Mind your own _fucking business.”_ Sharpie seethed, and this time Maya saw the yellow-headed girl’s smile falter.

She was still in the dark regarding the source of Sharpie’s anger, but that didn’t make it any less provoking to see her so openly hostile towards individuals who only wanted to help them.

“Sharpie, that is enough - “ the Octoling started, stepping towards the two girls, only to pause in surprise as Sharpie took a step back from her. The angry Inkling glared between the two of them wordlessly, looking more alert than Maya expected, only breaking it off once Four had walked up to Maya with another laugh.

“No prob, Maya, must’ve touched a nerve.” she remarked. “We’ll call it my bad and let it slide this time, huh?”

It didn’t fully sit right with Maya to leave things as they were, but between Sharpie’s silence and Four’s amiable smile, the Octoling gave a reluctant nod.

“We’re off, then.” Agent 3 called to them, having moved back to stand next to Eight. “Stay safe, everyone. The Splatoon is on it.”

The agents departed, Four giving a final backwards wave to the three of them. As they went, Maya found her eyes drawn towards Agent 3 and Eight. The Octoling had sidled up to the green-headed squid’s side, linking arms with her and leaning in to say something that Maya couldn’t hear. Her hearts wavered as Eight glanced back, met her gaze, and gave her a bright smile before returning to her conversation with Agent 3.

She thought it was amazing. For an Octoling to touch the dreaded Agent 3 so easily, so familiarly - not only that, but Agent 3 did not pull away, walking arm-in-arm with casual ease. The sight stirred something in Maya. So such things were possible…

A cool silence persisted between the three of them even after the agents had left their line of sight. Unsure what to do next, Maya inadvertently caught sight of Oliver gazing off into space, and a feeling of embarrassment and guilt crept into her at the memory of their last encounter. The terms that they parted on had been far from good, and it wouldn’t surprise her if he had no desire to speak with her at all. She wouldn’t blame him for being furious with her - using the commanding tones on him had been an incredibly grievous violation of social etiquette, bordering on taboo.

Even so, she wondered what he thought of the presence of an Octoling in the New Squidbeak Splatoon. And she did desperately want to have a better relationship with him, as the only Octoling she knew on the surface.

“...Oliver.” she called hesitantly. The other Octoling glanced her way with an unfocused look in his eyes, as if he’d been pulled out of some deep contemplation. “What are you thinking of them? Of Inklings and Octolings working together?”

It took a few moments for Oliver’s eyes to fully hone in on Maya. He frowned, that thoughtful look replaced by his usual scowl, and rolled his shoulders.

“It is a dangerous arrangement.” he remarked sullenly. “To partner an Octarian with the Inklings… I do not like it. Agent 8 is seeming to work well with the Inklings - “

_Very well, too._ Maya thought to herself.

“ - but dangerous even so. Placing together Octolings and Inklings in combat will only sow discord. Our differences in experience are too great.”

“Sounds like a load of shit to me.” Sharpie’s scratchy voice carried over to Maya, and she glanced backwards to see the Inkling had approached the pair of them, hands in her pockets as she glowered at Oliver. The taller Octoling met her eyes, exhaling slowly through his nose.

“...I did not give proper thanks to you, when we met last.” he said, giving Sharpie a nod. “You did save me that day, and I am wanting to speak my gratitude to you.”

Oliver bowed. “Thank you for your aid, Sharpie.” he remarked sincerely. “I am hoping that you do not again encounter the soldiers of Octaria.”

“You and me both.” Sharpie grunted. “Guess squids and octos _can_ work together, huh.”

Straightening back up, Oliver gave the Inkling a stern look. “That is not the same.” he grumbled. “The experiences of Octolings and Inklings are too different. If our peoples are to become mixed, it will create problems - “

“Says who?” the Inkling interrupted impatiently. “Since that short dumbass spilled the beans, I’ve recognized tons of Octolings around Inkopolis.”

She waved her hand dismissively. “And apart from keeping quiet about those soldier goons for _some_ fucking reason, you’re obviously harmless.” she continued. “So’s Maya, even if she’s way more annoying. You’re making this a lot harder than it has to be.”

Maya felt like her own face probably mirrored the shocked expression on Oliver’s. The other Octoling seemed at a loss, looking down at the huffing Inkling who returned his stare with her arms crossed.

“...you are seeming very strong of opinion.” Oliver managed to say.

“I don’t have time for bullshit.” Sharpie answered sourly.

“It is not bulls - it is not nonsense.” the Octoling replied, a flare of temper in his voice. “Inklings have lived different lives from Octarians. It is important that we do not damage the peace that they enjoy here, do not ruin it in a careless attempt to make it our own.”

“The Splatoon seems to get along fine.”

Oliver growled, scowl deepening in frustration. “That is different!”he said insistently. “The Inklings of the Splatoon know about Octaria, they can be making a decision that is proper about how to - “

“I know about Octarians, too.” Sharpie interrupted with a scowl of her own, glaring up into Oliver’s eyes. “Even got choked by some of them. And that’s why I get to tell you that you’re full of shit.”

The two of them fell silent, eyes boring into each other as Maya looked on, feelings of distress prickling at the back of her mind. She felt like she should say something, or somehow get involved, but her mind was a blank. Frustration at her inability to support Sharpie building, Maya nevertheless couldn’t do anything but watch.

“...you are really thinking of that?” Oliver asked at last, his voice low.

Sharpie grunted, jerking her head in the direction that the Splatoon had departed. “Did you see something I didn’t?” she growled.

Oliver didn’t move for a moment, though Maya could see gears turning in his head. The aggressive look in his eyes slowly faded, and as he stood in contemplation, Maya finally found herself able to step forward.

“Oliver.” she spoke, attracting the boy’s attention. “Please be considering this. It can be done.”

He pursed his lips, glancing between Maya and Sharpie. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck, then placed his hands back into his pockets as he looked up at the brilliant blue hues of the sky.

“...we will see.” he remarked quietly, turning away from the pair. “I am not being so easily of conviction. But, yes… we will see.”

He cast a glance over his shoulder, looking Maya dead in the eye. [Let’s both hope you’re right.] the Octoling said. “Good bye for now, to the two of you.”

The two of them watched Oliver depart, the Octoling shuffling away into the streets which branched off from Inkopolis Plaza. Once he had gone, Maya released a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding, then turned to Sharpie.

“I am glad to be hearing that - “

She was cut off, yelping in surprise and pain, as the Inkling savagely punched her in the arm. Maya took a step back, eyes narrowing and an angry chastisement on her lips. Her indignant feelings died down as Sharpie wordlessly jabbed a finger up to the cap on her head, scowling deeply.

“...oh, yes. The hat.” Maya said slowly, fighting the urge to avoid Sharpie’s cold glare. She knew that she had done nothing wrong, but nevertheless felt prickles of embarrassment working their way across her chest at the accusatory look in Sharpie’s eyes.

“You’re so fucking fussy.” the Inkling growled. “I told you to forget about the damn hat.”

“You also said it was being important.”

“So fucking _what?”_

“Why is it bother you that I asked Eight to retrieving it?”

“...forget it.”

Sharpie looked away as Maya narrowed her eyes, raising a hand to touch the brim of her cap. “I socked you like I said I would, so it’s over now.”

Another deflection. Maya sighed inwardly.

“Very well.” she said reluctantly.

A moment passed. She shifted on her feet.

“Thank you for the things you were saying.” Maya remarked, looking back towards Sharpie. “I am glad to knowing that you think our people can cooperate.”

“Nothing to thank. The shit he was saying just sounded stupid to me, so I told him that.” Sharpie said dully, not looking at Maya.

“It was more than I could be saying to him.” Maya told her. “I am finding it difficult to speaking to Oliver. His words are… heavier to me, spoken by another Octoling. It was feeling good to know that you are also disagreeing with him.”

She paused. “Although… your experiences with Octarians have being troublesome. You are not being frightened of us, after the attack of the retrieval squad?”

“Look, Maya,” Sharpie said, sounding exasperated as she scratched at her head, “there’s good Inklings and bad Inklings, alright? Dumb big-hearted ones like Hook, and aggressive short-tempered ones like me. I don’t have to be some kind of fucking genius to think that maybe there’s good and bad Octolings, do I?”

She huffed, raising her eyes to meet Maya’s before quickly looking away again. “I’m one of the bad ones, so I can tell you’re a good one. That’s all the ‘proof’ I need. That Oliver dude just likes to make things difficult.”

Maya smiled. “I am thinking you are more good than you suggesting.”

“See, only the good ones say stupid shit like that.”

The Octoling laughed at that, though she didn’t press the topic. Sharpie walked beside her in silence. Maya found herself appreciating this angry Inkling more as time went on, and even when they went their separate ways, Sharpie stalking off towards the downtown streets without a word, Maya found that the smile never left her face.

* * *

For the duration of his walk home, Oliver found himself unable to get the New Squidbeak Splatoon off of his mind. The images of the three agents felt like they had been seared into his eyes, occupying his thoughts endlessly - their interactions with each other, so genial and open, played again and again as if on loop, as clearly as if they still stood in front of him.

How could this be? Inklings, not only knowledgeable of Octarians but actively engaged in armed conflict against them, treating an Octoling with such warmth?

The memory of Agent 3 and Eight, departing from the scene arm-in-arm, stood out especially to Oliver. His fists clenched inside the pockets of his hoodie.

Somehow, it had been different when he had seen the Squid Sisters interacting with Agent 8. The idols were saviors to the Octolings, the reason that they came to the surface at all. If anyone could be certain of the loyalty of a freed Octoling, it was the Squid Sisters - his initial demurral of the girl’s participation in Splatoon business had ebbed considerably since their first encounter, so certain was he that she would act only in the best interests of the Inklings as long as she was with Callie and Marie.

But he hadn’t truly felt the reality of the situation until he had seen Agent 8 standing alongside normal Inklings - at least, as normal as Agent 3 could be considered. The green-headed Inkling was young, but a soldier nonetheless, a combatant on the opposite side of the war. These were individuals who knew of the worst that the Octarian military had to offer, yet they had accepted an Octoling into their ranks. Treated her as a companion, an equal.

It felt so hazy to Oliver. How could Eight smile so brightly as she worked alongside them? How could it be that she walked beside them, a comrade-in-arms?

These thoughts carried him all the way to the building, up the stairs and to the door which led to the apartment he shared with Slick and Latima. The smell of food greeted Oliver as he entered. Following the scent past the threshold and down the hall, the Octoling found Slick standing by the stove in the kitchen, idly stirring a pot and humming to himself.

A greeting caught in his throat as he lingered by the doorway. He had been distracted by his musings regarding the Splatoon, almost forgetting the state that he had left the apartment in - the tension from the night that he’d met the retrieval team had persisted, and even today, there was a very tangible degree of separation between himself and Slick.

A dissatisfied feeling stirred up inside Oliver as he watched the Inkling cook. It should be so easy to enter, to greet his friend, but...

“You’re back.”

Latima’s flat voice instantly brought Oliver back to himself, even though it was spoken in the Inkling’s usual quiet tones. He turned to face the boy - despite Latima’s easy posture and the indifferent expression on his face, Oliver could distinctly feel the chill between them when he looked into the Inkling’s narrowed eyes.

“I am.”

And that was it.

Latima moved past him, strolling carelessly into the kitchen, and Oliver retreated from the doorway as he heard the boy greet Slick.

“Smells good.”

“Oh, hey man. Hope you’re feeling like stew tonight.”

“Every night is a good night for stew. Oliver’s back, so save him some.”

“He is? I… didn’t hear him come in.”

An uncomfortable feeling had been building in Oliver’s stomach as the conversation progressed, and he finally withdrew towards his bedroom, unable to continue eavesdropping and yet unwilling to join them.

He had angered Latima. That was obvious by now - in the months that he had known the aloof Inkling, Latima had proven himself a difficult squid to offend. Easygoing, non-confrontational. And yet, since the day of the tournament, what warmth was offered by his roommate had turned cold. Latima no longer joked with him, or invited him to play the video games. Whenever he looked at Oliver, there was an unhappy glint in his eyes. Judgmental, disappointed.

Oliver could only think of one cause.

_“The dude’s worried about you.”_

_“Slick deserves better than that.”_

Taking a seat on his bed, Oliver sighed deeply, attempting to expunge the cloudy feelings that were circulating through his veins, yet they remained.

He knew that Slick was worried. Not only that, but the Inkling was obviously affected by the tension that had settled throughout the apartment. He still smiled, still attempted to raise some sensation of camaraderie between the three of them, but a wall had been erected between Oliver and Latima, and the cause of Oliver’s injury no doubt still caused him concern.

Slick was looking very tired, lately. His voice had been gray, just as calm but carrying none of the humor. The situation was taking a toll on him.

Oliver knew that it was his fault.

In order to make peace with Latima, he would have to come clean regarding the source of the neutralizer ink. The idea festered like rotten fruit in his stomach. More than anyone, he had no desire to expose Slick to the realities of the Octarians and their plans for squidkind.

But the idea of allowing this to continue was also painful.

Once again, the faces of the Splatoon’s agents worked their way through his mind. He saw the cheerful smile of the yellow-headed Inkling as she spoke, warm and unafraid. He saw Agent 3 and Agent 8, their arms entwined, a joyful look on Eight’s face as she spoke to the Inkling who all Octolings feared.

He gripped the front of his shirt, swallowing painfully. A thousand and one objections had been wrapped tightly around his mind like vines, locking him in place, though the image of those three was shining a light through the bramble, uncoiling the strands.

Was it possible…? 

It felt like madness, nothing short of grievously irresponsible, but… Inklings and Octolings who fought beside each other, shared their troubles, shared the danger.

If they had found a way, then perhaps, even he could...


	23. Doors

_Be the change you want to see.  
You might be scared and hey, that’s fair,  
but seize the opportunity!_

When Hook arrived at Stingray Tower, shouldering the bag that held his blaster, there was a weird atmosphere to the way that the squids in the lobby were chatting. Maybe he only noticed because it was different from the usual river of excited hustle and bustle that flowed through the turfing building; today’s crowd sounded more… curious. Surprised.

There were more hushed tones than Hook was used to, more distance between groups of Inklings as private conversations were held and pointed glances were made in the direction of the viewing room that lay to the side of the front desk.

It piqued his interest, so Hook decided to stop by the viewing area for a quick bite before he went to turf. There wasn’t a huge selection of snacks, but it was all pretty light and tasty - maybe he’d forego food and just get a smoothie to go. They’d usually let you take stuff up into the turfing rooms as long as it wasn’t anything messy.

But any thoughts of food and drink were quickly wiped from his mind when he saw the pair of squids that were displayed on the big TV screen over the central counter.

“It ain’t always about the turfing _floor,_ squids and squidettes, sometimes the walls should be your prime time target! It’s like I always say - make verticality your reality!”

“A wise sentiment, to be certain. Too commonly I see inexperienced Inklings ignoring vertical means of travel. The walls may not count towards your score, but they will surely open a path for yourself and your team.”

The familiar face of Piers beamed down at Hook, bloated up to huge proportions on the enormous screen, but standing beside him was the older squid who normally presided over the nighttime turfing scene, Laguna. In contrast to Piers’ usual hyped-up energy, the much more severe and serious visage of the elder squid felt bizarre and out of place.

Where was Portia?

Hook took a glance around the room. Judging from the looks that the other Inklings were giving to the pair of announcers, it was pretty clear that this was the reason for the weird atmosphere in the tower.

The boy hurried towards the counter, waving over a waitressing squid who was passing out sodas to a group that looked like they’d just come off of the turf. “Hi! Excuse me!” he said hastily, pointing up towards the screen. “Doesn’t Laguna normally handle the late night stuff? Any idea what’s going on?”

Giving a sigh and a shrug, the waitress shook her head. “No clue. Nobody’s told me squat.” she replied. “Came in for my shift today just in time to see the screens come on, and Piers was all ‘I’m here at Stingray with the cool and collected Laguna!’ Laguna said some stuff in his usual stony way and then they started the announcements.”

She tapped a finger on her arm. “Everyone’s been asking all day.” She sounded tired. “Maybe I should put up a sign that says ‘no, we don’t know where Portia is.’ Kinda thought squids would be happier about it.”

Hook frowned, memories of his encounters with Portia flickering up inside of him. “Why would they be happy?”

“Because Portia _sucks,_ dude.” the waitress answered with a wave. “Maybe they’re just upset that we traded out a sassy squid for a boring one.”

As the girl moved away, Hook glanced back up towards the pair of announcers, furrowing his brow. Laguna was pretty impossible to read, in that ‘serious adult’ kind of way, but Piers seemed as cheerful as usual. Of course, Hook had already witnessed how the Twins acted differently outside of Stingray - Piers was pretty friendly, but nowhere near as energetic as he played himself up to be.

And Portia… She always seemed so unhappy. Really quiet.

The uncomfortable thought struck at Hook that the girl might’ve quit, since she’d sounded pretty dissatisfied with her job, but would Piers keep going without her? Weren’t ‘the Twins Tentacular’ a whole _thing?_

Cod, he didn’t know how jobs and stuff worked. Maybe she got sick, and they didn’t want her to be all sniffly on screen?

He ended up leaving without buying anything, trying to force the issue out of his head. He’d come here to turf, and besides, this was the first time that he’d ever seen Portia absent from Stingray. There was no reason to think it was anything but a sick day.

And yet, as he received his team assignment and headed up the elevator, the image of Portia’s gloomy face came following after him. He wasn’t used to Inklings looking like that, even the grumpy ones like Sharpie.

It followed him onto the turf as he dodged and dove. It followed him as he hit the confirmation button on the computer to queue up for another go. For all six of his matches, that awkward, nagging feeling trailed behind him.

He didn’t like it. He couldn’t explain why, but it felt like something was wrong.

He hoped that Portia was okay.

* * *

His matches came to an end - despite how distracted he’d been, Hook was able to focus enough in the moment to avoid dragging down his team. A pretty clean set of four wins and two losses. Respectable. Time for food and maybe another go, although with how he was feeling right now, it might be better to just call it here and see if any of his friends wanted to hang out.

As Hook exited the elevator back into the lobby, however, he found himself drawn out of his thoughts by the sight of a figure standing off to the side of Stingray Tower’s front door.

It was an older girl, standing tall and straight-backed, though the first thing he noticed about her was how strange her outfit was, consisting of a large colorful turtleneck sweater and a pair of darker-colored bell-bottomed pants. She was gripping a small sheet of paper in hands enclosed by fingerless gloves, and a bright red pair of sneakers poked out from beneath the legs of her pants. Completing the ensemble was a black bandanna that she’d tied around her head and a pair of dark-lense sunglasses with a Zekko sticker on the side.

It was one of the most bizarre, mismatched outfits that Hook had ever seen. He wasn’t the only one to feel that way, either - the girl was being given a wide berth by the Inklings who passed through the tower’s threshold, attracting many curious glances and more than a few barely-restrained smiles of amusement. Clearly, everyone was thinking the same thing - _is she really planning to wear that onto the turf?_

Hook moved towards the girl as she glanced between the paper in her hands and the large viewing screen which was anchored above the front desk, showing the stages currently in rotation. He started taking in the finer details of her appearance - her tentacles were a very subdued shade of brown, and shared the same sucker decorations that were worn by Maya and Oliver. Despite himself, he wondered if everybody from Maya’s hometown was as fashion-blind and unused to Turf War as she was - this girl didn’t even have a weapon in her hands.

Looking at her, the thought that surged to the front of Hook’s mind was that he couldn’t very well leave her there, looking so out of place. He had to at least talk to her.

“Umm, excuse me?” he called hesitantly as he approached, trying to ignore the surprised whispers of the surrounding Inklings. The girl glanced down towards him, and he saw her brows knit together behind her sunglasses. “Are you… lost, maybe?”

“I am where I want to be.” she replied shortly - she shared Maya’s accent, though hers was much less pronounced. “But I am trying to figure out what I should do next.”

“What’s confusing you?”

“It is Turf War.” The girl looked back up towards the viewing screen, crumpling the paper in her hands and placing it into the pocket of her pants. “I am unused to it, and unsure how to proceed.”

“Well… you go up to the desk, register for a match, and then take the elevator to the room they assign you.” Hook answered, rubbing the back of his neck. “It doesn’t look like you’ve got a weapon, so they’ll probably give you a rental.”

“And these matches are broadcast?”

“Yeah, usually. Not all of them, obviously, there’s way too many, but a lot of them get shown on these screens in the viewing area over there.”

Hook pointed towards the room in question and the girl turned her head to follow his finger, frowning.

“Unfortunate.” she murmured. “I was hoping to avoid being broadcast.”

Hook blinked, surprised. Why wouldn’t she want to be on TV? A huge part of coming to Inkopolis was to turf it up on the big screen.

His surprise must’ve been written on his face, because the brown-haired girl looked back to him and added, “Like I said, I am unused to Turf War. It would be… somewhat embarrassing, I think, to participate on such a scale when I do not know what I am doing.”

 _Oh._ That made way more sense. Hook found himself thinking back to his own first batch of matches in Inkopolis - especially the first, when he’d gotten ripped into by Sharpie. The memory brought a flush to his face; that had been a really humiliating experience, actually. He absolutely understood somebody wanting to avoid making a fool of themselves on TV.

...but, come to think of it, he’d learned a lot of stuff since then. Stuff like where a squid could practice without having all of their mistakes broadcast to the whole world.

“Well, if you’d like, I could show you some cool places to practice! Get fresh before you go out, you know?” he offered. “There’s this one gym, Kablammo Station, where my friends and I go _all the time_ to get better at turfing.”

The girl raised a hand to her chin. “Kablammo Station.” she repeated. “I have not heard of this place. It is somewhere that is good?”

“It’s great! They have tons of options for training.”

After a moment, she nodded. “Very well.” the girl affirmed. “I will accept your offer to go to this training place…”

With a start, she added, “I have not yet gotten your name.”

“Oh right. Name’s Hook!” he answered with a grin, offering her his hand. “Nice to meet you!”

“Hook? This is not a codename, it is your real name?”

“Uh… yeah?”

Weird question. Hook kept smiling, trying not to draw back as the girl bent down to scrutinize him closer.

“...I am Mar.” she said at last, accepting his hand and shaking it firmly - she had a crazy strong grip. “It is good to meet you, Hook. Please, show me this training facility.”

“Sure thing! Oh, but do you have any weapons? Like, Splattershots or rollers or anything?”

Mar shook her head. “I only have this clothing.” she replied, gesturing to her incredibly un-fresh outfit. “Does the training facility not also offer rental equipment?”

Feeling more awkward the longer he stood here, Hook answered, “Nah, but I have a Splattershot back at my apartment that I can lend you if you need something to practice with."

“That would be kind of you.”

“Aw, it’s no problem! I can also show you some super fresh stores to get new clothes - got any money left?”

Another shake of her head.

“Well… I’ll spot you for some new duds, too!” Hook grinned, moving past her towards the door to Stingray Tower.

“There is something wrong with my clothing?” Mar asked, following after him. “It has seemed to me that remarkable styles such as this are valued highly in this city.”

 _Well, that’s definitely remarkable, at least._ Hook thought. Out loud, he said, “There’s more to dressing fresh than putting a bunch of crazy pieces of clothing together. It can be a little tricky to get a hold of, especially if you’re not used to it.”

Seeing an unsatisfied frown cross over Mar’s face as she glanced down, pulling at her sweater, the Inkling waved her off. “But like I said, I’ll show you a thing or two! You’ll be looking super fresh by the time we get to Kablammo! Uh, if you’re okay with that, obviously.”

Mar gave a stiff nod. “Very well then.” she answered. “I request that you teach me how to be ‘fresh’, Hook.”

A feeling of pleasure bubbled up inside of Hook at the girl’s words. _Teach me._ Someone was asking him for tips on how to be fresh! He quickly checked his own outfit, making sure he looked decent enough to be a ‘freshness teacher’ - this one was one of his favorites, but you could never be too careful! The freshness scene could change in the time it took a squid to blink.

He looked back up at Mar, giving her a confident smile. “You bet!” he beamed. “We’ll grab some gear, pick up my Splattershot, and you’ll be fighting fresh by the time we get to Kablammo!”

Hook led the way down the street, quickly running through the various nearby clothing shops in his head. Briefly, the thought of Portia returned to the front of his mind, but he dismissed it - he was overthinking that stuff, obviously. Portia would be fine, she was taking a day off or something. He couldn’t be worrying about her all day, especially when he had a new ‘freshness student!’

Bouncing lightly on his feet as they walked, Hook cast a glance back towards Mar. The tall girl followed behind him, hands clasped behind her back and her attention directed straight ahead, despite the many whispers and gazes that her outfit was attracting.

In a lot of ways, Hook found himself comparing her to Maya. They both came from the same place, probably, since they both didn’t really know anything about Turf War or proper fashion choices. Leading Mar around stirred memories in his heart of when he had done the same with Maya, the first time they had come to Inkopolis.

But even though she reminded him a lot of Maya, Mar was different in a lot of ways, too. For one thing, she didn’t seem to care at all that she was being stared at by so many squids. Maya was still pretty uncomfortable in crowds, but Mar was only looking ahead. It was actually kind of cool, and Hook’s hearts fluttered in admiration at the sight. To think that somebody so confident was asking him to teach her...

He was getting more and more excited to show this girl what he’d learned.

Hook had seen and done a lot of new stuff since coming to Inkopolis, and meeting Maya had been one of the coolest experiences in his life - the tall girl was his best friend in the whole world. He’d always be super happy that she was the first person he met on the road to Inkopolis.

And a big part of him hoped that he could become friends with Mar, too - show her some of the amazing sounds and sights in the City of Color that Maya had been so excited to see. It’d be great to see that frowny face turn into a smile, just like Maya’s had - one of the best feelings that he’d ever felt.

* * *

“Slick, can you and I be having a moment?”

The Inkling glanced up, surprised, as he stepped out of the kitchen. From across the hall, standing in the doorway leading to his bedroom, Oliver swallowed nervously as he met the boy’s gaze.

The last few days had been stressful; the tense atmosphere in the apartment was beginning to weigh heavier on Oliver. Latima’s continued coldness, combined with the incessant thoughts about the Splatoon which he couldn’t expel from his mind, contributed greatly to the pervading sense of unrest which had prevented Oliver from feeling at ease in his home. But even more than that, cutting through the storm of doubt and anxiety in his mind, the Octoling found himself returning over and over to the words of Sharpie and Maya.

_“You’re making this a lot harder than it has to be.”_

_[You spoke to me of protecting the Inklings, but who did your secrecy protect? Because of your silence, this girl almost lost her life.]_

He _had_ to protect the Inklings. That notion had dominated his thoughts since he’d come to Inkopolis and seen the wondrous ways that they lived.

But, unfortunately, Maya was right. If the Splatoon had failed to arrive in time to protect them, things could have gone disastrously. And as the only one who knew - as the one who had made it his mission to defend the Inklings, as he believed only he knew how - the results of that disaster would be entirely his fault.

And that was a sobering, terrifying thought.

Oliver’s life on the surface had been one of secrecy. Hiding his past. Hiding his motives. When there was a problem, he dealt with it alone, not wanting to get the Inklings involved in the affairs of Octarians. And yet, more and more, he could see how this way of thinking was beginning to damage the peaceful life that he wanted to treasure with the squids.

Not only Maya and Sharpie, but also Slick, whose exhausted face seemed to reflect Oliver’s growing feeling of guilt.

The idea of allowing this state of affairs to continue was very heavy. And it was something that he needed to set right.

“...I would like to have a talk between you and I.” Oliver said, trying to keep his voice from wavering as he gripped the door frame. Knowing that this was something he had to do didn’t make it any easier to actually do it. Revealing what had happened with the retrieval squad felt dangerous, like opening a floodgate which he wouldn’t be able to seal shut again, even if he said nothing about Octarians.

But it had to be done.

“...sure, man.” Slick replied, hesitation on his face. “Something wrong?”

“There is. But I am hoping to make it not so.”

The Octoling turned, walking deeper into his bedroom with his nerves mounting. A moment later, he heard Slick’s soft footsteps padding against the carpet as he followed Oliver inside, closing the door with a click.

At his gesture, Slick sat on the bed. Oliver stayed standing. Unable to calm himself, anxiety constricting his throat, the Octoling paced slowly across the room, hands in his pockets if only because he didn’t know what else to do with them. He knew he had to do something about this situation, that he was the only one who could, but that didn’t make it any less difficult of a task.

He inhaled deeply, then breathed an unsteady sigh, nervously raising a hand to brush his tendrils out of his face. Then he turned to look at Slick, feeling a painful twinge run through his hearts at the concerned look on the Inkling’s face.

“...I understand clearly how you have been troubled, Slick.” he said, forcing the words lodged in his chest to come out. “You are worrying about me, and the mark that I was obtaining on my back the day that the tournament was held. It has been a bother to you that I did not explain where it was from.”

Oliver saw a forced smile pass onto Slick’s face, and the sight stabbed at him as the boy replied, “Hey, it’s okay.”

_Don’t say that with such a face._

“Everyone’s got stuff they wanna hide, man, I understand - “

“You do not understand.”

Slick faltered as Oliver cut in with a voice strengthened by frustration. “You cannot, because I did not tell you.” the Octoling murmured. “And I should have told you. You were only having worries about me, and it was your right to ask.”

He stepped closer, looking Slick in the eyes. “I would be feeling the same.” he said. “Believe of me, Slick, if you returned to the apartment with injuries and damage, I would demand to know who it was that was being responsible. I would be with worry if you did not tell me. I would want to help.”

The Inkling didn’t say anything, though his eyes were fixated on Oliver. He could tell that he had Slick’s complete attention, and his hearts trembled again as he struggled to find the words.

“...I should have told you.” Oliver repeated, clenching his fist. “It was wrong of me not to. There was no danger to be telling you. Only my fear, and my cowardice. I was scared. But it is no excuse.”

Breathing in to steady himself, Oliver bowed his head low. “Please forgive me, Slick.”

“Hey, Ollie, don’t…”

Confusion and surprise were mingling in Slick’s voice, though Oliver didn’t raise his head. It was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder that he glanced up, chest tightening as he met Slick’s eyes.

“You don’t have to apologize, man.” Slick said quietly. “Really. I mean, yeah, I wish you hadn’t shut me out like that, but I know you wouldn’t do it without a good reason.”

A bitter flicker of shame ran through Oliver’s body, though he still lifted his head up and returned the gesture, placing a hand on Slick’s shoulder and giving him a gentle squeeze.

“It was callous of me.” the Octoling remarked. “You did not deserve that. And you do not deserve what has become of it. I can see the effects of your stress. You have been good to me, Slick, and I do not want to become a burden on your mind.”

Slick opened his mouth to reply, but Oliver firmly shook his head. “I will tell you what happened.” he said. “I was scared before, and still I am scared. It is something… difficult for me to discuss, for many reasons. But I will tell you.

“I only ask that you accept the answers I have to give. There are many things that I just cannot be telling to you yet. You may further have questions of me, but trust that I will tell their answers when I feel it is right. And please, do not repeat the things I am about to say to you - to anyone.”

He regarded Slick anxiously, trying to glean the effect that his words had had. The Inkling nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Oliver’s.

“Whatever you’re cool with, Ollie.” Slick said, a deliberate weight in his voice. “I trust you.”

Oliver swallowed, feeling himself toeing the edge of that cliff, the deep ravine that his mind warned he would fall into if he revealed the existence of the retrieval squad to Slick. Even if he said nothing about Octarians, Slick would know he was holding back. Would have questions, even if he didn’t ask them. Would want to know what the whole truth was.

Oliver didn’t know if he’d ever feel comfortable divulging the entire truth. But he had already decided he would have to take this first step, to set things right.

So he breathed deeply, and then he began.

He spoke of the ones who had attacked him at the tournament. Described the neutralizer ink, what it was, what it had been used for. Said that he knew where they came from, and what they wanted, though not what that was. He told Slick about the Inkling who had saved him, whose name he did not divulge, and of the authorities that he had notified in order to ensure that their hostilities did not continue.

The Octoling assured Slick that there was no lasting harm from the ink, and that his assailants would not run wild through the streets, attacking people at random. He assured him that there were capable individuals who were now on the watch for their activities. He did not mention how he knew this, nor did he make any mention of Maya. The fear clung to him that Slick would go looking for answers, if he knew that Maya or Sharpie would be involved, and it sapped at him like poison.

He did not want Slick involved in Octarian affairs. The operatives would not harm an Inkling who didn’t know any better.

When he had finished speaking, he paused, waiting with bated breath for how the Inkling would reply. Frustration at the vagueness of his explanation? Fear at the prospect of armed maniacs prowling the streets of Inkopolis? Naked Inkling curiosity?

Slick hadn’t said a word as Oliver spoke, and now that the Octoling had finished he only nodded slowly to himself, eyes on the floor. Oliver could see the gears turning in his friend’s head.

The Octoling nervously tightened his fists as Slick looked back up, meeting Oliver’s eyes.

“...thanks, man.” Slick said with a modest smile, patting his shoulder again. “For real. I’m glad you told me. I’ll keep it secret.”

Seeing Slick’s real smile, hearing those words, brought a wave of relief surging through Oliver. He felt his shoulders finally loosen, felt that awful tightness in his chest beginning to dissipate. He nodded, allowing himself to smile in return, standing up from the bed and looking down towards his roommate.

“You are a treasured person to me, Slick.” the Octoling remarked, offering a hand to help Slick up off of the bed. “I am hoping that I do not forget that when the future is coming, regardless of what I feel is my duty.”

Slick’s face brightened as he accepted Oliver’s hand, and the boy pulled the Inkling to his feet. “I care about you too, Ollie.” he answered, shifting on his feet. “You’re a real cool guy.”

“I am honored to be thought of this way.”

Oliver felt light - more so than he had in weeks. He walked with Slick to the door, pulling it open and stepping out with the Inkling into the hallway. Directly across from them, sitting at the kitchen table, Latima was scrolling idly through his phone and munching his way steadily through a plate of toast.

Glancing up at the sound of the door opening, the other Inkling regarded the two of them, eyes lingering only momentarily on Oliver. “You guys settled?” he asked mutedly.

“We have spoken, and things are well.”

Slick nodded, giving Latima a smile. “We’re cool, man.” he answered, a hint of gratitude in his voice. “You don’t gotta worry.”

“Well shell, it’s about damn time.” Latima answered with a smooth-looking grin, leaning back and resting his arm on the back of the chair. As the two of them approached him, the boy brandished his phone. “How about I order some pizza to celebrate?”

The Octoling chuckled, taking a seat across from Latima. “It is a generosity to hear from you, Latima.” he said, relieved to hear the friendly tone that had returned to his other roommate’s voice. “Perhaps it is an expectation that we will be provided food whenever a problem is resolved?”

“I’m not gonna say any problem, I’m not that rich. But…”

Latima glanced towards Slick, still smiling. The smile fell somewhat when he noted the embarrassed look on Slick’s face.

“Hold on.” Latima said, leaning forward. “What did you two talk about, specifically?”

“What had happened on the tournament night.” Oliver replied, feeling a little confused at the expression that Latima was making. “I was of telling Slick about the mark I obtained, and he is forgiving my silence.”

“So, that’s it? You two didn’t…?”

His confusion only grew as Slick gave a light shake of his head, and Oliver looked between the two Inklings, trying to decipher whatever invisible conversation they were having between themselves. Latima sighed, scratching at his chin before giving a shrug.

“Never mind.” he said casually. “This is worth a pizza, I guess.”

Curiosity piqued, Oliver leaned forward as Latima returned to his phone. “Latima, what is it that you are - “

“What do you want on your pizza, my guy?” Latima interrupted, a look of amusement having overtaken his exasperation. “If you don’t tell me, it’s gonna be veggies.”

That was very dissatisfying, and Oliver almost repeated his question. However, he caught sight of Slick smiling lightly out of the corner of his eye, and decided that he would allow the matter to rest. No need to potentially stir up more conflict when he had just settled things with Slick.

“...the spicy meat, from last time.” he answered.

“Boring same ol’, try some veggies.”

“Do not be putting vegetables upon the pizza!”

Despite his displeasure, Oliver smiled as Latima gave him a defiant grin. He felt the apartment’s clouded air clearing away as the three of them sat there, Inklings and an Octoling squabbling over pizza.

It was with some surprise that he realized this was something he didn’t want to sacrifice - the feeling of connection, of bonding with these more honest, trusting denizens of the surface world. Perhaps he had been caught in his head, in the panic of realizing that Octarian agents were loose in the city.

Perhaps, instead of a life of protection through peace as a watchful observer, there was another kind of peace to be found in such simple things.


	24. Marching On

_A little squid, with little fears.  
If it were me, I’d not think twice.  
Don’t shrivel back, don’t hide your ears.  
Stand up and take your own advice._

As Maya exited through the front door of Cyan’s Fashionables, closing it behind her with a parting ‘thank you’ to Ms. Damsia, she inhaled deeply and released it as a sigh of satisfaction.

She started home, humming softly to herself and stepping lightly down the paved path. Pulling out her phone, Maya opened the device up to her address book and smiled at the newest addition to her contacts.

Really, she should have added Ms. Damsia to her phone long ago. Originally she had been concerned with the idea of being impertinent with her employer; still new to the ways of Inklings and other surface dwellers, she had presumed that the device’s address book was meant for friends and acquaintances - equals in status. Not a place to put her employer.

However, her perspective on the idea had changed. It had taken two days for Maya to remember that she was missing work, which was another testament to how comfortable she had grown to life in the city, she supposed. She had contacted her employer through the store’s communications line which she found on the internet, intending only to apologize, and hadn’t known what to expect when Ms. Damsia instructed her to come in personally the next day.

Whatever she had expected, it was not a cup of coffee, an understanding look, and the offer of her personal phone number.

“I’m not always in the shop, after all.” the old anemone had said in her usual harsh tones, though Maya could detect traces of kindness in her eyes. “If there’s another emergency then I want to hear about it right away.”

The shock of realizing that she was negligent in reporting to her employers. The terror of potentially losing her employment in dishonor. The anxiety of being summoned to the store. And the relief of discovering, once again, how tolerant and generous the surface dwellers could be.

Such vibrant, tumultuous emotions left Maya feeling drained, though the satisfaction remained. Life on the surface had many more ups and downs than she had foreseen.

The Octoling tucked her phone back into her pocket, allowing herself a few short hops down the street as another buoyant wave of satisfaction lifted her body and spirits. The movement jostled her, and the feelings only grew when she felt no pain from it.

...she was getting stronger. Since she had overexerted herself the other day, Maya had been carefully monitoring her own recovery, anxious not to prolong this unwelcome feeling of weakness any longer. Today she had managed a brisk pace as she made her way to Cyan’s Fashionables, and she was maintaining that pace as she made her way back home. There was little to no discomfort in her leg, and brightly, Maya pondered the possibility that she would be able to go running again soon. She did greatly miss running.

As Maya neared the front doors of the apartment complex, she raised her hand to wave a greeting at the sight of her best friend as he approached from a side street.

“Hook!”

The Inkling paused at the sound of his name, turning towards her and giving her a bright smile, which she returned. “Hey Maya!” he called back, taking in the sight of her attire. “Out and about today?”

Maya nodded, loosening her shoulders as she fell into step with Hook, entering the main lobby of the building. “I am stiff, and not confident in my running, but I felt well enough to be taking a walk.” she replied. “Soon I am feeling like my injuries will fully be healing.”

“Shell yeah!” the boy grinned. “Where’d you go?”

“I was returning to Cyan’s Fashionables. Explaining to Ms. Damsia what I have doing so long, away from work.”

“Oh, was she mad?”

“I do not thinking so. More concerned. We were exchanging communications, to be letting her know if anything else is happening.”

Their conversation carried them through the lobby to the elevator doors, and up to the floor where their apartment lay. Upon entering, the two made their way to the kitchen, Hook slinging his weapons case off of his shoulder and onto the floor by the doorway.

“Water, Maya?”

“Yes, please. Without ice.”

Glasses in hand, seated at the small kitchen table, Maya sipped at her drink as she regarded Hook. “How was the turf today?” she asked.

“Had a good run!” the Inkling answered brightly. “Won something like twenty matches. Mar came to watch, so I hung out with her in the viewing room on my break and after I was finished.”

“Ah, the girl you are meeting yesterday. How she is doing?”

“She’s alright I think, still hasn’t done any turfing. I guess she wasn’t really happy with how she did at Kablammo yesterday, or she just wants to be _super_ confident in her skills before she actually goes out onto the turf? Which, can’t blame her - it’s a big step for a squid to jump onto the screen in Inkopolis! We’re going back to Kablammo tomorrow so maybe I’ll let her pick out which activity we do.”

As Hook continued, pausing intermittently to take drinks from his glass, Maya found her attention wandering away from his words, towards the identity of this new friend he had made, this ‘Mar.’ Another Octoling, obviously - she possessed all of the traits that Hook believed came from Maya’s ‘hometown,’ along with a lack of Turf War knowledge and greatly above-average athletic skills. Discomfort spread outwards from her chest to her face, which she hid behind her glass - not because of anything about Hook, or anything he told her about Mar, but because of how it reminded her of the only other Octoling she had come to know on the surface.

The memory of her encounter with Oliver still sickened Maya. Every time she had seen or thought of the boy since that day, she had remembered her usage of the command tones. It was a double-fault violation of social morals and regulations, not only using them out of anger in a non-crisis situation, but in using them between two freed Octolings, no longer denizens of Octaria at all. The second fault was only implied, given that the Octarian military clearly had no regulation for how deserters seeking freedom should treat each other, but it stung all the same. Maya could only imagine how she would feel if she were to hear those tones directed at herself after finally thinking she was free.

It stung. It clung to her. It dragged at her.

Sharpie had expressed a belief that she could make it up to him, but she didn’t know how. She knew too little about the other Octoling. She had considered asking Slick to arrange another meeting, to talk to Oliver - both to make up for what she had done and to have an honest talk with him, without any fiery words or acidic judgment - but a spike of anxiety always accompanied the thought. She knew that she was only shamefully putting off an unpleasant task, but…

To be honest, she was afraid. Afraid of facing judgment and anger in his eyes that, for once, she had earned. Afraid of going to confront him and finding out that, no matter what she did, they would always be at odds.

‘Phooey to him,’ Ms. Damsia would say. Maya did dearly wish that she could utter those words so easily. But the truth was, she wanted Oliver to accept her. They had argued and screamed, but they hadn’t honestly exchanged their ideals. If it was even remotely possible that she could make amends with him, and befriend the first Octoling she had met on the surface, she deeply wanted to try. At least one more time.

It was with a bit of an embarrassed jolt that Maya realized she had completely tuned out Hook during her musings on Mar and Oliver. She returned her attention to the table as Hook sighed in satisfaction, placing his now-empty glass on the table.

“And that means I’m qualified for ranked now.” he grinned with pride, jokingly flexing his muscles. “Powerful squid over here! Sometime in the next couple of days, I’m gonna be going to Deca Tower and registering as a ranked competitor. You’re gonna be seeing some letters on my score card within the week, Maya!”

“It is a big dealing.” the Octoling replied, smiling warmly at his enthusiasm. “Congratulations, Hook. You are no doubt going to be climbing at Deca Tower as steadily as you have at Stingray.”

“I’m going right to the top!”

He thrust his fist in her direction, and she bumped it eagerly.

“Booyah!”

“Booyah.”

The Inkling stood up, collecting his glass, and Maya gratefully passed her own to him as he reached out for it.

“Got any plans for the rest of the day?” Hook asked, taking the cups to the sink.

Maya nodded. “I will be washing off, and then later I am go to Squidchord.” she replied. “I would liking to see Lacey again, since it has been some time that I am injured. Would you liking to come?”

“Sure! I’ve been wanting to try the rest of the menu, actually, and it beats cooking.”

Hook pulled at his shirt with an amused grimace. “I guess I should probably shower, too.” he remarked. “Lemme know whenever you’re ready to go, and I’ll come with. Sound good?”

“It is sounding good. I will be telling you.”

* * *

The nights had grown cooler since they had first come to Inkopolis. Hook zipped up his jacket as he walked through the shadowy streets with Maya, the faces of passing Inklings reflected briefly in the street lamps which lined their path. The thought wandered through his mind as to how cold it actually got in Inkopolis - he’d never seen any snow on the Turf War broadcasts that he’d watched when he was younger, but maybe it was the kind of place that swapped out snow for freezing rain instead. He should probably look into it.

As they arrived at Squidchord, winding a path through the scattered tables which were inhabited by various patrons of the establishment, Maya gave a wave to the ever-energetic Inkling girl who stood behind the counter.

“ ‘Ey Maya!” Lacey hollered cheerfully, grinning wide at their approach. “Got yer message! We’re not too busy tonight, so Mr. Host cleared me to sit with you guys if it ain’t a bother.”

She gave Hook a finger-wagging wave, which he returned.

“Not at all. I was hoping to speaking with you tonight.” Maya answered, retrieving her bag from her pocket and retrieving funds for their food. “It has being some time since we have spoken.”

“Yer dang right! Why don’t you two grab some seats, an’ I’ll be right with you?”

After ordering, Hook took a seat at one of the vacant tables next to Maya. Not long after, Lacey came out from the lobby, a tray of food in her hands. Her wide grin glittered brightly as she bounced towards them. In addition to their meal, Lacey had brought a basket of fries and a small stack of cookies (Hook noted Maya smiling in amusement at the sight) which she placed in front of herself, passing the rest of the tray towards them.

“So where ya been, boss?” Lacey asked brightly, resting her elbows on the table top and smiling at Maya. “Ain’t heard from you in a bit and a half.”

“Ah… I suppose I did neglecting to tell you, also.” Maya said, embarrassment on her face as she accepted her food. “Please forgiving me, much has happened and I was forgetting to inform you.”

“So inform me now! How’s life?”

“...I was being injured.” Maya answered, leaning forward and meeting the girl’s eyes. Hook felt his own hearts thump unhappily, matching the expression on Lacey’s face as her smile fell away, at the memory of Maya returning to the apartment that day. “There was being an incident, and I was being unable to easily leave the apartments for several days.”

“An incident? Carp, Maya, are you okay?”

“I am all better.” the girl assured her hurriedly. “Sharp - I mean, Sue was there as well, and she was preventing things from getting worse than they could have.”

Hearing Maya catch herself on Sharpie’s name, Hook glanced over at her, surprised. Since when had she started doing that? He was pretty sure that she’d been calling the angry Inkling ‘Sharpie’ just like everyone else up until now. Was she just conscious of how Lacey used the girl’s actual name instead of her turfing name?

“Sue was part of it?” the purple-haired Inkling hummed, a look of concern crossing her face as she reached for the bowl of fries. “Geez, maybe that’s why she ain’t been coming lately. Hope she’s okay.”

This time, it was Maya’s turn to straighten up in surprise. “Sue has not been coming? Since when?” she asked.

“I dunno, Thursday-ish?”

“Is that of concern, she normally comes more often?”

Lacey nodded, pausing for a moment to gulp down her food. “Sue normally comes two or three times a week. Ain’t the first time she’d be gone fer a long time, but it’s usually ‘bout somefin she’s dealin’ with at the turf or somefin, so I just let her tell me when she comes next.”

“Come to think of it,” Hook said slowly, thinking back to his time at the tower, “I haven’t seen or heard of Sharpie being at Stingray all week, either.”

That got Lacey’s attention, a troubled light in her eyes as she regarded Hook. The three of them exchanged glances. Hook felt a sense of unease growing at the concern on Lacey’s face, and the rising anxiety on Maya’s.

“News to me that she ain’t turfing.” Lacey murmured. “She hasn’t got another job, how’s she gonna pay her bills?”

“Turf War is Sue’s passion.” Maya added quietly, her eyes on the table. “She is still not returning? How long is it being? Since the match at the station?”

“When’s the last time you guys talked to her?” Hook asked.

“I haven’t heard nofin from Sue in over a week. She ain’t been answerin’ my texts - thought she was busy.”

“I was seeing her a few days ago, but have not heard of her since. She was seeming fine at the time… I think.”

Hook exhaled through his nose, leaning back and running a hand through his tentacles as the atmosphere dipped lower. He still didn’t really _like_ Sharpie - the girl was rude and angry, and had developed some kind of vendetta against Maya. Maybe that last part was over with now that she’d helped the taller girl, and Hook _was_ crazy grateful that she’d done that, but it didn’t just erase all of the trouble she’d put them through from his mind.

Even so, he was worried. Maybe it was just the atmosphere getting to him, but both Maya and Lacey looked pretty anxious. At the very least, he definitely didn’t want her to be hurt or anything.

“Lacey, are you knowing where Sue’s apartment is?” Maya asked the girl. “I have being there once, but was… distracted at the time.”

“Sure I do.” Lacey replied, glancing at her. “You gonna give her a visit?”

Maya nodded, interlocking her fingers on top of the table. “I plan on it. I do not liking this… unsteady feeling in my chest.” she said. “I will sending her a message tonight, and if she is not responding, I will go tomorrow.”

Seeing the determination in the red-headed girl’s eyes, Lacey allowed her worried expression to transform into a more optimistic grin, leaning across the table to prod Maya’s shoulder with her fingertips. “Sounds like a plan, boss!” she chirped. “ ‘Ey, and I bet Sue’d love to get a visit from you, anyway! Lemme know how she’s doin’, will ya?”

“You have my word, Lacey.”

After that, there was an unspoken decision between the three of them to move on to lighter topics. Lacey asked Hook about his progress on the turf, and he was happy to give her the same news that he gave Maya. They ate as they talked, Hook gawking in amazement as Lacey demonstrated her ‘toss up a cookie and catch it in her mouth’ trick to the sound of Maya’s amused chuckling.

Once their food had been consumed, Lacey bid them goodbye, returning to her post behind the counter. Hook and Maya remained at the table for a little longer, the boy trying and failing to find the words that he felt would break through the quiet look of contemplation that his friend wore. It was only when a chill breeze ruffled his tendrils that he finally stood, suggesting that they head back home, and Maya nodded her assent. 

As the pair made their way back towards the apartment, Hook glanced over towards Maya. The girl seemed deep in thought, hands held behind her back as she looked down at the street.

“...you sure about going over?” Hook asked, drawing her attention. “I mean… Sharpie kind of seems like she wants to be left alone.”

“I am worried for her.” Maya answered. “Our encounters with Sue have been unpleasant, but I am not thinking that she is entirely so. And the knowledge that she is neglecting to perform Turf War or to answer messages is of concern. If there is a chance that something is being wrong, and I can be helping, I would like to trying and do so.”

Her eyes were steady as she spoke, meeting Hook’s gaze with confidence. The Inkling felt warmth building in his chest as he returned that look; it was an expression that Maya would never have worn when he first met her.

“...wow, Maya.” Hook spoke with a touch of awe. “You’ve really gotten more confident. It’s really good to see.”

Maya smiled appreciatively, stepping closer and putting an arm around Hook’s shoulders. “Thank you, Hook.” she said softly. “It is meaning a lot to hear these words from you. I could not be doing such things without your support.”

Hook stretched up to return the gesture, smiling back.

He did his best to ignore the small twisting feeling that rested at the bottom of his hearts, pressing up against the satisfaction.

* * *

That uncomfortable feeling persisted when he woke up the next day, and it followed him as he made his way to Kablammo Station to meet with Mar.

Sitting on the bench which lay next to the moving target range, Hook watched as Mar hit one target after another. Her movements were quick and tight, and she barely wasted a shot. Whenever the target dummies fired back, she dodged seemingly effortlessly, a look of intense focus on her face as she tracked the ink bursts and the movements of the targets.

It was the same focused expression that she wore when they did _anything_ in Kablammo. Even on the turfing ranges, like the ones he’d used with Maya, it was difficult for Hook to feel like he was anything but an extra on the court - like Mar was practicing alone, in her own world, and Hook was just sitting off to the side, little more than a distraction. He definitely did not feel like a squid who was showing a newbie the ropes.

His thoughts drifted back to Maya. When he’d first met her, the girl was shy and anxious, almost unable to look him in the eyes as they spoke. She had felt lost, and nervous about adapting to her new surroundings. Throughout the time they’d known each other, Hook had watched as she became more confident. She overcame the obstacles in her way and now, it almost felt like she was a whole new squid. It made him proud. The memory of Maya’s brilliant smile at the Off the Hook concert was one of his happiest.

But… it felt like he was still where he’d started.

His chest tightened, and he grimaced, touching a hand to his chest as if it would help to cover up the stinging feeling inside of him.

“You are distracted, Hook.”

Mar’s voice broke through his thoughts, and Hook looked up to see the tall girl walking towards him from the direction of the practice range, wiping at her sweat-slick forehead. He wavered under the firmness of her stare, embarrassment seeping in. He was supposed to be teaching her stuff, not moping on the sidelines.

“Sorry if I was bothering you, Mar.” he said sheepishly.

“It is not a bother.” Mar replied immediately, her expression unchanged. “But I do question the meaning of attending this facility together if you remain in your thoughts on the bench. Are you unwell?”

Hook shook his head. “I’m feeling fine… I guess.” he answered. “Nothing really big.”

Mar was silent for a moment, regarding him unblinkingly, before stepping closer to him and bending down to pick up her water bottle from the bench.

“I will rest momentarily.” she said, unscrewing the cap. “You may speak. Or do not. Either way, I will return shortly to the practice range, and you should join me.”

The boy hesitated as his companion took a long draught from the bottle. These thoughts he was having were pretty uncool, and he knew that. He should just be happy for Maya, and focus on what he was doing, but he hadn’t been able to shake this feeling off all night and all day. It was getting in the way, he could tell - how could he put his all into improving on the turf when he was feeling so sour?

It was eating at him, to feel like he couldn’t be happy for Maya and her progress. He _was_ proud of her, of course he was! But that pride kept getting tangled up in something else, and he hated it. Glancing up at Mar as the older girl stood strong, her bright yellow eyes regarding him passively, Hook felt flickers of hope and doubt pooling side-by-side in his hearts.

Mar was super confident, and she seemed super smart too. Maybe she’d have a way to get him out of this rut, or some kind of advice?

“...promise not to laugh?”

“I make no promises I may not keep.” Mar replied flatly, eying him and shouldering her shooter. “But it is unlikely that I will laugh.”

That wasn’t exactly the answer that Hook had been hoping for, but he’d felt anticipation mounting in his chest as he asked. It’d have to be good enough.

He swallowed. “Well… it’s kind of stupid.” he said quietly. “But really recently, like _last night_ recently, I realized how much progress my friend’s been making in the time that I’ve known her. And I’m really happy for her, for real!”

Hook paused, but when Mar didn’t offer a response, he realized that he’d only done so to stall for time, still reluctant to voice these thoughts. He pressed onward.

“I’m also feeling really… not great, though, whenever I think about it.” he admitted, wincing at himself. “Thinking about all the stuff that she’s doing now and how strong she’s gotten… it put this little lump in me, I guess, and it’s been growing the more I think about it. I don’t like feeling it sit there all heavy and stuff when I should be happy about how good she’s doing.”

Hook rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly. “And I’ve kind of… been worried that you’re not enjoying yourself.” he said reluctantly. “I’m supposed to be here teaching you how to do Turf War and I guess I don’t feel like I’m doing a good job, watching you all serious-faced and stuff. Like you’re not having fun. And it reminded me of it again, kind of - same sour bad feeling.”

“This is training.” Mar answered, lifting an eyebrow. “Even this is meant to be entertaining? ‘Fun?’”

“Hopefully, yeah. Everything should be fun, if possible.”

The Inkling exhaled. “I really want to make people happy.” he said. “Seeing squids smile feels awesome, better than anything. And Maya’s been smiling a whole bunch - she was always worried and kind of quiet when I met her, and now she’s really bright. Her smile is what made me realize that I wanted to give that feeling to more people.”

Rubbing his temples, Hook murmured, “I just want to know what’s up with all these twisty feelings in me. It doesn’t feel right. Don’t like being all down whenever I should be happy for her.”

“Your pride in her is contesting your lack of confidence in yourself.” Mar said simply.

Hook blinked. Mar sat beside him, taking a long drink from her water bottle and then setting it aside. “You recognize her efforts and the progress that she has made.” Mar remarked. “It is something that you are happy to see. But when you think of how she has changed, it makes you think of yourself, and how you have not. This concerns you, and makes you feel as though you have not improved. You feel that she has outgrown you. Is this accurate?”

Numbly, the boy nodded, staring at the girl with wide eyes. Her voice was so clear and strong, cutting through the fog that had been covering his hearts. His thoughts and emotions about Maya came back to him in a rush, brought suddenly into plainer view.

He found himself unable to look away from Mar’s piercing yellow eyes as she continued. “You worry that your uncertainty is damaging to your pride in your friend. This is only so if you let it be so. Your pride should be retained, and your weakness should be overcome.”

“...you’re really perceptive.” Hook managed to say.

Mar didn’t reply. Hook scratched at his chin, glancing back towards the target range.

“...maybe you’re right.” he murmured. “Feels like I’m still where I started, I guess - like Maya’s accomplishing a bunch and I’m not. Feels kind of selfish when you put it like that.”

The girl gave a thoughtful hum, stretching her arms up over her head. “You should strive to build confidence in yourself.” she remarked. “Then these thoughts will not give you trouble. You want to see smiles, you said?”

“I want to help people.” Hook nodded in confirmation. “But it’s kind of hard to feel like I can when it feels like my friends are all pulling ahead of me.”

“Camaraderie is not a contest. This is a lesson you would do well to learn quickly, if you mean to be successful.”

Hook shriveled, shamefaced, as the girl took another drink from her bottle before crumpling the now-empty container and pitching it across the room. Hook tracked it with his eyes as it fell, landing neatly in a bin on the other side.

“At the very least, you are benefitting me.” Mar told him, standing back up. “I speak when I need to, Hook, and so I suppose now is the moment to tell you that you have taught me much. I am greatly more informed regarding the sport of Turf War, and the tendencies of the people in this city, thanks to your guidance.”

Glancing back down at him, she added, “Progress can be difficult to see. But for one such as you, who seeks to improve the lives of others, consider looking outward for signs that you have done so.”

Hook smiled, feeling a faint flush rise to his face. It wasn’t gone, but… he felt like that sour lump in his chest was a lot smaller now, hearing the girl speaking so clearly and confidently. As he expected, Mar was a really smart person - she’d pegged what was bothering him easily, and her advice felt solid.

He’d made a good friend.

“Thanks, Mar.” he said gratefully, smiling up at her. “You’re crazy good at pep talks, it’s kind of unreal.”

“It is the least I can do.” Mar answered, extending a hand to pull him to his feet. “Now come, Hook. I have yet to be finished with my practice, and perhaps moving your body will prevent you from fixating on your brain.”


	25. Let It Out

_If you’re not what they expect  
it’s easier to just deflect,  
but don’t be shocked to find your colors  
getting mixed up with another’s._

Sharpie didn’t answer her messages. So the next day, Maya went to the Inkling’s apartment.

The elevator ride up to the fifth floor was agonizingly long, seeming to stretch on into infinity as Maya’s mind raced through the possibilities. What was the girl doing? Why had she abandoned the turf, and Squidchord, and neglected to communicate with her friend? What would she do if she arrived at the apartment and Sharpie simply _wasn’t there?_ Maya swallowed painfully at the thought, understanding that if Lacey didn’t know her location and the girl refused to answer her messages, then she would have no idea where Sharpie was or how to find her.

The mere thought raised a distant alarm of panic in her brain. To think of Sharpie potentially just… disappearing from her life. Would the angry Inkling abandon her life in the city? Abandon Lacey? Go to try accomplishing her dreams elsewhere, without so much as a goodbye?

Or, Maya thought with trepidation, perhaps the Splatoon had failed in their mission, and Sharpie had been targeted and…

Only the knowledge that she had yet to receive a message from the Splatoon’s agents prevented Maya from breaking into dread at the thought.

The elevator doors opened up and Maya almost jumped out from the carriage, throwing herself with reckless footsteps to the door of Sharpie’s apartment. She paused in front of the door, tensing up, apprehension coursing through her at what might lie beyond - or what might not.

She raised a fist, rapping on the wooden paneling.

“Suzy?” she called anxiously.

There was no reply.

The Octoling swallowed hard, struggling to bite back the growing fear as she knocked again. There was no doorbell, so she knocked harder.

“Suzy.” Maya called again, raising her voice, hearing an edge of the anxiety that she felt. “It is Maya. Please, if you are there, be opening the door. I am needing to talk to you.”

Maya paused, listening intently, her eyes glazing over as she focused all of her energy on straining her ears for the slightest sound.

There was no reply.

Echoing far back in her mind, the thought occurred to Maya that maybe Sharpie was asleep, or somehow occupied with another task that prevented her from hearing the door. It was all that restrained her from entering a full-blown panic as thoughts of the retrieval squad returned to her. The Octoling wrestled down her emotions, trying to convince herself that there was another explanation, though it did little to restrain her fist as she pounded it on the door.

“Suzy! Please answering!” she cried out. “If you are there, please coming to the door and - “

“ALL RIGHT, FUCKING OKAY!” a familiar shrill voice bellowed out from behind the door. “I’M COMING, SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Maya jerked back, stunned at the sudden volume. Her surprise quickly broke the flow of her fear, turning the dark waves into pleasant relief at the knowledge that Sharpie was still there.

She breathed deeply, trying to steady herself now that she knew that the Inkling was okay, feeling a creep of embarrassment at the vigor that she had pounded on the door with. It wasn’t like her to get so panicked - there had been plenty of evidence to suggest that Sharpie would be fine. But those dark thoughts of the Inkling’s empty departure had affected her more powerfully than she’d anticipated.

The Octoling straightened up, trying to put a smile on her face as the latch turned and the door opened, revealing the Inkling.

Maya gave a start.

Sharpie was squinting in the light of the hallway, peering out at Maya from an apartment cloaked in darkness. Her long red tentacles were no longer tied up behind her, but completely loose, falling around her shoulders and down her back in a great curtain. Idly, Maya noted with some satisfaction that it was an appearance which suited her.

Though the door had only opened partway, Maya also noticed with a blush that the Inkling was less than completely dressed, clad only in a sports bra and undershorts.

“ _What?”_ the Inkling snapped expectantly, and it was with some effort that Maya tore her eyes away from Sharpie’s incomplete wardrobe.

“...I was wanting to talk to you.” Maya said, doing her best to keep her focus on Sharpie’s face. She had come here for important matters, she couldn’t get sidetracked. “I am glad to seeing that you are okay.”

“Don’t know about that, but at least I’m not _deaf.”_ Sharpie growled. “You ever slam on my door like that again, I’ll slam your _face_ into the wall.”

The Octoling balked, shocked at the venom in the Inkling’s voice. After a moment of silence between them, Sharpie pulled her lips back contemptuously.

“You’re not doing a whole lot of talking, idiot.”

Maya swallowed nervously, straightening her back. “May I… be coming in?”

“No.”

Flat and immediate.

“Anything else?”

She frowned. This wasn’t at all what she had expected when she came here. What was putting Sharpie in such an unusually foul mood?

“I am being concerned for you.” Maya told her. “You have not answering me or Lacey when we are messaging to you. I could not thinking of another way to get into contact - “

“Maybe you should’ve taken the fucking hint instead of wasting your time by coming here.” Sharpie growled. “I’m not talking to you fucks because I don’t want to talk to _anyone._ You, especially - we’re not friends, Maya, don’t know how fucking clear I need to be about that.”

The Inkling stepped back, retreating into the darkness of the apartment. “You’re all healed, so go home.” she said. “We’ve got nothing left between us. Bye.”

And she shut the door with a click.

Maya stood in the hall, staring at the door with widened eyes.

An ugly feeling sprouted up inside of her as she stared, Sharpie’s words rebounding in her head. They bounced around as if caught in an echo chamber, and with every impact, she felt a sinking, nasty sensation clouding over her chest.

She didn’t like this. Not what the Inkling had said, nor her tone, nor the meaning that the words held. She didn’t like the idea of being so wholly, suddenly separated from the Inkling. It was too fast. She didn’t understand, didn’t even know why…

Had she done something wrong?

Maya stepped forward numbly, swallowing again, her throat constricting painfully. She knew that Sharpie had kindness in her. This didn’t feel right. Surely this couldn’t be how their time together came to an end?

It didn’t feel right. Sharpie didn’t _feel_ right. It worried her. She wanted to know why the Inkling was speaking so harshly to her, without the kindness behind the thorns that Maya had grown accustomed to.

She needed to know why Sharpie had withdrawn into this dark place.

“Suzy…”

The Octoling placed her forehead against the door, lightly resting a hand on the wooden surface. “Suzy, please opening the door.” she entreated quietly, tension rising in her hands. She couldn’t keep her voice steady.

Heartbeats passed. Maya closed her eyes, willing herself to remain calm as her fist clenched against the door.

Then she heard muted footfalls, and pulled back in time to avoid tipping forward into the apartment as the door opened once again - more fully this time, revealing Sharpie now clad in a messy, wrinkled tank top and shorts. Her cap was fixed firmly on her head. The Inkling eyed her with an agitation that made Maya wince before turning on her heel, beckoning lightly with her fingers for the Octoling to follow her.

Maya complied, a feeling of unease pervading her senses as she stepped inside. The Inkling had neglected to turn on the lights, and so Maya flicked on the switch by the door, illuminating a living space covered in scattered, discarded clothing. Movie boxes lay disarrayed around the TV, and the kitchen area’s counter was stacked high with pizza and to-go containers. Glasses and plates crowded the sink, visible even from the doorway.

The Inkling’s apartment had been nearly spotless when she last visited, the model of a responsibly kept living space. To see it in such shambles… It was a sight that twisted up Maya’s chest.

“So fucking persistent.” the Inkling said bitterly as she walked deeper into her apartment, Maya hesitantly shutting the door behind herself. “You got your curiosity satisfied, you thanked me, what else is there?”

“...I am being concerned.” Maya answered, her eyes tracing paths across the disarrayed apartment.

Sharpie snorted. “Why’s that?”

“You are not doing Turf War any more, are you?”

“Of course I’m not.”

The words carried an air of contempt that cut into Maya like the edge of a knife. She flinched backwards, open-mouthed, as Sharpie turned to face her with a discomfitingly muted expression.

“What… you are meaning, of course?” Maya asked, walking towards the Inkling. “All this time, have you not worked to improve? Are you no longer trying to return to the ranking matches?”

“Why bother?” Sharpie asked, scowling. “Didn’t I get this across to you last time? I told you my turfing name is dead - just like my turfing _days._ Done. Bye-bye.”

“How can you be giving up so easily?”

The Inkling’s eyes flashed with anger. Maya paused, finding herself surprised at how earnestly she had voiced the question - why was she so upset to learn that Sharpie had decided not to turf anymore? She had been concerned, of course, but this twisting feeling in her stomach was beyond what she had expected.

“ _Easily?”_ Sharpie repeated through her teeth. “You piece of shit.”

Maya’s mind reeled at those words as Sharpie approached, seizing the front of her shirt and pulling her closer.

“You’ve got some fucking nerve. Any _brains_ up there, octo girl?” she snarled. “Are you stupid or just forgetful? In less than a month, I’ve gotten ditched by two separate ranked teams. Do you have any idea what that means?”

The girl couldn’t think of an answer. Frustration mounting on her face, Sharpie shoved past her, stalking into the kitchen area and laying her hands on the counter.

“No established crew will want me on their team now.” she spat. “A pissed off crazy girl, who can’t even cooperate with her team because she’s too busy losing her cool? Not to mention the _last_ team is now convinced that I only joined them to try and trick them into beating you. Yeah, nice joke - I’m fucked. And with my reputation, even if I _wanted_ to look online, I’d get laughed off of any team-making sites I tried to join.”

Attempting to recover herself, Maya replied, “Are there not other places to looking? Hook was telling me of meeting places for turf teams - “

“There are, but so fucking what!?” The Inkling whirled to look at Maya, her fingers scraping across the countertop, tentacles whipping wildly. “What does that change? Nothing if I’m still the same awful bitch who got kicked off of _two teams!_ Nobody wants to turf with someone like me!”

...something about this was strange.

A thought had begun to creep its way into Maya’s head as the girl spoke. There was a disconnect here, between Sharpie’s words and her actions, which was tugging at her attention - Maya had seen firsthand the way that Sharpie behaved with other Inklings, rude and spiteful, aggressive and unkind, yet she had also seen much good in the girl. She protected Oliver, and she saved Maya from the retrieval squad.

Despite the warmth that Maya could occasionally glimpse beneath the girl’s anger, she continued to rage at others, even though she clearly understood that this was damaging her chances of participating in the Inkling sports.

Why?

“If you are understanding that,” Maya asked, suspicions mounting, “why are you not acting - “

“Nicer?”

Sharpie turned fully to face Maya, her features distorted by her anger. “That’d be great, wouldn’t it?” she asked with a mocking smile, acid dripping from her words. “If I could just turn all this off and be friends with everybody and have a great time, just like all the other squids!”

She stepped forward. “You don’t fucking understand anything.” the girl snarled. “You think I act this way because I _like_ it!? You think I want to be so angry all the time!?”

As the Inkling stood there, fists clenched, shoulders trembling, fire in her eyes and her fangs bared wide, Maya regarded her coolly, no longer daunted by the fury in her voice. Now more than ever, she was absolutely convinced - Sharpie had not told her the truth that night. There was more to her anger than she would admit.

So Maya asked in a calm voice, “Then why _are_ you?”

The question seemed to catch Sharpie off-guard; her face remained twisted by anger, but there was a different light in her eyes now. Maya could see hints of panic, a realization that she had said too much. But Maya wouldn’t let her avoid the question a second time.

“When we speaking of this before, you were of telling me it was normal frustration. No reason.” the Octoling continued, stepping forward. Sharpie took a step back. “This was not the truth, was it?”

“...you hid shit too.” Sharpie snapped, though her voice was unsteady.

“I did not lie.” Maya retorted, a hard edge to her voice as she approached Sharpie. The Inkling shrank back, the panic overtaking her anger. She looked so incredibly small as she retreated, mouth open as she tried to come up with something to say, something that would help her evade the taller girl’s piercing gaze. Maya stopped as Sharpie’s back hit the wall, compassion breaking through her ire at the pitiable way that the girl gave way before her, and she raised her hands peaceably.

“I will not being angry.” she said, bending down slightly to come closer to Sharpie’s eye level. “And I will not being judge of you. But please, tell me.”

Sharpie’s answer was faint, weak. “Why do you want to know so bad?”

“Because I am worried for you.”

The Inkling girl held her gaze despite the fear she was portraying, lips quivering, body pressed flat against the wall in an attempt to put as much distance between her and Maya as possible - an attempt to escape.

_What does she see when she looks at me like that?_

As she looked at Sharpie, who only a moment before had been shaking with rage, Maya felt a dull stinging sensation flickering through her chest, softening the edge in her gaze. After a moment, she realized that it was sadness that she felt. Sadness for this furious girl who stayed locked in her home because of her failures, alone.

“Please.” she entreated, hearing the pain in her own voice.

Sharpie shifted in discomfort at the word, finally breaking eye contact to look towards the couch behind Maya.

“...okay. Fine.” she said quietly, clearly trying to speak forcefully. “Let’s… sit down, I guess.”

There was relief in Maya’s hearts as she moved to oblige, making way for Sharpie to follow her to the couch. The Octoling sat down, and Sharpie seated herself at the other end, compressing herself, hugging her knees to her chest without looking at Maya. She watched as the girl lifted a hand to the brim of her cap, running a single finger along its edge.

“If you ever repeat any of this to anyone…” Sharpie said warningly, though there was no fire in her voice.

“I will not. I promise.”

Sharpie nodded, burying her face in her knees. For a moment she stayed like that, quiet and still.

Anxiety was building in Maya, despite herself - impatience and concern struggled inside her. She wanted to know the cause of the Inkling’s distress, to know why she was angry, why she tried to hide it. She wanted to take Sharpie by the shoulders and demand that she speak, but she kept her silence - the tension had grown thick, the air felt brittle. If she was the one to break the tension, something would snap. That was how Maya felt. So she was silent.

And the silence dragged on, to the point where Maya began to wonder if Sharpie had fallen asleep. She clenched her hands as they lay on her lap, heartbeats beginning to quicken. Sooner or later, one of them would have to speak.

Sharpie broke the calm with a deep breath, arms tightening around her knees. Maya watched the Inkling with bated breath as Sharpie directed her eyes towards the closed door to her bedroom down the hall.

“It wasn’t all a lie.” she said dully, voice so quiet that Maya could hardly hear her over her own thumping hearts. “There was no big incident. Nothing that _made_ me this way. It was all me. I’m sure you’ll be disappointed.”

She paused, as if expecting Maya to say something. When the Octoling stayed silent, she continued.

“The town I grew up in had a pretty big turfing scene. Local teams, tournaments, big ads on TV about the latest gear and trends. We even had a stadium. My older brother was a big turfing star, a real pro - he got tons of sponsorships and had a huge fan club. When I saw him playing on the field with all the other pros, they all looked like… magic. Like they were covered in shiny stuff. I figured that was what people looked like when they were living their dreams.”

Sharpie squeezed her knees tighter. “It felt so bright.” she said quietly. “I wanted to be like that too. I could barely hold a Splattershot when I decided I was gonna be a pro turfer, just like him. The best one ever. So I kept practicing my form shifting every day, and when I could finally turn solid, my folks gave me my Splattershot Jr. and I went to the field.

“And I was terrible.”

The red-headed Inkling gave a dry chuckle, putting a hand to her forehead and uncurling her legs. “Man, I sucked. I flinched when ink got on me and I was real uncoordinated. I kept trying, but never felt like I was getting any better. Everyone was really encouraging, too - they’d tell me to keep trying, that I’d get it next time, but I never did. I was still a total nobody by the time a bunch of other kids my age were shipping off to Inkopolis. I felt like a failure. And all of the support from the people around me started to feel more like pity - like they were just patronizing me, or trying to protect my feelings. It was so frustrating.”

She paused, gazing off into space.

“...I ended up yelling at my parents.” Her voice was shakier now, emotion creeping into the flat tone she’d been speaking with. “Told them to quit mocking me. And some... other stuff, too. I’ll never forget the looks on their faces. Next day, I was on a bus to Inkopolis. Never said goodbye, to them or... my brother.

“I started really going at it. Worked every day until it hurt. Determined not to be a failure. I got pretty good - worked my way up to ranked within a couple months of getting to town, and got the attention of a bunch of squids that invited me to their team.”

Sharpie hunched over, putting her face in her hands. “But every time I lost, it felt the same. Like I hadn’t gotten any better, I was never gonna be like those pros. And whenever I got frustrated, I’d look over and there was everybody else, partying it up. I hated looking at their smiles, like they were making fun of me for taking it so seriously, but it was my fucking _dream.”_

Before she could stop herself, Maya leaned forward. “I am sure they did not meaning to - “

“You think I don’t fucking _know that_ by now?” Sharpie snapped viciously, and Maya drew back at the sudden violence in her voice as the Inkling stood up with fists clenched. “Of course I know they weren’t _actually_ mocking me, it was all in my big stupid head! All Sue! But the more we played the more _frustrated_ I got! And every time I got mad, it would be nothing but oh, calm down Sue! Don’t get so worked up, Sue! _It’s just a game, Sue!”_

The Inkling clawed furiously at her head, shoulders shaking. “It was so frustrating, so _frustrating!_ Like everyone was laughing at me! I started snapping at them, screaming, blaming them for when we lost! That’s why they call me Sharpie, you understand!? Because I was the angry girl who always got pissed when things went wrong!”

Maya’s hearts were sinking as the girl’s voice raised in pitch - her voice was trembling, overcome by anger that was beginning to sound more and more like disgust.

“I hated it! Hated the name, hated their stupid laughing faces! Why was I the only one taking this seriously!? Was there something wrong with me - something I was missing, and that’s why I still felt like a failure!? I was climbing the ranks but it wasn’t good enough. _I_ wasn’t good enough. And eventually, being pissed was just what was normal! Waking up pissed, going to bed pissed! I was angry at everything! My teammates, my opponents, my parents, and - “

Sharpie stopped, a choked sound escaping her. The girl’s whole body was shaking now, and though she was facing away from Maya, the Octoling caught a glimpse of glistening droplets falling from her face.

“...I was so angry.” she said, voice quavering, thick with emotion. “I couldn’t talk to people without being pissed. I realized I couldn’t even remember what my dream felt like anymore. Everyone around me was having fun with their Turf Wars and I felt so _alone_ because I couldn’t enjoy it like they could. I needed to win. I needed to get rid of this awful, clawing, smothering feeling that was choking me every day, telling me I was just a failure - I’d fucked up my dreams. _I’d_ fucked it, me!

“I tried to fix it, but I didn’t know how! I was always pissed, all the time! Anger was just _normal_ for me now, even when I was off the turf! Everything made me mad! I couldn’t stand how people looked at me, how they all called me _the angry Inkling!”_

A shudder ran through Sharpie’s body and she gripped the sides of her head, eyes squeezed shut. “I _hate_ it! I hate this fucking name! I didn’t want this!” she cried, voice cracking. “I didn’t want to be this awful, friendless bitch! But I don’t know how to stop! What if I’m just stuck like this forever!?”

The words crashed through Maya’s mind. Sharpie’s breathing was unsteady, the girl drawing ragged gasps as she spoke. The image of the red-headed girl, crouched alone in the Kablammo Station lobby, flashed in the Octoling’s head. She was on her feet in an instant, hand outstretched. Her hand found Sharpie’s shoulder.

“Suzy, please calm - “

“ _DON’T TOUCH ME!”_

Sharpie struck out wildly, catching Maya in the chest, and the Octoling stumbled from the force of the blow, tripping and falling against the couch with a pained cry as the back of her head smacked against it.

Maya sucked in air through her teeth, rubbing at the sore spot, then looked up to find Sharpie staring down at her with the same look in her eyes that she’d worn at Kablammo. Her eyes were wet, hands raised in uncertainty. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

In that moment, Maya understood what Sharpie was looking at when she made that face.

“I… I...” Sharpie stammered, her face pale like ash. She flinched backwards as Maya leaned forward, mind racing to try and find the words that would calm the situation.

“Suzy - “

Sharpie turned on her heel, throwing herself away from the Octoling, only to slam blindly into the corner of the wall that led down the hallway to her bedroom. She tumbled to the ground, crumpling up, wide eyes staring up at the ceiling in shock. Her cap, knocked off her head by the blow, landed with a gentle thump on the floor nearby.

For a few paralyzing seconds, neither of them moved.

And then Sharpie screamed.

Covering her face with her hands, body shaking furiously from the force of her lamentation, the girl screamed - an anguished, wailing sound, carrying embarrassment, frustration and despair. The mournful cry cut into Maya, felt like it was stabbing her through the chest.

She bounded across the room in one movement to kneel by Sharpie’s side, hands poised nervously above the lamenting Inkling. The scream faded, though it still rang in Maya’s ears, to be replaced by desolate sobs that sounded like they were coming from the girl’s soul, like she was exhuming the deepest part of her hearts.

Obeying impulse, Maya scooped her hands underneath the prone Inkling, pulling the girl close and wrapping her in a tight embrace. Sharpie didn’t respond, bawling into Maya’s chest as she trembled in the Octoling’s grip.

Maya tried to think of something to say, some words that would help soothe the inconsolate girl, but nothing came to mind. She didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t sure if Sharpie could even hear her right now, so entrenched in bitter memories and tortured feelings.

So she waited, holding the girl close, feeling her shuddering gasps and the sensation of tears falling onto her shirt. She squeezed tightly, a vicarious sense of grief filling her up with every choked breath.

_“I felt so alone.”_

The words felt like they had been ripped out of Sharpie. Had she ever spoken them to anyone before?

How long had the girl been trapped inside this angry prison of her own making, in a world of people who only knew freedom and happiness?

How alienating must it feel, to watch others laugh and play while she felt only anger, yet could still recall a time when she smiled like them? How frightening, to not remember what it felt like?

Maya swallowed, resting her forehead on Sharpie’s mantle. So even Inklings could feel this way.

She didn’t know how long she had been sitting there when the tears finally subsided, and Sharpie lay limply in her arms, silent apart from the occasional trembling breath. Maya leaned back against the wall, drawing Sharpie closer to her so that the Inkling rested against her body, and the red-headed girl made no move to escape. Maya wondered if Sharpie had fallen asleep, exhausted, until she felt a hand weakly gripping her side.

“My hat…”

Hearing Sharpie’s quiet voice, Maya’s eyes focused on the girl’s cap which lay on the floor nearby. Carefully, she stretched out towards it, grabbing it by the brim and bringing it closer, within the Inkling’s reach.

Sharpie’s grip on Maya tightened as she took the hat with her other hand, pressing it against her chest, the same way she had done at the training yard. Maya could feel her tensing up momentarily, hear the girl inhale quietly, before her body went slack once more.

Maya looked down at the Inkling. She swallowed, tightening her embrace. “...it is an important hat to you.” she said softly.

“...it was my brother’s.” Sharpie replied, her voice dull. Exhausted.

“The professional Turf War player.” Maya noted. “You were speaking of him. It is a gift from him?”

“A memento.”

Maya felt her eyes widen, her hearts jumping as if she had plummeted from a great height at those words. Sharpie gave a humorless, fatigued sound that might have been meant as a laugh as she felt the Octoling tensing up, trying to find the right words to reply.

“Nothing to do with how I am.” the girl whispered. “He’s been gone for a long time. But I try to use it to remember what I wanted to turf like. Doesn’t always work.”

She shifted in Maya’s arms, sighing.

“I am… sorry, Suzy.”

“He used to call me Suzy, too. And rub my head like this.”

The Octoling was confused for a moment, still staggered from the heavy words that Sharpie spoke so simply, before she realized that she had been lightly running her fingers up and down the girl’s long tendrils as they pooled on the ground beside the pair.

“I am sorry.” Maya said hurriedly, moving her hand. “I did not meaning to.”

“I didn’t say stop.”

Maya paused as Sharpie buried her face into the Octoling’s chest. “Do what you want.” the girl mumbled.

Hesitantly, Maya returned her hand, brushing her fingers against Sharpie’s lengthy tentacles. The Inkling exhaled slowly, though she still did nothing to remove herself from Maya’s embrace as the taller girl ran her hand up to her mantle. It felt… kind of nice, to be caressing the Inkling this way. Like her touch was opening a connection with Sharpie, expressing the sympathy and compassion that she wanted to convey but couldn’t find the words for.

The Octoling swallowed again, a desire growing in her to express these feelings and more as she stroked those crimson tendrils. To somehow make Sharpie feel less alone, reach her hearts instead of just her body.

“So?” A quiet voice said from beneath her. “Disappointed?”

“...in what?” Maya asked softly.

“Me.” Sharpie answered. “I kept harassing you and your friends and I don’t even have a good excuse for it. Just a shallow, angry Inkling.”

The octopus shook her head. “I cannot say I understanding it,” she remarked, “or why it is you became this way, but I do not understanding many things. You are making mistakes, and have hurt people. This is true.”

Sharpie stiffened, and Maya gave her a squeeze.

“But you also are kind.” she said, resting her chin on the girl’s head. “You rescuing Oliver from capture, and you rescuing me too. When I was losing control with Oliver, you were preventing me from remaining in disgust of myself. You believe that we can be cooperating, even though Octolings are doing you harm. I am sure these are not only what you do. Your anger is not stronger than your good spirit.”

The hand at her side gripped her tighter, and Sharpie shifted on top of her.

“...you should just leave me alone.” she said quietly. “Not worth sticking around.”

“I will not leaving you, Suzy. We are friends.”

The Inkling didn’t answer, and so Maya continued to run her fingers through Sharpie’s tendrils, her other hand resting on the girl’s back. Sharpie’s breathing had steadied somewhat, and when Maya looked down at her, she looked much calmer - no longer so pale, so distressed.

“Are you still wanting to do Turf War?”

“Who knows.”

“I am thinking you do.” Maya said. “When you were speaking of your dream, it felt bright to me. I am sure you still feeling that way.”

Sharpie gave a low hum, but didn’t say anything. “Your dream is not over.” Maya continued. “For now, perhaps continuing to do Turf War, just to pay for the apartment? I am thinking that you will finding your motivation again. Your determination is carrying you far.”

“...yeah.” the Inkling sighed. She sounded fatigued. “Sure, okay. I’ll go to Stingray tomorrow, I guess.”

Maya smiled, relieved, and gave the girl another squeeze. “Thank you, Suzy.” she said.

“...idiot.”

“You are seeming to like that word.”

More silence. Maya leaned her head back against the wall, exhaling slowly.

The truth behind Sharpie’s anger… repeated frustrations, regret for her actions, fear of losing her dreams, doubt in others… dark emotions that wrapped thickly around the girl, pursuing her for years. A cycle of isolation and separation from others that had grown stronger and more ferocious, until the anger had become like her skin, the face that she confronted the world with.

A shield. Her first and last resort, to evade the encroaching blackness that had replaced the bright light she felt as a child. A wall that not only kept others out, but Sharpie inside, immersing her deeper and deeper in these feelings. Trapping her inside with her disappointment in herself.

To think that an Inkling, and one so young, would have such awful feelings. It was beyond Maya’s expectations. It was… saddening, to think of how long Sharpie had been entrenched in feelings that wounded her as much as others.

Even Inklings… even Inklings could feel these things.

Maya held the girl tighter, wondering if there was anything she could do.

As she did so, something about the feeling of Sharpie’s body under her hands, the sensation of her fingers passing over the fabric of her shirt, gave her pause as the reality of the situation dawned again. Now that things had calmed, and the Octoling could pull herself free from the storm of emotions that had rocked the two of them, her attentions were inadvertently turned to more mundane matters - like how she was still sitting on the floor, holding Sharpie close to her chest.

Maya swallowed, feeling her heartbeats quickening. Were hugs supposed to last this long? Was that still what this was? She hadn’t thought about it at first, preoccupied with tending to Sharpie, but now that she had a moment of calm relief she was suddenly feeling very conscious of her situation. This felt much more intimate than the hugs she had given or received in the past, the feeling of Sharpie’s body against her own bringing a flush to her face. The Inkling hadn’t said anything against it, but that could just be exhaustion. Was she supposed to be the one to let go? What was she meant to do?

“Suzy… if you are wanting, we can get up now.” Maya said clumsily, loosening her hold on the Inkling in case Sharpie wanted to stand.

The Inkling didn’t move.

Swallowing down her embarrassment, Maya tried again. “I am sorry if I was making to feel like you had to stay here. You were saying you did not liking hugs the other day, but I felt like…”

Her voice faltered. She didn’t know what she was supposed to say. Still, Sharpie was unresponsive, resting passively in her lap. A feeling of confusion crept into the back of Maya’s mind, and she bent down slightly, trying to meet Sharpie’s eyes.

They were closed. The Inkling was resting against Maya with a peaceful expression on her face that she had never seen Sharpie wear, breathing softly. She was asleep.

A bright, warm feeling blossomed in her chest at the sight, like she was looking at the sun.

Maya didn’t know what to do, discordant thoughts jumbling up together.

She couldn’t stay here while Sharpie was asleep, but she also didn’t like the idea of leaving the Inkling on the floor. Briefly, the thought occurred that she should take Sharpie to her room, but she had seemed vehemently opposed to Maya entering her quarters during her last visit. What was left, then? What should she do?

Glancing around, Maya caught sight of the couch. It wasn’t a bed, but it would do.

Slowly and meticulously, Maya adjusted her hold on Sharpie, shifting her posture, gathering the girl in her arms. Then she stood, lifting the sleeping Inkling off of the ground and walking with padding footsteps to the sofa.

As she laid Sharpie down, a twinge of reluctance passing through her as she pulled away, she glanced back towards the girl’s slumbering face. She looked serene, her features no longer contorted by frustration, anger or grief. Faintly, Maya could still see dried streaks on the Inkling’s cheeks from where she had cried. Her eyes had a slight puffiness to them.

At this distance, Maya realized that the girl’s black eye markings had little notches on the underside which she had never noticed before. She absentmindedly touched a hand to her own markings as she gazed at the sleeping Inkling.

It was with a flush of hot embarrassment that Maya realized she’d been staring for who knew how many moments. She pulled back, rubbing at her forearm with a sheepish grimace, before stretching over Sharpie to take the blanket from its resting place on the back of the couch and laying it carefully over the girl’s body. Then she stepped back, taking another look at her.

...curious. Such a strange Inkling, unlike anyone that Maya had met or heard of. Wrapped in internal struggles. Feeling isolated from her kind, through her own doing.

It stirred something in Maya. She wanted to help. Wanted to know more about Sharpie. Wanted to show her that she didn’t have to feel alone.

And, as she turned away towards the door to the apartment, she raised a hand to rest on her chest and decided that she wanted to experience more of these warm, glittering feelings that she felt when she glimpsed the light that had become buried so deeply inside of the girl.


	26. Scary Feelings

_Feelin’ all twisty and alone?  
Well, from the start, the hardest heart  
to understand can be yer own._

^battlequeen^ > hey lacey, you there  
doublepartyboogaloo > ayy Sue! been awhile!  
doublepartyboogaloo > nice to hear from you again!  
^battlequeen^ > yeah  
^battlequeen^ > when’s your lunch? ive got something i want to talk about  
doublepartyboogaloo > aint workin tonight actually, but i can meetcha somewhere else  
doublepartyboogaloo > somefin up?  
^battlequeen^ > kind of  
^battlequeen^ > ive got some stuff bothering me and  
^battlequeen^ > dont really have anyone else to talk to  
doublepartyboogaloo > im on my way LITERALLY right now, where you wanna meet?  
^battlequeen^ > by the canal, ill send a pic of the map  
=(^battlequeen^ sent an image)=  
doublepartyboogaloo > i got it  
doublepartyboogaloo > park your rear sue! lacey inbound!  
^battlequeen^ > cool  
^battlequeen^ > also, uh, thanks

* * *

The night was cold, but her cocoa was hot - and Lacey had a feeling that both would end up just as sweet.

She shivered against the chilly wind, though it did nothing to dampen her smile or her spirits. After all, every step down this lamp-lit street brought her closer and closer to what would undoubtedly be a brand new experience. It was actually pretty difficult to keep herself from racing through the darkness to the place that Sue was waiting, but after all, she didn’t want to spill the drinks that she carried.

Sue was asking for her help! Sue was thanking her! It was so intriguingly exciting she wanted to cheer! Something big must have happened. Huge! Enormous, even! She might even go so far as to call this feeling _euphoric,_ a wonderfully dazzling sensation that brightened the night as she went.

Oh yes, something must have happened. She could only wonder what, and the wondering was just as exciting as the knowing sometimes.

Lacey arrived, and there was Sue - the red-headed Inkling was leaning up against the safety rail which separated the path from the water of the canal, resting her chin on her arms as she looked out towards the opposite shore. The various attractions of Wahoo World rose up over yonder, lighting up the night and casting a colorful gleam across the water which Lacey saw reflected in Sue’s face. She looked deep in thought.

“ ‘Ey Sue!”

At Lacey’s call, the other girl gave a start, her face transitioning from pensive to surprised before falling into its normal gruff shape as her eyes settled on Lacey.

No… not its normal gruff shape, actually. A certain spice was missing - that challenging look in Sue’s eyes that dared others to question her, threatening a fight. The one that gave her the air of someone who didn’t tolerate others getting in her way. The scowl was still there, the narrowed eyes, but something about it felt off, as if the Inkling didn’t feel comfortable having it on her face.

Lacey’s hearts trembled with her rising excitement as she approached the girl. _What happened, what happened?_

“I brought cocoa!” she beamed, coming to a stop beside Sue and offering her one of the wonderfully hot cups. Sue glanced down at it, then back up towards her face.

“...why?” she asked apprehensively.

“It’s chilly out!”

Perhaps won over by Lacey’s beaming smile, the other Inkling tentatively accepted the cup, giving a short nod of acknowledgement before turning back towards the shining image of Wahoo World. Lacey sidled up beside her, peeking over at Sue’s face from the corner of her eye.

“So what’s got ya so thoughtful-looking, Sue?” the party squid asked. She watched Sue idly roll the cup between her hands, looking conflicted.

“Don’t repeat anything I’m about to say, alright?”

“You know I ain’t gonna.”

Sue bit her lip.

“...I don’t know what to do about Maya.” she admitted. Lacey took a sip from her cocoa. “This fucking girl keeps showing up everywhere. I keep trying to tell her to fuck off, but it’s like she’s determined to be friends with me for some reason.”

“Maya’s a nice squid.” Lacey remarked casually.

The red-headed girl scoffed. “More like _annoying.”_ she retorted. “She won’t stop getting in my business. I tried settling things with her at Kablammo a bit ago but she just wouldn’t fight me, even though she’s always up my ass any other day. She even showed up at my apartment on Saturday, and…”

Faltering, Sue grimaced before drinking from her cup. Lacey watched, eyes glittering with interest, a whole host of thoughts cascading through her head. Maya did text Lacey to let her know that Sue was okay, but that had been three days ago and she hadn’t heard a peep from either of them since. Nosing around wasn’t really Lacey’s style, so even though she’d been curious about how the visit went, she’d left it at that.

Now, though, it was getting a lot harder to restrain her curiosity.

“...anyway, it weirds me out.” Sue mumbled. “I can’t figure her out. I can’t stop thinking about her, and that weirds me out too.”

The Inkling’s face was growing flushed - another thing that Lacey had never seen before, and another thing that delighted her greatly. She leaned closer, tapping her fingers along the railing. “Did somefin special happen on Saturday?”

Sue flashed her a suspicious glance. “Why are you asking?” she demanded.

“ ‘Cuz yer blushin’.”

The other girl pulled back in surprise, eyes wide as she raised a hand to her scarlet cheeks. A frustrated whine escaped her and she pulled her cap down lower over her face, turning away from Lacey.

“...wouldn’t call it special.” Sue muttered. “Just said a lot of shit I shouldn’t have.”

“Like what?”

“Like shit that’s none of your fucking business.”

Her voice was sharp, but Lacey merely shrugged it off, untouched. Sue’s attempts to hide her blushing face did nothing to hide the fact that something had rattled her deeply, and Lacey would gladly endure some harsh language if it meant hearing her out. Nevertheless, she took a gentler tone of voice as she said, “Aight, fair enough.”

Nothing to be gained from pushing her, after all. Sue was a fiery squid even under the best circumstances, and liked to dig in her heels when put on the spot. Biggest sore loser Lacey had ever seen, even when there wasn’t actually a contest going on. It’d be better if she just allowed the other squid to set the pace.

Even as she thought that, though, her ears perked up at the sound of Sue’s voice.

“...I didn’t mean that.” she said quietly. “I’m just all twisted up about this shit. I’m so off my game, can’t think straight.”

_Holy wow, Sue…_

Lacey couldn’t help feeling a touch of awe at the way that the other girl’s demeanor had changed. 

“I’ve never met anyone so _persistent_ before.” the redhead continued, twisting a finger around in her tendrils. “No matter what I say to her, she sticks around. I can barely get a spare moment for myself, and I’m just about fed up.”

“Sue.” Lacey turned more fully to face the other girl, attracting her attention. “What’s _really_ botherin’ you?”

“...what do you mean?” she snapped, but there was no bite to it.

“You wouldn’t have called me out here if you were just bein’ aggravated, that’s normal.” Lacey pointed out with an amiable gesture. “Somefin else must be goin’ on for you to wanna meet in person. I’m here, I’m listenin’, we’ve both got cocoa - you can tell me.”

The defiant gleam hadn’t totally left Sue’s eyes, but she nevertheless softened her expression, drinking again from her cup. One of her hands lifted up to lightly brush the brim of her cap.

“I’m thinking about her way too much.” Sue answered. “I get all flustered when I see her or think about her, and it fucking bites. I end up getting all self-conscious and not knowing where to look, or how I should act. Don’t know what I’m supposed to do the next time I see her.”

“Sounds to me like you got a crush on Maya.” Lacey remarked, trying to keep her bursting excitement from escaping her.

Sue flinched, gripping onto her cup tighter. “...that’s bullshit.” she said hotly. “Don’t say dumb shit like that.”

“I don’t think it’s dumb - “

“Well it is!”

Sue shoved away from the railing, pacing towards a nearby streetlight. “Why would I like that overbearing, stubborn, nosy… and she’s always so annoyingly _mopey,_ until it’s about me and _my_ shit and then she thinks she can put on that stern face like she gets to tell me what to do - “

“ ‘Ey Sue, hold up.” Lacey called, cutting into the other Inkling’s tirade. “Maybe I’m wrong, okay? But lemme just explain what I’m sayin’, and then you can tell me why it ain’t right.”

Taking Sue’s silence as an agreement, though the girl still didn’t turn to face her, Lacey took another sip from her cup before shaking it back and forth, feeling its contents sloshing back and forth as she mulled over her thoughts.

“Aight, so you can’t stop thinkin’ about Maya.” she started. “She’s always comin’ after you and ain’t bothered by you getting mad. You get all self-conscious around her, and thinkin’ about her gives you butterflies. Yer even thinkin’ about how you’re gonna act the next time you see her. Why’s it dumb to think that you like her?”

“Because I don’t _want_ to like Maya!” Sue snapped. “That’s… it just… doesn’t feel right.”

“Why not?”

“Because…!”

Sue faltered, jaw working, eyes fixed on Lacey as if she was trying to convince the other squid with her gaze alone. Despite the vehemence in her tone, Lacey could tell how truly at a loss the red-headed girl was, how totally unable she was to express her feelings. Maybe she didn’t even fully understand them.

Lacey patiently waited out the silence, meeting Sue’s eyes, until the other girl’s shoulders slumped in defeat. She trudged back to the railing, sitting down with her back against the metal and her hands firmly clenched onto her cup.

“...it feels so weird.” she murmured. “I’ve felt strange since Saturday, and I don’t like it. Don’t like not knowing how to act, or feeling all… vulnerable.”

Lacey slid down into a crouch beside her. “Didja get vulnerable with her, Sue?”

Her hearts bounced at the girl’s silent, hesitant nod. That flush from earlier hadn’t completely disappeared, and though she couldn’t see Sue’s eyes with her head bowed like that, she wondered if there wasn’t a warm gleam there at whatever had happened when Maya came to her apartment.

On one hand, it kind of stung at her to see Sue so distressed, sitting there all small and stuff. She was clearly out of her element and more than a little uncomfortable with all the new feelings crowding around in her chest.

But on the other hand, oh she called it, oh man oh MAN she called it. This angry little squid was lovestruck with a capital ‘love’ and Lacey had seen it coming from thirty thousand miles away.

“...what if I do like her?” Sue asked, trying to sound belligerent, though it was way too transparent to be convincing. “What then?”

Lacey put down her cup, humming to herself as her fingers tapped out a beat on her knees. “Liking someone can be scary.” she said placidly. “You want to know more about ‘em, and let ‘em know more about you. Yer a really guarded squid, Sue, and don’t really let other people in, so the question is whether or not you think Maya’s worth letting in.”

Another frustrated noise escaped the squid, and Lacey smiled warmly. “Don’t gotta figure it out now, Sue. You just work through those feelings a’ yers, an’ I’ll keep an ear out if ya need one, aight?”

“...yeah, alright.”

Though the squid’s voice was quiet, the feelings it carried were pretty dang loud. With a feeling of satisfaction. Lacey picked her cup back up and drank deeply from its cooling contents.

_Turned out pretty sweet after all._

* * *

Deca Tower was huge, way bigger than Stingray. The shiny automatic doors pulled back with a smooth whir as Hook approached through the bustling crowd of Inkopolis Square, revealing a large lobby with multicolored LED lights pulsing along the floor and ceiling. A row of elevators lay against the back wall, no doubt serving the same purpose as the one at Stingray, and a group of squids in uniform were seated at a long counter on the right-hand side.

It was with a bit of excitement that Hook recognized Slick’s face - the Inkling was just exiting an “employees only” door which was positioned near the counter, shouldering a simple-looking backpack. He’d forgotten that the squid had a job at Deca. The laid-back boy returned his cheerful greeting with a wave and a small grin as Hook stepped up.

“Hey, Hook. What brings you all the way to Ink Central?”

“I got enough points at Stingray to qualify for ranked matches, so I came over to register.” Hook replied proudly, hands on his hips as he flashed his friend a grin. It softened quickly into a more good-natured smile as he took in the blue-headed squid’s appearance, which was much less worn-out than the last time they’d spoken. “You’re looking better.”

Slick nodded, running a hand through his tendrils as a faintly pleased gleam flashed in his eyes. “You remember how things were all tense at my place?” he asked.

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, things’ve finally calmed down. Oliver and Latima are friends again and he finally told me about that big mark he got… ah, I can’t tell you about it, though.”

“Hey, that’s fine!” Even though he was _super_ curious. “I’m just glad that everything got settled, glad to have the Chill Squad captain back at one hundred percent.”

The older boy chuckled. “I can’t help it if I dip down to ninety every so often.” he remarked smoothly. “But yeah, it’s been great. Been spending a lot more time with Ollie, too.”

He thumped Hook playfully on the shoulder. “Enough about me, though - you’re finally getting to ranked!” he exclaimed. “Props to you, Hook. You’re a really talented squid. Does this mean you’re gonna be switching over to turfing at Deca?”

Beaming with pride at his friend’s praise, Hook answered, “I’ll be coming here for ranked matches since Stingray doesn’t really offer ranked, but I’ll probably still be doing normal Turf War over there. I really like their facilities, and it’s where all my friends are.”

“Yeah, makes sense. Speaking of Stingray though, how’ve things been going with Sharpie? I’ve been pretty out of it, so I probably missed some pretty big stuff - sorry for that.”

“No way, dude, you’re good! You had your own stuff to deal with.”

Hook hummed thoughtfully, trying to think of how to answer. “I guess… things are going okay.” he answered. “Maya and Sharpie aren’t at each others’ throats anymore. I actually think they might be kind of friends now? Sharpie was taking a break from Turf War and Maya went to her apartment to check things out, didn’t tell me what they talked about but apparently everything’s fine.”

Slick nodded, a surprised look crossing his face. “Friends with Sharpie, huh?” he remarked. “Maya’s a heck of a squid to pull that off. Maybe I should ask how she did it.”

“I was surprised, too, but Maya says there’s more to Sharpie than she thought.” Hook shrugged.

And actually, speaking of squids like that… “By the way, Slick, do you know anything about Portia being missing from the announcement boards?”

Slick raised an eyebrow questioningly and gave a slight shake of his head. Hook continued. “There’s been a couple of days in the last week or so where she hasn’t done the announcements, it’s been Piers and Laguna. I was wondering if you might know why, since you’ve been here longer than me.”

“Can’t say I do.” Slick mused, raising a hand to his chin. “The twins have done the announcements together for as long as I’ve turfed at Stingray. Never seen one of them without the other.”

Those words rekindled the needling concern in Hook’s belly that something was wrong. She’d been back on the screens with Piers when he went to turf yesterday, and everything had _seemed_ normal, but… every time he thought of the girl, that unhappy look on her face jumped back out at him. For reasons that he couldn’t really explain, it just made him feel uneasy. He hoped that she was doing okay.

A muted exclamation from Slick brought Hook out of his thoughts as the blue-haired boy tucked his phone into his pocket. “Good to see you, Hook, but I’ve gotta go - I’m meeting Oliver for lunch and a movie.” he said. “Let’s hang out sometime soon, it’s been way too long.”

“You bet!” Hook grinned, rousing himself. He bumped his fist against Slick’s and waved goodbye as the Inkling walked away towards the doors of Deca Tower, leaving Hook standing in the lobby.

He took a deep breath, glancing back towards the long countertop where the tower clerks were seated.

Well… ranked, here comes Hook!

* * *

Sitting inside of a dark movie theater for hours on end always made Oliver forget how bright the midday Inkopolis streets were. Despite the retreating path that the sun was charting towards the horizon, the Octoling still winced and held up a hand to defend his eyes from the glare as he exited the building with Slick at his side.

The Inkling had chosen a comedic film for today’s excursion, self-admittedly due to a desire to see Oliver lighten up and laugh now that the air had been cleared between himself and Latima. Oliver had initially experienced a touch of affront at the notion and was stubbornly committed to enduring the movie without a sound, though he had succumbed to a fit of chuckles no more than twenty minutes in - Inkling ingenuity was truly an insurmountable opponent. After that, there had been little point in remaining sour, and the Octoling allowed himself to openly express his amusement despite the smug look on Slick’s face.

It had been an enjoyable experience. Really, it had been too long since he and Slick had done something fun like this together, although he did wonder why their other roommate hadn’t been invited. Surely it would have aided Slick’s goal.

The two made their way through the loose crowds that populated the streets at this time, Oliver strolling casually with his hands in his pockets as he listened to Slick’s praises of the film and answered the Inkling’s questions about his own impressions. Had he enjoyed it? He supposed he had, there was little point in denying it when the scene with the impromptu squid party had elicited a full-bellied laugh from the Octoling. Best movie of the year so far? No, that likely went to the street racing movie that Slick had shown him some weeks ago - the plot was more compelling, if less funny. Had he ever seen anything else by this director? Oliver had never seen a movie that Slick hadn’t introduced him to, so the blue-haired boy would know better than he.

“I’m gonna have to get you a membership card at the video store.” Slick murmured in response to that last answer, rubbing his chin with a slight smile. “Get you to experiment on your own time, and you can introduce _me_ to something new. Pick something I’d like, yeah?”

They didn’t walk towards any particular destination, merely walking the streets as a means to pass the time. The conversation, though pleasant, occupied Oliver little as he idly took in the ever-awing brilliance of the Inkling city, and so it took some moments for him to realize when Slick had stopped talking. He slowed to a halt, glancing around for his friend and seeing the blue-headed boy a few feet back, looking at something off to the side.

Oliver felt his expression harden as he saw what had attracted his friend’s attention. A public Turf War was underway in the nearby street square, and it was with some consternation that he recognized several Octolings in play on one of the teams. They were three in number, partnered with an Inkling as their fourth teammate, and bounding across the field as a unit in an attempt to subvert and overcome their Inkling opponents.

Slick glanced his way, touching him lightly on the arm. “You alright there, Ollie?” he called softly. “You’re scowling even more than usual.”

“It is nothing.” he replied, attempting to displace his frustration. The Octolings were young, young enough that they had likely only been exposed to the second concert - no doubt having come freshly out of their academy training, and possessing little field experience or real knowledge of the situation between Inkopolis and Octaria. Even so, they should have had enough Octarian policy drilled into them at the academies to understand the difference between the way that they fought and the way that Inklings fought.

Slick’s gaze rested on him for a moment longer before the Inkling turned back towards the match, resting an arm on the metal gate that had been erected to mark off the turf zone. “You know, I get that you’re not the biggest fan of Turf War, but sometimes it feels like you actually dislike it.”

“This is not so.”

Oliver raised a hand to massage his temples, willing his vexation to die down - getting frustrated at the whims of Octoling youth wasn’t how he wanted to end a day of enjoyment with his friend. “I think Turf War to be wonderful. A wonderful expression of Inkopolis spirit.” he said. “The playful emotions, they are something to be treasured.”

“Then maybe you’re just frustrated because you’re too grumpy to play yourself?” Slick offered with a smirk, nudging Oliver with his elbow. “You’d drive other squids off the field with that frown.”

Oliver pursed his lips, redirecting his attention towards the ongoing match which was nearing its conclusion. He tracked the combatants with his eyes, seeing the exuberance in their faces as they splashed across the field.

“...I am merely not interested in combat.” he answered, to both Slick and himself.

A whistle blew on the field, signalling the end of the Turf War, and all eyes were drawn towards a nearby video screen which had been appropriated in order to serve as the results board. A cheer rose from the Octoling side as their team was declared the winners, and Oliver fought the urge to sigh in derision.

Of course the Octolings had been victorious. There was no way for the Inklings to overcome a group made up almost entirely of bred-for-war soldiers in training. Another instance of his kind taking the Inklings’ field for themselves. Even as he thought that, though, Oliver found himself surprised at how close the final results had been - the Octolings had eked out a victory by a much narrower margin than he had anticipated.

His eyes fell from the results screen back towards the field, and it was with a start that he saw a group of participants from the Turf War gathering in the middle of the field. The three Octolings and an Inkling from the rival team had formed a loose huddle, and as Oliver watched, the four of them exchanged smiles and bumped their fists together. Words were spoken by the Inkling that Oliver couldn’t hear, and the group laughed before splitting up to return to their spawn zones.

A memory of the Splatoon flashed past Oliver’s eyes. He blinked, surprised at the fluttering emotions that were whipped up in his hearts like an errant wind.

Why? Something so simple, no doubt he had seen exactly such a scene playing out a dozen or more times. Amiable smiles traded between Inklings and Octolings were nothing new, nor were they special…

So what was it that had caught him now? Faintly, a thought echoed in the back of his mind - had he ever viewed such things with anything but disdain? Was there, in fact, something that he was missing here?

Following Slick as the boy led the way back towards their home, Oliver found the Inkling’s voice muted in his ears. He was occupied too thoroughly with his own thoughts.

* * *

Once home, the two split off - Slick went to make sure that Latima was awake, as the other boy was prone to lengthy midday ‘naps,’ and Oliver made straight for his bedroom. He stepped to his closet, pulling open the doors and parting the various articles of clothing which hung on hooks. Behind the many shirts, jackets, pants and shorts which he had acquired during his time in Inkopolis, at the back of the closet, lay Oliver’s Octarian under-armor. He hadn’t worn it since the day he met Slick on that rainy afternoon.

Gently, with almost a fearful reverence, Oliver removed the uniform from its hook and sat heavily on his bed, turning it over in his hands. Strong and well-made, yet flexible and soft to the touch. The shirt and pants had proven to be more durable than Oliver himself, barely sustaining a mark or blemish from those initial days on the streets which had worn him down so thoroughly. How long had it been since he had even looked at this old thing?

Oliver’s jaw tightened. Why had he taken this out, in the first place? Why now? Was he maybe trying to reaffirm for himself the importance of the mission he had taken upon himself, using the uniform as a reminder of the fate that awaited the Inklings if he failed - a fate that he would once have been more than willing to visit on them?

Or was he attempting to use the uniform to keep these strange new inclinations at bay?

He had to admit, he was conflicted. The proper path forward seemed to grow murkier as time went on. His belief that the Inklings and Octolings must be kept separate was standing on shaky ground. 

Oliver gave an impatient growl, wadding the uniform up in his hands. Deep contemplation had never been a specialty of his - he had always acted based on what he felt was _right._ The issue, then, was that he no longer knew what that was. That was why he had grown so idle and indecisive.

Something had to be done. The thought of allowing this to continue was overwhelmingly dissatisfying.

He needed another answer.


	27. Looking Like the Past

_On the road toward my dreams,  
the more I walk, the more it seems  
I think I’m on the forward track  
only to find I’m staring back._

Two days at Deca were enough for Hook to confirm that he really, _really_ wanted to find a team for ranked.

The current matches weren’t too bad, honestly. He’d studied up on the different games that were played in ranked, and performed decently in the Rainmaker and Tower Control matches that he participated in (though Splat Zones was a little beyond him so far, way too many aggressive squids). His early worries of being overwhelmed and embarrassed like in his first Turf War match were happily for nothing.

That being said, he could already tell just how high the ladder went. It wouldn’t be too long before he advanced past these early levels, and it was easy to see how much more difficult ranked would get in the near future. Challenging such diehard opponents on his own was something that felt a little beyond him.

And so he humbly decided to take a quick break from ranked. He’d made his debut and confirmed for himself that he could compete pretty well - a little Turf War back at Stingray was in order, to help relax his shoulders and give him a little bit of breathing room to decide how to proceed at Deca. Mar had accepted his invitation to come watch his matches, though she had yet to turf herself, and Hook gave a cheerful wave to the tall girl when he spotted her outside of the tower doors.

What was more unexpected was spotting Sharpie as he entered. The girl was exiting the match elevator just as he stepped into the lobby, and it surprised Hook how long it took for him to recognize her.

The girl looked awful, frankly. She walked with her shoulders hunched and head bowed, her face pale and fixed into a vacant look of dissatisfaction. Her vibrant red tentacles had taken on a more sickly and faded color, and there were some pretty dark circles under her eyes that were visible even at a distance. She looked worn out and over-stretched; she _couldn’t_ be sleeping well.

Sharpie’s empty expression turned into a much more aggressive teeth-baring frown as she spotted Hook, and the boy was too caught off-guard by her appearance to give any kind of greeting as she approached and spoke in a dry, hoarse voice. “The fuck are you looking at?”

“Nothing!” he replied quickly, not liking how his voice squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again, in a more confident manner. “I just, you know… you haven’t been at Stingray in a while. I was surprised to see you.”

 _Wrong thing to say._ He decided as an angry flash passed through Sharpie’s eyes. He was so bad at handling this squid!

“Vacation’s over.” she growled. Her eyes lifted up to meet Mar’s, the taller girl regarding her passively. “Who is this?”

“Oh, this is Mar!” Hook said quickly. “Mar, this is Sharpie, she’s a ranked participant.”

“Ranked.” Mar repeated, receiving Sharpie’s narrowed gaze without flinching. “Like you?”

“What?”

Sharpie’s harsh voice dug into Hook’s brain and obliterated any follow-up that he might have given. He tried not to recoil as the red-headed squid’s icy stare fell back on him. “ _You’re_ in ranked now?” she demanded.

“Uh… yeah.” he answered lamely, flexing his fingers nervously. Sharpie held his gaze for a moment longer, then gave a derisive snort and made to move past him.

“Fucking great.” she muttered. “Just what I needed to hear today.”

“Hey, wait!”

He didn’t know what made him speak, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth he had to fight the urge to slap himself in the face. But it wasn’t just Sharpie’s appearance that was different. The girl felt just as angry as normal, at least on the surface, but there was something else that was kind of… lurking, almost, underneath all of her snapping. Hook couldn’t place it, but it felt very much like Sharpie was in a bad position.

The squid may have been pretty nasty in the past, but Maya seemed to think that she was a better person than she acted. If that was the case, Hook wanted to give her a shot too, and there was this needling voice in the back of his mind that said he should try to help her if he could.

Granted, that voice got a lot more hesitant when those furious eyes were locked onto his own.

“Are you… feeling okay?” he asked tentatively. Now that she was so close, the unhealthy shade of Sharpie’s skin and tendrils was a lot more prominent. “You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine.” Sharpie answered shortly.

“It really doesn’t look like it to - “

“Well I didn’t fucking _ask_ you!”

Hook flinched back at Sharpie’s sudden shout, and felt Mar tensing up beside him. They were drawing attention now, a few other Inklings in the lobby looking their way, but even though Hook’s face flushed with self-conscious embarrassment, the girl’s face stayed just as hostile as she stepped closer.

“Have you been talking to Maya?” Sharpie snapped. “What did she tell you?”

“Talking about what?” Hook asked, confused. He tried to motion for Sharpie to keep her voice down. “I just think you’re looking a little sick, and I wanted to know if you were alright! What does Maya have to do with it?”

“Nothing. If you haven’t said anything to her, don’t start now, either.”

That only deepened his confusion. Sharpie growled, glancing between him and Mar, before giving a frustrated sigh and scratching furiously at her head.

“Waste of my fucking time.” she said. “Go play your Turf War, Hook, and don’t get caught up with me.”

The squid moved past him, shoving her hands back into her pockets, and Hook blinked, torn between his desire to help and the very instinctive urge to do as requested and not get tangled up with such a vicious person. No matter what Maya said, Hook was really struggling to find anything about Sharpie that wasn’t rude or mean.

But even so, something was clearly wrong. Hook looked up towards Mar, who cocked an eyebrow at him, her expression unreadable, and bit his lip.

One more try.

“Do you know a good place to find ranked teammates?” he called after Sharpie as she stepped to the front doors of Stingray Tower, the automatic doors smoothly sliding open in front of her.

She stopped on the threshold, caught in mid-step. Encouraged, Hook added, “I’ve been turfing at Deca for a few days now, but can already tell that going solo’s gonna go badly for me. If you have any tips, I’d really appreciate - “

“Shut the _fuck_ up.”

Sharpie turned on her heel, storming back towards Hook and jabbing a finger hard enough into his chest to make him stagger. “Are you for real?” she demanded. “You know that I’ve been looking for a ranked team for _weeks._ And in the first place, why the fuck would I help you? Did you forget exactly which jackass you’re talking to?”

“You’re looking for established teams!” Hook replied quickly, trying not to lose his nerve. “Because you’re really good, so I figured that you wouldn’t be looking for a bunch of rookies to team up with even if you knew where to find them! And, you know, since you _are_ really good, I figured you _would_ know where to find them.”

The girl was still glaring at him pretty fiercely, but she’d stopped shouting and hitting him, which felt like progress. Hook added, “And also, Mar’s pretty new to Turf War, and I figured it’d be good for her to see what options there are for when she gets to ranked! We were talking about it just before we ran into you, right Mar?”

“...absolutely.” the tall girl answered dutifully, and Hook sent out both a silent thank-you and apology.

Sharpie sized up Mar, her eyes catching on the sucker decorations that the girl wore, before looking back towards Hook. She exhaled hard through her nose.

“...you tried the indie scene?” she asked.

Hook grabbed that opening with every bit of strength he had. “No, I haven’t.” he replied. “I actually didn’t even know there _was_ an indie scene? Though I guess it makes sense - “

He stopped as Sharpie scoffed, turning away and walking back towards the front doors. “Fucking amateur.” The words stung, but there was a slight hint of amusement to the girl’s voice now. “Fine, I’m done turfing for the day anyway and it’s been a while since I went.”

The boy hesitated, unsure if those words meant what he thought they meant, until Sharpie slowed her walk and glanced over her shoulder at him.

“Are you coming or _what?”_ she snapped irritably.

“Y-Yeah! I’m coming!”

Hook jumped after the angry Inkling, a surprised sort of satisfaction settling into his chest - he’d finally had a conversation with Sharpie without the girl storming off, _and_ he was going to get personally shown to some kind of Turf War gathering hub?

He smiled. This was definitely getting marked down as a victory in his books.

* * *

Angler Hall. That was the name of the tall building that Sharpie took him to.

Hook dubiously eyed the big cartoony picture of an angler fish that was mounted over the doorway, wondering whose idea it was to try and make a cute mascot out of such an ugly fish. Ahead of him, Sharpie pulled the door open, an impatient scowl on her face as she tapped her foot and gestured for him to hurry up.

Inside, a wide lobby awaited that looked pretty plain when compared to the vibrantly-colored entrances of the turfing towers. A subdued jazz melody was playing over an older-looking pair of speakers that were attached to the ceiling near the rear of the lobby, and the only objects in the room were a few potted plants, a counter behind which an Inkling woman sat (the huge angler fish mascot was painted onto the wall behind her in muted colors), and a big screen that listed a number of… names? Event titles, maybe, along with times and some mixed letters and numbers. There was an open doorway that led to a stairwell just to the right of the counter.

Sharpie strolled directly to the woman, putting her hand on the counter and gesturing at Hook and Mar over her shoulder. “These two want to register.” she remarked.

The older Inkling (Hook figured she was in her late twenties, maybe) brushed back the thin, silvery tendrils that hung in front of her face, glancing towards the indicated pair with blue eyes hidden behind a set of serviceable reading glasses.

“...general or premiere?” she asked softly.

“General.”

“Umm, Sharpie?” Hook said tentatively, stepping up behind the red-headed girl and stiffening slightly as her narrowed eyes swiveled to face him. “What, exactly, is this place?”

Sharpie huffed, but as she opened her mouth to answer, the woman beat her to it.

“Angler Hall is a turfing campus of sorts.” she told him. “You can think of it as part open forum, part convention hall. We offer meeting grounds, contest spaces, and sporting arenas.”

Hook blinked. “That’s… a lot.” he said lamely. “I’ve never heard of turfing clubs… it’s different from places like the Shoal? Turf meetups?”

The receptionist nodded sedately, and Sharpie crossed her arms. “Different from the training gyms, too. No practice spaces here.” she added. “Look, it’s more efficient just to show you - the registration fee is 800G for a general registration, so hurry up and pay it.”

“What’s the difference between - “

“Ugh, just pay and let’s go!”

Gingerly, Hook handed the fee to the receptionist - Mar still had no funds, so he paid for hers as well - and found out that all members of Angler Hall were registered under screen names.

“Uhh… I guess ‘GetHooked,’ if that works?” he said sheepishly. “It’s what I use on my messenger app.”

“Marshall.” Mar said shortly.

Fees paid, the receptionist handed them a matching pair of silver cards with their screen names printed on the front. “Please enjoy the facilities.” she said with a light smile, gesturing towards the stairwell. Sharpie was already stepping across the threshold, and Hook hurried to catch up with her.

“So many fuckin’ questions, as if I won’t tell you everything you need to know.” the girl was grumbling to herself, pulling a gold-colored card of her own out of her pocket. “Think I’m some kinda half-ass tour guide? Little punk…”

Hook wasn’t sure how to respond to that, and also wasn’t sure if it would even be a good idea to interrupt the girl’s low mutterings, so he simply stayed quiet as he followed Sharpie. The stairs led both up and down, but Sharpie took them towards the lower levels - signboards bolted to the walls indicated the facilities that were offered on each floor, and as Sharpie approached a locked door with a card reader on the first basement level, Hook caught the words ‘Activity Grounds and Recruitment’.

“Saw a group that’ll probably fit you.” Sharpie said roughly as she swiped her card at the door, yanking it open. “It was marked for prospective rankers. Probably a more competitive crowd than you’re used to dealing with, but it should be low-level enough. Group’s called ‘Rainbow Atoll.’”

Past the door and down a set of metal steps, the three of them strolled down a long hallway decorated with fuzzy multicolored carpet - kind of like an arcade, Hook thought distantly - and reached an open doorway that brought them to a much larger space. The boy felt his mouth open in surprise at the brightly lit hall which opened up in front of him.

The enormous room was shaped like a huge octagon. At the other end of the room was another doorway that seemed to lead deeper into the activity grounds, but the six remaining walls consisted of big chain link fences that separated the central area from two flanking turf fields. A group of couches and tables were clustered in the middle of the room, and a number of Inklings were lounging in small groups with various drinks and snacks, watching the games that were in progress on the fields. Hook found himself drawn towards one of the fences, gazing wide-eyed at the Inklings beyond who were hotly engaged in a game of Rainmaker.

This was so cool - these two fields were almost as big as official Turf War stages! Much bigger than the practice rooms as Kablammo!

He put a hand on the fence, tracking the squids with his eyes as they raced across the turf, contesting each other for the explosive payload of their volatile game of capture the flag. He vaguely felt the presence of Mar and Sharpie behind him, and with a tone of sarcastic amusement the red-headed squid asked, “Enjoying the view?”

“Shell yeah!” Hook grinned, tearing his eyes away from the match to look at Sharpie. “It’s amazing that such a big place is tucked away like this! I would’ve never known that Angler Hall had an actual private ranked forum in it!”

“It has more than that. There’s lots of shit in town that you won’t find unless you know where to look - pays to have connections to knowledgeable players.”

The boy nodded enthusiastically, bouncing lightly on his feet at the possibilities of an underground turfing community like this. They didn’t have _anything_ like this in Squidburgh, not even close! “It’s already way past my expectations.” Hook told Sharpie. “This place is so cool, I can’t wait to see more! Thanks so much for showing me!”

“Should be able to sign up somewhere to have a go.” Sharpie remarked, hands on her hips and a slight smirk on her face. Her mood seemed to have improved a lot since she arrived. “This part of the hall’s all about finding individual teammates and groups to organize games with, testin’ out synergy and shit. Pretty handy when you’re - “

Abruptly, the girl reached out and snagged hold of Hook’s shirt, and he was yanked away from the fence with a yelp. He stumbled, confused, and gave Sharpie a timid look, only to find the girl staring with flashing eyes at the turfing field.

Glancing backwards, Hook saw a large ink puddle lining the carpet where he’d just been standing. He’d been too focused on Sharpie - looked like he’d narrowly avoided being splatted by a stray shot.

“Watch your fucking aim!” Sharpie bellowed at the turfers. “This ain’t kiddie’s first turf practice, jackass!”

The offending Inkling gave her an apologetic wave, sheepishly smiling as he returned to the match, and Sharpie released Hook with a growl.

“What kind of half-blind idiot…” The girl devolved into indistinct mutterings as she moved off towards the doorway that led further into Angler Hall, and Hook felt his hearts somewhat lighten despite the near miss as he followed her.

Their final destination, past another set of corridors and larger turfing halls, ended up being a section of the activity grounds marked ‘Clan Recruitment and Registration.’ Hook spotted a signboard erected near the double doors leading into the area which featured a list of group names, including Rainbow Atoll.

“Groups and battles in the indie scene are a totally different thing from matches at the towers and organized tourneys.” Sharpie told him as they walked. “If those are part of the ‘public’ community, think of this as a ‘private’ version. Regulations and shit are more lax, but that just means that there ain’t nobody holding your hand and telling you what you’re ready for. You decide where you turf and who you do it with, and if you get in over your head, that’s on you.”

Hook nodded, a bit of anxiety creeping in at those words. He couldn’t help shaking the feeling that he definitely _would_ get in over his head - he knew nothing about indie turfing, after all. The way Sharpie described it made the whole thing sound a little cutthroat.

He took a bit of solace from the fact that there were groups which were apparently for beginners and more casual turfers. Surely there were ways to make sure you played to your level in this scene, instead of constantly rolling the dice and potentially ending up against a team of Sharpies. All he had to do was take things slow.

Sharpie pulled open the doors, and Hook was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a thump and the girl crying out in surprise. He looked up, seeing Sharpie with one hand to her face and the other clenched into a fist. Standing in the doorway in front of her was a boy who was hunched forward, holding his own forehead. His tentacles, a deep purplish black that transitioned into a vivid dark green at the tips, fell in a thick curtain over his ears and eyes.

“Watch where you’re fucking going!” Sharpie snapped. The boy straightened up, brushing his tendrils out of his face, revealing a bright pair of cross-shaped pupils set into golden irises. A cuttlefish.

“My bad, totally mine!” he grinned, rubbing a reddening mark on his forehead. “Caught me daydreaming, that’s mine.”

His grin only widened as a look of recognition crossed his face. “Oh, I know you! You’re Sharpie, huh!”

The girl growled. “What’s it to you?” she demanded.

“Can’t a guy recognize a face without it being anything?” the boy replied with a dismissive wave. Hook saw Sharpie’s fist tighten. “I’ve just seen you on the ranked circuit, s’all! I’m aiming to be a pro competitor myself, so I’ve done a lot of looking into a bunch of players and styles. Saw your face a bunch! Not so much anymore.”

Before Sharpie could reply, the cuttlefish glanced past her towards Hook and Mar. “Oh hey, and who are these?” he exclaimed. “Friends of yours? Haven’t seen them around, they new? You bringing in some new blood?”

“They’re not my friends, and you’re still standing in the door.” Sharpie snapped. “Move.”

“Oop, sorry ‘bout that.” the boy said, stepping lightly around Sharpie as the girl glared on and offering Hook his hand. “I’m Aran. Know which group you’re joining yet?”

“Uh, hi. I’m Hook.” Hook returned with a smile, feeling Sharpie’s eyes on him as he took Aran’s hand. The guy had a really firm grip. “Sharpie recommended Rainbow Atoll.”

“It’s a good one!” Aran grinned back. “I’ve been with ‘em for a week now, they’ll get you settled for sure.”

He thumped Hook on the shoulder as he moved easily past the group, sizing Mar up and down and giving her a thoughtful look. “You’re a big one, huh.” he mused. “You going for Rainbow Atoll too?”

“If they are suitable.” she replied simply. Aran gave a toothy smile.

“No hard feelings either way.” he said easily. “Well, I gotta run, but good luck to you guys! Catch ya later, Sharpie!”

With that, Aran made off towards the entryway. Hook watched as the other boy departed, a spring in his step, then turned back to see Sharpie standing in the still-open doorway, frustration burning in her pupils as she stared after Aran.

The Inkling cleared his throat awkwardly. “He was, uh… something, huh?” he offered hesitantly.

“Fuckin’ nuisance.” Sharpie muttered, adjusting her cap on her head. “Some people don’t know when to shut their damn mouths.”

“He seemed pretty friendly - “

“Then maybe you should ask _him_ to show you around.”

Hook winced at the caustic tone of Sharpie’s voice as the girl turned on her heel and stomped away into the room beyond. “ _Friendly_ \- so fuckin’ sorry.” he heard her growling to herself.

_How does Maya handle this girl…?_

He really had no idea why that had set her off, but it had finally felt like she was loosening up a few minutes ago. If at all possible, it’d really be great to not have her constantly fuming all the time. His mind raced with potential ways to defuse the girl’s frustration.

“Hey, uh, Sharpie!”

Calling after the girl, Hook quickly followed. Sharpie didn’t turn back, though she slowed her pace somewhat as Hook came up beside her. “I was just saying he seemed nice! I still really appreciate all of the stuff you’re showing me, and besides, he said he’s only been with the group for a week. You’ve been here a lot longer, right?”

Sharpie glanced over at him, jaw clenched. Hook swallowed nervously, hoping that was the right thing to say. The Inkling girl halted, raising a hand to brush her fingertips against the brim of her cap, and then closed her eyes as she exhaled hard through her nose. He saw her shoulders loosening - it looked a lot like when she’d tried to calm herself back at Kablammo, before the match.

“...don’t get all desperate so easily, dumbass, or I’ll be embarrassed to have you around.” Sharpie growled, though it didn’t quite have the acidic edge that it had carried a moment ago. “Quit looking stupid and come on.”

She started walking again, hands in her pockets, and Hook breathed a sigh of relief. Glancing backwards, he saw Mar following after the two of them at a relaxed pace and gave her a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, Mar. Feels like I’m just dragging you around.” he said. “I hope you’re at least having fun with all the cool sights in here.”

“It is nothing, Hook.” the tall girl replied shortly, coming to a stop next to him. “But tell me, why is it that we follow this aggressive squid? She is not the kind of company that I have come to expect from you.”

The boy rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of exactly how to describe his relationship with Sharpie - other than ‘bad,’ of course. True, the red-haired Inkling was a pretty far cry from his normal group of friends, but…

“I guess I’m trying to give her a shot?” he replied, hoping that he sounded more confident than he felt. “Maya’s been telling me that Sharpie’s a good person once you get past all of the… sharpness, I guess. So when I saw her looking all awful back at Stingray I figured I would try to help her out.”

“You want smiles for everyone, as I recall.” Mar stated. Hook nodded, and the girl lifted her eyes to gaze after Sharpie’s retreating back. “I do not know if I should call you generous or foolish, but your tenacity is worth praise.”

“You think I might be making a mistake?”

“I cannot say. At the least, the angry squid seems to have calmed herself due to your efforts.”

The boy scratched at his cheek, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling, before Sharpie’s harsh voice called back to them. “Hurry your asses up! I’m not here for _me,_ you know!”

The hallway opened up into a huge space that was kind of like the previous open rooms, but with no turfing fields and a lower ceiling. Bright LED lights that reminded Hook of a supermarket ran overhead, illuminating a loose and shifting crowd of Inklings that were milling around long folding tables and benches which had been set up throughout the hall. Instead of the wall-mounted display screens that had been erected in other parts of Angler Hall so far, a number of the tables had large tri-fold displays or standing posters which advertised different turfing groups in large, colorful graphics. Every section which had a display was attended by squids who wore T-shirts in the same colors as their respective display.

“Pain in the ass to have it so far back, but we’re finally at the sign-up area.” Sharpie said to Hook as he took in the sights. “You don’t have to join a clan, and even if you do you can just quit later, but it’s a decent enough way to find other squids to take into the public scene.”

They walked further in. Hook found his attention pulled in every direction by the myriad shades and shapes that were painted onto the clan recruitment displays. It was like a big convention - every clan table had a section of the floor that was cordoned off with white tape, and they all had some kind of activity for newcomers. Hook saw a target shooting game, some kind of dance machine like the one in Inkopolis Square, one of the clans had a video game system set up with a TV.

Sharpie was scanning the hall with a more purposeful expression, probably trying to locate Rainbow Atoll. “Don’t get too hung up on all the fancy colors.” she said off-handedly. “Some of these groups just want numbers, so they put somethin’ fun and loud behind their table to draw in the crowd, and that’s how you know they’re usually either a casual clan or an awful clan. You’re wanting to put together a ranked crew, so make sure that whatever clan you go for has more to offer than fuckin’ gimmicks.”

Hook wasn’t looking at the recruitment tables anymore. His attention was fixed on Sharpie as the scowling girl spoke, a growing feeling of surprise in his chest.

“You really know a lot about this stuff.” he said, a little awed at what felt like his first glimpse of the experienced, dedicated turf player who was crouched behind all of the yelling and violence.

The red-headed Inkling chuckled. “ ‘Course I fucking do.” she answered. “Turfing might just be a game or a hobby to a lot of squids, but I take this shit seriously.”

She straightened up, exhaling through her nose and sweeping her eyes across the hall again. “Plenty of decent-looking groups here.” The girl pointed at a few tables in turn, directing Hook’s attention towards them. “Don’t get distracted by all the pretty lights and you shouldn’t have any trouble finding - “

Sharpie stopped suddenly, screeching to a halt at the same time that her voice died away. Surprised, the boy glanced back towards her. Sharpie’s eyes were widened, her mouth still hanging open from where she’d stopped mid-sentence, and she was staring at one of the recruitment tables that lay ahead of them. A single orange-haired Inkling boy was sitting alone behind the table, sorting through a few stacks of papers with his head bowed; Hook couldn’t see anything particularly surprising about the table, or anything really that would prompt such a reaction.

“Sharpie, is something - ?”

Before he could finish, the boy sitting at the table glanced up towards them, and Hook saw a smile forming on his face that dropped away when his eyes met Sharpie’s. Sharpie bolted back towards the doorway to the sign-up hall, darting between other Inklings who cried out in surprise as the girl sprinted out of view. Hook stood dumbfounded, blinking.

He looked back towards the table. The squid sitting behind it had set his papers aside and was watching Hook with a wry expression, chin propped up on one hand.

Hook swallowed, then approached the table. As he did so, his eyes flicked up to the tri-fold display that was sitting on top of the table beside the boy. ‘Rainbow Atoll’ - well, this was the place.

“Uh, hi there!” he called awkwardly, giving the other boy a wave which was returned as he stepped up to the table. “I’m Hook!”

“How’s it going?” the Inkling replied smoothly. “Name’s Kelby. Looking to join Rainbow Atoll?”

“Yeah! It was recommended to me by, um…”

Hook faltered, tapping his fingers hesitantly against the top of the table. “...do you know Sharpie?” he asked.

Kelby inhaled, and Hook saw an unhappy shadow flit across his face. “Sure do.” he replied. “Sue and I used to be friends. Bet she didn’t know I’m in charge of Rainbow Atoll, if she was recommending it.”

He took a paper from the pile and slid it over to Hook. “Love to talk more, but I was actually just about to leave - I see my replacement heading over.” The squid said, glancing at someone over Hook’s shoulder. “Sorry you had to see that, her booking it like that probably didn’t give you the best first impression.”

“Hey, I was just surprised! I’d be glad to check you guys out, I’ve been looking for some squids to make a ranked team with.”

Kelby smiled as he stood up, offering Hook a hand. “We’ve got plenty of people who’d love to help with that.” he said. Hook took his hand, and they shook twice before the orange-headed squid slid out from behind the table. “That paper’s got our mission statement, rules and regs, all the good stuff. You can sign up if you want or just ask Anne for our room number up on the second floor, anyone’s welcome to stop by and chat.”

He moved away, flagging down an Inkling girl who was approaching from the other end of the room, and Hook watched the two of them speaking with conflicted feelings mingling in his stomach. As Mar approached, her eyes on the paper that Hook held, he glanced down towards it himself.

“ ‘Rainbow Atoll, a sunny island of teamwork and self-improvement.’” Hook read aloud, smiling despite himself at the cartoonish graphic that accompanied the words. “For prospective rankers and all squids who want to succeed on the turf, it says.”

Mar gave a short hum of acknowledgement at the same time that Hook’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, raising an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name and number which had popped up in his messaging app.

^battlequeen^ > hook  
GetHooked > ?? who is this??  
^battlequeen^ > its me, maya gave me your number  
^battlequeen^ > do not talk to that guy  
GetHooked > sharpie?  
^battlequeen^ > obviously, dumbass!  
^battlequeen^ > thats not important! you listening?  
^battlequeen^ > i dont give a shit what else you do, but you keep your mouth shut about me when youre around him  
^battlequeen^ > got it??  
GetHooked > uh, yeah, got it. no worries  
^battlequeen^ > good

That was the last message. Hook frowned, puzzled, and glanced back up towards Kelby as the Inkling passed through the doors to the registration hall.

“Something is the matter?” Mar asked, lips pursed as she glanced between the phone screen and Hook’s face.

“Sharpie sent me a message.” he answered slowly, tucking the device back into his pocket. “Telling me not to talk to Kelby.”

“And will you comply?”

He gave Mar an uneasy smile, trying to shake off his anxiety at the idea forming in his head. “Think she’d be mad if I didn’t?”

Hook couldn’t help laughing - he’d never seen Mar wear an expression as deadpan as the one she was giving him right now.

* * *

Crepe in one hand, phone in the other, Maya sat alone beneath one of the many large umbrellas that covered the tables in the Food Place, her eyes affixed to the large video screen which was currently displaying an image of an Inkling band on a stage.

The Food Place wasn’t somewhere that Maya visited often, having taken it to be a more social gathering place. However, now that she could go on jogs again, she had briefly passed through and taken note of an Inkling performance that was being displayed on the big screen; the girl remembered Slick telling her that such things could happen, and so she had stopped, first curious and then fascinated by the display of the onstage musicians.

It wasn’t quite the same as being present at a concert, but the cheery and noisy atmosphere of the Food Place did plenty to keep the ambient energy at a satisfying buzz as she sat down with her refreshments to enjoy the music that was blasting over the speakers scattered across the square. Some of the squids were singing along to the familiar tunes, and Maya soon found herself doing the same, joining in as best she could during choruses that she recognized.

The live performance ended, to be replaced by a series of music videos - this time by a band that Maya knew, Wet Floor. Hook was a big fan.

After a few songs, Maya realized that she was humming along to the music, no longer matching the vocals but following an alternative pattern that she thought matched nicely with the singer’s notes. It was a very satisfying way to pass the time, and as the songs progressed, she found herself experimenting more and more with different ways to align her humming with the music. It felt so fluffy and calm, like it was lifting her up out of her seat.

[You’re surprisingly good at that.]

Maya stopped cold at the familiar voice. She glanced up, recognizing Oliver - the other Octoling was standing on the opposite side of the table, hands at his sides, a difficult-looking expression on his face. Her throat constricted painfully, and she was too taken by surprise to decide on how she should answer - a greeting? Thanks?

Oliver eyed her for a moment, unmoving, before pulling out a chair for himself. When Maya made no objection, he sat down with her, gazing off towards the viewing screen.

Maya swallowed, trying to untie the knot in her throat and rubbing her forearm. This was unexpected. Inkopolis was large - what were the odds that she’d encounter Oliver by chance while out on the streets, even in a place like this?

And actually, wasn’t it a little surprising that Oliver had approached her first? After the way their last encounter had ended, she was sure that she’d have to fight to convince the other Octoling to give her another meeting. Was he here to scold her? It felt unlikely - she hadn’t noticed any aggression in his eyes, but then, she was finding it difficult to face him properly. Her stomach was doing flips.

...well, she’d been wanting to have a talk with him anyway. It might as well be now.

Maya breathed deeply, steeling herself and clenching her fists.

[Can we talk?] / [We need to speak.]

The two spoke at the same time. Maya looked up, shocked, and saw Oliver regarding her carefully from the corner of his eyes.

A heartbeat passed between them before Oliver turned more fully to face her. He leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the table, and motioned for Maya to proceed.

She hesitated for only a moment, wondering what she should say, before deciding to just lead with the words that she had been wanting to tell the boy since she had done so wrong the last time. Maya bowed her head low and spoke simply, keeping her voice as level as she could.

[I’m sorry. It was… awful of me to use the command tones on you, no matter what my reason was. I’ve regretted it every day since then, and if there’s anything I can do to convey that regret, please tell me.]

Oliver shifted in his seat, resting his chin on his palm, but said nothing in reply. Anxiety crawling up Maya’s back, she continued with some hesitation. [I’ve been wanting to make peace with you for a long time.] the girl said. [My time on the surface has been full of many wonderful things, but I still find myself lost with so much, and…]

Maya breathed deeply. [And I’ve been yearning for someone who understands where I’m coming from. Who can sympathize with my difficulties. If there’s any way we can be friends…]

[I don’t want to be constantly fighting you, either.] Oliver replied gruffly. [Raise your head.]

Uncertainly, and a little worried that he hadn’t replied to her apology, Maya complied. Oliver met her gaze with a steady, unwavering eye. [Our ideologies are just different.] he continued. [You want to live among the Inklings and participate in their games, while I want to protect and preserve them.]

[...why do you think they need protecting?] Maya asked, trying to keep her voice as non-aggressive as possible. [Why do you think they need secrets kept from them? The Inklings I’ve met, no matter how young, have all seemed capable and reliable.]

[Have you told anyone that you’re an Octoling?] Oliver rumbled in reply.

The girl winced. [I haven’t.] she admitted. [Sue - the red-headed Inkling - knows, but that was outside of my control.]

Oliver hummed thoughtfully, a note of triumph in his tone, and Maya hurriedly added, [But that isn’t because I think they need to be protected from that fact, or from me. I just don’t want to disturb the fragile equilibrium that I’ve reached here on the surface.]

The boy folded his arms, regarding her coolly. [Even so, you are admitting that revealing our heritage to the Inklings would cause problems.] he said, raising an eyebrow.

[It’s nothing that we wouldn’t be able to overcome.]

Oliver growled in dissatisfaction, rapping his fingers on the table top. [You’re half-assing your ideals.] he growled.

[You don’t even know what my ideals are.]

Ah, there it was again - the familiar frustration that rose up whenever she spoke with Oliver. That accusatory tone that his voice always seemed to take - it kindled her indignation like nothing else. Despite an echoing sentiment that urged her to stay calm, Maya couldn’t entirely keep the heat out of her voice as she said, [You’ve only made assumptions about what I want. Not once have you spoken fairly to me, about my goals _or_ about my experiences on the surface.]

[You’re right.]

Her surprise at those words cooled her. [This has gone on for long enough.] Oliver remarked, shaking his head. [I’m through with this ridiculous farce; you and I are Octarians. We will speak fairly, and if our worldviews are irreconcilable, then we’ll fight and the victor will be correct.]

Maya didn’t respond. She wasn’t sure how. Oliver rubbed his temples, looking thoughtfully at the table, and Maya could see the gears turning in his head as he tried to decide what to say.

[...you already know that I worked in Special Operations.] he said, his voice low. [Assistant overseer. I was in charge of receiving documents and processing reports regarding forays into Inkopolis - in order to scout for weaknesses. I was part of the department that conducted the zapfish theft, and I was aware of all of the places that the zapfish were taken from. Locations were specifically chosen by Command in order to weaken an Inkling response to invasion. I read dozens of proposed strategies for covert insertions into Inkling culture, to attack from within.]

The boy leaned forward. [When I came to Inkopolis, I saw a city full of potential victims in a war that we would start.] he told her with firm conviction. [I knew what our people wanted to do to them, and so I decided to keep a watchful eye on them from a distance, to protect them from whatever problems might arise. My first few weeks on the surface were spent alone, dedicated to that duty, until I met Slick, and his kindness only redoubled my determination to keep him safe. Him and all the other Inklings.

[I came to Inkopolis to defend the squids from the Octarians. So why did _you_ come? What did you come here to do?]

His voice was earnest, and his eyes were unflinching. Maya could tell that the other Octoling was being completely open with her - no more secrets, judgments or accusations. This was what she’d asked for, and so he was giving it to her. A completely honest exchange of ideals, in an attempt to resolve their differences.

A grateful warmth spread across her chest as she straightened her back, meeting his eyes.

[I came to Inkopolis in search of a new life.] she answered. [I wanted to - ]

[Don’t give me that.]

Maya faltered, surprised, at the irritated look on Oliver’s face. [Don’t disrespect me by avoiding the question like that.] he growled.

[I’m not avoiding the question - ] Maya protested, but she was cut off again.

[Save that crap for the young octopi.] he said. [Were you just another frontline trooper, chafing at how strict your training was? Starstruck by the surface? Jumping at an opportunity to laze around like we were always told the squids did?]

[Of course not!] Maya declared, narrowing her eyes. Oliver didn’t budge, his own brow knitting together into a frustrated grimace.

[Of course not.] he echoed. [You were in the CRD, Maya. You must have known about Command’s plans for Inkopolis, probably even more than me. You expect me to believe that simple freedom and opportunity is what brought you here?]

He was asking about her work in the CRD, then.

Maya shook her head tightly, fighting the urge to break eye contact with the other Octoling. An honest exchange of their worldviews was one thing, but this was something else - she wasn’t prepared to voice those thoughts. It wasn’t necessary.

[I’m sorry, but I don’t want to think about the past - ]

[Well I don’t CARE!]

She jumped as Oliver slammed his hands down on the table, now on his feet. A few nearby tables glanced their way, and Maya could hear the other people in the plaza murmuring curiously amongst each other, but Oliver’s eyes were fixed firmly on her.

[You’ve spent enough time criticizing me for my secrets, and it’s true that my judgment hasn’t been the best - I’ll allow you that.] he snapped. [But I refuse to be lectured any further by someone who’s only running away from their own mistakes. I can see it in your eyes, Maya, every time I mention the CRD. You’re scared, and guilty. You didn’t just come to Inkopolis to start fresh, and if you expect my forgiveness, or my friendship, or my compassion, you will _answer the question.]_

_[Maya, please… I can’t… it hurts!]_

Like a bolt of lightning, the memory of that voice flared again through Maya’s mind. She recoiled, squeezing her eyes shut and reflexively pressing a hand to her forehead as if she could shut out the pain that it carried.

Oliver was still watching her expectantly - she could feel his eyes on her. With some effort, Maya forced herself up, out of the clawing and volatile swamp of emotions that was digging at her ankles, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

It was painful. It was suffocating. She hated it.

But… Oliver was right. If she couldn’t even acknowledge what had happened, how could she pretend to have the right to judge him?

[...you’re right.] she said quietly. [I’m just running away.]

She raised her eyes to meet Oliver’s. [I really did come to Inkopolis to try and live the ‘dream life.’] she said firmly. [That part is true. But I can tell you why - what made me leave.]

Slowly, Oliver sank back down into his chair, eying her carefully. He jerked his chin, motioning her to proceed, and she inhaled, filling herself up and counting to ten before releasing her breath, slowly, and her nerves along with it.

[Do you know of Project Leviathan?]

The very words cut her like broken glass as they left her mouth, such cursed and hateful words. Oliver nodded evenly, folding his hands on top of the table. [Vaguely.] he replied. [I heard it was a super soldier project that was being proposed to Command, but only read about it once in passing. I know nothing else.]

[I was one of the head researchers, at the time of my departure.] Maya said quietly. [And I was obsessed with it. I believed that it was our key to obtaining Inkopolis. While on the project, I heard about other soldiers deserting and going to ground, but I didn’t want to leave behind my home and my friends. I wanted the project to succeed.]

_[Stop this right now! Terminate the procedure!]_

[But I was blinded by that desire. I shut my eyes to many things, so certain that I couldn’t fail, and that my work was benefitting all of Octaria. I was so proud to be part of the project that would take us to the surface.]

_[Ocellus, we can’t simply abort - ]_

_**[I SAID SHUT IT OFF!]** _

The voices came, one after the other. Maya winced as they struck her again and again, and it was all she could do to keep her voice level. [But eventually, it caught up to me. Project Leviathan was nothing to be proud of. And when I saw firsthand the damage that I was doing, I destroyed the equipment… and I ran.]

Oliver stayed silent, though she could tell that she had the boy’s full attention. She bit at her lip, trying to dislodge the vivid sharpness that was stabbing, needle-like, into her hearts.

[...my goal may not be as noble as yours, and I respect your dedication.] Maya said, raising a hand to lightly brush her tentacles. [But I really, truly only want to be happy like anyone else on the surface. And isn’t that why we wanted to come up here in the first place? All of us, trapped down in the dark? Not to continue being soldiers or watchmen, but to be happy?]

The other Octoling’s expression changed at those words. She could see a new light in his eyes, a softness in his expression that told her, for the first time, he wasn’t looking at the irresponsible person he’d always taken her as.

[Oliver, you told me that you were worried about ruining what you’d heard in the Inkantation.] she continued. [But you’ve been here even longer than me. Do you really think that the Inklings’ peace is so easily ruined?]

He gave her a measured nod, lips pursed thoughtfully. She leaned back in her chair, feeling drained, but confident that she had said all she could say. There was nothing else - if this wasn’t enough to satisfy Oliver that she wasn’t some Inkling glory-taker, then maybe this friendship had been hopeless from the beginning.

Maya watched the boy apprehensively as he stood, eyes fixated on hers, and navigated around the table to with even, careful steps, stopping beside her. He was silent for a beat longer, and Maya felt her hearts trembling.

Then he held out his hand.

[I understand.] he said quietly.

The words touched Maya deeply, reaching to that dark, twisted place where she had locked away the memories of those horrible last days in Octaria. Gratefully, feeling relief welling up in her very core, Maya took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. The other Octoling gripped her hand tightly, reaching out with his other arm to squeeze her shoulder.

[I forgive you, Maya.] Oliver said, and every word felt bright. [If you would have it, I’d offer you my friendship.]

She nodded, unable to suppress the happy smile that had spread across her face. [I’d love it.]


	28. Casually, Casually

_You’re looking glum, what’s that about?  
You need a fix - I’ve got the trick!  
I bet some fun will sort you out._

MayaInkopolis37 > Hello Suzy. Are you well?  
^battlequeen^ > im fine  
MayaInkopolis37 > I’m glad. Are you busy today?  
^battlequeen^ > why  
MayaInkopolis37 > I was wondering if you wanted to be hanging out. I could be bringing over food?  
MayaInkopolis37 > But if you are occupied with Turf War or something else, I will understand.  
^battlequeen^ > im not busy  
^battlequeen^ > turfed earlier  
^battlequeen^ > you can come over. bring food  
MayaInkopolis37 > I will be doing so, then. I will see you soon.  
^battlequeen^ > yeah

* * *

It was pizza again today - just like the other two times she had visited Sharpie’s apartment. While it was delicious, Maya found herself growing a little tired of it. Pizza was definitely a sometimes food, to be enjoyed sparingly, but she didn’t know what other food the red-headed Inkling liked. She’d remembered the stack of pizza boxes that had been here before, and the shorter girl ate it readily enough when Maya brought it, which was good because any attempts she made to ask Sharpie for other preferences was met with a flat ‘bring whatever you want.’

Of course, she didn’t want to bring something against the Inkling’s tastes and be the only one to eat. So pizza it was.

As they ate, Maya observed with an unhappy note that the unhealthy pallor of the girl’s skin had yet to clear. Lately, ever since their very emotional encounter on Saturday, the Octoling had noticed Sharpie’s worn-out appearance. Without a doubt, the Inkling was stressed out and sleep deprived, but any time Maya mentioned her condition, she was met with biting words telling her to mind her own business. “I’m fine.”

Maya didn’t believe it - she wasn’t a fool. But then, for now, she decided not to push the matter. She was just happy that Sharpie was playing in Turf Wars again, only sequestering herself in her apartment most of the time instead of all the time. And she was also very happy that Sharpie seemed to have accepted her friendship, since the fiery squid kept agreeing to her visits despite the bitter reception that Maya always received. Clearly - hopefully, at least - Sharpie had come to accept her presence.

She remembered the first time she’d returned to Sharpie’s apartment after their meeting on Saturday. Some brief words were exchanged before Maya had started to organize the still-disarrayed apartment, partly from habit and partly from an unwillingness to let Sharpie live in such conditions. At first the Inkling had been irate. “I can clean my own fucking apartment, are you my mom or something?” she’d snapped.

“If you can be cleaning it, then please to do so.” Maya had replied, without stopping.

And to her surprise, Sharpie had done so. Angrily, and with plenty of muttering about ‘nosy-ass octopi,’ but she had still assisted Maya in straightening up. And that had been when Maya made a realization about herself - she really liked to simply watch as Sharpie did things.

It didn’t seem to matter what it was. While they were cleaning, Maya’s eyes would end up tracking the Inkling around the room as she worked. She’d note down how Sharpie tended to bend at the hip when she reached down to pick things up, instead of crouching, and when her tentacles fell in front of her she’d brush them back behind her shoulder with a brisk hand motion. Normally Sharpie tended to stand pretty rigidly and straight, even if she’d hunch her shoulders a bit, but in idle moments the girl would stand with her hips cocked and tap her fingers on her thigh when she was thinking. Even now, as they sat and watched television while they ate, Maya found herself passively checking Sharpie’s face. Noting little changes in her expression as the show progressed, neutrally observing how the girl held her food and shifted her posture on the couch every so often.

She was so interested in the Inkling. Down to her smallest behavioral tendencies, Maya found herself wanting to learn more about Sharpie. These little idiosyncrasies of hers had somehow become endearing, and now Maya felt herself smiling when she recognized Sharpie’s habits. Spending time with her felt very nice, filling her chest with a warm, fuzzy feeling.

It was something new, a pleasant sensation that had taken root in her whenever she thought of the girl, and as she exited Sharpie’s apartment today she finally decided to honestly examine what this sensation meant. That fuzziness that sent her hearts quivering was very different from the affection that she felt for her other friends, even Hook. Though she was deeply appreciative of all the people that had helped her since she came to Inkopolis, only Sharpie commanded her interest this way. Only Sharpie gave her such delight with the simple way that she walked and spoke, even if her words were thorny. Yes, she’d even come to like the sound of the girl’s voice.

Though it made her nervous to admit it, Maya recognized that these feelings were probably amorous in nature.

Idly, as she walked towards the elevator with her hands clasped behind her, Maya wondered if Sharpie had ever courted anyone. From the way that she spoke of her past, the answer was most likely no - such a troubled social environment probably didn’t help to foster romance.

Then, with a start, Maya realized that she didn’t actually know anything about Inkling courtship. How was it done? And for that matter, what traits did Inklings find appealing? Did she possess any? From a squid’s point of view, was she particularly attractive?

The Octoling bit at her lip, feeling a haze of self-consciousness settling over her.

She decided that she really wanted to find out.

* * *

[Oliver,] Maya spoke suddenly, nervously rolling her water battle between her hands, [can I ask you about something?]

Maya still woke much earlier than anyone else in her circle of friends, and apart from her job at Cyan’s Fashionables her schedule was incredibly free. After finding out that Oliver was in a similar position, the two had decided to take the occasional jog together. It would pass the time, keep their routines on track, and provide an opportunity for them to try and mend the very stormy way that their relationship had progressed until now. The air between them was still somewhat thick and awkward, but Maya had noted with relief that the other Octoling no longer reacted to her with disdain. Getting comfortable around each other would be the result of work, but these jogs were providing some very practical common ground for their shaky friendship to stabilize.

Oliver had decided today’s route, taking Maya to a section of Inkopolis that she had yet to frequent. The two of them had seen some very nice sights that reaffirmed Maya’s respect for the Inklings and what they had built, and while she appreciated both the scenery and Oliver’s thoughtful attempt to help Maya experience more of the city, she nonetheless felt a twinge of guilt since neither had been able to fully distract her thoughts from her visit to Sharpie’s apartment earlier today.

Curiosity about Inkling romance continued to dominate her thoughts, and it hadn’t been more than ten minutes into their exercise before Maya had wondered how much Oliver knew regarding the subject. The thought stuck with her, so now, as they took a brief break, Maya decided to take the plunge.

Oliver had paused, his own water bottle halfway to his mouth, and glanced towards her with an eyebrow cocked questioningly. When he motioned for her to continue, Maya said, [There’s something I’ve been wondering about, and since you’ve been among the Inklings for longer than I have, I figured you might be able to help.]

[You’re being evasive.] the boy growled, taking a quick swig before capping his bottle. [Tell me what you’re talking about and then I’ll let you know if I can help.]

Maya swallowed. A twinge of embarrassment at voicing these thoughts flitted through her.

[How much do you know about… Inkling intimacy?] she asked slowly.

Oliver’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly as he turned more fully to look at her. When she didn’t continue, he replied, [I assume this question has a practical purpose.]

In other words, ‘You have an Inkling that you fancy, don’t you?’

The girl nodded, sipping at her water and clearing her throat. Oliver shifted his weight, running a hand through his tentacles.

[You can’t ask Hook about this?] he queried. [Unless it _is_ Hook…]

[It isn’t.] Maya answered hurriedly. [No, it’s someone else. But I can’t ask Hook - I’d be way too embarrassed. Not to mention, I wouldn’t even know how to ask.]

Oliver grunted in reply, and the girl pressed, [So what _do_ you know about Inkling courtship?]

[Enough, I suppose.] he remarked, and they resumed their walk. [The squids call it dating. It involves going to different places together, inviting each other to get food and things like that, and being very physically intimate.]

[I’ve seen many Inklings who hold arms with each other on the street, or who rest against each other. This is a sign of dating?]

[Could be. But Inklings are also just more touchy in general, not as many hangups about putting their hands on each other. When they’re dating, you’ll see them doing a lot of hugging and kissing, and they’ll usually stay close to each other and hold onto each other. Hard to explain the difference, you just sort of get used to it.]

Hugs were something Maya had grown familiar with, but… [What is kissing?]

Oliver glanced at her, an uncomfortable-looking expression crossing his face, and he exhaled through his nose. [It’s… damn it, this isn’t a conversation I thought I’d be having today.] he muttered under his breath. [Kissing is when two squids… well, alright, there’s two parts to it.]

Maya wasn’t expecting this to be a difficult question to answer, though she felt herself flushing a little at the look on Oliver’s face. The boy’s discomfort was a little contagious, he almost seemed embarrassed.

[So, _a kiss_ is when you pucker your lips and put it against something.] Oliver said. [Including your date partner. And _kissing_ is when you put your lips on _their_ lips.]

Maya’s face heated up at those words, and very briefly - but long enough to make her hearts jump in her chest - she imagined doing a kiss with Sharpie. _What does that feel like?_

[Your reactions are making this so much more embarrassing than it has to be.] the other Octoling grumbled. It felt like her cheeks were burning.

[I can’t help it! It’s completely new to me! Don’t tell me that you had no problems with ‘kissing’ when you first found out about it.] Maya retorted defensively.

[I definitely didn’t do _this.]_ he returned, waving offhandedly at her. Her blush only deepened.

They walked in silence for a few minutes as Maya attempted to calm herself. It sounded so simple as a concept - just pushing two parts of your body together - but when she remembered how wonderful it felt to hug someone, the idea of such a close and intimate action as _kissing_ suddenly became so much more aweing.

How would it feel?

When she felt like she’d sufficiently mastered herself, Maya cleared her throat, trying to ignore the resigned expression that crossed Oliver’s face when she did so.

[How… do you begin dating a squid?] she asked. _Need to ask all of this now or I’ll lose my nerve. Such an embarrassing display._

[I don’t have any personal experience,] Oliver replied with a sigh, [but as far as I’m aware, you just ask them to start dating. A few squids have asked me, though I turned them down, and they always said something like ‘do you want to go out with me’.]

[Is ‘going out’ the same as dating?]

[As far as I can tell.]

The taller Octoling took another drink. [This is all the physical stuff, though.] he remarked. [Inkling intimacy has a pretty big emotional component, too. All about sharing feelings and shit, and being trusting of each other.]

[Well, at least that sounds familiar.]

[Again, it’s different in a way that’s hard to explain. Inklings who are dating trust each other to… be _weak,_ I suppose.]

Maya raised her eyebrow questioningly, and Oliver scowled deeper, gesturing vaguely as he tried to come up with an explanation. [They don’t trust each other to be _reliable_ and _responsible,_ like we do. Their trust, as far as I can tell, is more about the opposite. Trusting each other to be vulnerable, or dependant, or even absent at times. Like they expect each other to need help. It’s bizarre.]

Frowning, Maya hummed thoughtfully. Octolings were no strangers to supporting each other - it was the basis of their civilization, after all - but the idea of encouraging a soldier to be reliant on another was very strange.

The second tenet of Octarian society - ‘Our success is shared, but our mistakes are our own.’ An Octoling that couldn’t support others was dead weight… at least, as far as Octaria was concerned. But it sounded like Inklings had it almost backwards.

[Trusted to be vulnerable…] Maya repeated softly. [It’s a strange thought.]

[More like absurd.] Oliver said with a huff. [Just another way that our species stand apart. The very thought of being vulnerable with an Inkling is…]

A few moments passed between them. Maya glanced towards Oliver, finding the boy wearing a pensive look on his face, brow furrowed with his gaze on the pavement. There was a strange light in his eyes.

[What made you realize you liked this girl?] he asked.

Maya opened her mouth to answer, then gave a start - she hadn’t said anything about the identity of her target of affections. Oliver met her eyes and gave a rumbling chuckle. [It’s the red-haired girl, Maya.] he said flatly. [Don’t act so surprised. I saw the two of you after our fight, and you aren’t close enough with anyone else except Hook for this to be about them. Since it’s not Hook, that squid is the only option.]

Unhappy with that, but figuring she therefore had nothing to lose, Maya nodded and replied, [I’ve been interested in her for a long time. I only realized recently that my interest had become amorous, after a very personal conversation. She interests me, and I find myself wanting to know more about her, and to keep her safe.]

Oliver grunted in reply, that thoughtful look coming over him once again. The two of them walked in silence for a few moments longer, Maya considering this new information.

So, was it possible to just… ask Sharpie to date her, then? It felt like madness, like it couldn’t possibly be that easy. Uncomfortably, Maya remembered how Oliver said he had denied multiple suitors who wanted to date him. If an Inkling refused your courtship, was that just… it? What happened then? Was there no appeals process?

The idea worried her somewhat. If she asked Sharpie to date her and the red-headed squid said no, she wasn’t sure what to do.

[By the way,] Oliver said, clearing his throat and attracting Maya’s attention again, [so you’re aware - when squids are dating, they tend to say that their partner is their boyfriend or girlfriend.]

[...girlfriend.]

Girlfriends? Could it be a mutual title?

Dating. Kissing. Girlfriend. The words arranged themselves nicely in Maya’s head - felt very warm to ponder.

Oliver signaled for her that he was going to continue the jog, and Maya followed him dutifully, hoping that physical exertion would disguise the flush on her face at the thought of calling Suzy her girlfriend.

* * *

Hook hadn’t decided on joining Rainbow Atoll yet. The stuff they put on their pamphlet sounded pretty great, and Anne - the Inkling he’d talked to after Kelby left - was super friendly and helpful. She’d patiently waited for him to come up with questions and answered them easily. Even so, he did want to see what else the indie scene had to offer. He’d take it slow, sample his options and come to a conclusion. Didn’t want to rush into things and totally flub, after all.

That being said, he was still pretty interested in talking to Kelby. It was the first time he’d met a squid who used to be friends with Sharpie, and Hook was really curious to hear more about that. Sure, the angry girl would _definitely_ be totally pissed at him since she’d specifically said not to do the exact thing he was planning to do, but not being intimidated by Sharpie was another thing he was still working towards.

So, a few days after their initial visit to Angler Hall, Hook decided to kill two birds with one stone - he’d drop by Rainbow Atoll, ask about Sharpie, and get in a few matches to see what things were like; after all, Sharpie _did_ say that you didn’t have to be part of a clan in order to participate in the games.

So Hook grabbed his blaster and shooter, texted Mar asking her to meet him at the building, and headed off. He traced his way back through Angler Hall to the registration area, finding that the configuration of the room had changed a bit since last time. There were some new clans that he didn’t recall seeing before, and ones that he _did_ recognize were scattered around in places that were different from last time. Idly, he wondered how many indie groups there even were in Inkopolis.

A few minutes of searching passed by before Hook located the display for Rainbow Atoll - luckily, it was still here. Anne was sitting behind the table next to a fresh stack of pamphlets, looking bored as she scrolled through her phone. Her eyes flicked upwards as Hook stepped up to the table with Mar, and an easy smile came over her face.

“Hey, welcome back.” she said amiably. “Decided to give us a try after all?”

“Thanks! I was sorta hoping to play a few matches with the squids in your clan, if that’s a thing we can do.” Hook replied, returning her smile and hoping he didn’t sound too green. “Get a feel for how Rainbow Atoll does their turf, you know? See if I can find some cool people to play ranked with.”

Anne nodded. “We’ve usually got a handful of members that are down for a practice bout or two.” she replied. “Totally reasonable to want to sample our style before you sign up. If you give me a second, I can check if anyone’s free and then give you directions to our mock room.”

“I’d appreciate it, thanks again!”

The girl’s eyes dropped back down to her phone. Hook felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Mar looking down at him with a tightened expression.

“Hook,” the tall girl spoke in a low voice, “when you say ‘a thing we can do,’ you are expecting me to participate as well?”

“Well… yeah.” he replied, blinking. “Why else would I ask you to come and bring your shooter?”

“You do not ask me to perform Turf War when I meet with you at the tower.” Mar returned.

“Because you don’t want to turf in public, right? I know you’re worried about messing up, Mar, but you’re _really_ good! Trust me! And it doesn’t look like any of these matches get broadcast, so even if something goes wrong - which it won’t! But if it does, it’s no biggie!”

The girl frowned slightly, and Hook gave her a smile. “C’mon, Mar, we’ve been practicing so much at Kablammo! I’m a little curious to see what you can do on an actual turfing field, anyway - don’t you want to see what you can do?”

That troubled look remained for a heartbeat longer before Mar gave a measured sigh, nodding. “It is as you say, Hook.” she answered. “I will accompany you.”

“That’s the spirit!”

Feeling pleased that he’d finally get to team up with Mar in an actual match, Hook turned back towards Anne just as the Inkling girl glanced up towards him.

“Looks like we’ve got some takers.” she said. “It’s a bit of a walk, but if you head back towards the main stairwell and go down two floors, our section for mock battles is in A2. I’ll put up a general posting too, since it’s a good opportunity for some hands-on recruitment.”

“Thanks Anne!” Hook grinned. At her nod, he scratched at his chin, adding, “Is Kelby going to be there, by any chance?”

“I doubt it. Kelby’s busy today.” Anne answered. “Probably won’t be back for a few days.”

“Oh.”

That deflated him a little bit, but ultimately, he guessed that he’d really come here for some turf practice and teammate finding. The thing with Sharpie and Kelby was sort of on the side; he’d probably be back later and could ask the boy then.

“Well, let’s get going then!” Hook declared, psyching himself back up. He started towards the doorway, Mar following close behind him. “Let’s ink some turf, Mar!”

* * *

As it turned out, Angler Hall was not the only indie turfing club in the city. The huge number of clans in the recruitment area was a mixture of groups that had registered the hall as their “home” club and groups that were registered elsewhere, but wanted to sample members from a different area. The “home” clans, like Rainbow Atoll, could petition for a dedicated turf field in the hall if they were active enough. This was the place that Hook found in section A2.

The field was a little cramped, but not too much. It was set up for Splat Zones, and in the waiting room that led to the turf area, a TV screen was displaying sets of matched names that seemed to be assigning people to specific bouts. Hook spotted his name, as well as Mar’s, queued up for the first few matches.

With a start, he also recognized Aran’s name - Aran Apama. The cuttlefish boy was playing on the other team. As an automated voice called for the first turfing group to step forward and Hook passed his Splattershot to Mar, he caught sight of Aran on the other side of the room, shouldering a charger.

The boy caught sight of Hook as well. He grinned, pointed at Hook, then pointed at the floor. The grin didn’t feel very friendly.

Not only was this his worst ranked mode, but he had a feeling that he’d stumbled into a higher-level bracket after all.

The battle commenced; there were two zones in play, one on either side of the middle ground. Moving up with his team, Hook quickly took the first zone, then made his way towards the enemy’s side of the field to engage. Mar was at his side, easily keeping pace with him, while their two partnered teammates broke off to circle around the other way. He had only just caught sight of three of the enemies inking their zone before he felt Mar spring away from him suddenly, throwing herself to the side despite how she’d been racing forward a moment before. An instant later, a resounding shot rang out as ink splattered into the ground beside him.

Hook glanced upward to see Aran perched on a nearby tower, charger at the ready. Before he could react, he’d been splatted.

And when he returned to the field to find the two teams engaged, Mar carefully firing off shots and slipping skillfully between pieces of cover, he lasted another few moments before he was splatted again.

And the next time, once again, he was unable to evade the cuttlefish’s charger. Splat.

After his sixth splat, it was game over - a pretty one-sided victory for the enemy team. The randoms that they’d been partnered with felt skilled enough, and Mar was moving as expertly as Hook had expected - she dodged easily around the enemy’s advances, splatting squids left and right - but this was also Mar’s first time on an actual turfing field, and more than that, Aran was _very_ good with that charger. Hook didn’t think he missed a single shot apart from the ones he aimed at Mar, and even then he was successful at driving the girl back.

The match concluded without Aran taking a single step off of that tower.

“The difference in range is too great.” Mar said during their brief break between bouts. “And his elevated position makes it difficult to approach unseen.”

“You think he’ll play the same way twice?”

“There is no reason to think otherwise. He should not abandon a winning strategy.”

Hook nodded, humming thoughtfully and tapping his fingers against the barrel of his blaster. “Well… we can’t take him on our own, so maybe we should try tag-teaming it. One of us gets his attention while the other one sneaks up on him?”

“It has potential. I could see a side path which circumvented the tower, approaching from the front would be difficult but it may be possible to reach him from behind.”

After a brief discussion, it was decided that Mar would be the bait. After all, she was the only one on their team who seemed capable of consistently dodging Aran’s shots. Meanwhile, while he was distracted by the girl, Hook would sneak up from behind and splat him, or at the very least get him off of the tower. Without his sniping to keep the team at bay, they could press forward, capture the second zone, and then hopefully play defense.

And the plan worked well. Instead of retreating from the boy’s attacks, Mar stood her ground, continuing to dodge and weave across the middle ground as he took shot after shot. Their two teammates worked with her to hold the line and prevent the enemy team from advancing, and meanwhile, Hook inked a trail around to the back side of hostile territory, working his way quickly towards the tower that Aran was perched on. He hadn’t been targeted a single time during his approach.

He reached the base, inked a path upwards, crested the top of the tower… and found the cuttlefish waiting for him, charger primed and aimed between Hook’s eyes.

“Almost.” he said casually before everything went dark.

* * *

The practice bouts had done little to assuage Hook’s doubts about Splat Zones.

He stayed for a few matches after that to observe the other squids on the tuf, seeing what sort of players Rainbow Atoll had to offer. They all seemed pretty earnest and friendly, but it was a little hard to put his heart into the matches after getting so utterly thrashed back-to-back. Losing was one thing, but man, players like Sharpie and Aran _really_ made him feel like a rookie.

This part of Angler Hall had a concessions area, for players to sit down and have a snack between matches he supposed. There were a bunch of vending machines, as well as a counter where you could buy things like hot dogs and burgers. Hook decided to take a break there with Mar once they were done watching, trying to keep his mind off of the losses.

“Your face is sour.” the tall girl remarked as she ate. “What are your thoughts?”

Hook hummed, exhaling softly. “I think I’ll join Rainbow Atoll.” he answered, nodding to himself. “They seem pretty cool - everyone seemed like they were having a good time. I’m just also kind of bummed about how we lost so badly. Not a great first experience on the turf for you, huh?”

“I am unconcerned.”

Mar sipped at her water. “Defeat is an opportunity to learn, and I learned much. You, also, have little to be disappointed in - when faced with an enormous tactical disadvantage, you conceived a plan to counter your bad odds. It was a good plan, as well.”

Pleased at the praise, Hook gave her a smile. “Thanks, Mar. Too bad it didn’t work.”

“It did not work because of a great difference in skill.” she remarked. “You gauged the situation adequately and used what resources you had. The cuttlefish boy was simply too skilled for good tactics to overcome. This sometimes happens, and defeat cannot be avoided. There is no shame in such a loss.”

“Man, you always have some really encouraging stuff to say, Mar.”

“...I am merely sharing my observations.”

Hook opened his mouth to reply, but a raucous voice cut across their conversation. “Hey, hey! If it isn’t Hook and Marshall!”

Turning in his seat, the boy saw Aran approaching them; the boy was making his way towards them with bounding steps, hands in his pockets and an enormous grin on his face as his weapons case bounced on his shoulder. “Glad you could make it to the turf, new blood! How’d you like my shooting?”

He slapped Hook hard on the back as he came up to the table. The boy coughed, wincing at the sting, as Aran threw himself into the seat next to Mar. “Wasn’t expecting that kinda performance from you two!” he remarked loudly. “I mean, Mar maybe - she looks like a beast - but you’re a quick little sucker yourself, Hook!”

Hook didn’t answer at first. He didn’t really know how to. Something about Aran’s demeanor reminded him uncomfortably of Sharpie - that boisterous attitude of his was less hostile, but no less in-your-face. It was the kind of overwhelming demeanor that made him feel like the other party was pressing down on him.

Maybe he was just bad at dealing with this kind of person.

When Aran cocked an eyebrow at his continued silence, Hook hurriedly said, “Thanks, uh, Aran. Glad to hear it. I was feeling a little uncertain after those matches - “

“What, are you moping about your losses?”

The cuttlefish slapped his hand down onto the table with a bang, making Hook jump. “A good thrashing is a gift! Shows where you can improve!” he declared. “Besides, you did good - almost got me!”

Hook blinked in surprise, looking towards Mar who only gave him a curt nod. “If you hadn’t been using a blaster, I would’ve never heard you coming.” Aran continued, scratching at his face. “I may be loud, but even I can’t miss the _pop, pop, pop_ of a blaster creeping up on me.”

Oh, _duh._ The boy facepalmed, though he couldn’t help but grin at how obvious it seemed in retrospect. How could he not have thought about how ill-suited his weapon was for sneaking?

“Yeah, there’s the proper way to look!” he heard Aran remark, and he looked up to see the boy nodding approvingly. “You see what went wrong, you don’t do it next time. Good, huh?”

“Well, when you put it like that.” Hook said, feeling his grin get wider. “Thanks, Aran. You were really good, too. Nobody could get a hit on you!”

The cuttlefish grinned back, brushing his tentacles out of his eyes. “Not as good as it seemed, probably. I just knew the field better and had a few advantages on my side. Trust me, there’s _plenty_ of people in ranked who’ve been giving it to me good.”

“Speaking of ranked,” Mar spoke suddenly, attracting the boys’ attention, “Hook has been searching for allies to join him in the ranked division of turf sports.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Hook nodded his affirmation. As Aran hummed a high note in response, the boy saw Mar give him a meaningful look, her eyes flicking in Aran’s direction. He hesitated, then breathed deeply. “...any chance you’d like to join? You’re good on the turf, and I could probably learn a lot from you.”

“Hey, why not!”

The answer was almost immediate, with Aran casually shrugging his shoulders. “Probably ‘bout time I get off the solo queue anyway, having good squaddies at my back would be a good breather.”

He threw out his hand, grinning. “I’ll be of service, Hook!” the boy said brightly.

Hook took his hand, shaking it once, and then Aran stood up and stretched his arms towards the ceiling. “Now that that’s squared away, I’m a little envious of you two and your food.” he remarked. “Gonna get something for myself. Back in a minute!”

Aran made off towards the concessions counter, leaving Hook and Mar alone again. The Inkling watched the other boy leave before looking back towards Mar; the normally stoic girl was gazing down at the table with a troubled look on her face, seemingly lost in thought.

“...you’ve really been helping me out, Mar.” he said deliberately, trying to find the words that would convey how grateful he was for the girl’s assistance. “I appreciate it a lot. Thanks.”

Mar glanced back towards him and nodded simply. “It is nothing, Hook. You simply need confidence.” she answered. “Do not be so easily dissuaded by failure and you will find success to come easier.”

Hook smiled, his hearts warming. “I’ll get there.”

And, to himself, he secretly hoped that Mar would be there when he did.


	29. Let Her In

_What do I see that you cannot?  
That little spark that caught my eye.  
Please talk to me, give me a shot -  
I promise I won't pass you by._

squidsoiree > so how’s it going, Sue?  
^battlequeen^ > bad  
^battlequeen^ > like shit  
squidsoiree > aintchu having fun with Maya?  
^battlequeen^ > mayas fine i guess  
^battlequeen^ > shes been bringing me food and shit  
^battlequeen^ > but i never know what to do when shes here. im still way too fucking self-conscious about everything  
^battlequeen^ > and shes just  
squidsoiree > what is she?  
^battlequeen^ > i dont know. feels like shes just humoring me or something  
^battlequeen^ > like shes sticking around because she thinks im weak  
squidsoiree > whoa, ive never gotten that from her  
squidsoiree > somefin she did to make you think that?  
^battlequeen^ > not really  
^battlequeen^ > but it’s like, staying in my apartment all the time and having her bring me food and shit is  
^battlequeen^ > it’s like, i can take care of myself  
^battlequeen^ > fuck, i dont know what im saying  
squidsoiree > why dont you try doing somefin with her that aint just sitting in yer apartment?  
squidsoiree > like a date! ask her on a date, Sue  
^battlequeen^ > why the fuck would i do that?  
squidsoiree > cmon Sue, you like her  
squidsoiree > maybe somefin will happen if you change the scenery a bit  
^battlequeen^ > i don’t do dates  
squidsoiree > just try it! youll probably like it  
squidsoiree > and then you can stop griping about her only bringing you food at home  
squidsoiree > ill even lend you an outfit!  
^battlequeen^ > that really isnt necessary  
squidsoiree > aint gonna fight you about it, Sue  
squidsoiree > but you asked for my help and this is the help i got to give  
squidsoiree > just do it casually, dont gotta be a big thing  
squidsoiree > Sue?  
squidsoiree > you still there, sue?  
^battlequeen^ > im here  
squidsoiree > look, yer worried that you might like her  
squidsoiree > a date might help you decide  
squidsoiree > where you aint just sitting at home and being given food  
squidsoiree > take her out to lunch, take her to an arcade! show her what Sue can do  
^battlequeen^ > fine  
^battlequeen^ > but this is just to prove a point, got it?  
squidsoiree > you got it  
squidsoiree > good luck, Sue!  
=(squidsoiree has left the chatroom)=

=(^battlequeen^ opened a chat with MayaInkopolis37)=  
^battlequeen^ > hey, maya  
MayaInkopolis37 > Hello, Suzy! How are you feeling today?  
^battlequeen^ > im fine. listen  
^battlequeen^ > i dont know about you but ive been getting pretty fucking sick of pizza  
^battlequeen^ > so im gonna hit up a burger place i havent been in a while, tomorrow  
^battlequeen^ > so if you were already planning on coming by, ill just give you the address and you can meet me there  
MayaInkopolis37 > You are inviting me to get food with you?  
^battlequeen^ > yeah, i guess i am  
^battlequeen^ > are you coming or what  
MayaInkopolis37 > I will come! At what time is it?  
^battlequeen^ > okay, cool  
^battlequeen^ > two o’clock i guess  
MayaInkopolis37 > I will be there!  
MayaInkopolis37 > Send to me the address and I will arrive at two in the afternoon!  
^battlequeen^ > right  
^battlequeen^ > okay, well  
^battlequeen^ > see you there, i guess

* * *

Was this a date? It felt very much like she had been asked on a date.

Maya paced in tight circles around her room, every so often casting a glance at her phone as it lay on the bedside table. Her mind was buzzing.

Sharpie was inviting her to get food. By itself, that wasn’t anything special - Maya had invited people to eat with her before, and had been invited herself. But right now, she felt… very light. Sort of foggy with anticipation. Not to mention, this was the very first time that Sharpie had ever invited her anywhere - every other time they had met, it was by Maya’s actions. Knowing that the squid actually _wanted_ her to come and join her for a meal…

Suzy was inviting her out.

Those words kept repeating in her head on a loop; she turned them over and over, trying to find some hidden meaning, some indication of whether this was a normal invitation to get food, or if it was a date. She had no idea how to tell. Did Sharpie ever invite Lacey to get food? Or was it just Maya? 

Another problem quickly reared its head as she puzzled over the question. If this _was_ a date, then what were they supposed to do? Were they _dating_ if they went on a single date, and should they therefore act as girlfriends? Was there something she was meant to do - a dress code, a symbol of thanks for the invitation? As far as Oliver had told her, Inkling dating was casual, but he hadn’t gone into nearly enough detail for her to answer these questions. Regretfully, she wished she had asked.

The other Octoling wasn’t answering his phone, either. Maya had spent the better part of an hour trying to come up with an answer before realizing that, unfortunately, she needed help, even if her go-to informant was occupied. And at this time, that meant asking Hook.

She tried to suppress the surge of embarrassment at the thought of asking her friend about Inkling intimacy. _It would be worse to mess up the date._ she told herself.

So she went, moving with reluctant footsteps to her bedroom door and pulling it open. Hook was sitting on the couch, watching some kind of turfing program. As she rounded the corner into his line of sight, Maya cleared her throat, attracting his attention.

“Hey Maya! How’s it going?” Hook asked brightly.

“...it is well, Hook.” she replied, taking a seat beside him. Hook blinked at the conflicted expression on her face and reached for the TV remote, muting the program.

“You all good, dude?”

Maya nodded, inhaling deeply. “Hook, I am… hoping to ask you of things.” the girl said, rubbing her forearm absentmindedly. “If you would not mind to assist me, I would be appreciate it.”

“Of course, Maya, whatever I can do.” The Inkling was looking a little concerned now, turning his body to more fully face Maya as she sat hunched on the couch. “What’s going on?”

Trying to find the correct words was so difficult. This was completely outside of her purview. After a moment’s hesitation, Maya answered, “I am being invited to eat tomorrow with someone, and am unsure how to be telling if it is for… dating.” The word felt awkward to say, though her hearts still trembled as she did. “I am thinking it is, but if so, I do not knowing how to behave.”

Hook’s eyes had gotten wide, and Maya attempted to discern exactly what the boy was thinking. As it turned out, she needn’t have bothered.

“You have a date tomorrow??” Hook exclaimed.

Maya pulled back slightly from his sudden volume, surprised. “...I do.” she nodded, confusion settling in. “Is that - “

“Holy cod, Maya, congrats!”

The boy took her by the hands and shook them, grinning widely. “That’s so awesome! I’m happy for you! Who’s it with, anyone I know?”

Briefly, she considered skirting around the question, but that wouldn’t be fair to her friend, especially since she was asking him for help - and since, in the pit of her stomach, she disliked the idea of having to hide it.

“It is with Sue.”

The smile faded from Hook’s face, replaced by a look of open-mouthed astonishment. He lowered Maya’s hands, blinking at her as she shifted uneasily.

“...Sharpie invited you on a date?” he asked, incredulous.

“I am thinking so.”

Seeing the uneasy look on Maya’s face growing, Hook hurriedly said, “Whoa Maya, hold on, I’m not… like I don’t think it’s a _bad_ thing, I just…”

He hesitated, then said, “I just didn’t expect, like… _Sharpie_ to invite anyone out, you know? I’m happy for you if you wanna go, really! Just kind of… wow, you know?”

Maya allowed herself a small smile. “Yes, I know.” she nodded, relieved that Hook seemed amiable to the idea. She hadn’t known what to expect, given the boy’s relationship with Sharpie. “So I am wanting to perform well, but am not knowing of dates and how to do them. I was hoping for your advice.”

Hook rubbed the back of his neck, exhaling ponderously through his nose. “I’ve never been on a date, unless you count that time when I was ten, but I’ve had a bunch of friends who went on dates.” he remarked. “Plus my sister was dating someone when I left Squidburgh.”

“Anything will be of help.”

“What’s the date? Like, what’d she say about it?”

The Octoling relayed Sharpie’s invitation, and Hook held a hand to his chin. “I… _think_ that sounds like a date.” he said, though he didn’t sound certain. “Sharpie’s all snappy and stuff, and you’ve been going to her apartment already, so if she’s going somewhere specific and wanted to invite you… sounds date-y.”

“Should I call her ‘girlfriend’ when I arrive, then?”

A bright flush crossed Hook’s face as he shook his head. “I think that’s after a few dates, or if you get asked out, or something.” he replied. “If nobody says ‘I want to go out with you’ or ‘do you wanna date,’ then I think that’s sort of… testing things out?”

Quiet fell between the two of them as Hook bowed his head, thinking hard. Maya felt her hearts lighten slightly at the sight of her friend taking her questions so seriously. It felt like it had been the right decision to ask Hook.

“Then… what should I do, for to test things out?”

The Inkling straightened back up. “Uh, well she’s asking you to get food, so… I think just dress kind of nice?” he answered. “Something fashionable? You’re supposed to look good on dates, I know that.”

“And then it will be successful?”

“Well, you’re just supposed to hang out after that, I think! Talk about stuff, be nice, compliment her… I haven’t done it but that’s what my sis told me.”

Maya nodded. If all she needed to do was act sociably and dress well, then it sounded easy enough. She was glad it didn’t sound like anything complicated.

“I am still not knowing much about the fashions.” Maya said, pulling at her shirt with a frown - her wardrobe mostly consisted of fitted shirts and snug leggings or pants. A style that Hook referred to as ‘really, super functional!’ “Would you being able to help me choose the clothing?”

“Shell yeah, I can!” That enormous smile was back on Hook’s face. “I know all the latest fashions, Maya! There should be some stores open, let’s go grab you some stuff! I’ll get my phone!”

The Inkling switched off the TV and jumped from the couch, darting in the direction of his phone. Maya watched him go, a pleasant feeling of satisfaction settling over her.

Thankfully, it seemed like the meeting would be simple - food and conversation, similar to what she had already done with Sharpie, except that the angry girl had invited Maya of her own volition. She still felt some anxiety regarding the status of whether or not she was ‘dating’ Sharpie, but…

Perhaps if this went well, she could. Maybe if Sharpie was amenable to taking Maya out for food, then she would agree if Maya asked for them to date.

She rose from the couch herself, following after Hook as he brandished his phone and apartment key, a smile on her face. She was looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Sharpie got to the meeting place at one-forty, because Maya would definitely be exactly on time and she sure as shell needed some time to prepare herself.

Standing on the sidewalk outside of the burger place, the red-headed squid shifted restlessly, tapping her foot on the ground as if that would help work out all of the stress and anxiety she was feeling right now.

_Meet her outside!_ Lacey had insisted when she was deciding what Sharpie would wear. _It’s a nice gesture and you can show off yer outfit!_

Sharpie grimaced, glancing down towards the outfit which had been chosen for her - not one that she’d ever pick herself. It was dyed in bright colors (she didn’t think Lacey _owned_ anything in muted tones), consisting of a ruffled top, some kind of light jacket that she was probably supposed to connect at the front except she couldn’t be fucked, and a pleated skirt. At Lacey’s suggestion she had reluctantly removed her hat, putting it instead inside of the expensive-looking shoulder bag that she’d been given, and her tentacles were tied back in a much looser and lower ponytail than normal.

Was this really necessary?

The squid facepalmed with a groan, slumping back against the shop. This whole thing was so fucked it was almost funny. Here she was - Sue Yuri, antisocial extraordinaire - dressing up pretty for a lunch date with some nosy asshole. She didn’t do dates. She should’ve just told Lacey to fuck off.

And yet… annoyingly, there was some small part of her that was curious about what Maya would think about her outfit. Was this the kind of thing she liked?

This shit was exactly why she’d gotten here early. Despite it still being ten minutes early, Sharpie kept glancing nervously down the street, afraid to see that tall octo girl heading her way. Still no sign of her, which was good, because she really needed to sort out what she even wanted out of today. That was the whole point of the date, right?

So… Maya. That weird, persistent girl who wouldn’t leave her alone - wasn’t affected by all of her snapping and snarling. Went so far as to _scold_ her. Sharpie couldn’t remember the last time somebody had taken a scolding tone of voice with her.

But despite that, she was also super nice. She kept visiting Sharpie even though the squid was an angry mess, and listened when she spoke, and even brought her food. Despite how awfully Sharpie had acted towards both Maya and her friends, the girl was still looking out for her.

She’d told Lacey that it felt like pity, but she didn’t mean that. She knew that Maya really did want her to feel alright. And she didn’t know how she felt about that. It felt wrong to have someone looking out for her.

Sharpie growled again in frustration, pushing off of the wall and stepping out from underneath the awning at the burger shop’s entryway, into the sunlit street. This outfit didn’t have any fucking pockets, so she just put her hands on her hips, looking at nothing in particular as she tried to figure out how to stop running around the issue.

_Did_ she like Maya? Hard to say, the thought of admitting she had a crush on someone made her want to gag. But despite that, there was something that was… really comforting about having the octo girl around. She was definitely competent, which was more than Sharpie could say for a lot of people around here. She didn’t run away or avoid her when Sharpie started yelling. And, maybe, she was nice to look at.

But still… Lacey said something about needing to decide whether Maya was “worth letting in.” The Octoling already knew Sharpie’s whole backstory, knew what the girl thought about herself and others, but she knew that wasn’t what Lacey meant.

Lacey meant that Sharpie needed to decide whether she could _trust_ Maya.

And she had no problem admitting that was a terrifying thought.

Sharpie shifted again, trying to resist the urge to pace - too many squids shuffling around on the sidewalk, including a small group of kids that were acting way too riled up. She was friends with Lacey, but you’d have to be some kind of monster not to get along with Lacey. It made her a little guilty to admit, but even though she was asking the purple-headed girl for help, she didn’t fully trust her - she just didn’t have any other options, and felt like she’d collapse on herself if she didn’t talk about this shit. Lacey didn’t even know about her early days in Inkopolis, or why she’d come.

Trusting someone was fucking terrifying. She’d slipped up already, that time with Maya in her apartment, when she had her big meltdown and ended up falling asleep on top of the girl. Sharpie had come very close to just shutting herself away again after that.

But, she’d told Maya that she would go back to Stingray. And she did still want to turf. And she kind of, might be interested in hearing the octopus say that she’d done a good job. And that was terrifying too.

If she “let Maya in,” and threw herself at the girl’s mercy and acted all vulnerable and shit, and gave Maya her trust, then what? What if that was a mistake, or what if nothing changed? She’d be fucked, or an idiot, and she didn’t feel like being either of those things.

...although, since she was throwing out possibilities… it was possible that Maya would treat her well. Wouldn’t run. Wouldn’t look down on her for losing her cool. Wouldn’t end up leaving like everyone else, because Sharpie couldn’t keep her stupid feelings under control. Maybe that comfortable feeling that she got whenever Maya was around _meant_ something.

She swallowed nervously. Maybe, despite everything that she did, all the ways that Sharpie fucked things up… maybe Maya liked her too? A hopeful feeling kindled inside her at the thought, and it felt dangerous, but Sharpie found herself unable to suppress it now that the thought was free. It grew, flickering higher, heating her face, filling her head with steam.

If she let her in, would Maya be on her side? Listen to her? Would she be there whenever Sharpie screamed and shouted, when everyone else ran, and calm that awful feeling in her chest that told her she’d never be able to change? Tell her that she’d get it next time?

Sharpie held her arms tightly, trying to control these dangerous, dreamlike thoughts. It wouldn’t work. She’d just end up disappointed if she thought that going on some fucking date with a nosy fucking octopus would change anything. But her mind was still whirling.

She wanted it. She wanted to feel like she was more than just the angry Inkling. She wanted someone to tell her that she could do it. It made her chest ache to think about it. Sharpie thought she had given up on getting better, but that spark of hope wouldn’t die down. More than anything, she realized, what she wanted...

_I want her to believe in me._

If she let Maya in… if Maya liked her… would she be able to trust herself again?

Sharpie was knocked out of her thoughts by an impact against her legs. She stumbled, hurriedly regaining her balance and glancing down to see a small Inkling girl looking up at her with an increasingly bashful expression. A loose group of more kids was currently crossing to the other side of the street, laughing and calling over to her as they dashed.

Before she could stop it, her blood was boiling. These stupid kids were playing and shoving each other on the sidewalk in the middle of the day.

“I’m sorry, miss - “

“Watch where you’re going, brat!” Sharpie snapped, interrupting the girl’s apology. The child hiccuped in fright at the tone in her voice. “I don’t have time to deal with you, I’m freaking busy! Go find somewhere else to play where you won’t get in peoples’ way.”

The little girl was wearing an expression that Sharpie had seen many times before. Fright and confusion. Well yeah, if someone yelled at you so suddenly, of course you’d look like that.

Sharpie clicked her tongue as the girl dashed off after her friends, crossing her arms with a huff. Fucking kids. Little idiots never spared a thought about where they were or who they might get in trouble with if they weren’t careful. If they paid a little more attention - 

Her thoughts were interrupted again by a blaring car horn, close. Almost instinctively, her eyes flicked over towards the crossing sign, showing a big red “Do Not Cross” label.

As if in slow motion, Sharpie saw the car which had sounded its horn speeding down the street. She saw the little girl taking her clumsy, frightened steps across the pavement towards her friends. She saw the kids’ faces beginning to twist up in fear as they realized her mistake.

When Sharpie regained control of her senses, the little girl was in her arms, wrapped up tightly as she lay breathless on the other side of the street. The scent of burnt rubber was in the air, and as she cautiously lifted her head, hearts beating wildly in her chest, she saw that the incoming car had skidded to a stop some distance away. The driver’s head was whipping around in a panic. People were shouting and pointing at her.

Shakily, the red-headed girl released the child and raised herself up, catching sight of her appearance as she did. The outfit that Lacey had picked was all dirty and scuffed up. Her bare arms and legs were covered in scrapes, some of which were bleeding. She must’ve struck the side of the building next to her, since her back was aching. She didn’t _feel_ any major injuries, but she also didn’t feel the scrapes. She was probably swimming in adrenaline right now. Did she get hit? It didn’t _feel_ like it, and she could catch some people in the crowd talking about how quickly she’d super jumped...

Well, she could move, so that didn’t matter right now.

Her eyes locked onto the little girl, who was picking herself up off of the ground as well now that Sharpie was no longer clinging to her. She was a little dirty, maybe, and just as shaky as Sharpie herself, but didn’t seem to be injured in any obvious way.

And seeing that she was okay, Sharpie was promptly flooded with biting, seething anger.

She seized the girl by the arms; the little girl flinched, tears immediately leaping to her eyes as Sharpie held onto her.

“Are you _out of your MIND!?”_ the girl roared, shaking the child. Her trembling lips parted as if she was going to answer, but Sharpie didn’t give a fuck what she had to say. “Did you _actually_ just run out in the middle of the street!? Are you an idiot!? Where are your parents, you little lunatic, you could have died!”

The girl seemed to have given up on trying to answer and was just sobbing now, trying to pull away from Sharpie. The red-headed Inkling could feel someone stepping up to her, reaching out towards her.

“Hey, that’s enough - “

“ _Shut your face!”_

The other squid recoiled as Sharpie turned her burning eyes on him. “I’m not in the mood for this shit right now! Instead of bothering me, go figure out where this little dumbass’s parents are!”

He didn’t move to comply, but also didn’t try to touch her again, standing dumbly in the middle of the sidewalk like an absolute jackass. Sharpie looked back towards the little girl, who was doing her best to escape as she babbled incoherently. The crowd was getting thicker around her, keeping five feet of clearance as she shook the girl again.

“What made you think that a busy sidewalk in the middle of the day was a playground!?” she yelled. “If I had been a second slower do you have _any idea_ what would’ve happened? Your folks should thank their lucky stars they’re not here because if they were I’d _kick their_ \- “

“Suzy!”

That voice cut through any further reprimands that Sharpie had for the crying child. She stopped cold, her thoughts grinding to an agonizing stop, as she whipped her head up in search of the person responsible.

She no longer saw the crowd gathered around her, no longer heard the girl’s sobs, no longer felt that thin arm clenched in her hand. Across the void that she’d fallen into, Sharpie could only see Maya, the Octoling’s eyes wide and face flushed as she shoved members of the crowd aside in her path towards Sharpie.

And then, snapping back to reality at the intense look on Maya’s face, the red-headed Inkling realized the situation that she was in.

Nice clothes scuffed up, surrounded by onlookers, screaming at a child who was sputtering and pulling away from her. She knew exactly how this looked. It was the worst possible circumstance to meet Maya in. So much for their date.

She gritted her teeth, glancing back towards the little girl. “Get out of here.” she snarled, her hand snapping open, and with a final tearful glance the Inkling fled wildly into the crowd. Embarrassment and anger boiled together in Sharpie as she stood shakily, turning to face Maya. Her eyes narrowed defiantly.

Fine. If this was how things would be, then fuck it - she’d had worse. She had every damn right to scream at that kid, and if Maya or anyone else had a problem with it then they could say it to her face. She wasn’t gonna sit back and take this shit.

“Are you okay!?” Maya cried, her voice strained.

Sharpie’s anger flickered, caught in a sudden gust of wind, and she pulled back in surprise as the Octoling swept down towards her, eyes full of concern as they took in Sharpie’s condition.

“You are injured!” Maya exclaimed, taking hold of Sharpie’s wrist and examining the scrapes along her arm. “Is it being serious? Are you okay?”

She looked up to meet Sharpie’s gaze, and the Inkling’s hearts twisted up, any response - any scathing remark she’d prepared to defend herself - dying on her lips as she looked into Maya’s eyes.

There wasn’t any blame or anger. No fear. No doubt. She just looked… desperate, and worried. Frantic to know that Sharpie was alright.

It felt like it had been quite a long time since anyone had looked at her like this.

Numbly, Sharpie tried to respond - to say anything - as Maya’s grip on her wrist tightened and the girl’s anxiety began to grow on her face. “I’m… fine.” she managed to murmur.

Relief visibly swept through Maya’s body, and she gave a small smile, nodding. “I am glad.” she replied in a quiet voice. “I was afraid something had happened to you.”

_Oh…_

Something moved inside of Sharpie. Something small, deep inside of her, that felt like it had been there for a very, very long time.

She didn’t know exactly what it was, couldn’t even put her finger on where. But it had sat there, stuck, firm and unwavering. From her initial failures on the turf, to her arrival in Inkopolis, to the many conflicts that she had gotten into, it had been there - every fight, every judgmental look, every day that she lived as ‘the angry Inkling,’ that small something had been lodged in the recesses of her soul. Hard, dark, and unmoving.

And just like that, as she looked into Maya’s relieved face, heard the light in her voice, that small something was gone.

Tears welled up in Sharpie’s eyes before she could stop them, burning hotly, blurring her vision of the Octoling. Her hearts were pounding in her ears. She tried to step back and almost fell as the strength seeped out of her legs.

She was dimly aware of Maya releasing her wrist, and she tried furiously to wipe at her eyes, but the tears wouldn’t stop. Sharpie growled, frustrated, but her normal anger wasn’t there. Something else was washing through her body, drowning out the anger and even the pain of her injuries. The tears wouldn’t stop, falling down her face in streams. She tried to breathe, but it came out as a whine.

What was this?

“Suzy?”

Sharpie heard the Octoling’s voice as if from a great distance, and it pulled her momentarily out of the storm that was building up inside of her chest. She reached out blindly, grabbing Maya by the wrist and pulling the girl towards her.

“Come here.” she said in what she hoped was a forceful tone of voice - she was too confused, too caught up in these feelings that were stirring up inside of her.

She pulled Maya away, out of the crowd, away from the numerous prying eyes that burned against her back, and dragged the Octoling into a nearby alleyway. She didn’t know where she was going, or what she was trying to do, but she just… needed to be away from all of the noise, so she could think. And she wanted Maya with her. As they disappeared from the view of the crowd, Sharpie stumbling down the alley, she clutched a hand to her chest and tried to calm down her hearts as they twisted around violently inside her.

Finally, she stopped. Sharpie didn’t know how far they’d gone, but it would have to be far enough. She let go of Maya, staggering a few feet away before crouching down and pressing her hands against her ears.

She felt like she was panicking. This wasn’t good. She needed to get a hold of herself, stop crying like that fucking kid and explain what had happened. This wasn’t what she wanted. But she couldn’t stop.

Behind her, she heard Maya beginning to speak.

“Suzy - “

“Shut up!”

She screwed her eyes shut, hands pressed as hard as she could into the sides of her head, trying to block out the violent emotions that were overcoming her. Every word that the Octoling spoke whipped through her like a gale, fanning the flames, driving her thundering hearts higher until they reached a fever pitch.

The Inkling turned to Maya, grabbing her by the front of her shirt. The Octoling’s eyes widened as surprised as she looked down at Sharpie’s tear-streaked face, but still, she didn’t flinch away. She stayed. She was staying. She was listening.

“ _You!”_ Sharpie hissed, feeling another wave of emotion surge upwards and crash over her as she looked into those round, sky-colored eyes. “You’re such a giant, coddamn idiot! I don’t fucking understand you!”

She tightened her grip, gritted her teeth, trying to keep her voice from wavering, trying not to look away. “Nothing you do makes any fucking sense!” she snarled. “Why are you still here!? Why do you still care about me!? I scream at you, I hit you, I lie and I run, I’m a complete and utter _asshole_ who’s never done anything but cause you trouble, but you…!”

Sharpie faltered. She swallowed, trying to clear the lump that had risen in her throat. She could feel her hands trembling. Maya looked down at her with an attentive, neutral expression on her face. 

The Inkling tried to shake the other girl, but she couldn’t put any strength into it. “...you keep finding me.” she murmured, voice lurching as her hearts twisted into knots. “You keep asking about me, and coming after me, and getting _worried,_ and believing in me and caring about me, and…”

She gave a shuddering gasp, squeezing her eyes shut, unable to look into Maya’s eyes any longer.

“...and you don’t run, and you tell me when I fuck up, and you know I’m awful and you’re still nice and…”

_Fuck it!_

“And I love you!”

A shock ran through her body as the words left her mouth. She could feel her face burning.

“I love you, you stupid idiot!” Sharpie cried, vision hazy, uncomfortably aware of how her hearts were thumping wildly in her chest. “You’re fucking great and a good person and I love you, so date me! Asshole!”

She couldn’t keep eye contact anymore, looking down at the ground. Fighting back the fresh tears which were threatening to fall, Sharpie bit her lip, shivering as the weight of her words was removed from her body. Despite the roiling and churning cluster of emotions that still sat in the pit of her stomach, Sharpie’s senses were on high alert.

An agonizing, terrible silence passed between the two of them as Sharpie attempted to steady her breathing, to steady _herself,_ before she felt Maya’s hands touch lightly onto her shoulders.

“I am… not sure I am knowing how.” the Octoling said gently. Sharpie’s hearts trembled as she snapped her head up, looking into Maya’s eyes. The taller girl gave her a small smile that felt so incredibly bright. “But I would be happy to, Suzy, if you are okay with me - ”

Sharpie threw herself forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Maya. The Octoling stumbled back, a small noise of surprise escaping her, before she lowered her arms to embrace Sharpie.

The Inkling’s knees went weak; she couldn’t hold herself up anymore. As she went slack, Maya lowered down alongside her, kneeling next to her in the alley.

Face buried in the Octoling’s chest, Sharpie couldn’t stop the tears any longer. She gripped Maya tightly, fingers digging into the back of the girl’s shirt, a sob escaping her as she felt Maya gently rubbing her back. That warm, soothing feeling was the last straw, and like a dam had burst, words came tumbling out of Sharpie’s mouth in an uncontrolled stream.

“I’m sorry!” she cried in between hoarse gasps. “I’m sorry I’m so violent!”

“It is okay.”

“I’m sorry I yell so much!”

“Do not worry, I forgive you.”

“I’m sorry I’m such a prick to your friends!”

“I forgive you, Suzy.”

She couldn’t remember everything that she said as she clung to Maya, tears flowing unrestrained down her cheeks, but she remembered how safe it felt as she lay in the Octoling’s arms, and the sensation of Maya holding onto her, whispering soft assurances as she stroked Sharpie’s head.

“You are wonderful, Suzy.” Maya murmured into her ear. “Please do not think of yourself this way. You are making mistakes, but you are strong and kind. You can be better. I will help, if you are wanting.”

“I’m sorry… don’t go…”

“I will stay.”

Sharpie held on tighter, hiccuping into Maya’s chest. Dimly, in the back of her mind, some other part of her chided her for acting like this, for being so needy and exposed when she didn’t deserve Maya’s kind words… but as the Octoling held her tight, humming a faint tune into Sharpie’s ear, that part of her gradually fell silent.

She’d felt alone for so long. Caught up in her stupid pride and her stupid anger, burning every bridge, ruining every friendship she’d had, unable to understand the people around her as she pushed them further away.

But Maya stayed, even when she screamed, even when she didn’t deserve it. She was real. She listened. She would still hold her arms out for the angry Inkling.

And when Maya held her, Sue didn’t even feel like the angry Inkling anymore.

_My life is wrecked, and I’m to blame.  
I’m vicious, rough - you’ve seen before.  
But when I hear you say my name  
it makes me think I could be more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Released a day early to celebrate Valentine's day!
> 
> A bonus oneshot will be coming tomorrow on regular posting day, so I hope you look forward to it.


	30. The Bright Day After

_I can’t be sure that we won’t fight  
and don’t know where our path will lead  
but still, tomorrow’s feeling bright.  
We share a dream - that’s all I need._

“Alright, open your ears, Hook, ‘cause I’m only gonna say this shit once.”

With a huge soft pretzel in his hands, Hook looked towards the red-headed Inkling who sat beside him on the streetside bench, eyes widened in awe. She didn’t return his gaze, only adjusting her cap with a scowl as she stared across the sunlit plaza at nothing in particular. Her other hand, holding a pretzel of her own, clenched tightly around the snack.

After a brief pause, with obvious effort, she remarked, “Sorry for giving you such shit before.”

Hook didn’t know what to say.

He’d been bewildered basically from start to finish for the whole day today. After Maya’s date yesterday, the girl hadn’t returned to their apartment - Hook got a text from Maya around eight in the evening that she’d be spending the night with Sharpie. She hadn’t given any details about their date, except for the fact that the red-headed girl had apparently saved a young Inkling from being struck by a car. Maya assured him that everyone was fine and that she’d be home by the time he woke up in the morning.

What she had failed to mention, though, was that she’d be bringing Sharpie with her. And that Sharpie would demand to speak with him.

Hook also didn’t expect the way that the girl would respond to his greeting. An uneasy wave and a ‘hi, Sharpie’ had been met with narrowed eyes, lips curled back into a snarl, and five emphatically-spoken words.

“My name is _Sue,_ jackass.”

With Maya pushing him encouragingly out the door, and the memory of his time with Shar - Sue at Angler Hall giving him hope that this wouldn’t end violently, Hook accompanied the long-tendriled Inkling through Inkopolis. She was silent for their whole walk, and the boy only learned of their destination once they had arrived; the Food Place.

And after being tersely asked if he liked soft pretzels, Hook found himself sitting beside Sue on this bench, situated at the edge of the community plaza and out of the way of passersby.

Sue had once again fallen silent until just now, when she apologized.

And now once again, she was silent, though Hook could see from how she was beginning to crush her pretzel in her hand that she was growing increasingly tense. Uncertainly, he replied, “Thanks, um, Sue… I appreciate it. Not a problem.”

At those words, Hook saw Sue’s shoulders loosen slightly. Her grip on her food eased up and she slumped against the wooden back of the bench with a heavy sigh.

“Great.” she muttered. He wasn’t sure if it was directed at him. “Glad that’s fucking over.”

The girl bit at her pretzel, tearing off a large piece, and chewed while still staring at the opposite end of the Food Place. Hook shifted with uncertainty in his seat, not quite sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. Did she just bring him all the way out here to apologize? And actually, _why did she apologize?_ So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours that it was making his head spin - it didn’t quite feel like he was actually sitting here, being treated to vendor food by the most savage Inkling he’d ever met.

“Crazy…”

“What was that?”

Hook jumped as he realized that he’d spoken out loud, and as Sue leered his way from under her cap, he hurriedly answered, “I just meant that, you know… I didn’t expect you to apologize, and treat me to food, and stuff. It’s a little… unexpected.”

Sue huffed. “Don’t get used to it.” she growled. “It’s not exactly something I’m known for.”

She returned to her food, and Hook rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly as he looked her over. She was looking a lot better than when he’d seen her at Stingray a few days ago, still a little tired maybe but her tentacles had regained a lot of their color.

Did it have something to do with Maya?

Curiosity overtaking him, alongside a burgeoning hope that Sue wouldn’t attack him for asking, Hook hesitantly asked, “So… are you and Maya dating now?”

Sue paused, her posture locking up, and a thrill of anticipation ran through Hook. Before he could recoil, though, the Inkling girl exhaled through her nose and rolled her shoulders. “Guess we are.” she answered flatly. “What of it?”

“I’m… happy for you guys.”

“Great. Eat your fucking pretzel.”

Silence fell between them again. Hook bit into the treat, watching Sue out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing a more thoughtful expression now, hand raised halfway towards her cap again.

He swallowed. “I heard you saved a little girl.”

Sue didn’t reply.

“I know we’ve fought a lot,” Hook continued, “but… I dunno. Maya’s been talking a lot about how you’re nicer than you seem, and with you helping Maya, and then helping me with finding a turfing team, and now this, I think I can see what she means. I mean, I didn’t doubt her, of course, but with all of the trouble that we’ve - “

“Get to the point, Hook.”

The interruption was sharp, but felt more assertive than vicious, like an adult trying to refocus a chattering child. Hook inhaled, a little gingerly.

“I know you said no last time,” he said, “but… do you think we could be friends?”

The girl turned to look at him, crimson eyes staring directly into Hook’s. He’d felt those eyes on him a lot of times before, and they always felt predatory, like he was about to be attacked. But somehow, he didn’t feel that right now.

Sue sighed, scratching at the side of her head and turning away. “Yeah, sure. We’re friends.” she answered. “Whatever.”

Relief and a sudden hope propelled Hook’s next words out of his mouth: “Then do you want to join my turfing team?”

He instantly regretted it. The other Inkling’s tentacles whipped around violently as her attention snapped back onto Hook, and it was all he could do not to pull away. Her mouth opened halfway, but no words came out. Her expression was unreadable - a scowl on her face, but surprise in her eyes.

Hook tried to explain himself, or to say _anything_ that would help him here, but nothing came to mind. He fought the urge to duck his head.

After what felt like an eternity, Sue’s mouth closed, twisting into a kind of half-snarl as she reached out towards Hook. Her hand stopped halfway. He felt his hearts skipping nervously.

A beat passed.

“...on one condition.” Sue growled.

Hook stared at her incredulously, the words striking all thought from his brain. The red-headed girl regarded him carefully for a moment, then rubbed a palm against the leg of her shorts as her face tightened.

“Maya plays too.” she said tersely. “Don’t say she’s not qualified for ranked - I know that. You’re gonna have to make sure she gets there. If you do that, and she joins, _I’ll_ join.”

The boy had no idea what compelled him to ask, “Why?”

Sue gave a dismissive grunt, though as she turned away from him again and glanced up towards the pocket of sky which was visible over the building tops, Hook thought he saw her expression soften ever so slightly.

“Because I know she wants to.” she answered.

Hook felt a small smile sprouting on his face at those words.

_A nice squid after all._

Excitement growing, the boy quickly pulled his phone from his pocket. “I’ll text her now!” he said, fingers flying across the screen as he pulled up a chat with Maya. “Is it okay if I say that you’ll join too?”

“Do whatever.”

Grinning, Hook tapped out his message.

GetHooked > hey maya! i asked sue if she wants to join my turf team and she said she will if you do!  
GetHooked > i know youve been kind of hesitant to join and i dont want to pressure you, seriously!  
GetHooked > but i think itd be shella fresh and super rad if we were all on a team, you know?  
GetHooked > and ill help you out if youre nervous! if you dont want to splat anyone then we can work around it, just like at kablammo!  
GetHooked > does that sound okay?

The boy paused as he heard Sue give an amused chuckle. He looked up to see that the girl was watching him, a wry smile on her face and a faint glimmer in her eyes.

“You bit onto that quick.” she remarked. “Really attacking your phone there, are you just that desperate for teammates?”

Hook shook his head, setting his phone down into his lap. “I’m not desperate at all.” he replied. “Thanks to you, I was already able to get a teammate at the turfing club. But it’s my dream to be an amazing turf warrior, and to be crazy fresh and get everyone’s ink pumping with excitement. People with big smiles on their faces are so… I dunno, _shiny._ Don’t you think?”

A new light entered Sue’s eyes at those words, but Hook continued. “Plus, I really want everyone to get along and have fun - Turf War’s _supposed_ to be fun. Being able to get out there and make awesome plays with people who have your back for sure is something that’s just the coolest thing to me. I think it’s really special. So I’m excited to have really good friends on my team.”

The other Inkling shifted her weight, finger tapping a measured beat against her pretzel. “You’re such a fuckin’ scrub.” she murmured, her tone free of any malice.

She reached out, punching him lightly in the shoulder - not lightly enough for it not to hurt, though; this squid was _strong_ \- and gave him a smug grin as he rubbed at the sore spot. “Lucky you, Hook, because I want to be a great turf warrior too.” Sue quipped. “Of course, I have sort of a _reputation_ when it comes to people who waste my time. Slack off and you’re fucking history, but if you can commit and pay attention, I’ll show you a thing or two.”

A shadow of anxiety passed through the back of Hook’s mind at those words, paired with the way that Sue’s eyes glinted as she looked at him, but before he could think of a reply, his phone vibrated in his hand.

MayaInkopolis37 > It is wonderful to me that you two are agreed.  
MayaInkopolis37 > If you would excuse my lack of experience, I will gladly join.

“Guess it’s official, then.” Sue drawled, glancing up from Hook’s phone screen to the boy’s face. “Hope you can keep up, _captain.”_

* * *

=(GetHooked created a new event invite: ‘Splat Team Celebration Party!’ at ‘Golden Coral’)=  
=(MayaInkopolis37 will be there!)=  
=(^battlequeen^ will be there!)=  
=(yagirlwashi will be there!)=  
=(Windowsilly will be there!)=  
=(Arrangler will be there!)=  
=(chillsquadCaptain will be there!)=  
=(dance\o/tornado will be there!)=  
=(Okerma will be there!)=

* * *

“...fucking believe he picked you, of all people! Hook’s got some shit taste in teammates.”

“I like to think my stats speak for themselves, personally! Good ol’ Huntsman is an asset on the field. Afraid I’ll show you up?”

“Cocky prick. You better just stay out of my way and mind your own business.”

“If you insist! I guess it was a little much to think a new name would give you a new attitude.”

“You’re gonna need a new _asshole_ after I _shove my foot_ \- “

Hook ducked his head sheepishly as Sue and Aran’s argument reached a new level of volume, thankful that their group was the only one out on the restaurant’s back patio. He’d forgotten how the two hadn’t gotten off to a great start back at Angler Hall, and really hoped that his first decision as team captain hadn’t been a mistake.

Lacey sat beside him, grinning widely as she looked towards them, clacking her fingertips against the wooden table. “He’s sure got a talent for rilin’ Sue up, huh?” she remarked in a voice that was quivering with amusement. “Ain’t often I see her talkin’ smack with a squid that hits back.”

“That’s for sure.” Hook murmured in agreement, rubbing the back of his neck and following her gaze. “Should I go tell them to quiet down, though? I don’t want the restaurant people to kick us out…”

“Naw, our main girl’s got it. Look.”

As the purple-haired Inkling spoke, Hook saw Maya breaking away from her conversation with Slick, giving him an apologetic gesture as she made her way towards the bickering rankers. He couldn’t hear what she was saying to them, but whatever it was made Aran raise his hands peacefully and Sue cross her arms in a huff, staring fixedly at an innocuous streetlight in the parking lot behind Golden Coral. Maya moved closer, touching a hand lightly to Sue’s upper arm, and spoke briefly to the cuttlefish before he nodded and sauntered easily away, hands in his pockets.

“ ‘Bout time they got it out.” the party squid chirped, picking up a carrot from her plate of food and twirling it between her fingers. “Sue’s too stubborn for her own dang good.”

Hook gave an idle nod, glancing her way. “If it’s okay, Lacey,” he started, trying to put the words he wanted to say in order, “can I… ask about Sue?”

“I’m sure ya _can,_ sure.”

“You’ve known her for a while, right? You guys are friends?”

Lacey gave two short, melodious hums and bit into the vegetable. “I think we’re friends.” she mused. “I think Sue thinks so too, even if she acts like she’s allergic to sayin’ it. I’ve known ‘er for a little over four months, or somefin like that - I know she’s been in town fer about a year though, dunno much about her before that.”

“Did she ever mention someone called Kelby?”

Embarrassment brushed past Hook’s hearts as Lacey raised an eyebrow, her smile taking on a more roguish shape. “Why you askin’, Hook?”

“Oh, it’s… nothing, I guess.” He scratched at his cheek absentmindedly. Lacey didn’t budge.

“It don’t sound like nofin.”

The boy shifted in his chair, looking down towards his plate. Lacey was quiet as he took in some food, her eyes once again coming to rest on Maya and Sue as the two conversed at the edge of the patio.

“...I guess I’m worried, you know?”

Hook flicked at his plate, really hoping that he didn’t sound too whiny. “I’m super glad that Sue agreed to join my team, and I know she’s a good person and all. She’s done a lot of good stuff. She’s a little scary but it’s really cool to see her loosening up and enjoying herself.”

“Yer not wrong.” Lacey said fluidly.

“But… I’m worried about all the other stuff I’ve heard about her.” He felt like kind of a jerk for saying it, but figured that it was probably something he should be thinking about if he was going to be captain of a team with Sue in it. There was a pretty negative atmosphere at the towers regarding Sharpie, the angry Inkling, and he didn’t think that a squid could gather that much dislike without a cause. He’d definitely seen firsthand how Sue acted towards the people around her, even unprovoked.

A little nervous that Lacey would get upset, being Sue’s friend and all, Hook released a breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when the other squid simply motioned for him to continue, a faint gleam of interest in her eyes.

“She’s gotten kicked off at least two teams for getting all frustrated and shouting and stuff. Maybe more than that. Being on a team with her is, like… I’m a little worried that, maybe that’ll happen with us? That something will go wrong and she’ll start screaming? And I really don’t want it to. I want us to all get along and be a great team together.”

He saw Aran talking to Slick, gesticulating wildly, and felt his chest tighten with concern. “I hope we can.” the boy said quietly. “But Sue and Aran are already at each others’ throats. I don’t know if I can handle them fighting.”

Lacey hummed a single, lofty note, turning in her chair to look at the cuttlefish.

“...I think yer fine.” the party squid quipped without hesitation.

At Hook’s questioning look, she went on. “Nobody’s more aware of her bad rep than Sue is. An’ she ain’t never liked bein’ called Sharpie.” the girl said, smiling reassuringly. “When I heard she ditched the name, it told me that she wants to be done with all that. She might still put on that angry face a’ hers, but she knows that she screwed up before, and she don’t wanna do it again. It just ain’t easy for a squid like Sue to say she was wrong.”

The memory of the red-headed girl’s apology leapt to Hook’s mind as Lacey leaned towards him, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

“Deep down, Hook? I think Sue’s real thankful that you invited her.” she said. “She ain’t gonna tell you, but like ya said, you know about the stuff she’s pulled, plus I heard she’s been pretty snappy with you - an’ you asked her anyway.”

The girl snuck a quick glance in Sue’s direction, her smile widening when she saw the Inkling and Maya making their way towards Aran, a scowl on Sue’s face and a pleased look on Maya’s.

“She knows yer givin’ her a chance.” Lacey murmured with buoyant satisfaction. “And she don’t wanna mess it up. I think she’ll do her best for you guys - but she’s gonna need some patience and a bit a’ kindness from good friends who won’t throw her out when she loses it.

“Yer real good at makin’ friends, Hook. Think you can be patient with Sue?”

Hook watched, almost transfixed, as Sue held out her hand towards Aran, growling something at the cuttlefish boy. He grinned wide, grabbing it, and they shook twice.

Lacey, also watching, turned to give Hook a bright smile over her shoulder.

“Yeah.” he answered slowly. “I think I can.”

* * *

Despite the agitated way that Sue was grumbling under her breath, Maya was incredibly pleased with her girlfriend. As soon as Aran had gone off towards the table where Hook was sitting with Lacey, the red-headed squid had stalked back towards the far corner of the Golden Coral’s patio, Maya following closely behind. She lightly touched Sue’s wrist and felt her hearts swell when the Inkling pulled a hand out of her hoodie’s pouch in response, allowing Maya to slip their hands together and squeeze.

“Thank you, Suzy.” she said warmly, smiling as Sue looked pointedly towards what was apparently her favorite streetlight.

The squid scoffed scornfully. “Prick’s just lucky that this is supposed to be a party.” she growled. “He’d better be able to put his money where his smart mouth is on the turf.”

“Hook is telling me that Aran is being skilled with a charger.”

“Hook’s not good enough yet to know what real skill looks like.”

The sour note in Sue’s shrill voice was very endearing, and did nothing to distract Maya from the Inkling’s words. Not good enough _yet,_ was it?

This girl was so...

“Suzy, can you looking at me for a moment?” she asked.

The girl hesitated briefly, then turned to glare up into Maya’s face. Maya noted with satisfaction that batted at her hearts how much better Sue looked now - that haggard, stretched look was gone, and her tentacles were once again a bright, vivid crimson, almost like fire. Despite her sharp gaze and determined frown, despite how roughly she still spoke and how easily she was still driven to anger, Maya couldn’t see a hint of animosity in the Inkling’s eyes as they met her own.

It filled with such unfamiliar happiness to see how Sue looked at her now, not as a potential threat or a nuisance, but as someone that she respected - someone she trusted. A hard-won trust that it felt wonderful to know that she had been given.

She wanted to do everything she could to let the Inkling know that her trust wasn’t misplaced.

“...are you gonna fucking say something or just stare at me?” Sue demanded, a pinkish hue coloring her cheeks.

Charmed, Maya bent down, touching her girlfriend’s forehead against her own. She heard Sue inhale sharply in surprise.

“Thank you, for agreeing to the team.” She squeezed Sue’s hand as she spoke, rubbing her thumb along the back of the girl’s hand. “And for inviting me. You did not have to be doing that, to be having me play. It could be quicker to getting a teammate who can already be in the rankings, instead of waiting for me.”

So lightly that she almost missed it, Maya felt Sue squeezing back. Her hearts sang. “I’d rather turf with you than some fucking rando. And you wanted to play anyway, you’re just too chickenshit to say it. Figured I’d get you off your ass.”

“Thank you.”

Sue made a low noise in her throat.

“It is making me happy to be having your help.” Maya murmured. “I wish that I could be tell you how nice it is to know we will being together.”

“Alright, fucking stop.”

Sue pushed Maya away, face still flushed as she averted her eyes.

“...don’t say such embarrassing shit in public.” she said quietly. “I can’t deal with it.”

With a touch of guilt at the way that Sue retreated, Maya rubbed at her arm, lips pursed in contemplation

Inkling relationships were difficult… yesterday, telling Sue her feelings had seemed to go over very well with the squid, but it looked like there were different situations where different statements were appropriate, just like with any other kind of social interaction. Hopefully she’d be able to learn the details quickly, to avoid making any mistakes.

That being said…

“I understand, Suzy.” the Octoling remarked with a light smile and attracting Sue’s attention again. “But, I am wondering, then… can I hug you?”

Sue shifted her weight from one foot to the other, hands on her hips.

“Are you an idiot?” she grumbled. “Of course you can.”

Maya stepped forward, wrapping her arms easily around the frowning Inkling and gently pulling her in. After a moment, she felt Sue placing a single hand on her back, and she squeezed fondly.

Then she let go, smiling, and loved the way that Sue ducked her head, pulling her cap lower over her face.

“Hey Sue!”

Washi’s voice carried over to the pair from near the restaurant’s entrance. “You busy over there? Come over for a sec if you’re not!”

With a quick glance at Maya, the red-headed Inkling muttered something that sounded impolite under her breath and stalked off towards the other girl, hands shoved back into her pockets. Maya watched her go, feeling a warm sort of pleasure that bubbled up and out of her in the shape of a soft melody on her lips.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Hook approaching, an uncertain look on his face as he looked at Sue engaging Washi in conversation. “Hey, Maya, I was - “

Before the boy could finish, Maya swept forward and tightly embraced him, hoping to express even a fraction of the happiness she was feeling right now. It was like she was walking on the clouds.

“Whoa! Maya!”

“I could never giving you enough thanks, Hook.” Maya beamed. “For inviting Suzy to play, and to me as well, and for everything else you are doing. My life in the big city is being so full of happiness, and so much of it, I thank you for.”

“Hey, I didn’t do that much…” the boy replied sheepishly, returning the hug and sparking a gentle heat that blossomed outward from the places that his fingers touched. “You’re an amazing squid, Maya. I’m always totally amazed at how much progress you’ve made! If you’re happy and stuff right now then that’s great, but I think you earned all of it.”

“To hear you say it is wonderful.”

So many amazing people on the surface, willing to lend a hand to someone they didn’t know. So many new experiences, and interesting foods, and challenges with tremendous rewards once they were overcome. Even if she still didn’t know what she wanted from her life, Maya felt like she was already living in a dream.

All of her friends… she loved them all so dearly.

Finally releasing Hook, Maya exchanged smiles with the boy as he patted her gently on the arm, then glanced around the back patio. “Now that I am look, I do not seeing your new friend.” she remarked. “It is Mar? Where is she?”

Hook nodded, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, kind of sucks that she’s not here.” he sighed. “Apparently she had something really important to do tonight and there was no way she could make it, but she wanted to congratulate us for making our team.”

That was a little disappointing. After she’d finally managed to somewhat smooth things over with Oliver, Maya had been a little excited to meet with another Octoling, even if Hook _did_ describe Mar as ‘a little intimidating.’ A party would have been a good low-stakes environment to meet with her, maybe even introducing her to Oliver since the boy had told Maya he didn’t know of any Octolings named ‘Mar’ making their way around the turfing scene.

“Well, it is without helping.” Maya gave a helpless sigh of her own and shrugged. “Perhaps I will meeting her at the tower when we are going to do Turf War.”

“That’ll work!” Hook grinned with contagious excitement. “I bet you’ll like her, she’s _super_ smart! And really athletic too! Her freshness needs some work, but hey, look at how far we’ve gotten _your_ wardrobe!”

“I am still liking my first clothing.”

“You can’t wear stuff that’s been ruined in the wash, Maya, that’s like Freshness 101!”

Hook started off on another tangent about the importance of looking good on the battlefield - there were apparently fan rankings for the freshest pro players - and Maya once again felt a little blossom of joy in her hearts at the brightness that the squid exuded.

It was people like Hook that made her feel like the ‘dream life’ might not be such a dream.

* * *

Sue could already feel her blood pressure rising as she approached Washi, Ello and Oliver. She couldn’t even _begin_ to imagine what the two squids were talking to that stuck-up octopus about, but she’d also never known Washi to be the kind of person to have trouble with finding conversation topics.

Washi turned from Oliver to grin at Sue. “Nice job with the team!” the socialite squid remarked. “I was just telling Slick’s roomie here how crazy it is that you and Maya are dating. I, like, seriously can’t believe it?”

“Is that a problem?” Sue asked quietly, almost daring Washi to make something of it, but instead the other girl just laughed.

“Of course not! Why would it be?” she giggled. “I just don’t think _I_ could be on that team. It’s so funny how things turned out!”

Irritation was smoldering in Sue’s gut. “Did you just call me over here to waste my time?”

“Waste your time? It’s a party, girl! We’re just having fun!”

“I didn’t think that Hook and Maya would be the kind of people you’d want to turf with though if I’m being honest.” Ello said in that empty-headed tone of his. “It’s kind of surprising and even more than the whole thing about you dating Maya I’m kind of wondering why you’d be on a team with them, especially Hook.”

“Maybe it’s ‘cause she knows that Hook’s nice enough not to kick her off?”

The words were said very easily, and the way that Washi clasped her hands and smiled as she said them made it clear that she was trying to make a joke.

But it wasn’t a joke to Sue. The words struck deep, stabbing into her and twisting, unearthing a host of thoughts and memories that sent her head whirling. Her fists clenched tightly as if she could grab and restrain the awful anger that was stirred up at the sight of that fucking smile on Washi’s face. She’d already gotten into one fight at this party, and she didn’t want another, but even so - 

“Low fucking blow, butterfly.” she snarled.

The implications of Washi’s statement scraped over raw nerves.

Sue’s tone and the way she referred to Washi wiped the smile from the social squid’s face. She absentmindedly pressed her palms together, an uncomfortable look on her face. Behind her, Oliver muttered some kind of excuse that Sue didn’t care about and moved off towards Slick with ginger steps.

“Uh… sorry, Sue.” Washi offered awkwardly. “I guess I’m, like, not totally used to talking to you since it’s been a while. I’m usually more of a gossipy type of squid, or something.”

“Or something.”

Exchanging a glance with Ello, Washi cleared her throat and stepped closer. “Well, we’ve got time to warm back up, right?” she asked. “Me and Ello are super tight with Maya and Hook, you know! And it looks like you’re gonna be hanging around them a lot more, so we might as well try to get along!”

She gave Sue another smile, putting a hand on the red-headed girl’s shoulder. “I’m confident in my friend-making skills!”

It felt like Washi’s hand was burning her shoulder, and Sue’s muscles constricted painfully at the contact. Her voice was tight with discomfort as she snapped, “Get that fucking hand off of me.”

Washi pulled back hastily, confusion passing through her eyes. Wondering what was wrong. Of course she did, just like all the other happy-go-lucky squids who’d never understood why angry little Sue always screamed at them for having fun.

She winced, gingerly rolling her shoulder - she could still feel the sensation of Washi’s hand on her, sending sharp tingles through her body.

“...you’ve always had such a good fucking time, Washi.” Sue growled. “Turfing with your friends, laughing, not caring if you won as long as everybody had fun. Must be nice to be so carefree.”

She straightened her back. “But I don’t have time for people who are only friends with me to make their other friends happy.”

Another smile - Washi’s own defense against the world, the perfect mirror of Sue’s anger. “You’re always looking at things so negatively, Sue - “

“I also don’t need friends who are only going to treat me like some kind of show.” she cut in. “I guess you think that I like people laughing at me and cracking jokes, and if that’s how you plan on treating me then you and your friendship can get the fuck out of my face.”

Washi’s mouth hung half-open, shock and dismay mingling on her face. Frustration curdled in Sue’s veins, both at Washi and at herself.

She wasn’t being fair. She knew that. There wasn’t any malice behind Washi’s words - at most, she was being cluelessly insensitive. She could believe that Washi wanted to be friends. But a hissing voice in the back of her mind wondered how long that would last - Sue wasn’t exactly _social_ material, and Washi’s crowd tended to be full of the sort of squid that always scattered like roaches when she approached. Right now she was giving Sue a chance because her other friends asked her to, but she’d probably reconsider once she was reminded of how incompatible the two of them were. Why bother?

“Sue…”

The redhead turned her narrowed eyes towards Ello - she’d never liked this little motor-mouthed asshole either, and frankly felt even less of a desire to befriend him than she did for Washi. However, the look that Ello was wearing was admittedly a little more scrutinizing than she’d come to expect from him.

“Is there anything we can do to convince you that’s not how we see you?” the boy asked, his tone light. “You’ve always seemed so unhappy and now we have a chance to be friends. Washi and I don’t hang around people just because we want them to entertain us.”

“I’m, uh… really not good at being serious.” Washi said hesitantly, head bowed slightly as she looked towards Sue with upturned eyes. “I can’t really help the kind of squid I am - your girl just likes to have a good time, you know? But I also don’t like fighting with people, and I’m not, like, gonna try and _make_ you be friends with me. If you just don’t want me to talk to you, then I won’t. Promise.”

Her tone caught Sue off-guard.

Looking at Washi as the other girl bit at her lip, regarding Sue anxiously, the redheaded girl shifted on her feet. She really hated people like Washi - always so damn loud and carefree, never caring what other people thought. The kind of squid who loved to go mall-crawling with friends, gawking at the latest flashy fashions and attending parties with dozens of people she’d never met who blasted music she didn’t like. Sue had known plenty of people like her before, and one by one, they had all left her behind.

Unable to stand the angry Inkling. Unable to understand her, or see her as anything but violent and rude. Always confused, always offended, always gone before she knew it.

_“We don’t need somebody like you on our team.”_

Rather than go through that again, it was better to just accept that squids like this would never get along with her.

But the look in Washi’s eyes was something unexpected. She knew how bad Sue had gotten, and yet here she was, anxiety on her face - not about whether Sue would blow up on her, but about whether or not she could be _friends?_ That wasn’t something that she knew what to do with.

Sue sighed heavily.

“...I don’t know.” she said flatly. “I need to think about it. We’ve never agreed before, but if you’re serious… just give me time.”

“That’s totally fine! I’ll give you all the time you need!”

Washi stepped forward in her excitement, reaching out towards Sue’s hands, only to freeze in place halfway with a look of fearful realization. Sue winced inwardly, remembering how she’d reacted to Washi touching her just before.

Squids needed to keep their fucking hands off of her, but…

With a resigned grunt, Sue held out a hand towards Washi, and the other girl’s face lit up embarrassingly as she eagerly clasped it between her own.

“All the time you need!” she repeated. “Just lemme know, Sue! I know I’ve, like, done some stuff that wasn’t so hot in the past, but I think you’re trying to do better! I’d really love hanging with you for real, and burying the hatchet and junk!”

“Yeah, sure.” Sue growled, trying to look anywhere but those sparkling eyes. How the shell could this girl be so openly excited about _possibly_ being someone’s friend? “Whatever, butterfly. I’ll think about it.”

She was about to take her hand back when Washi squeezed it, a sheepish expression on her face.

“Umm, but since we’re, like, talking it out and stuff… if it’s okay with you, could we maybe get a selfie?”

A _selfie._ Sue didn’t think she’d taken a selfie since… ever. That shit was for party squids with friends whose memories were so bad that they needed a new angle of each others’ faces every half-hour. Her initial reaction was to say fuck no, but…

_Cod damn it…_

“Fine.” she muttered. Her reluctance did nothing to dissuade Washi, who quickly bounded to her side, flanked by Ello. “Just don’t post it anywhere, got it?”

“You got it!” Washi beamed. “I’ll put it as your picture in my friends list, it’ll be bomb!”

That was so unbearably standard that it made Sue sick to her stomach.

And yet, undeniably, part of her felt a bit of a flutter at the idea of being in someone else’s ‘friends list.’

* * *

The music drifting out from within the restaurant was becoming annoyingly repetitive, he had neglected to dress warmly enough for a late-night gathering at this time of year, and apart from Maya and Slick, he didn’t particularly feel attached to a single attendee of this gathering.

But despite all of this, Oliver felt strangely at peace.

He couldn’t think of a single time since coming to Inkopolis that he’d engaged with Inklings in a social context, without any sort of practical goal in mind. His errands were solitary affairs, his employment was strictly professional, and even his living situation with Slick and Latima had been kept as carefully casual as possible. Always, in the back of his mind, was a worry that befriending the squids would end badly.

Recently, however, the Octoling had noticed a shift in his perceptions. Somehow, sights and sounds that he had disregarded before would now completely ensnare his attention, ever since his second confrontation with Maya.

Meeting with the agents of the Splatoon, witnessing Maya’s interactions with the red-haired one, seeing so many young Octolings treating the squids as comrades…

Before, it would have been unthinkable to Oliver for him to seek out and explain himself to Slick. What he did for the sake of their defense was of no concern to the Inklings - he would rather disappear than relinquish one drop of the burden that he carried to them. The thought _had_ occurred to him several times since coming to live with his roommates. Yet, rather than simply departing, Oliver had stayed. He had grown attached without knowing. And when he realized it, he had revealed information to Slick that would potentially lead the boy to harm… and he had done it because he cared.

His words towards Maya about Inkling intimacy echoed through his mind. _The very thought of being vulnerable with an Inkling…_

Hadn’t he done that? Hadn’t he exposed his weakness, fear, and burden to Slick? True, he hadn’t revealed everything, but in the past he would simply have refused an answer. An Inkling’s unhappiness was preferable to their involvement in his peoples’ war.

So then…

“You’re looking bored.”

Oliver was pulled from his thoughts by the very topic of conversation, that familiar voice drifting over to him from above the low chatter and muted music. He looked up to see Slick approaching, an easy smile on his face.

The blue-headed Inkling came to a stop beside Oliver, mimicking the Octoling and leaning against the metal rail on the edge of the restaurant patio. He gave Oliver another smile before scanning the party.

“...not bored.” Oliver grunted in reply. “I was merely thinking of things to myself.”

“Should’ve figured, you were glaring at the floor instead of scowling at anybody.”

“You make it to seem as if I always frown.”

Slick’s smile took on a much more amused shape. “Don’t you?” he replied. Oliver didn’t answer.

The two of them observed the rest of the attendees for a short while before Slick spoke again. “Thanks for coming, Ollie.” he said, voice level. “I know this isn’t your usual kind of crowd, but I’m glad you came. You should get out more, man, meet more people.”

The octopus huffed. “I have been meeting enough people.” he replied adamantly. “I am not the same as every new squid, surrounding myself always with others. Only a few is enough.”

Slick hummed in reply, smile replaced by a more neutral gaze.

“However… I am enjoying the company here.” Oliver continued, his words measured. “Every so often is not bad, to mingle… casually.”

His roommate chuckled, running a hand through his tentacles. “They’re a lively bunch, huh. I’m only older than most of them by a year or two, but they make me feel so sluggish.”

“Is it not sluggish, but ‘chill’?” Oliver asked, feeling a touch of satisfaction when Slick laughed. “Their attitude, it is not bad, but I am preferring the relaxing that you offer more.”

“Relaxing, huh?” Slick mused. “Didn’t know you found me relaxing.”

“...if I have not made you aware, the fault is mine.”

“You really do have a weird way of saying things sometimes, Ollie.”

The Inkling’s gaze was focused now, instead of wandering around the party. Oliver tracked his line of sight to Maya and the squid girl - Sue, if he remembered correctly - sitting together at a table. Their conversation didn’t seem to be very excited, but there was nonetheless a very fond look on Maya’s face as she regarded her new partner.

“Crazy to think that the two of them are together.” Slick said, an odd tone in his voice. “They never seemed like the kind of squids who’d get along. They were actually real rough with each other, for a while.”

“I cannot speak of it. I have only come to know of Sue recently, apart from your stories.” Oliver shifted his weight, observing the Inkling girl’s movements as she gave sparse replies to whatever Maya was saying. “But if Maya were to find someone for the close relationship, I would have been expecting someone more… cheerful.”

“Can’t help who you like, I guess.”

A cool breeze slipped past the two of them. For some reason, Oliver was reminded of the chill wind on that rainy day when he had met Slick.

“Maya’s got a lot of courage.” Slick said quietly. “Maybe I should try having some, too.”

Oliver glanced towards the boy, curiosity on his lips, only to stop in his tracks as Slick casually slipped his hand into Oliver’s. A faint flush was coloring Slick’s ears, only notable from how rarely he had seen it.

“So, Ollie…” the Inkling said in a voice that wavered ever so slightly. “Want to go out?”

He’d heard these words before, from others. He moved instinctively to refuse, as he’d always done, but found that his voice failed him. Oliver could only stare dumbstruck as all of his thoughts were washed away by sheer surprise.

It almost didn’t feel real, like he’d imagined the words coming out of Slick’s mouth, but the feeling of the boy’s hand in his own and the anxious glance he was sending Oliver’s way made it very plain that this was no delusion.

And what amazed him, even more than his inability to refuse Slick, was the growing realization that he didn’t even want to.

The Inkling was kind, level-headed, and sincere. When Oliver had first come to Inkopolis, he’d had nothing. His first days were spent on the streets and sheltered alleyways, fed primarily by simple meals or packaged foods given to him as tokens of thanks for small favors he had done for the citizens. It wasn’t until he’d encountered Slick that he had been offered a place to stay. The days he’d spent in that apartment with the boy gave him very comfortable memories - without realizing, he’d come to regard that place as his home, much more than Inkopolis itself.

Oliver had never wanted to involve the Inklings in his problems; he had always seen interacting with them as potentially dangerous and irresponsible. But Slick had given him refuge without demanding answers, compelling him to act, or overwhelming him with the same enthusiasm so characteristic of the squids. The boy had welcomed Oliver with an attitude that was… not detached, but casual. Respectful. Yet there was warmth there. Was that why Oliver had agreed to stay? Because the comfortable way that Slick treated him was less of a stark difference than that of the raucous, laughing Inklings on the streets?

He respected Slick. He appreciated Slick. And, looking down at that normally composed face so faintly tinged with embarrassment, he realized that he had come to care for the Inkling, more deeply than he had ever allowed himself to do for others.

Everything he’d been feeling for the past few weeks, all of these ambiguous thoughts which had occupied his mind in idle moments, clicked into place, and Oliver finally understood the reason. Despite how resolved he had been not to become involved with the Inklings, he loved Slick. And it seemed like Slick loved him too.

And along with that realization came another, accompanied by a feeling of guilt. He wanted to be close to Slick, but…

“...I accept.” Oliver replied with ginger stiffness. Slick exhaled through his nose, giving the Octoling a smile. “However, there are many things for me to tell you, if this is your wish.”

A fitful unease settled in his chest as Slick turned more fully to face him, curiosity on his face. Oliver shifted nervously. “I will tell you.” he murmured. “But I can only be asking for you to forgive me, as I have hidden much. With good intent, being assured, but…”

The Inkling’s eyes were determined as he gazed at Oliver. “Have you ever lied to me, Oliver?” he asked. “Any of this stuff you think you need to tell me… am I gonna find out that you lied?”

Oliver shook his head tightly, feeling blood rush to his ears when Slick smiled again and squeezed his hand. “Then I’m just glad you trust me enough to tell me, Ollie.” The boy’s voice was gentle, calming Oliver’s anxious hearts. “Whatever it is, I’m with you, alright?”

Trust.

With a hesitant nod, Oliver watched as Slick settled comfortably back against the railing, one hand in the pocket of his jacket while his other hand’s thumb ran smoothly up and down Oliver’s skin. That sensation, and that word, floated together through the Octoling’s mind.

Perhaps that was what he’d been missing. Something that he hadn’t allowed himself to feel since he’d left the domes, confronted by victims and flanked by destroyers. A feeling of calm settled over him as he looked back over the party goers, and the scene seemed to have taken on a much brighter hue. A connection had been made.

The peace that he had sought for, had dreamed of, would be empty without trust.

“...first,” Oliver began, and though every word felt heavy, they lightened his hearts as he spoke, “I must tell you of Octaria.”


	31. Moments: Part Three

_A moment now for something new  
To see things from a different view  
To stop where happy friendships meet  
would leave a story half-complete._

“Killer day, squids and squidettes, but the sun is down and Piers is out! Big ups to the cool-as-ice Laguna for joining us in the daylight hours, and we’ll see you next time!”

The recording light for the camera flicked off, and Piers immediately sagged, heaving a heavy sigh and rubbing at his shoulders in an attempt to work out the crazy soreness he was feeling.

“For real, Laguna, thanks for covering.” the Inkling said to his older cohost, attracting Laguna’s piercing gaze. “This is probably murder on your social life, huh?”

“On the contrary, many of my more distinguished associates tend to congregate in the evening.” Laguna replied in a voice like paved gravel. “I’ve had several stimulating dinners in the last two weeks. That said, I would prefer to return to my original scheduling as soon as possible.”

Piers didn’t miss the pointed edge of Laguna’s words. “Really sorry about this.” he said. “I’ve been trying to see if any of the hosts from the other towers might want to pop in now and then, make it a kind of crossover deal, you know?”

“Would it not be more efficient to simply regain your proper cohost?”

_Well yeah, that’d be nice too._ the rocker squid thought with a wince, flexing his fingers. “I’m doing what I can, but…”

Laguna waved him off, moving towards the studio door. “Don’t feel obligated to explain yourself.” the older squid called back. “When possible, family issues should be settled amongst family. I’ll gladly pick up your slack, but the details are nothing that an old hand like myself needs to hear.”

It was crazy how Laguna managed to be so cold and so warm at the same time. Seriously something that Piers felt he should pick up at some point.

He counted to ten after Laguna had left his line of sight, then walked briskly out of the studio, hanging a left down the hallway which led to the hosting lounge. Stingray Tower was a fairly small turfing spot, only hosted by the Twins Tentacular in the daytime - or at least, that was _supposed_ to be the case - and Laguna at night, so he and Portia typically had the room to themselves whenever they sat down to eat or rest up during breaks. A few personal items from their apartment had found homes in the lounge, and it had more or less become a second living room for the siblings, with a small office-like setup in the corner for Laguna.

More commonly, though, the room was starting to see use as something else.

Piers reached the door which led to the lounge, pushing it open gently. Portia was lying face-down on their little couch, arms wrapped around a pillow that she was pressing to her chest. Exactly the same as when he’d checked in on her during their break, over two hours ago.

Portia had been missing work more often, lately. Sometimes she would end up resting here in the back room, citing headaches or nausea, and Piers would have to pull solo duty or snag Laguna if the older squid happened to be around. Occasionally though, she wouldn’t come at all, refusing to accompany Piers to the tower in the morning. Days like that were the worst - Piers would be lucky if he received an ‘I’m sick’ from her in explanation.

But he could tell this wasn’t sickness. He knew his twin better than that. She had been getting more stressed out and frustrated lately - snapping at him, staying at home. It felt difficult to talk to her now. Portia was normally a gloomy person, but this was something else, and nothing that he tried to do to take her mind off of this dark cloud over her head seemed to help. For the past few days he’d been reduced to tiptoeing around her, completely stalled by this clammy awkwardness that had settled between them like an impassible gap.

“Portia?” he called softly, seeing the girl’s ear flick in response to his voice. She shifted slightly on the couch. “The daytime matches are over, time to head home.”

Without turning to look at him, or even raising her head, Portia replied in a voice muffled by the couch cushions, “Five minutes.”

That was all.

“...yeah, got it.” Piers replied, his voice sounding stilted even to himself. “I’ll grab our stuff from the fridge and start the car, okay?”

No response.

Piers closed the door, then heaved a sigh, moving off in the direction of the general employee office, feet feeling heavy. It was so difficult to tell what Portia was thinking these days, shut off like this. He wished he knew what had started this downward spiral of hers.

Was it their job at Stingray? Was she sick of being one half of a minor turfing announcement team? He knew that he’d been thinking that it might be time for them to move on soon to something else - something bigger, ideally - but Portia had never expressed anything like that. Did she just not want to make Piers feel pressured?

This was all so confusing, and just a bit frustrating. He needed to find some way to get Portia’s mood back up soon, before the managers at Stingray got sick of their female twin always skipping out on work hours.

As Piers stepped into the employee office, he was called over by one of the off-duty cameramen who he typically worked with. The other Inkling was sitting around one of the office tables with a few other employees, their eyes on the screen of the large flatscreen TV that was hooked onto the wall.

Glancing over to the screen as he walked towards the fridge where their lunch boxes were held, Piers caught sight of Pearl and Marina, Inkopolis News announcers and musical sensations, making a public announcement - for a Splatfest.

“Time for a tactical tango, y’all!” Pearl cheered as the screen flashed with the Splatfest’s theme - Assault versus Ambush. “Are you an all-out attacker, or a slippery sneak?”

The members of Off the Hook began their typical back-and-forth, Pearl staunchly on the side of Assault while Marina vaunted the values of Ambush, but Piers hardly paid attention to the banter, his mind whirling the moment he caught sight of the announcement.

A Splatfest always shook things up in the city. Businesses and organizations went crazy with preparations and promotions, parties got thrown, opportunities were created. And in the wake of the Splatfest would be plenty of contests and competitive rankings to fan the embers of excitement after the celebration had come to a close.

The fest might be the perfect ticket for the Twins Tentacular to move up in Inkopolis. Piers just needed the right catalyst.

And, as the announcement came to a close, he found himself thinking of a specific squid who he might be able to ask for assistance.

* * *

The doors to Cyan’s Fashionables had closed early for the day - one of the perks of being your own boss was being able to decide your own work hours. Ms. Damsia had a meeting with an old friend today, and besides, business was slow anyway, so she didn’t mind closing up when he came a few hours ahead of schedule, shooing Maya out the front door as she did.

And so, in the back room, with the smell of coffee in the air and the lights at half brightness, Damsia found herself sitting across the table from a withered and decrepit old coot, hands shaking as he made his moves on the checkers board between them.

_Clack._

“Hadn’t heard about you gettin’ a new employee, Anaise. Much less an Octoling.” Craig murmured, stroking his beard thoughtfully, raising his eyes from the board to meet Damsia’s.

She chortled, raising an eyebrow. “Not a problem, is it?” the anemone rasped, picking up a piece from the board. “You’ve been telling me all about this ‘Eight’ of yours, why can’t I hire on a little octopus who’s looking lost?”

_Clack._

“No problem at all.” Craig squinted down at the board, allowing Damsia a moment to sip from her cup. “City’s full of ‘em now, wouldn’t make no sense complaining about it. Besides, I’ve been meeting plenty of octos who don’t have the usual problems.”

“You’ve got a talent for offhanded insults, you old fart.”

_Clack._

The man rolled his shoulders. “Old habits die hard.” he replied. “A hundred years of fighting octos doesn’t get overturned by a few good eggs. But I’m willing to give ‘em a shot, all of them - you know that, Anaise. It isn’t like I _enjoy_ suspecting them.”

“I really do have to meet this Octoling who won you over so much that you recruited her into your little group.” To be frank, if you’d asked Damsia half a year ago whether Craig Cuttlefish would ever befriend an Octarian again, she’d have answered that you had a better chance of seeing a jellyfish learn to play the recorder. This ‘Agent 8’ must be a very special girl, even if it did sound like Craig’s decision was mostly made because she was a fan of his granddaughters. “What’s been keeping you so occupied, cuttlefish? Haven’t been able to kick your keister in weeks.”

“Splatoon business.”

_Clack._

_Clack._

“Recently, though, there’s been some Octarian operatives sneaking around in the city.” When Damsia didn’t make any move to reply, Craig continued, coughing into his closed fist. “ _Actual_ operatives, proven to be dangerous. They’re after your new employee.”

That didn’t sound pleasant at all. Damsia furrowed her brow, leaning forward. “I haven’t heard anything about that.” As she spoke, though, a thought occurred to her, and she added, “I do know that Maya was injured not long ago.”

Craig nodded. “There was a big fight with these octos, Maya and an Inkling girl got mixed up in it.”

He gave her the dates, and Damsia tapped her chin as the man made another move. It lined up perfectly with Maya’s explanation of her injuries. Looked like her hard worker had been involved with a lot more than just forgetfulness and making friends.

She’d felt for a while now that the skittish little octopus was hiding some kind of dark secret - if her big worry over her “old friend” (Damsia snorted at the thought - the girl wasn’t a very good liar) was any indication, her journey to Inkopolis had been less leaving and more fleeing. The news that she had some kind of Octarian special forces on her tail all but confirmed it. A lot of secrets were locked up behind those wobbly blue eyes of hers.

“So far, the team’s been moving clumsily.” the veteran continued, taking a swig from his own beverage. “Made me think that finding them would be a snap - with all the stuff that Agent 3 and the rest have been through, catching a few hasty octopi should be child’s play.”

“But…?”

“But, we can’t find them.” Frustration and anxiety were mingling together in his scratchy voice as his eyes tracked Damsia’s next move on the board. “Been weeks and we haven’t heard a peep - no attacks, no rumors, no nothing. Not so much as a gleam of an armored chestplate.”

Damsia hummed thoughtfully. For a moment, the only sound between the two of them was that of the pieces on the board.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

“Maybe they gave up.” the anemone offered.

Craig was wearing doubt on his face as he answered, “I’ve never known Octolings to give up so easily. If they came all the way here and were willing to get a civilian involved, they really want this girl.”

_Clack._

“My guess? They’re lookin’ for another angle.” Craig’s voice had dropped to a growl, or at least as close as he could get. “They’re not going for Maya anymore, not with the Splatoon watching out for her now. That leader of theirs got a taste of Agent 3’s skill personally. That just leaves the question of what they’re looking for.”

_Clack._

“I’ve had Agent 3 and Agent 8 doing sweeps in the city. Talking to confidantes and Octolings, seeing if anyone’s seen anything out of the ordinary, but everything’s in the clear. That’s mighty suspicious.”

Damsia sighed, rubbing at her cheek. This fidgety coot just loved his doom and gloom - all that stress must be why he’d gotten so old. “It sounds like Maya’s got some good friends with her now.” the woman said by way of answer, attracting Craig’s attention again. “People who’ll watch out for her. Between them and your kids in the Splatoon, I’m confident in Maya’s ability to handle things.”

With something between a grunt and a cough, Craig gave a curt nod. “I really hope so.” he murmured. “Because if they’re biding their time like this, they must have something planned. I feel a big storm coming in my cuttlebones, Anaise - the Octarian military doesn’t cut corners when you have something they really want, and I have a feeling that when the timer runs out…”

_Clack._

“...we’re gonna see one big bang.”

* * *

“Aight, Sue, let’s take a break!”

At those words the red-headed girl exhaled heavily, stumbling back onto her couch with a groan. Her skin was gleaming with perspiration that made her clothes stick fast to her body. Lacey smiled wide at the sight, dabbing at her own sweat-slick forehead with a hand towel as she bounced across the room to land next to Sue.

“Whole different kinda workout, ain’t it?” the party squid chirped.

“I hope Maya’s better at this shit than me.” Sue replied.

It had been about a week and a half since that big team-making party that Hook had arranged at the restaurant, four days since the big Splatfest announcement went live to the delight of the whole city, and a little under twenty-four hours since Sue had come to Squidchord during one of Lacey’s shifts, wearing that gruffly embarrassed face that Lacey had already associated with the girl having ‘Maya worries.’

Lacey didn’t keep up much with the turfing scene, although she _did_ plan on playing during the Splatfest, but from what she’d been able to gather from Hook, Maya and Sue, their lone unranked member was pretty quickly rising at Stingray. More than once, the four new teammates had stopped by her work to celebrate a day well turfed. Sue was looking a lot better too, back in fighting form on the turfing scene.

Not to mention that every so often she and Maya would hold hands under the table, and they thought nobody noticed, but Lacey noticed. She noticed every time. And it was one of the cutest things she’d ever seen.

Since things were going so great between Sue and Maya, she’d been a little perplexed and a little more curious about why Sue was wearing the ol’ troubled face. After the customary first few minutes where Sue tried to pretend that she wasn’t actually worried about anything and Lacey nodded along patiently, she’d finally spit it out.

“Can you… teach me how to dance?”

_Oh, you bet your beak I can._

After the explosion of excited fawning that had directly followed those words, Lacey had managed to worm an explanation out of the redheaded Inkling. As usual, there was gonna be a whole lot of parties and events leading up to the Splatfest, starting about a week or so before the festival began properly. Among these various get-togethers and brouhahas would be some more elegant and delicate affairs, set aside from the crazy wild shindigs that the typical squid went for. Most directly relevant to the current situation, an announcement had been posted on the Splatfest Leadup website that there would be a social function at a big hall downtown. And among other things, there would be a bunch of dances being hosted there.

And Sue wanted to take Maya.

Lacey was pretty sure she cracked a window with the sound she made after that.

And so here they were, hanging out in Sue’s apartment with her couch shoved back against the wall to make room and some takeout on the way. The girl didn’t know the first thing about dancing - the only type she could even name was ‘freestyle’ - so Lacey had been going over some of the basics in all of the forms that she felt were most likely to come up at the party. This wasn’t your everyday rave and jam, oh no. In all likelihood, chances were high that an event like this would be featuring some traditional Inkling line dances, a tango or two, and - Lacey dearly hoped for this last one - potentially even a ballroom dance.

Despite being a pretty active sort of squid, Sue didn’t seem at all prepared for the kind of twisting and hopping that Lacey was working into her, and after only an hour and a half she looked exhausted. _This is what happens when you spend all your time practicing instead of partying now and then!_

After a minute, Sue roused herself from her rest, groaning as she stood on shaky legs and moved towards the little kitchen. “When’s the food supposed to be getting here?” she called over her shoulder.

“ ‘Bout ten minutes, I think!”

The other girl grumbled something about being ‘done with this shit’ until she’d eaten, so Lacey dutifully jumped up from the couch and made to follow her friend.

“Speakin’ of Maya, though,” Lacey began, “these dances do tend to work best if both parties have some idea of what they’re doin’. You know if Maya knows anyfin about dancing?”

“Never asked.” Sue answered tersely, opening the fridge and passing the party squid a water bottle. A troubled light entered her eyes, and she frowned, leaning against the counter. “Come to think of it, though, I doubt it. Doesn’t sound like she did a whole lot of dancing where she came from.”

“Typical, good ol’ Lacey is the only squid for leagues who knows how to boogie.”

Sue palmed her face, lips pulled back into a grimace. “How am I supposed to check without telling her why I want to know?” the squid growled. “There’s no point to these private dance lessons if Maya knows about the party ahead of time.”

Lacey cocked her head to the side. “Why _do_ ya want these lessons private?” she asked. “Everyfin would be a shell of a lot easier if the two ‘a you were learning together.”

Sue shuffled on her feet, that uncomfortable expression settling on her face again. Lacey tensed with excitement at the sight.

The girl muttered something that Lacey couldn’t hear. “Wazzat, Sue?” 

“...ise her.”

“Sorry, can I get that one more - “

“I want to surprise her!” the redhead snapped, averting her eyes with a huff. “I want to invite her to the party and surprise her by knowing how to dance, is that fucking okay!?”

“It’s the okayest thing I heard all day.” Lacey quipped back, pleasure radiating out of every word.

Sue made some kind of frustrated noise as the party squid tapped at her chin. There had to be some way to make this way sappy romance moment happen the way that Sue wanted. If there was a way to make sure that this dance date went off without a hitch then by thunder, Lacey would find it!

“Ain’t it alright if somebody else asks her?” she wondered aloud. “You just don’t want her knowin’ about yer lessons, right? And don’t wanna ask if she can dance because then she’d wonder why yer askin’.”

“Your tight grip on the situation is breathtaking.” Sue growled, bleeding sarcasm.

“So get one of her other friends to ask! An’ if she don’t know how to dance, maybe they can suggest she get lessons too!”

Scratching at her tentacles, Sue replied, “Who am I supposed to get to do that? Can’t ask you because she might wonder why you never brought it up before, Hook’s an idiot who will definitely spill everything by accident, and I’m not fucking asking Aran. Who else…”

Lacey could almost see the lightbulb in Sue’s head flicking on. She didn’t seem to _like_ the idea, but her initial repugnance gradually shifted to resignation. Sue made a lot more faces now, it was super interesting.

“Got someone in mind?” the purple-haired girl grinned.

“Unfortunately.” The other girl heaved a sigh, stepping over to her jacket which hung from a hook by the door and reaching into one of its pockets. “Just need to make sure I have the fucker’s number.”

Sue retrieved her phone from the jacket’s pocket, then turned to see Lacey hovering over her shoulder, a gleam of interest in her eyes.

“Who ya thinkin’ of?” she asked in a hushed voice.

The other girl gingerly stepped around Lacey, heading back towards the counter. “That tall frowny asshole from the party.” she replied. “He and Maya have been hanging out, apparently, plus they’re from the same place. He can probably think of some way to bring it up to her.”

“Think he’ll do it if you ask?”

“I don’t know, I’ve basically never spoken to the guy. If he doesn’t want to then I’ll… call it a favor, I guess.”

Lacey could feel herself trembling giddily. The idea of Sue being willing to indebt herself to a ‘tall frowny asshole’ for the sake of surprising Maya made her feel like she was about to explode.

As Sue clicked on the device, a knock came at the door. Lacey’s ear twitched as she picked up the sound of the delivery squid outside, and she grinned.

“Food time!” she chirped, bounding over to the front door. “Let’s think as we eat and then get back to practicing once we’re done!”

She pulled open the door to the apartment, greeting the Inkling with a shining smile that carried all of her excitement at the day’s events.

Lacey was super duper looking forward to this Splatfest.

* * *

The front door to the run-down building was thrown open without warning, hitting the wall with a bang. Alpha stalked rigidly across the threshold, slamming the door shut again behind her, and was greeted by the sight of Agent Beta and Agent Epsilon (faintly, she recalled that the girl’s name was Cirrina) crouched at the other end of the entryway, evidently in the middle of some sort of card game. They’d reacted to her arrival in different ways - Beta merely glanced her way with a look of mild interest on his face, cards still in hand, while Epsilon had hurriedly placed her cards on the ground and sprung up into a salute.

[Agent Alpha! Welcome back, ma’am!] Epsilon cried, each word clear and distinct.

[Something on your mind, captain?] Beta added casually, his eyes sweeping up and down her approaching figure. [You seem agitated.]

[Nothing worth mentioning.] she answered in a voice so tight it was audibly straining. [Relax yourself, Epsilon - we’re field operatives, not foot soldiers.]

The girl timidly did as she was told, and Alpha briefly wondered to herself what Command had done to regress a retrieval agent back to a rookie - it felt like Epsilon was jumping at shadows, and every time she looked at Alpha there was a strange expression on her face that the captain couldn’t place. Supposedly she performed acceptably in previous exercises, so this shift in attitude was particularly concerning. She hoped the girl would be able to pull her weight in the future.

Beta’s snide voice brought her out of her thoughts. [Was your latest outing productive?] the boy asked, eyes returning to his cards.

[Very.] she replied, a razor’s edge in her voice as she stared him down. [For your sake, I hope that yours was just as productive. Did you get the transmitter working?]

[Sure did, it’s upstairs with Gamma.]

[Good. Take Epsilon and do a perimeter check, then.]

Alpha could see Beta bite back a complaint. Reluctantly, he climbed to his feet, picking up his visor from where it had sat beside him on the floor and slipping it on over his eyes.

Satisfied that her orders would be followed, the elite climbed the stairs to the second floor, where she found Delta standing at attention.

[We are all clear, Agent Alpha.] the Inkling declared in his clipped, broken Octarian. Alpha disregarded him, moving past towards the room which had become their living quarters - once they had patched the broken window anyway. A faint twinge of regret passed through Alpha at the sight of the wooden boards covering the glass. Would have been nice if they could sleep with a view of the sky since they had come to the surface, but it looked like dark ceilings were just what they had to deal with.

Gamma was sitting against the rear wall, splatling propped up beside him. He bowed his head in acknowledgement as she stepped into the room. [Beta told me that the transmitter was fixed.] she said, all business. [Where is it?]

[We moved it to the office two doors down.] the larger Octoling rumbled in reply. [Better signal, and it’s properly isolated.]

[Good work. I sent Beta and Epsilon out on patrol, switch off duties when they get back.]

[You should know, captain, that Delta’s hypnoshades have been on the fritz. He’s been having some vocal tics - they might have gotten damaged during our last fight.]

[I’m not an engineer, bring that up with Beta.]

She left the conversation there, tracing a path to the room that Gamma had indicated. Pushing the door open, she spotted the transmitter sitting atop a desk which was remarkably well-preserved, considering the state that the rest of the building was in. Alpha pulled up a nearby chair, seating herself neatly in front of the large device, and began punching in her authorization codes while grabbing the headset with her other hand and placing it over her ears.

A brief moment passed as Alpha listened to the connection tone trilling in her ear before a response ping came through. It was quickly followed by the voice of the responder. [This is Forward Command, provide your designation and serial key.]

With practiced perfection, Alpha replied, [Agent Alpha, sub-designation Operative M44, serial key 1339-90-8341.]

[We’ve verified your clearance, Agent Alpha. How can we assist?]

[I have an update to be forwarded to General Plokami, tell me when you’re prepared to take it.]

[Go ahead, Agent.]

The Octoling shifted back in her seat, running through the details one more time in her head before beginning to speak. [There is a celebration approaching in the Inkling city. My observations and research have led me to believe that this event is both prolonged and uncontrolled, with great displays of noise and light.] she said, making sure that her words were clear and distinct. She could hear the Octarian clacking at keys on the other end of the line. [I have scouted the perimeter alleyways of the city and determined several key points of entry which will likely be unguarded. Therefore, I am proposing to begin the operation at 2000 hours surface time, two weeks from now. Requesting two field squads fitted for quick insertion and exfiltration of a priority target.]

There was a brief pause as the responder finished noting down the message. Alpha rolled her shoulders, and despite herself, the image of an Inkopolis sky filled with music and bursts of light, sustained by thousands of Inklings in unison, flitted through her mind.

Inkopolis itself was already a vibrant and melodic place. What must this ‘Splatfest’ be like, to surprise and excite a species which already took such beauty for granted?

[Copied. Please confirm, Agent.] The responder quickly repeated Alpha’s message back to her, and when she gave her confirmation, the man continued. [Your report will be delivered to High Command. Is that all?]

That festive image had yet to leave her mind.

Alpha hesitated for a moment, fingers curling into fists on top of her legs. Then, clearing her throat, she replied, [Redirect me to an address. Street code 89-4, Unit 2, Lowshore.]

A two-second beat passed before the responder answered, [That’s returning as a residential address, Agent. What is the purpose of this redirect?]

[That’s not your concern. Do as you’re told.]

Her reply was sharp with authority, a practiced reprimand, and the line buzzed as the other Octarian obediently patched her through without another word. The audio was crackly and indistinct as the connection was made - to be expected, since Lowshore was so far from Inkopolis - but even so, Alpha turned up the volume on the transmitter, anxious for a response…

And then, at last - 

[Hello?]

Her hearts gave a vigorous leap as the voice came through, a girl’s voice - the word was uttered with a low and rough intonation, though she was relieved to hear how strong it sounded. In tones softened by affection, lowered to reduce the chances of her squad overhearing her, Alpha replied, [Hello Lana.]

A pause.

[Lute?]

Before she could give any confirmation, the other girl was speaking again in a peppery contralto. [Lute! It’s been so long since you called! Hey, sis!]

She smiled. [I’ve been a little busy.] Alpha replied, rubbing a hand along her leg absentmindedly. [How’s everything going over there? You doing okay?]

[Yeah, I’m fine! Keeping it light and careful just like I was told. You worry too much.]

[Can’t be helped, you worry too little.]

Lana snickered at the other end. [Well how about _you,_ Miss Ultimate Soldier? How’s the mission? Coming home soon?]

The questions sparked conflict in her mind, torn between a desire for honesty and a desire for security. The full details of her assignment were classified, and even if they weren’t, Alpha had a personal stake in its completion. More likely than not, Lana would be more than a little dismayed to hear her objectives.

After some contemplation, Alpha settled for, [I’m hoping to return within a few weeks at the most. Things are proceeding slowly, but it shouldn’t be long now.]

[Get ‘em in one strike, eh sis?]

[If it takes two, we’ll just call the first one a warning shot.]

The poor connection did little to ruin the melodic laughter that rewarded her words. [I want you ready to greet me when I get back, so take it easy and don’t overdo things. Got it, Lana?]

[I am perfectly capable of doing my job. How about you focus on yours?] Lana replied, and Alpha could hear the smug grin on her face. [You’re up on the surface, for cod’s sakes! Why are you thinking about these crumbly old domes?]

_Because you’re still down there._

The words wouldn’t leave Alpha’s mouth, however. [Oh, speaking of the surface! If possible, can you get a flower for me?] the other girl asked. [One of those big colorful ones, if it smells nice then that’s a bonus.]

[If I find one, it’s yours.] Alpha agreed. She heard Lana give a satisfied hum in response. [Before I get back to it, have you come up with any new poems?]

[As a matter of fact, I have! Look at you, being all interested in poetry - I must be a good influence after all! Here, check this one out.]

Lana cleared her throat. [But twice, the sirens visited / though oft, I hear, they sing above. / The notes I send you in their stead / are joyful, bright labors of love.]

Every word, every syllable, filled Alpha’s senses with the swimming colors of the Inkling city. She swallowed down the rusted ache that stabbed her chest at the slight way that Lana’s voice trembled - how clearly she could feel her sister’s fervor. At the very least, clearly, her passion had not ebbed.

[That’s all you get until you come back! Better hurry up if you want the rest!] Lana singsonged, her tone teasing, and Alpha forced herself to smile again. Lana could always tell.

[When my mission concludes, I’ll be there as quick as I can. Have them ready for me.]

[Aye, captain!]

[Take care, Lana.]

[Seeya, Lute!]

The call cut out unceremoniously as Lana disconnected. Breathing a heavy sigh, Alpha sank against the back of her chair, pressing a palm to her forehead.

Had calling Lana been the correct move? Hearing her voice again after so many weeks above ground was sweet and soothing, like the aroma of flowers, but it had also done nothing but exacerbate that uncomfortable tightness in Alpha’s chest. The passion that her sister held for the surface was contagious - she found that her focus had cracked, and a restlessness had come to settle in her chest as thoughts of the city and the coming celebrations ran one after another through her mind.

A shame, that Lana would be unable to experience the squids’ ‘Splatfest.’

The weight of that thought, and its implications, immediately silenced all others. Her pulse quickened. This wouldn’t do. These were thoughts she couldn’t afford if she was to succeed - a moment’s hesitation at the wrong moment would cost everything.

The mission was everything. The Octarians’ ascension from the deep was of far greater importance than any transient desire to indulge in festive decadence. Many great experiences awaited once her sister was able to stand underneath the shining sun - there was no need to think she needed to experience them all. Such sentiment was wasteful.

No, there was no other option. Lana would understand.

Alpha breathed deeply, willing herself to relax, commanding her thoughts to fall back into line. She counted slowly, calming her pulse, adjusting her posture. After only moments, the focused and capable Agent Alpha had returned.

She stood, removing the headset and placing it on the table next to the transmitter, and then turned smartly on her heel, marching with practiced precision to rejoin her squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter begins act four. Once again, I'm amazed at just how long Stormy Dreams has gotten, and how many people are sending me kind messages about how much they're enjoying the ride. We've got a ways to go yet, so please look forward to it!
> 
> Thanks so much for continuing to read.


End file.
